Frío Eterno (Renovado)
by Big Silver Note
Summary: Después de un largo tiempo la emperatriz del hielo ha vuelto para reclamar la tierra de Equestria como suya, 30 años después de su gobierno solo Twilight y Spike quedan del grupo original y ahora es misión de la antigua princesa entrenar a 7 elegidos para portar los amuletos que darán fin a la emperatriz del hielo y su cruento invierno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Big Silver Note aquí, les traigo como prometí la nueva versión de frío Eterno, espero les guste y disculpen por las molestias que la reescritura de este fic les haya traído, no lo hubiera hecho pero hubo un par de situaciones que me forzaron a reestructurar por completo las historia, pero ahora que ya no hay más impedimentos es la hora de regresar al trabajo, les agradezco a todos y disfruten de la nueva versión de este fic.**

* * *

 **"** **FRIO ETERNO"**

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _"_** ** _La llegada del invierno"_**

Un evento muy especial esta por suceder en Canterlot, todos los ponys de esa ciudad están reunidos en el castillo para presenciar uno de los más importantes eventos de Equestria, la celebración del sol de verano, donde una vez más la Princesa Celestia, la amada gobernante de Equestria, levantaría el sol mientras su hermana bajaba la luna, nadie se perdería este evento por nada del mundo.

Al evento también asistieron como siempre la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, sus amigas y su pequeño asistente Spike, todos se encontraban muy emocionados por el evento sin sospechar el trágico incidente que estaba por ocurrir.

(-Hey, un momento, ¿no habíamos hecho esto ya?- Preguntó Pinkie Pie mostrándose en la pantalla de mi laptop, lo cual ya no me sorprende la verdad -¿Qué no iba en la segunda temporada de este fic?- Volvió a preguntar ella mientras revisa mis archivos y… _"Oye eso es personal, deja ahí ahora" –_ Upss lo siento- Se disculpa la pony rosa. _"El fic fue reescrito así que solo déjame continuar por favor Pinkie, solo vuelve al fic"_ –Oki Doki Loki señor escritor y tú el que lees esto, deja un comentario por favor, nos vemos- Se despidió la pony rosa y volvió a su lugar en el fic).

-Esto va a ser emocionante chicas- Comentó Twilight con emoción en el evento mientras hacía que sus alas revolotearan un poco.

-Sí, aunque ya hemos visto esto como unas tres veces- Dijo Rainbow Dash con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y dando un bostezo.

-No hables así Rainbow- Regañó un poco Applejack a la pegaso celeste –Esto es muy importante- Agregó la pony vaquera acomodando su sombrero.

-Yo si estoy emocionada, ¿no están emocionadas ustedes? Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Spike Yo si lo estoy, siempre es muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…- Comentaba hiperactivamente una pony rosa conocida por todos no es otra más que Pinkie Pie y su clásico buen humor de siempre.

-¡PINKIE!- Gritaron todas sus amigas al unísono.

-Sí, estamos todos emocionados por esto- Contestó Spike mientras mordía una gema –Rubies, mis favoritos- Dijo de nuevo el bebé dragón echándose otra gema a la boca.

-Eso es genial- Respondió Pinkie Pie -¿A ustedes también les emociona esto? ¿De nuevo?- Comentó Pinkie Pie hacia todos los que están leyendo el fic, por segunda vez.

-Eh, Pinkie Pie- Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy -¿A quién le hablas?- preguntó la pegaso amarilla algo confundida.

-A ellos- Respondió y señala Pinkie a los lectores del fic dejando a sus amigas muy confundidas.

-Oh miren ya va a comenzar- Dijo la Princesa Twilight avisando a sus amigas que la elevación del sol estaba por dar inicio.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes nuevamente- Anunció la Princesa Celestia dirigiéndose a sus súbditos con voz fuerte pero amable a la vez –Nos reunimos aquí para nuevamente alzar el sol y así celebrar nuestro alzamiento del sol de verano una vez más- Agregó ella y después de un choque de cascos por parte de los ponys que aplaudían asintió con la cabeza hacia su hermana, ella hizo lo mismo y todo inició.

La celebración dio comienzo, La princesa Luna comienza a hacer descender su astro mientras Celestia eleva el sol, es un espectáculo impresionante como siempre, todos aquellos que lo estaban viendo quedaron sorprendidos y maravillados por la majestuosidad del evento, una vez más el sol estaba en lo alto, dando inicio a un nuevo amanecer y anunciaba la llegada del verano, todo el mundo se regocija con gran júbilo en la celebración y estaban felices de esto pero…

Lejos, muy lejos de aquel castillo, en las tierras frías y solitarias de Equestria, donde el clima es extremo y despiadado, ningún ser podría sobrevivir de ninguna manera en este lugar tan extremo, simplemente no hay nada que pudiera encontrarse en ese lugar o al menos es lo que todos creen.

En el suelo cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo se abre una pequeñísima grieta en la superficie un pequeño pico de hielo, casi como una aguja cae de una montaña con tal precisión que entra en la grieta, siguiendo este camino a través del suelo hasta lo más profundo donde en una especie de habitación subterránea, casi como una catacumba congelada, se encuentra sepultado de sarcófago de hielo transparente con símbolos extraños alrededor, leguaje antiguo de Equestria, ahí dentro se encuentra sepultada un ser muy poderoso, a través de este sarcófago se puede observar solo el contorno del ser en forma de sombra, la forma de este ser parece ser una Alicornio, esa pequeña pieza termina de caer y golpea la esquina del sarcófago, repentinamente esa esquina del sarcófago se empieza a agrietar y al sentir esa pequeña grita y sin dar ningún aviso este ser abre sus ojos de golpe, los cuales están iluminados fuertemente por un resplandor blanco, el sarcófago se agrieta cada vez más y va cayendo pedazo a pedazo mientras la escritura en este brilla como tratando de contenerla hasta el límite.

Un temblor se siente en esas tierras pero no hay nadie que se percate de este hecho por lo vacío del lugar, la grieta que estaba en la superficie comienza a tomar un mayor tamaño, su expansión provoca que algunas placas de hielo comenzaran a separarse junto con algunas montañas de hielo que empiezan a caer en avalanchas y varios picos de hielo comienzan a salir del suelo como si algo estuviese por salir.

En donde estaba la grieta se forma un enorme agujero al derribarse ya toda la placa de hielo y de este sale levitando el sarcófago, unas cadenas lo mantenían también apresado al hielo pero al instante de levantarse fueron rotas como si estuvieran hechas de papel, el sarcófago estaba ya bastante agrietado y con la figura dentro mostrando sus ojos aún brillando en color blanco, nubes negras de tormenta se formaron de inmediato y tan pronto como aparecieron las nubes comienza a nevar con mayor fuerza en aquel lugar, ahora ya no era una nevada sino un pesado granizo, en aquel lugar, el ser extiende sus cascos con gran fuerza y el sarcófago es destruido por completo partes del sarcófago quedan incrustadas en las montañas y el suelo del lugar desolado, una gran ventisca cubre a esta figura por unos momentos y al disiparse revela la forma de una Alicornio Celeste fuerte con algo de blanco en sus cascos y en sus alas, una crin color blanca resplandeciente, su cola es del mismo color, al dejar de brillar muestra sus ojos de color azul brillante y su CM es un copo de nieve con una tiara sobre este.

La Alicornio miró a su alrededor mientras volaba algo confundida sobre el lugar y después de unos momentos se detiene para mirar en una dirección en específica.

-Celestia, Luna- Dijo Fríamente la Alicornio mientras frunce su ceño y aprieta fuertemente sus dientes –Lamentaran el día en que se atrevieron a encerrarme en ese sarcófago y quitarme lo que era mío- Complementó la Alicornio mientras comienza a volar a toda velocidad hacia el castillo en la ciudad de Canterlot, mientras vuela una gran ventisca se forma, a la parecer siguiendo a esta Alicornio y haciendo nevar en todos los lugares colindantes. ¿Quién es esta Alicornio que acaba de aparecer?

En el imperio de Cristal la princesa del Amor Mi Amore Cadence siente que algo no está bien.

-Shining, Despierta cariño- Dijo ella a su marido que estaba dormido a su lado.

-¿Cadence? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el unicornio capitán de la guardia real después de dar un bostezo.

-Siento una fuerza muy poderosa, algo no está bien, lo siento en mi interior, algo terrible está a punto de suceder- Dijo ella con preocupación mientras tocaba su pecho.

-Cadence…- Comentó Shining al ver a su esposa con ese rostro tan lleno de temor y preocupación –Llamaré a los guardias, prepararé todo, descansa, lo necesitas- Agregó el unicornio blanco levantándose de la cama y tomando su armadura real.

-Por favor, que solo sea una falsa preocupación…- Se dijo a sí misma al levantarse de su cama y por la ventana observar a aquella nube negra dirigirse hacia otro lugar –Canterlot…- Pensó al ver la dirección de las nubes.

De regreso en el Castillo de Canterlot un banquete se estaba poniendo para celebrar otra celebración del sol de verano bien realizado, todos ahí se encontraban muy alegres conversando acerca de los últimos eventos en Equestria.

Twilight platicaba con su antigua maestra acerca de sus últimos avances estudiando la magia de la amistad, comentado que aún después de ser nombrada la princesa de la amistad ella seguía con sus estudios tan duro como siempre.

La princesa Luna se mantenía observando la fiesta alegremente desde un balcón cercano, Spike se encontraba en la fuente de ponche, nada tenía que ver que ahí estaba Rarity junto a Fancy Pants platicando de manera alegre, Pinkie Pie asaltaba la mesa de los postres, lo que se notaba por los ruidos, Rainbow buscaba a sus Héroes los Wonderbolts a quienes quería pedirles un autógrafo y platicar con ellos un poco más, Fluttershy buscaba a los animales del castillo y Applejack estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores del jardín observando las figuras de hojas y el laberinto.

-Ugh, tengo malos recuerdos de este lugar- Mencionó ella al recordar la primera vez que vieron y pelearon contra Discord.

Hablando del rey de Roma, de repente al evento se presenta alguien que no esperaban ver.

-Hola a todo el mundo- Se escuchó decir a una voz que parecía provenir de un árbol en el que tan solo hay un nido, los pájaros de este nido volaron asustados y los huevos que había en ellos ruedan hasta llega a dos agujeros en la corteza del árbol, estos se vuelven amarillos y del árbol sale el espíritu del Caos y la desarmonía -¿Felices de verme?- Pregunta él saliendo por completo del árbol.

-Discord- Comentaron todos al ver al draconequus llegar a la fiesta.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir Discord- Dijo Celestia al ver llegar al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-Bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer hoy princesa- Comentó Discord mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y hacía aparecer un vaso de leche con chocolate, como siempre bebió el cristal arrojando el chocolate hacia el suelo.

-¡ES MÍO!- Gritó Pinkie mientras se lanzaba a través del lugar desafiando por completo las leyes de la física para atrapar en otro vaso la leche con chocolate pero en eso el vaso desapareció dejando a Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Pinkie Pie, de verdad estoy sediento- Comentó Discord mientras hacía aparecer el vaso que tenía Pinkie y nuevamente volvió a beber el cristal, ante lo cual Celestia dio una ligera risa.

-Discord- Dijo Twilight no muy a gusto de ver a Discord en la fiesta.

-¿Qué?, deberías agradecerme, acabo de salvar su vida- Comentó el draconequus para después arrojar el chocolate al suelo el cual explota haciendo volar a unos cuantos ponys que estaban cerca de la explosión, afortunadamente estos no sufrieron daños mayores, solo raspadas y quemaduras superficiales sin importancia, Al ver las miradas de los demás Discord dio un suspiro.

-Bien- Dice Discord mientras chasquea sus dedos y hace aparecer una nube de algodón de azúcar sobre Pinkie la cual comienza a soltar lluvia de leche con chocolate -¿Feliz ahora?- Pregunta Discord, mientras Pinkie sonríe y comienza a llenarse de leche con Chocolate.

-Discord- Se escuchó detrás de él y voltea para ver a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy- Comentó el draconequus con alegría.

-No sabía que ibas a venir- Mencionó la pegaso alegre de ver a su amigo.

-Bueno tenía tiempo en mi agenda y decidí dar una vuelta por aquí- Contestó Discord mientras sacaba un calendario que tiene los números al revés y en cada cuadro del día hay una imagen de él bailando estilo Michael Jackson con las luces invertidas.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Comentó la pegaso volando cerca de él.

-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió Discord y ambos caminaron un poco hasta que Fluttershy noto que algo faltaba.

-¿Por cierto dónde están tus cuernos?- Preguntó Fluttershy al notar que los cuernos de Discord no están en su cabeza.

El draconequus se mira así mismo con un espejo y nota que en efecto sus cuernos no están, voltea hacia el árbol del cual salió y de los hoyos en este saca dos ramas que se pone y con un chasqueo de sus dedos los transforma en sus cuernos.

-Listo, todo mejor- Mencionó Discord mientras se acomodaba uno de sus cuernos y se quita el otro para pulirlo como su fuera una copa para se colocarlo otra vez.

-Oh Discord eres tan gracioso- Comentó Fluttershy entre risas.

-Lo sé, soy el amo de los chistes y bromas- Respondió Discord mientras se montaba en un monociclo y hacía malabares con una silla, una bola de bolos, Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

-Bájame en este instante- Gritó la unicornio de pelaje blanco y Discord la puso en el suelo.

-Algunos no tiene sentido del humor- Comentó Discord antes de ir a platicar con Fluttershy.

-Ahwww, pero eso era divertido- Comentó Pinkie Pie algo triste por ya no estar siendo los malabares.

La celebración continúa por algunos momentos de manera tranquila, las mane ahora están platicando entre ellas mientras Spike les da a cada una un poco de ponche todo parece ir perfectamente pero esta pequeña fiesta se ve interrumpida por un fenómeno que nadie esperaba en esa época del año, de la nada comienza a nevar en Canterlot lo que deja a todos algo confundidos, mirando hacia arriba todo el mundo comienza a murmurar sobre el extraño fenómeno ¿nieve en verano?

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo confundida la princesa Twilight confundida al ver la nieve caer y luego fija su atención en alguien en específico –Discord- Habló ella un poco molesta mirando al espíritu del caos.

-¿Qué?, esta vez no soy Yo, la verdad es un buen truco pero cualquiera puede hacerlo- Respondió Discord ante las miradas acusadoras de los demás y poniéndose una aureola en la cabeza mientras usaba la punta de su cola como arpa y cambiaba sus alas por unas de angelito.

-Vamos Discord, esto tiene tu marca- Le dijo Applejack algo molesta a Discord.

-Lo siento pero te equivocas, esta nieve no es mi marca, esta sí lo es- Contestó Discord mientras sacaba un fierro para marcar ganado con la figura de sí mismo guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar derecho.

-Esto es simplemente horrible, ni siquiera traigo la ropa adecuada para la estación- Comentó Rarity con una pose dramática y exagerada y ante la mirada desaprobatoria de todas sus amigas.

-¿De verdad Rarity?- Le comentó Rainbow a la unicornio blanco –Está nevando en verano por si no te has dado cuenta- Agregó ella señalando la nieve.

-De acuerdo Discord, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién entonces?- Preguntó Applejack aun con su tono de sospecha, razones había para creer que Discord estaba detrás de esto.

-¿Cómo pueden dudar así de la amistad de Discord?- Defendió Fluttershy un poco molesta ante las acusaciones de las demás contra Discord.

Ambas partes empezaron a discutir un poco para señalar a Discord como el culpable, a excepción de Pinkie quien estaba ocupada haciendo un muñeco de nieve dentro del tazón de ponche.

-No… no puede ser…- Pensó la princesa Celestia al notar algo extraño en la nieve, una ráfaga de aire helado pasó por sus pies y ella reconoció la magia que movía ese clima.

-Suficiente- Habló la Princesa Celestia con firmeza –Esto no es obra de Discord- Volvió a decir ahora con un tono mucho más serio y un semblante de preocupación.

-Entonces ¿de quién es?- Preguntó Twilight a su antigua maestra.

-Twilight, tú y tus amigas deben acompañarme ahora mismo- Comentó la princesa Celestia de manera seca y seria mientras le daba una mirada a su hermana quien lo entendió de inmediato y alzó el vuelo.

-Discord, Ven a nuestro lado, tu ayuda será requerida en este momento crucial- Habló la Princesa Luna con su voz de Canterlot para llamar a Discord –Todos los demás váyanse de aquí de inmediato y busquen refugio lo más pronto posible, vayan a sus hogares y tomen solo lo necesario, deben salir lo más pronto posible de Canterlot, un gran mal se acerca a nuestras tierras y los que se queden, puede que no sobrevivan- Comentó la princesa Luna con un tono tan serio y sombrío que ningún pony se movió por momentos hasta que ella literalmente los corrió a gritos del palacio.

Todos los invitados hacen como dijo la princesa y regresan a sus hogares empacando las cosas más esenciales, cada vez el frío aumentaba más y más y la nevada se convertía ahora en una ventisca.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así en este frío Luna?- Se dirigió Discord a la princesa mientras saca de una nube un abrigo y unas orejeras para cubrirse, pero la princesa no respondió en lo absoluto, solo se quedaba mirando hacia el horizonte sin fijar la vista en otro punto –Al menos deberías tener la cortesía de responder- Agregó el espíritu del caos.

Dentro del castillo de Canterlot.

La princesa Celestia caminaba con su mirada seria y duro semblante, era como si algo fatal fuera a suceder, las demás portadoras detrás de ella siguiéndola, nadie hablaba, esta reacción en la princesa no se había visto antes ni siquiera por Twilight, estaba totalmente seria pero a la vez en su rostro la preocupación y el miedo que ella sentía por dentro.

-Aquí es- Dijo la princesa poniéndose frente a la puerta donde antes solían guardar los elementos de la armonía.

-¿La cámara de los elementos?- Expresó Twilight con algo de confusión –Pero Princesa, los elementos fueron de vueltos al árbol de la armonía- Comentó la Alicornio.

-No estamos aquí por los elementos- Respondió Celestia con inexpresividad.

-Entonces ¿Qué buscamos?- Preguntó ahora Rainbow algo intrigada.

La Princesa Celestia iluminó sus ojos y su cuerno con magia oscura y puso su cuerno en el agujero para abrir la puerta, la magia negra de la princesa recorrió todo el centro y el marco de la puerta lo que causó que esta se abriera pero de un modo diferente, ahora se abría de abajo hacia arriba.

-Síganme- Dijo la princesa con frialdad.

Las mane 6 compartieron alguna miradas de preocupación entre ellas y con algo de miedo entraron a la habitación que Celestia acababa de abrir, al cruzar por esta nueva puerta ellas pudieron ver una especie de jardín muy verde y al parecer siempre floreciente, una luz dorada hacía todas las cosas más brillantes, las mane 6 estaban impresionadas por la belleza del lugar, árboles con hojas rosas, pastos amarillos por la luz que los iluminaba e incluso flores y mariposas sobrevolando, en el lugar se podía sentir una paz y serenidad como en ninguna otra parte del mundo conocido.

-¿Qué lugar tan divino?- Comentó Rarity al ver aquel hermoso jardín.

-No creo haber visto algo más impresionante en mi vida- Dijo Applejack mientras se quitaba el sombrero vaquero.

-Esto es hermoso- Mencionó Fluttershy con una sonrisa mientras una mariposa se posaba en su crin y luego volaba hacia una rama de un árbol cercano.

-Los colores son tan bonitos- Expresó Pinkie mientras daba saltos a través de unas hojas color de rosa caídas que formaban una especie de sendero.

-Pero, ¿Dónde está la Princesa?- Se preguntó Twilight al no ver a la monarca del sol.

-Oh miren, allá se encuentra- Mencionó Rarity y todas miraron en la dirección que ella señaló viendo a la princesa al final del camino de las hojas color rosa en el suelo, ellas se alegraron al verla y fueron hasta donde estaba la princesa Celestia.

-Princesa Celestia- Dijo Twilight al llegar con su maestra.

-¿Está todo bien su majestad?- Preguntó Applejack al ver que Celestia no se movía en lo más mínimo, solo su crin que era llevada por el viento calmado que soplaba en ese apacible lugar.

Todas se detienen al ver que la mirada de la princesa esta puesta fija en el suelo, ellas voltearon al piso y vieron que la princesa estaba observando, una lápida, una lápida de piedra cubierta por algunas de las hojas rosas que caían de manera constante proveniente un árbol junto a esta.

-¿Una lápida?- Comentó Twilight observando ese sitio -¿Pero de quién es?- Preguntó ella a su maestra.

-Esta lápida pertenece al más poderoso hechicero que ha vivido en Equestria- Respondió la Princesa Celestia con un tono de melancolía.

-Acaso habla de…- Dijo Twilight con sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de su maestra.

La princesa Celestia usó sus alas para crear algo de viento lo que arrastró las hojas de la lápida y reveló el nombre que esta tenía inscrita con letras de plateadas.

"AQUÍ YACE STAR SWIRL EL BARBADO" "GRAN HECHICERO Y HÉROE DE EQUESTRIA"

-Es la tumba de Star Swirl- Comentó Twilight sorprendida pero al momento volteó a ver a su maestra –Princesa Celestia- Decía ella pero al momento Celestia actuó.

La monarca del sol volvió a iluminar su cuerno y uso su magia retirar la lápida del suelo abriendo de esta manera la tumba lo cual espantó a las demás.

-¿Princesa qué hace?- Comentó Twilight asustada al ver las acciones de Celestia.

Todas se alejaron un poco y después de unos momentos Celestia sacó un gran cofre de la lápida y lo dejó caer frente a las demás, creyendo que había un cadáver ahí dentro las mane retrocedieron un poco más, la princesa utilizó su magia para abrirlo y dentro de este no se encontraba un cuerpo sino un gran tesoro, oro, joyas y más cosas de valor monetario pero la princesa únicamente tomó una caja con 7 símbolos en la parte superior, cerró el cofre y luego lo devolvió a la lápida para sellarla una vez más.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash aleteando un poco.

-Ehm… princesa…- Dijo Fluttershy con voz baja y tímida, Celestia se detuvo y volteó a verlas, las seis vieron una especie de penumbra en el rostro de la monarca del sol quien solo les hizo un gesto expresando que la siguieran.

Celestia caminó hacia afuera de aquel lugar sin hacer caso de las mane 6 quienes solo la seguían con algo de miedo y preocupación hasta salir de esa habitación que se cerró de súbito detrás de ellas al instante de que la última salió, la princesa se detuvo en una de las ventanas donde se podía ver la historia de Equestria.

-Princesa por favor, díganos ¿Qué es lo ocurre?- Preguntó Twilight a su maestra casi gritando de la desesperación por el misterio que Celestia guardaba.

-Observen el vitral y lo sabrán todo- Respondió la Princesa Celestia para luego lanzar un rayo con su magia al vitral el cual se comenzó a mover formando nuevas figuras.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Mucho antes de Discord incluso- Empezó a decir Celestia contando una historia mientras el vitral hacía distintos movimientos –La tierra de Equestria estaba bajo la tiranía de una gobernante a un más cruel, quizá la más cruel y poderosa que haya existido- Relató Celestia con seriedad y pesadez en sus palabras.

-¿Alguien más cruel gobernó Equestria?- Es lo que todas pensaban mientras escuchan el relato de la princesa Celestia.

-Su nombre era Ice Blood- Continuó la princesa mientras el vitral les mostraba la imagen la Alicornio en medio de un páramo desolado de hielo y nieve –Ella se hacía llamar la Emperatriz, no siempre lo fue pero todo cambió un día, ella era una de nosotras, juntas Luna, Yo, la princesa del Imperio de Cristal y ella gobernábamos los reinos de Equestria, esto no se sabe pero antes en las tierras heladas existía un reino de hielo próspero como los demás, hasta que un día sin previo aviso ella quiso gobernar todo, no hacía nada más que mantener a todos los de su reino en un crudo invierno eterno y trató de llevar lo mismo a los demás pueblos, los ponys de Equestria no podían sobrevivir en estas condiciones, fue entonces que Mi hermana, Yo y Star Swirl decidimos ponerle un fin a todo esto, la princesa del imperio de Cristal era demasiado joven para ayudarnos en ese momento por lo que fue mejor que se quedara al margen y no interviniera para no exponer innecesariamente su vida- Relató ella cambiando a un tono más serio.

-Fuimos hasta su castillo de la tundra en las tierras más heladas de Equestria con unos poderosos artefactos en nuestro poder, creados por Star Swirl mismo después de mucho tiempo- Continuó la princesa mientras el vitral cambiaba, ahora mostrando 7 figuras a manera de cristales con distintas formas.

-Los amuletos elementales- Dijo Celestia y abrió la caja que sacó de aquel cofre dentro de la lápida de Star Swirl mostrando a las mane 6 dichos objetos –Cada uno de ellos representa un elemento que Star Swirl estudiaba, Fuego, Agua, Bosque, Tierra, Rayo, Viento y Metal- Agregó la princesa al tiempo que estos brillaban un poco por el reflejo de la luz.

El amuleto del fuego es color naranja casi rojo y tiene forma de una flama de 3 picos, el amuleto del agua tiene forma de una gota y es de color azul fuerte, el amuleto del bosque es color verde claro y tiene la forma de una hoja, el amuleto de la tierra es de color café y tiene la forma de una montaña de pico, el amuleto del rayo tiene forma de un relámpago y es de color amarillo casi dorado, el del viento tiene la forma de un pequeño tornado y es de color gris por último el medallón del metal tiene la forma de un rombo y es de color plateado.

-¿Estos son los mismo amuletos princesa?- Preguntó Twilight a su maestra con asombro al ver los artefactos.

-En efecto Twilight- Respondió ella en seco.

-¿Y qué pasó con Ice Blood?- Preguntó Fluttershy con algo de miedo.

Celestia y las demás voltean nuevamente al vitral quien cambia de forma una vez más y muestra a las dos princesas en el aire frente a Ice Blood y a Star Swirl en el suelo rodeado de los amuletos.

-La batalla fue más difícil de lo esperado- Dijo la Princesa con seriedad en su voz y una mirada que indicaba un poco de pesar –Los poderes de Ice Blood eran más grandes de lo que esperábamos, nunca pensamos que su control sobre el hielo le daría un poder a tal escala, el plan era debilitar a Ice Blood, el plan era pelar con ella y cuando estuviera débil usar los amuletos en su contra, pero al ver que no había otra opción Star Swirl uso todos los amuletos él solo, mientras Luna y Yo distraíamos a Ice Blood- Agregó ella dejando caer una lágrima de dolor que borró de inmediato para que no fuera notada.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Rainbow intrigada y muy atenta a la historia.

-Star Swirl uso todo su poder en un ataque contra Ice Blood el cual logro impactarla con toda su fuerza y ella cayó al suelo con fuerza, sin embargo el ataque fue demasiado para que Star Swirl lo soportara y se desplomo al suelo, Luna y Yo fuimos a revisarle pero era tarde, él había muerto- Mencionó la princesa con pesar en su voz.

Todas bajan la cabeza en señal de respeto y Applejack se quitó su sombrero.

-Pero aún no había terminado- Comentó la princesa de Súbito y en eso las demás alzan la cabeza –De los escombros del hielo Ice Blood se levantó, se veía muy lastimada pero aún tenía las fuerzas para pelear uso su poder para invocar una ventisca que comenzó a congelarnos a todos, al ver esto Luna y Yo combinamos nuestros poderes y encerramos a Ice Blood en un Sarcófago de Cristal y la hundimos en el hielo, tomamos el cuerpo de Star Swirl y lo trajimos a Canterlot, nadie más supo lo que pasó con el Barbado, lo enterramos en la habitación que les mostré junto con los amuletos por si algún día se volvían a necesitar, ahora ese tiempo que me temía ha llegado- Terminó de decir la princesa.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos princesa?- Preguntó preocupada Twilight a su maestra.

-Lo que se hizo antes pero esta vez, Ice Blood será derrotada- Dijo la princesa Celestia con firmeza.

-Entiendo Princesa- Contestó Twilight con mucha seguridad –Quiere que usemos los amuletos contra Ice Blood y…- Twilight fue interrumpida de súbito por su maestra.

-No Twilight- Comentó Celestia –Ustedes no los usaran- Dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Pinkie confundida.

-Nosotros podemos hacerlo Princesa- Dijo Applejack.

-Solo tiene que confiar en nosotros- Mencionó Rarity confiada.

-Le daremos Ice Blood la paliza de su vida- Agregó Rainbow -¿Cierto Fluttershy?-

-Oh bueno, ¿yay?- Dijo ella con mucho miedo.

-Lo siento chicas pero no será así, seré Yo quien los use- Les respondió la princesa con una mirada seria.

-Pero princesa usted dijo que…- Mencionó Twilight con preocupación.

-Ya está decidido Twilight, además ya no queda tiempo, ella está aquí- Contestó Celestia mientras cerraba un poco su mirada al sentir la presencia de Ice Blood.

Afuera del castillo Luna seguí con su mirada firma en el horizonte mientras Discord temblaba de frío y se le caía una parte de su cuerno la cual vuelve a pegar.

-Prepárate Discord, aquí viene- Dijo la princesa Luna con seriedad y en eso Discord deja de temblar y se quita el abrigo que lleva encima y cambia su vestuario por uno azul de combate con una coraza blanca a lo cual Luna lo miró un poco confundida.

-¿Qué? Es la moda en otros lugares- Respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento una tormenta invernal azotó el castillo congelando todo a su paso, Luna creó un escudo de magia y Discord hizo lo mismo para protegerse, un tornado de hielo destruyó el jardín del castillo y al detenerse se reveló la figura de Ice Blood ante ellos.

-Ice Blood- Dijo Luna con frialdad mientras su aliento mostraba la baja temperatura del ambiente al poder ser visible el vapor.

-Llego la hora de mi Venganza- Expresó Ice Blood mientras iluminaba su cuerno y sus ojos, otra gran ventisca se hizo presente e Ice Blood se lanzó contra ellos a toda velocidad y con mucha furia.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO IMPORTANTE, ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS FUERTES PARA AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SEAN SENSIBLES, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN AL LEERLO, QUEDAN AVISADOS.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _"_** ** _Frío Absoluto"_**

-Llego la hora de mi venganza- Dijo Ice Blood con frialdad y se dispuso a atacar a sus oponentes.

-¡Aquí viene!- Gritó Luna –Discord muévete ahora-

Discord y Luna esquivan la primera embestida de Ice Blood quien iba cubierta por una especie de torbellino de hielo, ambos siguen manteniendo sus escudos de magia para reducir un poco la sensación de frío que provoca la presencia de Ice Blood en la batalla mientras la temperatura del ambiente sigue bajando aún más y más.

Luna disparó un rayo de magia hacia Ice Blood pero ella lo bloquea con un muro de hielo que crea frente a su ser y ataca a la princesa de la noche con un rayo congelante, ambas Alicornios vuelan y lanzan rayos una a la otra, Discord mientras tanto lanza unas semillas negras al suelo y aparece en este con traje de jardinero y echándoles agua caliente, Luna mientras tanto seguía disparando rayos contra Ice Blood los cuales son bloqueados por la monarca del hielo con más barreras de hielo.

-Ahora Discord- Gritó la princesa y en eso Discord se quita del suelo, de las semillas que plantó crecen largas ramas negras que toman por sorpresa a Ice Blood y la envuelven encerrándola en una bola negra de raíces.

-Bueno eso fue más fácil de lo que creí- Comentó Discord tomando una raíz y echándole sal para luego comérsela.

-No te confíes Discord- Comentó la princesa de la noche con seriedad mientras observaba directamente a las ramas cubriendo a Ice Blood.

Las ramas repentinamente dejaron de moverse y para sorpresa de Discord estas comienzan a congelarse mientras se siente un pequeño temblor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó sorprendido Discord y en eso nota como las ramas que hizo crecer comienzan a agrietarse, el espíritu del caos saca un artefacto extraño y lo pone en su ojo, presionando un botón el aparta marca un número 9543 –Es más de 9000- Dijo destruyendo el artefacto con su palma.

Las ramas se quiebran cual cristal e Ice Blood hace levitar algunos de estos pedazos que tienen forma de picos haciéndolos girar alrededor de su cuerpo, acto seguido los arroja contra ambos seres.

-Cuidado- Gritó la princesa luna y ambos comienzan a esquivar con algo de dificultad los picos de hielo, al terminar de esquivarlos se dan cuenta de que los dos tienen algunos rasguños en sus cuerpos.

Ice Blood dispara un rayo de su cuerno y Discord protege a ambos con una nube de algodón de azúcar la cual al recibir el rayo se congela y esto molesta al espíritu del caos y la desarmonía.

-Ahora es mi turno- Comentó Discord molesto –Veamos qué te parece esto- Dijo al chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer.

-Discord no lo hagas- Comentó con desesperación la princesa de la noche pero ya era tarde para detener a Discord.

Discord Desaparece y aparece rápidamente envolviendo a Ice Blood con su cuerpo al parecer inmovilizándola por completo.

-¿Ahora qué harás Emperatriz?- Se burló Discord de su rival quien solo lo miraba de frente sin parecer impresionada de Discord –Veamos si tú eres capaz de soportar esto- Comentó el espíritu del caos mientras toca con su palma a Ice Blood para aplicar el toque de la discordia.

Al recibir el toque Ice Blood comenzó a perder color de su pelaje hasta que cerró los ojos y baja la cabeza sin expresar nada en su rostro.

-Eso fue fácil- Dijo Discord orgulloso de haber derrotado a su rival mientras sigue envolviéndola para evitar que ella contratacara.

-Aléjate de ella ahora Discord- Gritó Luna con desesperación.

-¿Para qué?, ¿No ves que ya la derroté?- Dijo con un tono de victoria el espíritu del caos quien no notó que la Emperatriz Ice Blood recuperó en un momento su color natural.

Discord volteó al sentir algo extraño y pudo ver que el color de Ice Blood había regresado a la Alicornio.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Comentó Discord con algo de miedo y volvió a tocar a Ice Blood pero esta vez no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de la emperatriz del hielo, Discord lo siguió intentado pero todo fue inútil.

-Muere- Dijo Ice Blood con voz tenue y varios picos de hielo que salieron de su cuerpo atravesando a Discord haciendo que sangrara sin control.

-¡Discord!- Gritó la princesa Luna volando a toda velocidad para ayudar a Discord pero Ice Blood creó un tornado de hielo que atrapó a la princesa de la Luna derribándola del cielo y haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra un árbol, el golpe fue tal que un sonido de quiebre se escuchó, las alas de la princesa estaban rotas, Ice Blood dio una sonrisa al ver a la princesa de la noche en el suelo y luego volteó de nuevo su mirada hacia un ahora agonizante Discord.

-¿Lo sientes?- Le susurró Ice Blood al oído de Discord –Eso que sientes, es el frío de la muerte, te esta llamando- Complementó su frase para luego poner su casco sobre el cuello de Discord quien empieza a congelarse terminando como estatua de hielo alrededor de Ice Blood.

Ice Blood extendió sus alas y cascos para liberarse, rompiendo así la figura de Discord en varias partes, el espíritu del Caos había muerto, Luna se levantó y lo único que pudo ver son los pedazos de hielo con la forma de Discord azotando contra el suelo con mucha fuerza quebrándose aún más, todo lo que quedó de él fue uno de sus cuernos, el celeste.

-Maldición… Discord…- Dijo Luna mientras se levantaba cansada y muy herida por la previa batalla.

-Ahora es tu turno, Luna- Comentó fríamente la Emperatriz mientras cargaba un rayo de magia en su cuerno listo para disparar hacia la princesa de la noche.

-No moriré sin pelear- Contestó la princesa Luna y también cargó un rayo de magia para disparar al mismo tiempo que Ice Blood lanzó el suyo, ambos rayos chocaron de manera intensa y empezaron a empujarse uno contra el otro, sin embargo la ventaja de Ice Blood se hace notar a los pocos momentos, su rayo hacía retroceder al rayo de Luna con mucha facilidad, la princesa de la noche apenas si tenía fuerzas para mantener su ataque que iba cediendo cada vez más y más.

Luna parecía vencida, su rayo estaba por desaparecer por completo, ese momento otro rayo apareció por la derecha el cual desvió el de ambas figuras, Ice Blood y Luna voltearon, era la princesa Celestia junto a las portadoras, justo a tiempo.

-Hermana…- Dijo Luna con algo de alegría al ver a Celestia.

-Celestia, al fin apareces- Expresó Ice Blood con mucho rencor en su tono de voz.

-Ice Blood- Respondió la princesa sin mostrar expresión al ver a la emperatriz.

-Pinkie- Se escuchó la voz de la pony rosa entre las demás quienes la miran algo confundidas -¿Qué? todos decían los nombres- Comentó la pony rosa.

-Pinkie no es momento para eso- Regañó Applejack a la pony rosa.

-Esto es algo muy serio Pinkie Pie- Agregó Rarity mientras miraba hacia la emperatriz.

-Pero, ¿Y Discord?- Comentó Fluttershy al notar que Discord ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿A dónde se fue?- Peguntó Twilight.

-No me digan que le dio miedo y se fue- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-El, él…- Comentó Luna con tristeza en su voz.

-Está aquí- Dijo Fríamente Ice Blood –O al menos lo que queda de esa cosa- Comentó ella y les arrojó el cuerno de Discord que quedó en el frío.

Al ver el cuerno todas lo entendieron, Discord acababa de fallecer, asesinado por los cascos de la Emperatriz del hielo.

-Di… Di… Discord- Comentó Fluttershy mientras tomaba el cuerno y empezó a llorar por la muerte de uno de sus amigos cercanos.

-Fluttershy, lo siento- Dijo Twilight para tratar de calmarla pero la pegaso de pelaje amarillo seguía llorando.

-Eres un monstruo Ice Blood- Comentó Celestia molesta por lo que acababa de enterarse.

-Yo no soy ningún monstruo- Respondió Ice Blood irritada –Yo soy la verdadera gobernante de esta tierra y no ustedes, todo me pertenece a mí- Complementó su respuesta mientras se elevaba provocando una nueva ventisca que hacía a todo congelarse casi al instante.

-Twilight ahora- Dijo Celestia dando la orden.

-Si princesa- Respondió la Alicornio morada –Ahora chicas, por todos, por Discord- Dijo una vez más y las seis empezaron a cambiar de formas.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- Comentó Ice Blood al ver a las portadoras frente a ella.

Las mane 6 activan su forma de arcoíris dispuestas a atacar a Ice Blood quien mira algo sorprendida este poder que se dirigía hacia ella, nunca había visto algo similar.

-¿Qué clase magia es esta?- Comenta mientras vía el rayo acercándose a ella.

La princesa Celestia aprovechó este momento y hace girar los amuletos alrededor de su cuerpo, los siete amuletos elementales comienzan a brillar controlados por la magia de la princesa, cada uno de su respectivo color, una línea blanca se formó uniendo los siete, esto sin embargo esto requiere de una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo físico, mental y también de mucha de la magia, Celestia apenas si podía soportar todo el esfuerzo que requería darle energía a los amuletos.

Ice Blood creó un muro de hielo que detuvo momentáneamente el poder del arcoíris, el poder fue más de lo que ella esperaba y su barrera se rompió ella contraatacó con un rayo de hielo repentino de su cuerno cuya fuerza es similar al que le están arrojando las mane 6 quienes luchan por mantener el poder de su ataque de arcoíris.

-Sigan así chicas- Se escuchó desde debajo de una mesa cubierta por nieve, este era Spike quien se salvó de milagro gracias a su fuego de dragón y un poco de suerte que tuvo –Vamos pueden hacerlo Twilight- Seguía apoyando el bebe dragón.

-Hermana…- Se escuchó la voz de Luna al ver como Celestia estaba usando los amuletos de los elementos, creado por Star Swirl hace mucho tiempo, veía como el esfuerzo de Celestia por mantener la magia era colosal casi imposible de mantener -¡No lo hagas Celestia!- Gritó con tristeza pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo quiso levantarse para ayudar pero sus heridas la volvieron a derribar.

Finalmente el rayo de las mane 6 comenzó a ceder ante el de la monarca del hielo quien aumento su rayo para poder vencerlas y las dejarlas a todas en el suelo, Twilight se llevó la peor parte de este ataque al estar en el centro de ellas, su cuerpo quedo muy lastimado y una de sus alas se congelo por completo a causa del rayo de hielo de la Emperatriz.

-Debo admitir que tienen un poder de verdad impresionante, pero no es rival para el mío- Dijo la monarca del hielo algo cansada mientras se acercaba a Twilight y en eso notó que ella era una Alicornio también.

-¿Una Alicornio?- Mencionó con impresión –No tenía idea de que ya hubiera otra princesa en Equestria, bueno quizá…- Ice Blood no terminó su frase ya que pudo sentir como un poder detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

-No… No puede ser- Comentó la monarca del hielo al ver a Celestia con los amuletos de los elementos y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la batalla contra Celestia y Luna y a Star Swirl usando los mismos amuletos en su contra.

-Esta vez no escaparas Ice Blood- Le dijo Celestia a la emperatriz –No permitiré que escapes de nuevo- Gritó la Alicornio soltando un rayo con toda su fuerza hacia Ice Blood.

-¡NO, NO NOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó ahora la emperatriz al recibir el impacto del disparo que iluminó toda la zona con una gran estela de luz parecía el fin pero…

-¿Qué?, imposible- Mencionó Celestia con incredulidad al notar como el rayo no le hizo ni el más mínimo rasguño a Ice Blood.

Todo el mundo quedó impactado ante este hecho, Ice Blood miró su cuerpo y pelaje por completo y observó que no tenía ninguna herida al darse cuenta de las cosas Ice Blood sonrío de manera macabra, los amuletos no había funcionado y aun así Celestia estaba demasiado cansada, tanto que casi cayó al suelo.

-No… No lo entiendo…- Dijo en voz baja la princesa Celestia al notar que todo había sido en vano.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer su plan no resultó como esperaban, jejeje- Comentó Ice Blood y en eso formó una lanza de Hielo usando su magia para arrojarla con una velocidad impresionante hacia la princesa, fue tan rápido que atravesó el pecho de Celestia, la sangre de la princesa empezó a caer al suelo y a recorrer la lanza de la monarca del hielo, todo el mundo estaba en Shock ante esto.

-¡Hermana!- Gritó Luna y con gran furia se abalanza contra Ice Blood quien ya tenía esto previsto y desde el cielo dejó caer unos acambaros, Luna no puede hacer nada para evitar el ataque y es atravesada por todos los picos de Hielo que la clavan en el suelo matándola al instante.

-No… Luna…- Mencionó Celestia con dificultad y cayendo al suelo mientras escupía sangre.

Ice Blood entonces se dirigió ahora por Twilight a quien consideraba una amenaza ahora que había visto su poder, Twilight se levanta pero no le es posible volar ya que su ala está congelada por completo y es inútil para tratar de escapar, ella le lanza a Ice Blood un par de rayos de magia que la emperatriz del hielo desvía con facilidad usando campos de magia y escudos de hielo.

-Tú eres una princesa muy peligrosa para mí pequeña- Mencionó Ice Blood acercándose a Twilight lentamente con su lanza de hielo que aún tenía la sangre de Celestia corriendo –Lo lamento, pero me temo no puedo permitir que vivas ni un momento más- Complementó con una sonrisa macabra dispuesta a asesinar a Twilight quien ya se veía impotente.

-NOOOOOOOO- Se escuchó mientras Ice Blood levantaba su lanza dispuesta a atravesar a Twilight, ambas vieron un lazo detenía con mucha fuerza la lanza, era Applejack quien logró frenar el ataque de la emperatriz -¡Twilight Corre!- Gritó la pony naranja permitiendo que su amiga escapara del ataque mortal y fuera en dirección a la princesa Celestia.

-¿Tu… te atreves a levantar tu casco contra mí?- Dijo Ice Blood y debajo de Applejack se crea una especie de ventisca que congela por completo sus cascos, la pony intenta liberarse pero es inútil –Sufre el mismo destino que aquellos tendrán los que se atrevan a desafiarme- Agregó para luego crear 9 espadas alrededor de Applejack –Muere…- Dijo Ice Blood con una sonrisa macabra e hizo que todas las espadas atravesaran en cuerpo de Applejack, 3 por la derecha, tres por la izquierda y tres desde arriba, cada espada mostró la sangre, fue una muerte inmediata, la cabeza de Applejack y su rostro inclinado al suelo mostraba sus ojos vacíos y sangre corriendo de su boca y nariz.

-¡APPLEJACK!- Gritaron todas con horror Fluttershy estaba tan traumada que se quedó inmóvil, a Pinkie se le alació su crin, Spike cayó de rodillas, Rarity tomó a la traumada Fluttershy y le cubrió los ojos por otro lado Rainbow Dash derramó unas lágrimas de tristeza y miró con ira mortal a la emperatriz del hielo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAHHHH- Gritó Rainbow Dash arrojándose contra Ice Blood a toda velocidad, creo su famoso Sonic Rainboom lo que le dio una aceleración increíble, sin embargo a pocos centímetros Ice Blood se volvió intangible, Rainbow giró de inmediato pero solo fue tomada por la emperatriz del hielo por el cuello.

-¿Te importaba mucho esa pony? Bien te enviaré con ella- Comentó la emperatriz del hielo, Soltó del cuello a Rainbow Dash y de inmediato creo un tornado de hielo que lanzó a la pegaso celeste contra uno de los muros del castillo, esto le causó muchos daños a la pegaso quien ahora sangraba de su cabeza, antes de que ella se diera cuenta sintió un terrible dolor, sus alas eran atravesadas con un par de espadas sacadas del cuerpo de Applejack -¿Duele?, espero que sí- Dijo la emperatriz con una risa macabra y saco otro par de espadas que encajó en los cascos de Rainbow Dash haciendo que gritara de dolor, al final creo una nueva espada y le atravesó el corazón para terminar con su vida.

-¡NO DASHIE!- Se escuchó lo que hizo a Ice Blood voltear para lanzar su lanza contra Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie Pie muévete!- Exclamó Rarity con fuerza para después empujar a Pinkie Pie sacándola del alcance de la lanza pero desafortunadamente es ella quien termina siendo atravesada y clavada en uno de los muros del castillo, su muerte no fue inmediata la lanza no había tocado aún ningún punto vital pero la sangre empezaba a correr por la pared.

-¡RARITY NO!- Gritó Spike y salió corriendo hacia la unicornio blanca, uso su fuego y logró derretir la lanza, Rarity cayó en la nieve, Spike amortiguó un poco su caída, pero la hemorragia continuaba –No, Rarity por favor, resiste Yo voy a… voy a… tal vez pueda…- Decía el bebé dragón tratando de hacer presión en la hemorragia pero era inútil, la sangre seguía corriendo.

-Spike…- Dijo ella con dificultad.

-No, Rarity, guarda tus fuerzas… todo va a estar bien… te ayudaré- Comentó Spike tomado el casco de Rarity.

-Spike… mi lindo y pequeño Spikey Wikey, cuídate mucho y a Twilight también…- Dijo Rarity con su último aliento y murió ahí por la hemorragia en las garras del bebé dragón.

-Rarity… No… Rarity despierta por favor… Rarity… ¡RARITY!- Lloró con fuerza Spike sobre el cuerpo de la unicornio que amaba.

-Rarity…- Dijo Fluttershy asustada y en shock al ver a su mejor amiga morir de esa manera.

-Fluttershy detrás de ti- Comentó Pinkie Pie y en eso Ice Blood usó un rayo de hielo contra la pegaso amarilla dejándola congelada como estatua al intentar volar, acto seguido Ice Blood la tomó y usó su control del hielo para partirla en mil pedazos y luego volverla escarcha de nieve que una ventisca se llevó.

-Y ahora solo faltas tú- Se dirigió con frialdad la emperatriz a Pinkie Pie quien solo retrocede un poco por el miedo a la emperatriz, ella tomó a Pinkie Pie del cuello y la puso de frente a su ser -¿Vez eso?, es lo que le pasará a todos en Equestria- Le susurró al oído –Eres una pequeña lindura con esas lágrimas- Comentó Ice Blood tomando la mejilla de la pony rosa para limpiar una de sus lágrimas, acto seguido Ice Blood le dio un beso a Pinkie en su boca, Pinkie Solo abrió los ojos de impresión al sentir los fríos labios de la emperatriz chocar con los suyos, pero pronto comenzó a sentir como su temperatura bajaba, su pelaje se volvió pálido y sus pupilas se contraían hasta que la pony rosa dejó de moverse, Ice Blood le había causado hipotermia con su beso, el beso de la muerte –Dulce- Dijo la emperatriz después de lamer sus labios.

-Twilight…- Dijo Celestia con dificultad a su antigua estudiante.

-Aquí estoy princesa- Respondió Twilight yendo al lado de Celestia mientras solo oía los gritos de sus amigas.

-Los amuletos… tienes que llévatelos… ahora…- Comentó con dificultad por la sangre que seguí escupiendo.

-Aquí están Twilight- Dijo Spike cargando los siete amuletos en la caja y con algo más dentro, aprovechó la distracción de Ice Blood con las demás para tomarlos.

-Debes irte Twilight…- Comentó Celestia mientras rodeaba a Twilight con un hechizo que la enviaría a otro lugar junto con Spike y los amuletos con ellos.

-¿Qué?, No princesa espere No- Decía la Alicornio tratando de usar su magia pero de nada servía para evitar el hechizo de Celestia.

-Fue un honor haber sido tu mentora Twilight, estoy orgullosa de ti…- Pensó Celestia con en sus últimos momentos antes de cerrar sus ojos y morir por desangramiento en la nieve.

-PRINCESA- Gritó Twilight mientras es tele-transportada contra su voluntad.

-Escapó, no importa, me encargaré de ella después- Dijo Ice Blood al ver a Twilight desaparecer, voló sobre el castillo y con su magia empezó a invocar nubes negras de tormenta -¡AHORA, QUE EMPIEZA LA ERA DEL FRIO!- Gritó Ice Blood a los cuatro vientos y una gran ventisca se creó cubriendo parte de Equestria casi al instante, de la nieve surgieron unos soldados como guardias reales pero hechos de hielo en su totalidad -Equestria nos pertenece ahora- Dijo con voz de Canterlot la Emperatriz del hielo y sus tropas comienzan a marchar contra todas las ciudades de Equestria, el número de ellas parecía interminable.

Lejos de ese lugar en una parte apartada del bosque Everfree al lado de un lago congelado se encuentra una inconsciente Twilight Sparkle con algunas heridas en el cuello y una de sus alas congeladas por completo.

-Twilight, Twilight, despierta por favor- Exclamó un preocupado Spike mientras movía con desesperación a Twilight quien por el sonido de la voz de Spike empezaba a despertar.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Twilight observando a su alrededor.

-En el bosque Everfree- Le Respondió Spike –O al menos eso creo- Volvió a decir mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo todo el bosque cubierto de hielo y nieve causada la ventisca de Ice Blood.

-No, Princesa Celestia, mis amigas, la princesa Luna, Discord… todos…- Mencionó Twilight al recordar lo ocurrido hace unos momentos y se tiró al suelo echándose a llorar ante la mirada de Spike quien no sabía que decir para poder alentar a Twilight.

Las horas pasaron y ambos buscan un refugio cercano al lugar para resguardarse del helado viento, para su fortuna lograron encontrar la casa de Zecora, sin embargo al entrar ven que el lugar estaba en completo desorden y parecía haber sido abandonado con toda la prisa del mundo ya que todavía quedan muchos frascos, libros y utensilios que Zecora utilizaba, algunos rotos al haber caído al suelo, sin más opción por el momento ambos decidieron pasar ahí la noche para protegerse de la ventisca que azota todo lugar cercano.

Twilight se mantiene en el centro del lugar con la cabeza abajo, por su mente pasan las escenas de sus amigas siendo asesinadas por Ice Blood y la muerte de las princesas, ella piensa haber fallado por completo, Spike por su parte se encuentra vigilando por la ventana para no ser sorprendidos por el enemigo, esto ahora parece una guerra por sobrevivir.

-Twilight, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó Spike desde la ventana a la princesa pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de ella –Vamos Twilight habla, Quizás te sientas mejor- Terminó de decir Spike pero solo recibió una mirada fría por parte de la Alicornio.

-Buenas noches- Contestó Twilight inexpresiva y se recuesta en el suelo cuidando su ala congelada para que esta no se rompa, Spike había intentado derretir el hielo con su fuego pero no sirvió de nada, el hielo permanecía ahí.

-Buenas noches Twilight- Contestó Spike quien observa a su amiga, casi una hermana mayor, con mucha preocupación por su estado mientras él sigue vigilando la ventana en busca de señales enemigas, recuerda las palabras de Rarity acerca de cuidarse y a Twilight, como arma toma un pedazo de vidrío roto que estaba en el suelo y se oculta de la vista con un pedazo de cortina rota.

Esa noche Twilight tiene pesadillas acerca de lo ocurrido en el castillo pero estas de repente son desaparecidas y ve a 2 figuras que no esperaba ver de nuevo.

 ** _SUEÑO DE TWILIGHT_**

-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna- Dijo ella con mucha impresión –Pero ustedes fueron…- Comentó una vez más recordando el incidente.

-Calma Twilight Sparkle, es cierto que ya no formamos parte del mundo mortal- Comentó la princesa Luna con un tono suave y melancólico a la vez.

-No debes temer mi estudiante- Habló Celestia viendo a Twilight –Escúchanos bien Twilight ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo- Dijo la figura transparente de Celestia.

-Escucho- Respondió Twilight a las princesas.

-Escucha con cuidado mi estudiante ya que solo lo podré decir una vez, los amuletos no funcionaron en Ice Blood porque ellos no tenían la energía para activar sus poderes, cuando Star Swirl los creo les dio parte de su energía vital para llenarlos de fuerza y con su magia ataco a Ice Blood- Explicó la princesa del sol.

-Entonces de verdad todo fue en vano- Dijo Twilight con pesar en su voz, todas esas muertes, para nada.

-No lo fue así Twilight Sparkle- Mencionó la princesa Luna –Mi hermana hizo algo muy importante sin darse cuenta- Agregó ella con un tono de esperanza.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Preguntó Twilight atenta.

-Sin que fuera mi intención, le di a los amuletos la energía que necesitaban para recobrar sus fuerzas pero no la suficiente para llenarlos con todo el poder mágico requerido, ya que yo no lo poseo- Comentó Celestia con alegría como si algo supieran ahora que estaban muertas.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora los amuletos son capaces de derrotar a Ice Blood, si se les llena con el poder necesario- Agregó la princesa Luna.

-Entonces si yo los uso podre…- Decía la princesa de la amistad pero al instante fue interrumpida por otra voz mientras Celestia y Luna desaparecían de su vista.

-NO- Se escuchó la voz de una figura que se acerca a Twilight quien se queda atónita al ver que la figura es el mismísimo Star Swirl.

-¿Star Swirl el barbado?- Dijo ella sin aliento por el pony que observa frente a ella.

-Princesa Twilight, por fin nos conocemos, para ser tan joven eres de verdad asombrosa- Alagó Star Swirl a la Alicornio –Solo tú pudiste completar el hechizo que jamás pude terminar y eso es digno de admirarse- Agregó el gran hechicero dando una sonrisa y reconociendo el esfuerzo de Twilight.

-Bueno yo solo lo completé la verdad- Contestó Twilight un poco apenada.

-Escucha bien Twilight Sparkle- Habló ahora con seriedad Star Swirl –Te he de contar algo más que sucedió en la primera batalla con la Emperatriz del hielo, al usar mis poderes contra ella quedé débil y por esto utilice mi magia para dividir mi fuerza vital que quedaba dentro de mi cuerpo en 7 partes, mismas que habrán de reaparecer en los elegidos- Terminó Star Swirl de explicar.

-¿Los elegidos?- Preguntó la Princesa Twilight con confusión.

-Sí, Aquellos en los que mi fuerza recaerá, los herederos de mis poderes y dignos portadores de los amuletos que ahora cargas tú, te encomiendo que los busques, los entrenes y enseñes a usar los amuletos para derrotar a Ice Blood- Solicitó Star Swirl con tono serio, Twilight se mostraba confundida y hasta asustada de lo que ahora le pedían realizar, era algo más grande que cualquier cosa o tarea que hubiera tenido antes en su vida, ahora todo el futuro de Equestria estaba en sus cascos.

-Pero ¿Cómo voy a?- Preguntaba Twilight confundida pero en eso Star Swirl tocó el cuerno de la princesa y le transmitió todo su conocimiento acerca de los amuletos e incluso de algunos hechizos que él mismo creo.

-Ahora tienes lo que se necesitas para cumplir tu misión, encuentra a los elegidos y salva a Equestria Twilight, te lo encargo- Dijo Star Swirl mientras desaparecía y Twilight despierta de sus sueños algo agitada.

 ** _DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD_**

-Solo un sueño…- Pensó Twilight al despertar pero en ese momento el conocimiento de Star Swirl pasó por su cabeza mostrándole cada cosa acerca de los amuletos, desde su creación hasta el modo de utilizarlos, ella vio entonces que no fue un sueño como pensaba, había sido real y ahora ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Twilight se levantó pensando las cosas, vio a Spike dormido en la ventana cansado por haber vigilado toda la noche, se dio cuenta de que el bebé dragón la había cuidado toda la noche y dio una sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambió por completo tomó un pedazo de vidrio roto del suelo con su magia, caminó hasta un pequeño espejo roto y utilizó ese vidrió para cortar su cabello de golpe y hacerlo más corto lo mismo hizo con su cola, tomó dos pedazos de tela grande sacadas de las cortinas y alfombras que quedaban dentro de la casa de Zecora y los hechizó volviéndolos de color celeste, hechizo que ahora sabía por el conocimiento de Star Swirl, creando así unas capas que son resistentes al frío, después haizo algo que es tanto horrible como increíble a la vez, ella estrelló su ala congelada contra una de las paredes y estas se hizo pedazos, no hubo dolor solo unas cuantas gotas de sangre y grande y estrepitoso ruido, el sonido fue tal que despertó al bebé dragón quien alterado tomó el pedazo de vidrió pensado que era un ataque pero lo que vio, no lo podía creer, Twilight con el pelo corto y sin un ala.

-Twilight ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste?- Preguntó con horror Spike al ver el ala de Twilight hecha pedazos en el suelo y una herida donde estaba pegada su ala al cuerpo.

-Trae los amuletos Spike y ponte esto- Dijo ella fríamente mientras le entregaba una el mismo cofre a Spike y una de las capas que hizo, Spike no respondió nada, solo hizo lo que Twilight le mencionó, su mirada le daba a entender que no bromea y que era mejor que le haga caso rápido.

-¿A dónde vamos Twilight?- Preguntó el bebé dragón montado en el lomo de Twilight mientras ella abría la puerta directo a la ventisca y al bosque que estaba congelado.

-Tenemos una misión Spike- Comentó Twilight con seriedad mientras empezaba a correr hacia la ventisca con una nueva misión en frente.

 **EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

El lugar comenzaba a ser azotado por una tormenta invernal más fuerte que nunca, ni siquiera el corazón de cristal la podía repeler por más tiempo y los ponys de Cristal comenzaban a sentir el frío inmisericorde, la princesa ordenó que todo el imperio se preparara para una evacuación, aquellos que no fuesen capaces de pelear deberían irse de inmediato, hembras, anciano, potros y potrillas, todos listos para ser llevados a un lugar de refugio en las montañas.

-Cadence- Dijo Shining Armor entrando al salón del trono.

-¿Cómo va la evacuación?- Preguntó Cadence muy preocupada y algo asustada.

-Lenta, pero se logrará- Respondió Shining Armor –Sería más fácil si supiéramos la razón de la evacuación cariño, hubo algunos problemas y por eso la salida es lenta, ¿Qué está pasando Cadence? ¿Por qué ordenaste la evacuación tan repentinamente?- Cuestionó el capitán de la guardia real.

-Shining, siento una poderosa fuerza maligna que acaba de emerger, prepara a los soldados, siento que la guerra está por llegar…- Respondió ella con tal frialdad y miedo de sus propias palabras que todo lo que Shining Armor hizo fue obedecer las órdenes de la princesa del amor, algo terrible le estaba por suceder al imperio.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos aquí su amigo de la noche hablando para ustedes, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me gustaría saber sus opiniones en los comentarios y bueno, les digo que pronto publicaré los siguientes dos capítulos para que puedan leerlos también, jeje, también les informo que planeo hacer una miniserie de unos 5 a 10 capítulos tal vez más, algo cortos, llamando "MEMORIAS DEL INVIERNO" será una miniserie que tomará lugar en los 30 años que hay entre la caída de Canterlot y la presentación de los elegidos, en ellos podrán ver cosas más a fondo, como por ejemplo, los días de Twilight y Spike en la intemperie, la guerra del imperio de Cristal contra las fuerzas de Ice Blood y varias cosas más, si tienen alguna petición de lo que les gustaría ver en esta pequeña serie pues, los escucho._**

 ** _Gracias por su atención y recuerden IMAGINATION!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **"** **Los Inviernos después"**

Equestria se encuentra en la era más triste de su historia, Ice Blood, conocida como la emperatriz del hielo regresó después de mucho tiempo y logro hacer lo que ningún otro villano pudo concretar, tomo el control total de Equestria.

La Emperatriz del hielo resurgió de su tumba helada, en la que fue encerrada mucho tiempo atrás por las princesas Celestia y Luna con la ayuda de Star Swirl el barbado y los amuletos de los elementos que él había creado, al regresar después de tanto tiempo Ice Blood solo pensaba en vengarse de aquellas que la encerraron en ese sarcófago helado y retomar el control que una vez tuvo sobre Equestria.

A toda velocidad se dirigió al Castillo de Canterlot, donde se celebraba el sol de verano, para ejecutar su venganza, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su antigua enemiga la princesa Celestia llevo a las mane 6 a una habitación secreta del castillo escondida con magia en el lugar donde solían guardarse los elementos de la armonía mientras la princesa Luna y Discord el espíritu del Caos y la desarmonía se quedaban en la parte exterior del castillo esperando la llegada de la emperatriz para hacerle frente, mientras tanto la princesa Celestia les mostro a las mane la tumba donde se encontraban los restos de Star Swirl el barbado y también los amuletos con los que Ice Blood había sido derrotada anteriormente.

Celestia les mostro la historia de la batalla y añadió que ahora sería ella quien usaría los amuletos para derrotar a la emperatriz de una vez por todos, aunque Twilight y las demás trataron de convencerla de que no lo hiciera no hubo tiempo para discutir ya que Ice Blood había llegado al lugar.

Discord fue la primera víctima de la emperatriz, el espíritu del caos se confió demasiado y termino por ser atravesado por picos de hielo para después ser congelado y roto en miles de pedazos, Las mane 6 distrajeron a la Emperatriz con su ataque de Arcoíris mientras la princesa Celestia usaba los amuletos, aunque este plan tenía muchas posibilidades de triunfar tristemente no sucedió de esa manera, El ataque de los amuletos no funciono y todo termino con las muertes de Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, de aquel lugar solo lograron salir con vida La princesa Twilight Sparkle, con un ala congelada, y Spike quien sobrevivió gracias a su fuego de dragón y mucha suerte que estaba de su lado.

Ambos fueron transportados junto con los amuletos fuera del castillo por la princesa Celestia y llegaron al Bosque Everfree, totalmente congelado, se refugiaron en la casa de Zecora, aunque no vieron señales de la cebra por ahí, y esa noche la pasaron en esa casa abandonada, Twilight se encontraba devastada por lo ocurrido por momentos deseaba haber muerto también, Spike también se encontraba muy triste, sobre todo por la muerte de Rarity de una forma tan horrible, pero sabía que en esos momentos si mostraba su tristeza de nada ayudaría a Twilight.

En sus sueños Twilight recibió la última visita de las princesas y de Star Swirl quien le informo a la princesa que debía encontrar a los 7 elegidos en los cuales recaía la fuerza vital del unicornio y que sería ellos quienes con la ayuda de la princesa de la amistad aprenderían a dominarlos y usar sus poderes para derrotar a Ice Blood, Twilight se sentía insegura de esto hasta que como un último regalo Star Swirl le entrego a Twilight todo su conocimiento y sabiduría para que enseñase y buscase a esos elegidos que se convertirían en los nuevos héroes.

Al despertar de su sueño Twilight mostraba gran decisión por cumplir su objetivo, encontrar a esos elegidos y derrotar a Ice Blood para así vengar la muerte de sus amigas y de las princesas, Con un pedazo de Cristal se corto la crin y su cola haciéndolas más cortos y como gran sorpresa rompió su ala que se había congelado, tomo telas y las encanto para que los protegieran del frío a ella y a Spike, el bebe dragón despertó y obedeció en cada orden a Twilight, ambos salieron de aquel lugar para comenzar su nueva búsqueda.

 ** _30 AÑOS DESPÚES._**

30 años, se dice fácil, pero es el tiempo que ha pasado desde aquel triste día del ataque a Canterlot y desde que Ice Blood Inició su conquista de Equestria, ahora la emperatriz ha dominado el mundo entero, cosa que le tomo menos de 7 años, en 7 años Ice Blood junto con su ejército del hielo derroto cada una de las ciudades, Manehathan, Appleloosa incluso el imperio de cristal, todos cayeron ante la reina.

El reino de los grifos por su parte, junto con algunas otras ciudades, juraron lealtad a la reina para así salvar sus vidas, incluso ataco a especies que eran muy poco conocidas en Equestria y que al final también derroto.

Los años siguientes fueron de una intensa cacería contra aquellos que intentaran sublevarse contra el imperio o que no le juraran lealtad a este y a la emperatriz del hielo, aunque todas estas condiciones parecían muy adversas hubo muchos sobrevivientes que con cooperación fundaron ciudadelas subterráneas en distintas partes de Equestria, gracias a la ayuda de todos, ponys que antes eran constructores, grifos que no quisieron formar parte del cruel imperio de Ice Blood y algunos dragones que rescataron recursos de sus tierras además de perros diamante como parte de la mano de obra, fue posible la creación de estás ciudadelas donde todos vivían, para iluminar estos lugares bajo tierra los habitantes se valieron de su ingenio para producir algo de energía eléctrica combinándola con magia para hacerla durar más tiempo y que pueda proporcionar calor, la cooperación de las razas hizo todo esto posible y aunque conseguir recursos en este lugar pueda parecer difícil no lo es tanto como parece, los agricultores han logrado producir comida suficiente para la ciudadela aunque esta es racionada, para el suministro de agua se han creado redes de túneles que llevan hasta lo lagos de la superficie ya que en la mayoría de estos solo la superficie se encuentra congelada y el aire es suministrado a través de otros túneles que conectan con cuevas en la superficie y algunos más escondidos entre rocas y montañas procurando que el aire sea lo más puro posible.

Las casas del lugar están esculpidas en grandes montículos o en las mismas paredes de las ciudadelas, en cuanto a defensa los principales soldados son unicornios, pegasos, dragones y grifos también hay ponys de tierra y perros diamante pero son una minoría, existen también los llamados "grupos especiales" ellos son los encargados de ir a la superficie en busca de recursos para la ciudadela, esta clase de misiones son muy peligrosos y casi suicidas no ha habido una misión en la que alguno de sus miembros no muera por el encuentro con las tropas de Ice Blood que patrullan las zonas y están en una búsqueda de estas ciudadelas.

-¡Rápido antes de que nos alcancen!- Dijo la voz de una silueta alta y encapuchada, con capa de color celeste claro, que va corriendo a través de un bosque congelado.

-Cómo usted diga- Respondió otra voz que también esta encapuchada con una capa del mismo color y seguí a la primera figura a gran velocidad.

-RAPIDO NO DEBEN ESCAPAR- Se logró oír a lo lejos, es una voz que infunde algo de miedo pero no se logra percibir nada.

En ese momento de algunos árboles de hielo que provocan algunas sombras salieron varias criaturas a manera de lobos de color azul celeste y pareciera que su espalda y cola están encendidas como fuego del mismo color de su piel, sus ojos color rojo los hacen ver sanguinarios y esos dientes blancos y afilados les dan una apariencia feroz además de que su gran velocidad los hace enemigos de cuidado, en total son 5 lobos que van siguiendo a estas dos figuras y cada vez se acercan más a ellas.

-Se están acercando- Comentó una de la figura encapuchada más pequeña que está reduciendo su velocidad por algo de cansancio.

-Sigue corriendo- Le respondió con seriedad la otra figura –Solo falta un poco más- Le comentó mientras seguían delante y fue en ese momento que la figura alta volteó hacia el cielo alcanzando a notar que sobre ellos se encontraba un ave de color blanco con celeste sobrevolándolos.

-Un cuervo- Dijo la figura más chica al ver a esa ave encima de ellos.

-Sabía que algo los guiaba- Respondió inexpresiva la otra figura mientras disparaba un rayo de magia que impactó al cuervo y lo derribó para que este se estrellara en la nieve y así los demás que venían siguiéndolos perdieran el rastro –Bien, con eso bastara- Comentó mientras veía el cuerpo del cuervo yaciendo sin vida en el suelo.

Ambas figuras siguieron corriendo hasta entrar a una cueva, detrás de ellos se detuvieron un grupo de lobos de fuego frío, agotados por la persecución y sin el cuervo que los guiaba habían perdido la pista de las figuras que perseguían a lo cual los lobos solo dieron un gruñido de enojo y regresaron por el camino donde vinieron a través de aquel bosque congelado.

-¿Ya se fueron?- Preguntó el encapuchado más pequeño oculto junto a la otra figura detrás de una roca.

-Sí, se han ido- Respondió la figura encapuchada dando un suspiro de alivio y de cansancio mientras observa que los lobos de fuego frío ya no los siguen.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo el encapuchado más chico recuperando el aliento y en eso se quita la capa de encima revelando que es un pegaso con el pelaje color blanco de ojos color rojo y una crin hacia arriba algo alborotada de color negro con una franja amarilla, su CM son dos rayos que se cruzan formando una X.

-Lo bueno fue que derribamos al cuervo antes de que nos pudieran ver directamente- Respondió la otra figura con seriedad –De lo contrario nos hubieran alcanzado- Menciona la figura quitándose su capa y revelando se identidad, esta es una ya madura Twilight Sparkle, Alta como lo era la princesa Luna, Su crin seguía siendo corta, igual desde aquel día en que Ice Blood regreso, y en un lado tiene la cicatriz del ala que estrello contra la pared manteniendo a la vez su otra ala oculta con un hechizo para aparentar ser una unicornio tal y como lo era antes de convertirse en princesa.

-Gracias por ayudarme, si no me hubiera encontrado hubiera sido cuestión del frío o de esos lobos para que yo muriera- Comentó el pegaso agradeciendo la ayuda de Twilight, por poco estuvo por ser alcanzado por los lobos de fuego frío.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó la antigua princesa mirando al pegaso que se sacudía un poco y estiraba sus alas.

-Soy Flash, Flash Wing- Respondió el pegaso blanco -¿Puedo preguntar el de usted señorita?- Fue ahora el pegaso Flash Wing quien pregunta por el nombre de su salvadora.

-Mi nombre es Twilight, Twilight Sparkle y es un placer el conocerte Flash- Respondió la antigua princesa con una sonrisa –Tu puedes decirme solo Twilight, ahora ven sígueme debemos ir dentro de la cueva o esas cosas podrán detectar nuestro aroma- Agregó Twilight mientras daba una última mirada para asegurarse de que los lobos no los siguieran buscando y al estar segura ambos comenzaron a caminar –Flash, vaya que curioso tiene el mismo nombre que él jeje- Pensó ella al recordar por momentos al guardia del imperio de Cristal Flash Sentry.

-Sí, voy detrás de usted- Comentó Flash Wing quien seguía a Twilight al interior de la cueva.

Ambos caminaron a través de la cueva por alrededor de dos horas, era un camino algo largo que iba descendiendo cada vez más conforme avanzaban, Twilight iluminó el sendero con su magia al irse adentrando más en la cueva ya que todo comenzaba a hacerse más oscuro conforme se internaban más en ese lugar, mientras caminaban Twilight volteó hacia el pegaso y pudo notar que su cuerpo tenía algunos raspones y sus alas aparentaban estar un poco dañadas con la falta de alguna plumas, aunque no mucho, además de que Flash se veía muy cansado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Flash Wing?- Le preguntó Twilight con algo de preocupación al ver que el pegaso se detenía de momento tocaba su cabeza con su casco como si estuviera mareado o algo parecido.

-Bueno la verdad es que…- Comentaba el pegaso cuando en ese momento se escuchó una especie de gruñido lo que ponerse a Twilight en alerta pensado que podría ser uno de los lobos o alguna otra criatura que los hubiera seguido hasta el interior de la cueva.

-¡Quédate detrás de mi Flash Wing!- Dijo Twilight algo preocupada mientras iluminaba aún más su cuerno y veía alrededor buscando por algún peligro.

-Este, señorita Twilight- Habló con un poco de pena el pegaso –Soy yo, es que tengo algo de hambre, perdone- Comentó Flash Wing mientras señalaba su estomago el cual volvió a hacer un sonido de hambre, Flash se apenó un poco y Twilight solo dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh ya veo, dame un momento- Comentó Twilight aliviada y de la capa que traía puesta sacó una manzana que le entregó al pegaso blanco quien la devoró en unos cuantos instantes.

El pegaso blanco agradeció la manzana después de terminarla y ambos ponys siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, el pegaso se quedó algo confundido por unos momentos hasta que Twilight dio una ligera sonrisa y le pidió retroceder un poco, la antigua princesa pisó una piedra en la esquina de este muro y desapareció la magia con la que iluminaba el camino, al presionar la piedra en el suelo del muro frente a ellos algo sucedió un pequeño temblor se sintió cerca y la piedra del muro se movió hacia la derecha mostrando que en realidad ese muro gigante era una entrada secreta a una de las ciudadelas subterráneas.

-¿Una ciudadela?- Dijo con algo de sorpresa el pegaso al ver la ciudad frente a sus ojos.

-En efecto Flash- Respondió Twilight dando pasos hacia adentro del lugar –Vamos, ven conmigo, es seguro aquí- Agregó ella después de voltear y ver que Flash seguía en la entrada sin moverse.

-¿EH?, este si claro, ya voy- Respondió Flash Wing siguiendo a Twilight dentro de la ciudadela, estaba muy sorprendido y algo incrédulo.

Al caminar Flash veía con algo de impresión el lugar, había escuchado hablar de las ciudadelas antes pero nunca creyó que vería una con sus propios ojos, veía a las distintas especies que habitan la ciudadela entre ellas ponys de las tres razas, perros diamante que se estaban trabajando en la construcción de nuevas viviendas rasgando las paredes del lugar y otros que arreglaban el techo, Grifos que hacían comercio con algunos vegetales y uno que otro objeto de valor de lo que antes existía en la superficie de la tierra, cosas que algunos de las expediciones traían de las antiguas ciudades cubiertas por la nieve, en esos estantes es que Twilight escucha una voz que reconoce al instante.

-Aquí tienes a buen precio como siempre señorita- Comentó un Griffo de un puesto de frutas y verduras con una sonrisa algo falsa pues él quería más dinero por sus ventas.

-Gracias este lugar siempre tiene las verduras más frescas- Dijo una pegaso pelaje color celeste claro con blanco en las alas crin mediana con cola larga de color verde claro con un mechón blanco y ojos dorados un dulce envuelto en papel rosa con un triángulo amarillo como CM.

-¿Lía, eres tú?- Se escuchó la voz de Twilight detrás de la pegaso quien volteó y vió a Twilight junto con Flash Wing.

-Oh, Maestra Twilight ya ha regresado- Comentó Lía al escucharla y voltear para ver a Twilight.

-Si ya estoy de vuelta Lía- Respondió Twilight y en eso Lía notó al pegaso que la acompañaba –Lía, él es Flash Wing, Flash te presento a Lía Belmontius una de mis mejores estudiantes- Dijo Twilight presentando a la pegaso celeste.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte Lía- Dijo el pegaso extendiendo su casco para saludar a la unicornio que lo mira con un poco de intriga y como analizándolo.

-Mucho gusto Flash, también es un gusto conocerte- Saludó con educación Lía y dirigió su mirada a Twilight -¿Es el?- Preguntó solo con el movimiento de sus labios, sin dejar escapar una palabra para que Flash no la escuchara a lo que Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza dejando a Flash algo confundido por las expresiones serias de ambas

-De acuerdo ¿Qué sigue?- Preguntó un poco incómodo el pegaso ya que Lía lo seguía observando.

-Jeje, es gracioso el chico, con permiso Flash- Comentó Lía mientras se daba media vuelta y echaba algunas cosas a su bolsa del costado –La veré mañana maestra Twilight- Dijo ella mientras se despedía y camina mirando hacia los aparadores de los comerciantes del lugar.

-Adiós Lía cuídate- Le dijo Twilight mientras Lía se alejaba –Bueno vamos ya casi llegamos, En marcha Flash- Se dirigió ahora Twilight al pegaso blanco.

-Sí, ya voy- Respondió el pegaso blanco al seguir a Twilight –Disculpe señorita Twilight, Lía la llamo maestra ¿Acaso le da clases a ella?- Preguntó el pegaso con algo de duda.

-No solo a ella Flash- Respondió Twilight –Le doy clase a los jóvenes de la ciudadela, en estos tiempos y a pesar de nuestra situación, la educación sigue siendo de las cosas más importantes y nunca debe faltar en ningún momento- Le explicó Twilight a Flash Wing quien queda sorprendido por las palabras de Twilight.

Ambos siguen caminando hasta llegar a una parte algo alejada de la ciudadela, es una serie de habitaciones esculpida en la roca con escaleras de acceso a los distintos puntos del lugar pero ellos van a la planta baja donde Twilight es dueña de esa parte y es donde tiene su salón donde imparte clases de ciencia, magia, historia, arte, literatura y demás materias importantes, Flash observa como en esos lugares hay distintas cosas como algunos artefactos viejos de química y física, Libros algo maltratados pero aún legibles y rollo dentro de los cuales hay algunos hechizos útiles para los unicornios más avanzados.

-Por fin llegamos- Comentó Twilight dando un suspiro de alivio y usó su llave para abrir la puerta que conduce a la parte trasera del lugar donde da clases el cual también es su hogar, al entrar enciende con su magia un mecanismo que activa la luz del lugar –Hola chicos ya regresé… ¿En dónde se encuentran?- Preguntó Twilight al no ver a nadie en el lugar y tampoco recibir repuesta alguna, lo normal para ella.

-¿A quién le habla?- Pensaba el pegaso mientras veía la habitación a su alrededor en la cual hay algunos instrumentos musicales sobre algunos muebles, gran cantidad de libros de magia y hechizos acomodados en algunas esquinas de la habitación, algo de comida en la mesa, pareciera que alguien había terminado de comer ahí no hace mucho tiempo al final notó hay una espada de esgrima colgada en lo alto de una de las paredes del lugar.

-Ponte cómodo Flash, vuelvo en un momento- Le dijo Twilight al pegaso mientras ella subía a la parte superior de su hogar buscando a los demás –Si tienes hambre ahí hay algo de comida en la mesa, siéntete libre de tomar algo de agua también- Le comentó Twilight a Flash Wing ofreciéndole alimentos.

-¡Gracias!- Gritó el pegaso para que Twilight la pudiera oír y en eso tomó camino a la cocina para agarrar un poco de comida, pero antes de darse vuelta logró percatarse de que una espada se dirigía hacia él por la izquierda a lo cual dio un salto hacia atrás para poder esquivar el golpe a tiempo y aterrizo extendiendo sus alas para aligerar la caída y tener más control.

-¡¿Pero que dem…?!- Dijo el pegaso al aterrizar y dirigir la mirada a su atacante.

Sosteniendo la espada aparece un pegaso con pelaje color gris oscuro, una crin y cola grises con mechones negros, ojos rojos como rubí, un poco menos fuerte que los de Flash, y una CM de un cráneo con dos guitarras en forma de X.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?, ¿Por qué me atacas?- Preguntó alterado Flash Wing por el ataque anterior.

El otro pegaso no le respondió nada, dio una ligera sonrisa burlona y volvió a atacarlo con su espada dando varios golpes que Flash logró esquivar con algunos movimientos ágiles y rápidos, por el momento no podía contratacar pero tuvo una idea y siguió retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared donde estaba el sable de esgrima, al ver el sable Flash Wing le dio una patada a la pared para hacer caer el sable y atraparlo con sus uno de sus cascos para ponerse en guardia y confrontar a su desconocido atacante.

-Será mejor que te detengas, ¡ahora!- Le dijo Flash Wing al otro pegaso mientras tomaba el sable y hacía algunos movimientos que demostraban algo de maestría sobre el arma ante esto el otro pegaso solo dio una nueva sonrisa sonrisa y se lanzó contra él una potente estocada.

Ambos pegasos tienen un pequeño duelo a través del lugar volando por el lugar esquivando y dando golpes, ninguno logra tocar al otro con las espadas que cada vez que chocan por momentos salen chispas por la fuerza de los golpes siguen así por un minuto más hasta que ambas espadas chocan en medio de la habitación y ambos pegasos usan toda su fuerza para intentar hacer retroceder al otro, no se pudo saber quién hubiera ganado ya que en ese momento la espada de esgrima fue rodeada por un aura de color rosa oscuro y terminó por apuntar directo hacia el cuello de Flash, mientras que la otra espada se rodeó de un aura azul y apuntó hacia el pecho del otro pegaso haciendo que ambos levantaran sus cascos en señal de rendición.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar mi sable?- Se escuchó la voz de una hembra que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones, ante ellos apareció una unicornio de pelaje plateado con crin y cola negra, sus ojos son de un color amarillo y tenía pupilas rasgadas por alguna razón que desconocen, en su flanco tiene una CM de una espada de esgrima.

-Lo siento, es que él me atacó de la nada y…- Intentó explicar el pegaso blanco mientras la espada se pegaba un poco más a su cuello y estaba a punto de cortarlo.

-¿Es verdad lo que menciona el pegaso, Hermano?- Se escuchó decir a otra voz y una figura se hizo presente de la nada con tele-transportación, era una unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro con una crin y cola de color azul y púrpura, sus ojos son color azul claro y su CM es de una nota musical con un libro y una estrella en el.

-Sí, en efecto es verdad lo que él acaba de decir Hermana- Respondió el pegaso gris y en eso ambas espadas se alejan del cuello de ambos pegasos.

-Por esta ocasión te salvaste, a la próxima te abriré el cuello- Comentó la unicornio color plateada mientras volvía a poner con cuidado su sable en la pared donde estaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me atacaste?- Preguntó enojado Flash Wing mientras sobaba su cuello y buscaba alguna posible cortada.

-No pierdas la compostura compañero, solo quería observar tus habilidades en combate, ese era el sólido propósito que tenía, en ningún momento pensé en dañar tu integridad física- Respondió el pegaso gris con elocuencia mientras guardaba su espada que tiene una inscripción dentro de un baúl en la misma habitación donde habían tenido la pelea –Permíteme decirte que tienes una capacidad de reacción excepcional, no había visto una habilidad así antes- Agregó el pegaso gris cerrando el baúl y volteando de nuevo hacia Flash.

-Bueno, Pues gracias, creo, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor- Contestó el pegaso blanco mientras tomaba una pedazo de pan de la mesa para comerlo ya que sentía que se moría de mucha hambre.

-Oh ¿dónde están mis modales?, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Black Mind pero puedes decirme BM- Se presentó el pegaso gris con algo de elegancia.

-Mi nombre es Smooth Night encantada de conocerte, bueno eso creo- Ahora fue la unicornio azul quien dijo su nombre más por pura cortesía de presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Hidden Power, y jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocar mi sable o te mataré yo misma- Comentó con algo de frialdad y amenaza la unicornio plateada.

-De acuerdo- Respondió el pegaso blanco mientras tragaba algo de saliva -Bueno mi nombre es Flash Wing, pero pueden decirme Flash- Se presentó el pegaso blanco a los demás y es en ese momento que Twilight regresó a la planta baja.

-Oh aquí están chicos, veo que ya le dieron la bienvenida a Flash Wing- Dijo Twilight al ver a los demás en la estancia mientras al mismo tiempo daba una mirada a las señales de la pelea que hubo dentro de la habitación, libros en el suelo, un poco de pan tirado, algunas cosas más desacomodadas y unos cuantas marcas de cascos por las paredes –Ay, Niños- Pensó ella al ver el desorden.

-Hola maestra Twilight- Respondieron los tres ponys con respeto hacia Twilight.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó ella buscando a otros ponys y a alguien más.

-Bueno, sabe que Lía nunca se queda después de que terminan las clases, siempre ocupada esa pony- Comentó Hidden Power al ir a la cocina y beber un poco de agua.

-Lo sé, en nuestro camino hacia aquí nos topamos con ella- Contestó Twilight mientras bajaba el último escalón de la escalera.

-Dazz Gold y Dark Mist se encuentran entrenando con el maestro Rush, volverán en un rato- Mencionó Black Mind mientras tomaba una guitarra del suelo que había caído durante el pequeño combate y se dispuso a afinarla.

-Entiendo ¿Y a Spike lo han visto?- Preguntó Twilight al notar que el dragón tampoco se encontraba en dicho lugar.

-Fue a acompañar a Dazz y a Dark Mist, también comentó que iría por algunas provisiones para la cena de hoy- Respondió Smooth Night mientras tomaba un libro de magia y se sentaba para leerlo en un pequeño sillón.

-Muy bien, gracias chicos, Flash Wing cuando termines de comer te mostraré cual será tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?- Mencionó Twilight dirigiéndose al pegaso blanco que seguía comiendo el pan con mucho apetito, Twilight dio una sonrisa calmada y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

-Sí, muchas gracias- Respondió el pegaso blanco después de tragar el pan que comía.

-Excelente, tomare una ducha chicos de verdad me hace falta, no causen problemas por favor- Comentó Twilight mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño –Y hablo enserio- Agregó Twilight con un tono serio al abrir la puerta nuevamente y dándole una mirada de advertencia a los demás.

-Si maestra Twilight- Respondieron Smooth Night, BM y Hidden Power a Twilight quien les dio otra mirada seria y cerró la puerta.

Unos minutos pasaron y todos se mantenían ocupados en sus asuntos mientras Twilight tomaba la ducha, Flash Wing prácticamente estaba devorando el pan de la mesa, lo cual llamó la atención de todos, solo a un pony habían visto comer de esa manera antes, Smooth Night se molestó ya que por los ruidos que hacía Flash Wing al masticar no podía concentrarse para seguir leyendo su libro, la unicornio entonces cerró el libro con algo de fuerza y se dirigió enojada al pegaso blanco.

-Disculpa- Dijo la unicornio azul con algo de molestia en su tono voz -¿No ves que estoy tratando de leer esto?- Se dirigió ella a Flash Wing mientras sostenía el libro que estaba leyendo con su magia y lo señalaba con su casco.

-Y, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Preguntó Flash Wing mientras tomaba otra pieza de pan y la mordía lo cual molestó un poco más a Smooth Night.

-Pues tiene todo que ver, estás haciendo ruido mientras comes y eso no me deja concentrarme en mi lectura- Respondió Smooth Night algo exaltada –Por no mencionar que estás acabando con nuestro pan, que seas el último de los elegidos no te da ningún derecho a hacer lo que quieras en este lugar ¿sabes?- Agregó la unicornio dejando a Flash Wing algo confundido al escuchar la palabra "elegido".

-Ahh, ¿Elegido?, ¿Último? ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el pegaso blanco arqueando su ceja mostrando así su confusión ante las palabras de Smooth Night.

-¿Qué, acaso la maestra Twilight no te lo ha dicho todavía?- Preguntó Hidden Power quien se encontraba lavando algunos trastes sucios.

-¿Decirme qué?, ¿De qué rayos están hablando ustedes?- Respondió aún más confundido Flash Wing.

-Mi hermana y Hidden Power aquí presentes estaban hablando de esto estimado colega, observa- Mencionó Black Mind mientras se levantaba del sillón donde tocaba su guitarra y con su casco señaló a una vitrina de Cristal en la pared que tenía dentro los amuletos elementales, mismos que Star Swirl Creo y que Celestia intentó utilizar hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Vaya ¿Qué son estos?- Preguntó Flash al acercarse a la vitrina y ver los 7 amuletos en el orden siguiente: Fuego, Agua, Rayo, Bosque, Viento, Metal y Tierra, entre ellos el amuleto del viento resplandecía un poco hasta que Flash tocó la vitrina y este amuleto se levitó por sí mismo, cosa que asustó un poco a Flash Wing haciéndolo retroceder un poco y caer al suelo de la impresión, el amuleto del viento dio un destello por un segundo y volvió a su lugar por su cuenta -¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?!- Preguntó algo asustado el pegaso blanco.

-Mira nada más, después de todo si eres el elegido del viento- Comentó Hidden Power después de ver como dicho amuleto acabada de reaccionar así frente a Flash.

-Esos mi amigo son nuestros amuletos- Respondió BM mientras se acercaba a Flash y lo ayudaba a levantarse –Y tal parece que la búsqueda de la maestra Twilight dio los resultados esperados, Perfecto- Mencionó Black Mind al regresar por su guitarra y tocar algunos acordes, él al escuchar el sonido de su guitarra ya bien afinada dio una sonrisa y tocó un poco más.

-¿Y qué es lo que hacen?- Preguntó nuevamente Flash Wing ya algo más calmado.

-Suficientes preguntas, lo sabrás mañana después de la escuela- Respondió Smooth Night quien se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón y continuaba con la lectura de su libro de magia.

-¿Escuela?- Dijo Flash algo sorprendido.

-Sí, tienes que aprender antes de que puedas usar tu amuleto- Le contestó Hidden Power mientras terminaba por fin de limpiar los platos sucios, quitarse un viejo mandil y salir de la cocina.

-¿Mi amuleto?- Siguió preguntando el pegaso blanco hasta recordar cómo había reaccionado esa extraña piedra en la vitrina cuando él se le acercó.

-La maestra Twilight te lo explicara mañana después de clases, solo sé paciente- Le dijo BM al pegaso blanco quien se sentó ya más clamado en uno de los sillones para descansar un poco.

Algunos momentos pasan, Flash termina con el pan y deja el planto donde se sirvió de nuevo en el lava platos, no sin antes escuchar decir a Hidden Power que él tendría que lavarlo, con un poco de mala gana aceptó. Por la puerta del lugar entraron tres figuras, un Pony terrestre de pelaje color llama, de ojos verdes, con su crin y cola de un naranja oscuro y CM de una roca en forma de triángulo color blanco, el otro es un "pegaso" de crin color oscuro profundo, pelaje gris parecido al de Black Mind pero el de este pegaso raya un poco más al negro, tiene ojos color miel y una Cm de un cerebro con unos engranes en este, atrás de ellos entra Spike cargando unas bolsas con víveres y algunas otras cosas que consiguió, este no es el mismo Spike que una vez fue, ya es un dragón más maduro, Tiene una altura superior a la de Twilight llegando a casi topar con el techo del lugar donde viven, sus escamas de la espalda han crecido como picos algo afilados aunque algunas de estas parecen haber sido rotas, su cuerpo ahora es más fuerte y su fuego muy poderoso, su rosto se ha alargado un poco y tiene varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, él es parte de un grupo especial que sale a buscar provisiones cuando es necesario, su cicatriz más notoria es una que tiene en su ojo izquierdo hecha por un corte de espada en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, pero aún y con esa apariencia algo intimidante sigue siendo el viejo Spike amante de las joyas y servicial con los demás en lo que necesiten.

-Hola a todos, ya hemos vuelto- Dijo el dragón con una voz profunda y ronca saludando a los demás mientras cerraba la puerta con su cola.

-Hola Spike- Saludaron los demás al dragón.

-Hola ¿Ya regreso la maestra Twilight?- Preguntó el pony terrestre.

-Sí Dazz, Está tomando una ducha- Respondió Smooth Night mientras cambiaba de libro.

-¿Y esas voces?- Se preguntó desde el lava platos Flash Wing.

-Oigan ¿Quién de ustedes se comió mi pan?- Preguntó algo molesto el pegaso gris que acababa de llegar al ver que el plato de pan en la mesa había desaparecido.

-Ese fue el pony nuevo Dark Mist- Respondió Hidden Power mientras bajaba su sable de esgrima para pulirlo un poco.

-¿El nuevo?- Preguntaron los tres que recién llegaban y los demás señalaron con sus cascos a Flash Wing que aparecía.

-Em, Hola- Saludó el pegaso Blanco con su casco –Siento lo del pan, pero tenía hambre, llevaba días sin comer algo de comida real- Se disculpó Flash con un poco de pena por haberse acabado la comida de alguien más.

-De acuerdo pero me debes una barra completa nuevo- Le contestó algo molesto Dark Mist a Flash Wing, el "pegaso" gris lo observó un poco como si estuviera analizándolo y siguió su camino para tomar un vaso con agua.

-Veo que Twilight finalmente encontró al último elegido- Pensó Spike mientras colocaba las provisiones en la mesa y volteaba para ver al pegaso –Un placer conocerte- Saludó Spike a Flash Wing.

-Igualmente- Respondió Flash Wing al saludo de Spike.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó Dazz acercándose al pegaso.

-Me llamo Flash Wing, pero pueden decirme Flash- Respondió el pegaso blanco al pony terrestre.

-Genial, bueno Flash, yo soy Dazz, Dazz Gold, pero aquí todos me llaman el magnífico jaja- Se presentó el pony terrestre saludando con su casco al pegaso y alardeando un poco.

-Nadie hace eso Dazz- Dijo en forma fría Hidden Power pasando junto a ellos.

-Aguafiestas- Comentó Dazz entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Hidden Power al alcanzar a escuchar a Dazz Gold.

-Nada- Respondió nervioso el pony terrestre y tragó saliva.

-Y yo soy Dark Mist- Dijo el otro pegaso gris saludando también a Flash quien nota que Dark Mist tiene una especie de cadena en su casco derecho con una piedra color roja en forma de murciélago.

-Oh veo que ya llegaron todos- Se escuchó la voz de Twilight saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla enredada en su crin secándola con su magia.

-Maestra Twilight, bienvenida de vuelta- Respondieron Dazz y Dark Mist al ver a Twilight.

-Twilight, me alegra que estés bien- Dijo Spike con alegría al ver que ella regreso a salvo de la antigua princesa.

-Hola chicos, hola Spike, igualmente me alegra verlos, por cierto me dijeron que seguían entrenando con el maestro Rush- Mencionó Twilight mientras terminaba de secar su cabello corto y colocó la toalla mojada dentro del cuarto de baño.

-Sí maestra, es que tenemos que volvernos más fuertes lo más pronto posible- Respondió Dark Mist con seriedad.

-Sí, de esa manera podremos derrotar a Ice Blood de una buena vez- Agregó Dazz Gold apretando su casco y haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo.

-UN MOMENTO ¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó sorprendido Flash Wing, el impacto del comentario fue tal que el pegaso blanco escupió agua y esta cayó cerca de Dark Mist quien inmediatamente voló para no ser mojado y reaccionó con algo de miedo respirando agitadamente.

-Con, con permiso- Dijo Dark Mist al notar las miradas de los demás sobre él y subió a su habitación sin dar tiempo a los demás de preguntar lo que ocurrió.

-Aún no lo supera- Pensó Hidden Power mientras vía a Dark Mist entrar en su habitación en ese estado.

-¿Acaso acaban de decir que planean derrotar a Ice Blood?- Preguntó incrédulo el pegaso Blanco.

-Basta, ya es suficiente chicos, hablaremos de eso mañana después de las clases- Dijo Twilight para clamar a todos en el lugar -Por ahora vayan a dormir necesitaran la energía para el día de mañana- Agregó ella y todos los demás se van a sus habitaciones –Flash, está es tu habitación- Dijo Twilight mientras abría una puerta mostrando a Flash su habitación.

-Gracias- Respondió el pegaso blanco y entró en su nueva habitación la cual era sencilla, solo hay una cama con un mueble a lado, pero aun así parecía hacer sido preparada para su llegada desde hace tiempo.

-Twilight- Dijo Spike -¿De verdad crees que ellos puedan derrotarla?- Preguntó el dragón con algo de inseguridad.

-Eso espero Spike, los siete son la esperanza de todo el mundo, son la esperanza de todos nosotros y si ellos no pueden vencerla, entonces nadie lo hará- Respondió ella mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día en Canterlot donde perdió todo lo que tenía y vio desaparecer el mundo como ella lo conoció alguna vez –Finalmente llegó el momento, amigas, princesas y todos los demás al fin podremos acabar con esta pesadilla- Se dijo a su misma con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo y recordando a sus amigas y a las princesas y a todo aquel que cayó peleando contra Ice Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **"** **El entrenamiento"**

Ice Blood, la emperatriz del hielo ha regresó después de mucho tiempo y logro tomar el control total de la superficie de Equestria con su invierno eterno y una cruel guerra contra todas las naciones de esta tierra, su ambición de llevar el frío y recuperar el control que una vez tuvo sobre la tierra de Equestria fue alcanzada al derrotar a las princesas Celestia y Luna, ni siquiera el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía fue rival para el poder de Ice Blood quien también asesinó a las portadoras de la armonía.

Para suerte de todo el mundo y con sus últimas fuerzas Celestia logro transportar a Twilight y a Spike a un lugar seguro en el bosque. Twilight tuvo una última visita de las princesas en un sueño donde también recibió una visión de Star Swirl quien le encomendó la tarea de buscar a los 7 elegidos en los cuales recaí la fuerza vital de este legendario hechicero, para que les enseñara a manejar el poder de los amuletos y de esa manera acabar de una vez con la tiranía de la monarca del hielo.

Twilight entonces, junto con la ayuda de Spike, se dio a la tarea de buscar a esos elegidos para que ellos usaran los amuletos de los elementos, ella les enseñaría a usar los amuletos dado que Star Swirl le otorgó a Twilight todo su conocimiento acerca de estos, fue una larga búsqueda que afortunadamente tuvo sus frutos.

30 años después en una las ciudadelas subterráneas, que varios de los sobrevivientes lograron construir, Twilight reunió por fin a aquellos 7 elegidos en los cuales recae la fuerza vital de Star Swirl el barbado y ahora ella se dispone a seguir entrenando a los jóvenes con la ayuda de Spike y un ex-pegaso que conoció en la ciudadela y la ayuda en la escuela que Twilight abrió en la misma.

Después de una larga búsqueda Twilight encontró a Flash Wing un pegaso que resultó ser uno de los elegidos y lo llevó a la ciudadela donde ella se encuentra y lo presentó a los demás, un pegaso de nombre Black Mind (BM) y a su hermana unicornio Smooth Night, un pony terrestre de nombre Dazz Gold, una unicornio llamada Hidden Power, durante su camino por la ciudadela conoció a Lía, una pegaso que Flash pensó que era amable pero reservada y por último a un extraño pegaso de nombre Dark Mist, quien al parecer oculta algo.

Flash no fue recibido como esperaba ya que BM le lanzó un ataque sorpresivo para probar sus habilidades en combate y fue amenazado de muerte por Hidden Power además de recibir quejas por parte de Smooth Night y Dark Mist por acabarse el pan que había en la casa.

La sorpresa de Flash llegó al saber que él era uno de los elegidos, de lo cual aún no tiene ni idea, y que usará unos llamados amuletos para con ayuda de los demás derrotar a la reina Ice Blood pero por el momento solo descansa esperando un nuevo día en el cual hará algo que nunca creyó que haría, Ir a clases.

Las luces de la ciudadela encienden nuevamente, como si estuviera amaneciendo y en cada casa suena una pequeña campana que sirve como alarma para todos sus habitantes, es hora de que todo el mundo despierte y comience a realizar sus actividades diarias en este lugar que llaman hogar.

En el centro de la ciudad dentro de una casa simple pero equipada con lo básico para vivir, que es lo que este lugar ofrece, al sentir la luz de esas lámparas adaptadas con magia y energía atravesar la ventana de su habitación y escuchar el tintineo de la campana despierta una pegaso de color celeste y crin verde que es atravesada por un mechón blanco y de ojos dorados, esta es Lía a quién Flash conoció el día anterior, después de tallarse los ojos ella se levanta de su cama y comienza a dar bostezos y estirarse por unos momentos, extiende sus alas una vez más y camina hacia su baño sencillo y comienza a prepararse para un nuevo día de labores.

Lía toma un baño primero para poder despertarse totalmente, al salir de la ducha se dirige al espejo donde arregla su crin con una especie de vara delgada pero plana hecha de metal usa la misma vara para cepillar su cola una vez lista revisa el resto de su cuerpo y por unos momento se queda viendo una cicatriz que tiene debajo de su ala derecha es una especie de marca en forma de garra, después de terminar su revisión física desayuna de una manera sana que puede, toma algunas frutas y algo de heno, la fruta ya casi estaba podrida por lo que comió solo las partes buenas, tomó las semillas y sembró una en una maceta junto a la ventana donde llegaba la luz de la ciudadela, junto a ellas había algunas otra macetas con pequeños retoños saliendo de ellas.

-Pronto darán sus frutos- Dijo ella dando una sonrisa a las plantas que tenía y volvió a su mesa de madera sencilla -Veamos qué tengo preparado par hoy- Comentó Lía mientras acomodaba el plato sucio de su mesa y con su ala izquierda tomaba un pequeño almanaque en el cual tiene escrito cada día y sus actividades del mismo.

-Okey hoy primero tengo clases en la escuela con la maestra Twilight, después clases de defensa con el maestro Rush y por último noche libre, genial, podré ir a visitar a mi hermana eso me agrada- Se dijo a si misma dando la pegaso celeste con una ligera sonrisa al ver su almanaque el cual dejó sobre la mesa, Puso el plato y los utensilios que utilizó en el lavaplatos de barro y tomó sus cosas para salir directo a la escuela, después de tomar su bolsa habitual ella salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y un par de candados, sabe que hay varios ponys que no durarían entrar a su casa para poder robar las macetas, a ella no le molesta compartir pero le enfurece que tomen algo sin pedirlo.

En otro lado de la ciudadela, en el hogar de Twilight ella se prepara para impartir las clases del día, una vez que ha revisado su lista de pendientes y marcarlos todo en la lista como es su costumbre al organizar las cosas, antes de salir se mira al espejo y voltea para ver la cicatriz que tiene donde perdió su ala y mira también su otra ala la cual agita de vez en cuando lo cual le recuerda por momentos lo que ocurrió hace ya tanto tiempo, antes de salir de su habitación ella conjura un hechizo para ocultar su otra ala y así hacerse pasar como una unicornio.

-Todo listo- Dijo ella después de dar un suspiro y verse al espejo como una unicornio –Ya es hora de comenzar otro día- Pensó seria la antigua princesa y salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras hasta el comedor de su hogar donde pudo ver a todos los demás desayunando a excepción del pegaso Flash Wing.

-Buenos días a todos- Saludó con amabilidad Twilight a los demás quienes estaban en la mesa desayunando unos ricos panqueques cortesía de Spike, a pesar de que el dragón forma parte de un equipo especial de expediciones aún no ha olvidado cómo hacer varias de las tareas del hogar que es lo que hace en su tiempo libre para mantener su mente distraída.

-Buenos días Twilight- Respondió Spike al saludo de Twilight dándole una sonrisa y sacando un par de panqueques del sartén en que los preparan.

-Buenos días maestra Twilight- Saludaron los demás al unísono mientras Twilight se sentaba a la mesa y Spike le servía de inmediato unos panqueques con un poco de jugo de naranja.

-¿Durmieron bien chicos?- Le preguntó Twilight a los demás ahí sentados a la mesa.

-..O ..i ormi usho…-Respondió Dazz Gold con la boca llena de panqueques –Quise decir, dormí mucho- volvió a decir el pony terrestre después de tragar la comida por completo casi se ahoga por hablar al mismo tiempo que hablaba y toma su jugo para evitar ahogarse.

-Eso fue grotesco Dazz- Comentó Hidden Power viendo con desagrado al pony de tierra que solo dio una risa burlona.

-Concuerdo con Hidden, Dazz eso que haces es inapropiado- Agregó Smooth Night concordando con Hidden.

-Bueno tengo hambre- Contestó Dazz Gold mientras daba una leve sonrisa de nuevo y seguía comiendo.

-Dazz, tus modales en la mesa- Comentó Twilight en forma de regaño al pony terrestre.

-Perdón maestra- Respondió el pony algo avergonzado.

-De todos modos lo volverás a hacer en la comida Dazz- Comentó ahora Dark Mist tomando jugo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Flash Wing?- Preguntó Twilight al no ver al pegaso blanco en la mesa con los demás.

-Es muy probable que siga reposando en su habitación- Comentó Black Mind después de tragar su comida y limpiarse con una servilleta.

-¿Qué no va a ir a la escuela?- Preguntó Dazz después de tomar un poco más de jugo de naranja.

-Iré a despertarlo- Mencionó Spike dejando el sartén y una espátula de lado y se dirigía a la habitación del pegaso blanco.

-No hay necesidad Spike, yo me haré cargo en un momento- Comentó la antigua princesa mientras los demás terminaban de desayunar –Adelántense al salón chicos iré en un momento- Dijo Twilight mientras ponía los platos sucios en el fregadero.

-De acuerdo maestra- Respondieron todos levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose en marcha al salón de clase.

-Bueno, yo también me debo ir Twilight- Comentó Spike mientras se levantaba de la mesa para luego tomar una de las capas a prueba de frío que Twilight hacía con su magia.

-Iras a otra misión de búsqueda ¿Verdad Spike?- Preguntó Twilight algo triste la antigua princesa, sabía lo peligroso que eran esas misiones al salir a la intemperie.

-Así es Twilight- Respondió Spike algo triste también.

-Cuídate mucho Spike, por favor- Comentó la princesa mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo de tantos años.

-Lo haré Twilight, lo prometo- Respondió el dragón, guardó unas cosas en una especie de mochila para luego salir de aquel lugar.

Twilight siempre se encuentra preocupada cuando Spike sale a una de esas misiones de búsqueda en varias ocasiones y a pesar de haberse convertido en un gran guerrero el dragón estuvo a punto de no regresar tal es el caso de la ocasión en la que regreso con una herida que le dejó la cicatriz que tiene en el rostro y tardó varios días en despertar casi cayendo en un estado de coma.

-Será mejor que despierte a Flash o ambos llegaremos tarde- Se dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a la habitación donde el pegaso se encontraba dormido -¿Flash?- Dijo la antigua princesa con un tono de voz moderado y notó al pegaso en su cama aun durmiendo cómodamente soltando algo de baba a lo que Twilight dio una pequeña sonrisa –Arriba Flash que se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela- Habló la princesa un poco más fuerte y eso despertó al pegaso blanco de sus sueños.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Dijo levantándose un poco confundido Flash Wing para luego dar un largo bostezo y tallarse los ojos con sus cascos, estiró sus alas para despertar por completo y su visión se aclaró –Oh, buenos días señorita Twilight- Saludó Flash al ver a Twilight frente a él.

-Buenos días, Flash, por lo que veo dormiste bien- Comentó amablemente la antigua princesa de la amistad.

-Sí, muchas gracias, no había dormido así en mi vida, o al menos en un largo, largo tiempo- Comentó el pegaso mientras se levantaba batía un poco sus alas al viento, salió junto con Twilight de su habitación y no vio a nadie más en el hogar –¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Flash al no ver a los otros ponys en la casa.

-Ya se fueron al salón de clase, bajo ese mantel te dejaron unos cuantos panqueques para que desayunes, tuvimos que ocultarlos de Dazz Gold nada fácil ese pony tiene olfato de perro, bueno también te deje un pequeño cuaderno para que hagas apuntes durante las clases, te recomiendo que te des prisa para que no llegues tan tarde y te puedan asignar un horario escolar- Mencionó Twilight mientras tomaba unas cosas de una barra cerca del lavaplatos y salió en dirección a los salones.

-Claro ahí estaré- Respondió el pegaso blanco mientras comía los panqueques con jugo de naranja que había ahí en la mesa –Esto está de verdad delicioso, jamás había probado comida como esta antes, es demasiado dulce y suave- Pensaba Flash Wing después de haber probado el primer pedazo de panque y a todo prisa devoró su desayuno en unos instantes.

Después de haber terminado su comida, Flash colocó su plato sucio en el fregadero y tomó la libreta que Twilight mencionó guardándola bajo su ala, una libreta algo vieja puesto que no tenían muchos materiales para hacer cuadernos y hojas como antes se hacían las cosas con algunas hojas secas que eran molidas hasta convertirse en polvo y mezcladas con sustancias pegajosa que se encontraban en varias de las paredes de la ciudadela se formaba una especie de pasta que al dejarla en agua se condensaba un poco y formaba algo parecido a hojas de papel, se disponía a salir de lugar y dio una mirada antes nunca pensó que podría encontrar un lugar como ese.

Dado que el mismo lugar donde viven es la escuela lo único que Flash tuvo que hacer fue caminar en línea recta por el pasillo hasta encontrar el salón, mientras caminaba ese algo largo pasillo, por la mente de Flash pasaron algunos recuerdos de su vida antes de llegar a la ciudadela lo cual lo distrajo por unos momentos mientras caminaba y por su misma distracción chocó con un pony grande.

-Ouch, discúlpeme por favor, no fue mi intención golpearlo, estaba algo distraído y no lo vi, lo siento- Se disculpó Flash mientras sobaba su cabeza un poco y miraba hacia el pony con el que choco.

-Descuida chico, no hay ningún problema, ven déjame ayudarte- Respondió este otro pony que resulto tener un pelaje azul, con crin y cola negra una complexión que denota que es de verdad fuerte, usando siempre un chaleco al estilo militar de un azul más oscuro que el de su pelaje, aunque esto no evitaba que ciertas veces se confundiera, lentes negros que no dejan ver el color de sus ojos y una CM algo extraña de un ojo negro en el centro de una pirámide blanca.

-Siento haber chocado con usted- Se disculpó Flash Una vez más algo avergonzado.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema muchacho, mmm, tu nombre es acaso, ¿Flash Wing?- Preguntó este pony azul lo cual dejó sorprendido y algo asustado al pegaso blanco.

-Sí… pero ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?- Le preguntó Flash Wing a este pony con el que había chocado hace unos instantes.

-No te asustes chico, Twilight me dijo que había llegado alguien nuevo a la ciudadela y que estaba en su casa también me pidió que te ayudara a encontrar tu clase de hoy- Respondió tranquilamente este pony azul –Veamos aquí tengo tu horario que ella me pidió asignarte, muy bien, tu primera clase es literatura en aquel salón que se ve en la esquina- Le comentó este pony azul a Flash señalando con su casco un salón casi hasta el fondo del pasillo.

-Gracias señor… Discúlpeme pero creo que no he preguntado por su nombre- Comentó Flash al no saber el nombre del pony con el que chocó.

-Soy Rush, Sonic Rush- Respondió calmado el pony azul que a pesar de verse fuerte también parecía un poco delgado –Pero aquí me conocen más como el maestro Rush de educación física y todo lo referente a deportes, así que te veré pronto en clase Flash y no quiero que llegues tarde, no acepto retrasos en mi clase de ningún tipo- Agregó el pony azul con voz seria, hablaba en serio en cuanto a su horario.

-Entiendo, llegaré a tiempo, bueno muchas gracias Maestro Rush- Respondió Flash y entró al salón que le señalaron rápidamente, por suerte para él la clase aún no había dado inicio –Un momento Rush, ahora que recuerdo Dazz Gold y Dark Mist dijeron que habían entrenado con alguien de ese nombre ayer, ¿Me pregunto di será el mismo?- Pensaba Flash Wing con curiosidad hasta que si querer volvió a chocar con alguien, esta vez con alguien que él conocía.

-Oye rufián ten más cuidado por donde… ¿Qué? ¿Tú aquí?- Dijo Smooth Night al ver que era el pegaso blanco quien había chocado con ella, Flash también se sorprendió un poco y dada la experiencia que tuvo al conocerlos tenía algo de nervios de que Smooth le fuera a hacer algo –No me digas que esta es tu primera clase, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto- Comentó la unicornio azul un poco molesta por Flash que está en el mismo salón.

-Hola Smooth Night, pues si eso parece- Mencionó Flash Wing algo nervioso.

-Bueno creo que no se puede hacer nada para cambiar este hecho, solo espero que no hagas tanto ruido como ayer mientras comías algo y espero que hayas colocado tu plato sucio en el fregadero antes de salir sería de mal gusto entrar y ver un plato con restos de comida sobre la mesa- Comentó la unicornio mientras tomaba asiento y Flash buscaba un lugar antes de que la clase de inicio, curiosamente el lugar disponible era el que estaba junto a Smooth Night.

-Así que el último de los elegidos ha llegado- Pensaba Sonic Rush mientras seguía caminando por hasta llegar a un salón un poco más amplio y preparaba algunas cosas para la clase que el impartiría –Finalmente podremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas- Seguía pensando mientras cambiaba a una expresión de seriedad.

Después de un día de clases en el que Flash Wing apenas si logró entender lo que le explicaban llegó la hora en que las clases terminaron, para Flash fue un alivio, nunca había ido a una escuela en su vida y como a varios le pareció algo aburrido, al final después de retirarse la gran mayoría, en aquel lugar solo quedaron 9 ponys en total, Twilight, Sonic Rush, Smooth Night, Black Mind, Hidden Power, Dark Mist, Dazz Gold, Flash Wing y Lía, todos se encontraban en una sala más abajo del lugar donde estaban los salones, lugar que había sido acondicionado a través del paso del tiempo por Twilight y Rush, el propósito era para enseñar a los demás a controlar los poderes de los amuletos, ayudarlos a mejorar su manejo y control y además de empezar con el entrenamiento de Flash quien era el más reciente en unirse al grupo, todo era confuso en ese momento para el pegaso blanco.

-¿Podría alguien explicarme en dónde estamos y que hacemos aquí?- Preguntó el pegaso blanco al estar dentro de esa habitación, todo el trayecto se le vio confundido y hacía muchas preguntas pero nadie le contestó hasta llegar a esa sala.

-Esta es nuestra sala de entrenamiento- Respondió por fin Hidden Power con algo de seriedad y hasta frialdad.

-¿Sala de entrenamiento? ¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó ahora más confundido el pegaso blanco y de un momento a otro recordó algo que le mencionaron cuando llegó –Un momento, ayer me dijeron algo sobre esos amuletos que estaban en esa vitrina y también algo sobre derrotar a Ice Blood ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso? Porque la verdad no veo como algo así pueda ser posible- Comentó Flash Wing ya algo desesperado por conseguir respuestas.

-Parece que todavía no le han dicho nada ¿verdad?- Mencionó Lía al escuchar las dudas de Flash Wing.

-Le comentamos algo a Flash aquí presente, se podría decir que le dimos un resumen de la situación, pero tal parece ser que no comprendió por completo lo que tratamos de explicarle- Mencionó Black Mind con su habla singular.

-Lo que quisimos decir es exactamente eso Flash- Dijo Dazz con voz seria, un tono no muy natural en él –Vamos a derrotar a Ice Blood de una vez por todas- Agregó el pony terrestre apretando su casco y golpeando el suelo.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó el pegaso.

-Ya lo sabrás en unos instantes- Le respondió Smooth Night y al momento una puerta de esa habitación se abrió, todos voltearon.

-Ahí viene la maestra Twilight y el maestro Rush- Comentó Dark Mist al ver las siluetas de sus maestros y todos les pusieron atención a sus maestros.

-Excelente ya todos estamos reunidos aquí- Dijo Twilight al ver a los 7 jóvenes por fin juntos, como si eso hubiera esperado ella desde siempre, de hecho así era, desde el día en lo ocurrido en Canterlot hace 30 años ella había esperado por este momento.

-Por fin los siete se han reunido en un lugar, no pensé que estaría vivo para ver esto- Pensaba Sonic Rush mientras observaba a través de sus lentes oscuros a los 7 ponys ahí reunidos.

-Disculpe, Maestra Twilight, tengo una duda- Habló Flash Wing algo nervioso por preguntar pero las dudas eran demasiadas como para quedarse callado –Es, ¿Es cierto que podemos derrotar a Ice Blood?- Preguntó rápido el pegaso blanco.

Todo el mundo hizo silencio por unos momentos, comprendían lo que Flash sentía, ellos también se hicieron la misma pregunta cuando llegaron y conocieron a Twilight.

-Espera un poco Flash, lo que quieres saber lo verás en unos momentos- Dijo Lía hacia Flash quien asintió con la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

-Gracias Lía, Rush, entrégales los amuletos- Dijo la antigua princesa y Rush sacó los amuletos de una bolsa que tría cargando en su costado, le entregó uno a cada quien ahí, exceptuando a Flash Wing.

El amuleto del fuego le fue entregado a la unicornio Smooth Night, ella miraba su amuleto fijamente, el amuleto del agua se le entregó a Dark Mist pero por alguna razón este "pegaso" parecía algo inquieto al recibir su amuleto, Black Mind recibió el amuleto que representaba bosque, Lía tomó por si misma su amuleto usando su ala, el cual es el del metal, y se lo colocó encima casi de manera inmediata y al final Dazz Gold recibió el amuleto de tierra.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Pensaba confuso el pegaso blanco al ver a los demás con esos amuletos ahora rodeándoles el cuello a cada uno de ellos.

-Flash- Se dirigió Twilight al pegaso blanco.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Flash Wing sacado del pequeño transe en el que estaba.

-Por el día de hoy quiero que observes lo que va a suceder aquí así tendrás las respuestas que quieres, ¿Quedo claro?- Habló Twilight con seriedad a lo cual Flash Wing simplemente asintió con su cabeza –Muy bien- Respondió Twilight y pidió a los demás que la siguieran mientras Flash Wing se queda con Sonic Rush.

-Maestro Rush ¿Qué sucede aquí?, nadie me ha explicado todavía lo que pasa- Comentó Flash con algo de incertidumbre.

-Cómo bien es sabido, Ice Blood tomó el control de toda Equestria hace ya 30 años, tal vez más tal vez menos, era como si el tiempo volviera a iniciar- Comenzó a explicarle Rush al pegaso blanco mientras Twilight platicaba en el centro de la habitación con los otros seis ponys quienes prestaban mucha atención a lo que ella les decía –Yo tenía unos 10 años cuando todo esto comenzó Flash y Twilight tenía más edad que yo, ella me explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, o al menos lo que yo debo saber, sé que hay más cosa que ella aun no me ha revelado, en fin, los amuletos que cargan son los llamados "Amuletos de los elementos" creados por un antiguo y poderoso hechicero conocido como Star Swirl el barbado, la historia que Twilight me dijo fue que hace muchos años Ice Blood fue derrotada por esos mismos amuletos, pero costaron la misma vida de aquel hechicero que los creo, cuando Ice Blood regreso alguien más los intentó usar pero al parecer no sirvió de nada y ahora ella los tiene- Explicó Rush con claridad pero al igual que él, el pegaso blanco tenía sus propias dudas sobre esto.

-No lo entiendo del todo maestro Rush, ¿Por qué no funcionaron? ¿Quién los usó? ¿De dónde los sacó la maestra Twilight? Y ¿Por qué nosotros?- Preguntaba muy confundido el pegaso blanco, cada vez que algo le era respondido más dudas surgían.

-No lo sé- Respondió con simpleza Rush –No tengo la menor idea de dónde los saco, ni quien los uso o alguna de las otras preguntas que acabas de hacerme Flash, son de las cosas que Twilight jamás me lo dicho, pero hay una cosa que si me dijo, al parecer es una especie de profecía o algo parecido, una que menciona a 7 elegidos en los cuales recae la fuerza vital y poder de aquel unicornio hechicero y esos 7 elegidos son ustedes- Al decir esto Flash se quedó atónito.

-¿Pero qué demonios significa eso?- Comentó muy sorprendido el pegaso blanco.

-Suficiente charla, solo observa con cuidado y te darás cuenta por ti mismo de lo que estoy hablando- Respondió Sonic Rush y Flash volvió a voltear hacia donde se encontraban Twilight y los demás.

-¿Elegido? ¿Qué significa eso?- Se preguntaba el pegaso blanco en su mente, no comprendía mucho, sin embargo sus dudas estaban por ser aclaradas.

-Comencemos entonces chicos ¿preparados?- Dijo Twilight y los demás asintieron con su cabeza que estaban listos.

Los seis ponys en medio del lugar cerraron sus ojos por unos momentos, Flash miraba atento esto buscando la respuestas, a los pocos instantes los amuletos comenzaron a brillar de su color respectivo y todos se vieron rodeados de un aura del mismo color que su amuleto resplandecía, el aura de Lía resultó ser la de mayor tamaño pero solo por muy poco en comparación a la segunda, quien le seguía era el aura de Hidden Power que se esforzaba por igualar el aura de Lía, Smooth Night y Black Mind mostraban un aura de casi igual tamaño entre ambos, la de Black Mind era un poco mayor al ser el más grande que su hermana aun así las auras eras un poco menor que la de Lía y Hidden Power, el aura de Dazz Gold les seguía a los hermanos, se podía notar una clara diferencia pero aun así Dazz se seguía esforzando y por último se encontraba el aura de Dark Mist quien parecía estar algo nervioso y un poco asustado mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados su aura parpadeaba un poco, lograba estabilizarla por momentos pero no lograba su máximo nivel aun.

-Muy bien ya es suficiente- Dijo Twilight después de un par de minutos y todos se detuvieron haciendo que sus auras desaparecieran por completo y suspiraban un poco, Twilight pasó frente a ellos para darles una especie de Evaluación –Bien hecho Lía, excelente trabajo de verdad, has controlado el poder de tu aura- Felicitó Twilight con una sonrisa a Lía por su control en su aura.

-Gracias maestra Twilight- Respondió con cortesía la pegaso Celeste que dio una sonrisa alegre –sí- Dijo para ella misma en tono bajo pero como si estuviera celebrando una victoria.

-Hidden, bien hecho has mejorado mucho, tu aura ha crecido de verdad, no esperaba menos de ti mi estudiante- Se dirigió Twilight a Hidden Power quien solo dio una mueca de sonrisa falsa por unos momentos y ladeo su cabeza a la izquierda.

-Gracias- Fue todo lo que respondió la unicornio de color plateado.

–Smooth Night y BM deben trabajar un poco más, sus auras no aumentaron mucho desde la última vez que realizamos este ejercicio- Habló la antigua princesa a los hermanos con seriedad remarcándoles la importancia de aumentar su fuerza y aura.

-Entendido maestra, le prometemos que haremos un mayor esfuerzo- Respondieron ambos hermanos a Twilight y agacharon la cabeza.

-Esto es tu culpa- Dijo en voz baja Smooth Night a su hermano mayor –Te dije que la canción podía esperar un par de días más- Volvió a decir en susurro hacia Black Mind.

-No me culpes a mí, que tú no hiciste mucho tampoco para detenerme, además he de recordarte que fuiste tú la que tuvo esa idea para la canción hermanita- Respondió el pegaso gris en tono bajo pero de obvia discusión.

-Oh, guarda silencio BM- Contestó algo enojada Smooth Night, hermanos sin duda ellos dos.

-Dazz, se ve que ya logras controlar tu aura por completo y eso es muy bueno, bien hecho ahora lo que falta es aumentarla un poco más- Felicitó Twilight al pony terrestre.

-Gracias maestra- Respondió con una sonrisa confiada el pony terrestre y guiñando el ojo con orgullo.

-Dark Mist, tu aura no ha progresado, se sigue viendo algo inestable, a este punto deberías controlarla en su totalidad, eres el más antiguo de mis estudiantes y…- Twilight quería seguir hablando sobre el desempeño de Dark Mist pero al observar la mirada del pegaso gris oscuro en el suelo y decide no continuar, ella recuerda algo por unos momentos, da un suspiro y vuelve a hablar –Sé que lo lograras, recuerda lo importante que es esto y así tendrás la motivación que necesitas- Agregó Twilight mientras tomaba el hombro de Dark Mist y le daba una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí maestra Twilight, lo haré- Respondió el pegaso gris oscuro sintiéndose algo decepcionado de sí mismo -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me eligió el amuleto del agua a mí? ¿Por qué?- Pensaba Dark Mist viendo su amuleto.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos es lo que acaba de suceder aquí?!- Preguntó impresionado Flash Wing quien se quedó con la boca abierta después de ver las auras de los demás.

-Lo que acabas de ver es solo el comienzo- Le respondió Sonic Rush a Flash con una sonrisa por la expresión del pegaso alfo ver dichas auras.

-Usted está jugando conmigo ¿verdad?, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó de nuevo Flash Wing.

-Solo sigue observando Flash- Mencionó Sonic Rush de forma seria, Flash quería quejarse pero no encontró las palabras y solo volteó para dirigir sus miradas hacia el centro del lugar una vez más.

-De acuerdo chicos comencemos con el entrenamiento enserio, Hidden y Smooth Night ustedes primero- Dijo Twilight y ambas unicornios se quedan en el centro del lugar mientras los demás se colocan donde se encontraban Flash Wing y Sonic Rush, Flash al verlos llegar se quedó sin palabras después de lo que presenció y solo se les quedaba viendo sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa Flash? ¿Tengo comida en los dientes?- Preguntó Dazz Gold tallándose sus dientes con su casco.

-La verdad me sorprende que con todo lo que comes no hayas encontrado una lechuga entera en tu boca Dazz- Bromeó un poco Dark Mist con el pony terrestre.

-Uhm, Chicos- Dijo Lía al escuchar los comentarios de los otros ponys.

-Chicos, atención al centro, sobre todo tu Flash, pon mucha atención- Comentó Twilight y todos volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia las unicornios una frente a la otra.

-La verdad esperaba poder enfrentar a Lía, pero creo que tendré que conformarme con vencerte Smooth Night- Comentó Hidden Power mientras su amuleto se iluminaba y se ponía en una posición de batalla agachando su cabeza y haciendo brillar su cuerno.

-No pienses que tienes este combate ganado solo porqué posees un aura más grande que la mía Hidden Power, esta vez yo seré quien gane- Respondió Smooth Night mientras su amuleto se iluminaba de igual forma e iluminaba su cuerno.

-Entonces comienza tú Smooth Night- Dijo Hidden con seriedad cediéndole el primer movimiento a la unicornio de pelaje azul.

-Sí así lo deseas Hidden- Respondió Smooth Night e hizo brillar más su cuerno pero en lugar de magia lo que arrojó fue una bola de fuego en dirección a Hidden.

Hidden esquivó el primer ataque de Smooth Night haciendo un simple desliz a su izquierda, Smooth Night comenzó a lanzar más ataques de fuego de la misma manera bolas de fuego y llamas ardientes eran disparadas de su cuerno, Hidden usaba magia para tele-trasportarse y esquivar los ataques, algunos simplemente los esquivaba con piruetas y deslices, finalmente se dispuso a contra-atacar a Smooth Night con sus poderes del rayo lanzando poderosas descargas de energía hacia su rival, Smooth Night se movía de un lado al otro esquivando los ataques de Hidden y al mismo tiempo realizando hechizos de fuego para poder acorralarla en algún punto, oportunidad que no se daba por el momento, Smooth Night al ver sus ataques sin efecto piso el suelo con sus cascos y levantó una columna de fuego en dirección a Hidden Power quien iluminó su cuerno y se levantó en dos cascos para generar un poco de energía de sus cascos alzados y su cuerno para lanzar un fuerte rayo que chocó contra la columna de fuego, ambos ataques chocaron en el centro con gran intensidad provocando una pantalla de humo muy densa.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- Pensaba Smooth Night al no ver a su rival, cerró sus ojos y de un momento a otro lanzó de nueva cuenta una bola de fuego hacia su derecha.

-Vaya, eso de verdad estuvo cerca- Se escuchó la voz de Hidden Power mientras esquiva de un salto ese ataque y notar que una parte de las puntas de su crin había sido alcanzada por la bola de fuego de Smooth Night.

-Ya te tengo- Dijo Smooth Night quien se acercaba a Hidden Power por detrás de ella con su caso envuelto en llamas, había realizado un hechizo de tele-transportación para ubicarse detrás de Hidden.

-No es posible, fue muy rápido su hechizo- Pensó Hidden Power preocupada al ver que apenas había alcanzado a cubrirse con su casco rodeado con electricidad para evitar un daño mayor por parte de Smooth Night, el choque de ambas fue tan fuerte que despejó el humo dejándose ver de nueva cuenta, los demás quedaron impresionados, sobre todo Flash al ver como se intentaban vencer una a la otra, sus cascos chocando generaban destellos de electricidad y brazas, al darse cuenta de que sus fuerzas en el momento eran iguales ambas se separaron de un salto.

Ambas unicornios se volvieron a poner en posición de combate y rodearon sus cascos de fuego y electricidad respectivamente, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se dio inicio ahora entre ambas, Smooth Night golpes un poco más fuertes pero eran algo lentos en comparación con los de Hidden quien logra bloquear y/o esquivar todos los golpes de la unicornio azul oscuro poniendo su casco a la altura de su rostro o dando saltos sobre la Smooth Night quien se empezaba a ver rebasada por Hidden Power, cuando Hidden pasó a la ofensiva sus golpes eran veloces y precisos, Smooth Night tenía que cubrirse con ambos casco o crea una barrera mágica para protegerse, aun así la electricidad de Hidden sobrecargaba la barrera de Smooth Night y l hacía durar menos, Smooth Night estaba hora en problemas ya no podía bloquear los golpes de su rival o siquiera esquivarlos estaba comenzando a cansarse, además de que la electricidad comenzaba a hacer más lento los movimientos de Smooth Night.

-Esto… Esto es… increíble- Comentaba Flash Wing impresionado por la batalla frente a sus ojos -¿Es este es el poder de esos amuletos?- Penaba el pegaso blanco mientras observaba a Smooth y a Hidden pelear.

Al notar el cansancio de su rival Hidden comenzó a tele-transportarse de un lado a otro haciendo que Smooth Night lanza ataques a distancia, aparecía y desaparecía de su vista, ella quiso imitarla pero su cansancio se hacía cada vez más obvio, Hidden Power finalmente se deslizó por el suelo obligando a Smooth Night a esquivar rodando en el aire hacia la izquierda pero al aterrizar recibió un golpe de los cascos traseros de Hidden llenos de electricidad que la arrojaron unos cuantos metros hacia esa dirección dejándola al borde de la plataforma, Hidden se da rápido una media vuelta y se impulsa hacia Smooth Night quien está algo aturdida y no es capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, Hidden Power se dirige hacia ella con su caso envuelto en electricidad y Smooth cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe inevitable, no pasó nada en unos segundos y cuando Smooth Night abrió sus ojos pudo ver el casco de Hidden frente a ella, Hidden solo le dio un ligero toque eléctrico a Smooth Night y acto seguido la empujo de la plataforma, no fue nada fuerte pero si lo suficiente para hacerla perder el equilibrio, Smooth Night se levantó algo aturdida y se sacudió el cuerpo para quitare la estática que le quedo, miro a Hidden algo agitada sobre la plataforma y con un par de quemaduras muy leves en su pelaje por lo menos le alcanzo a dar algunos golpes a la unicornio plateada quien tenía la más notable quemadura, no grave, en uno de su cascos traseros y parte de la cola.

-Muy bien eso es todo- Dijo Twilight dando por terminada la pelea resultando Hidden Power como la ganadora, en ese momento Twilight uso un hechizo de curación para sanar las heridas de ambas, al ser heridas superficiales eran muy fáciles de sanar.

-Perdí otra vez- Pensó Smooth Night algo desilusionada al verse fuera de la plataforma de entrenamiento.

-Peleaste de una manera excepcional hermana- Comentó Black Mind acercándose a su hermana y poniendo su casco en su hombro –Ten confianza en que ganaras tu siguiente combate- Agregó BM mientras daba un sonrisa de apoyo a su hermana menor quien devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más débil pero al menos empezaba asentirse mejor que antes.

-Wow, esa batalla fue de verdad asombrosa- Pensaba Flash Wing con su boca abierta de la impresión aún sin creer lo que acaba de ver.

-Cierra tu boca Flash, puede entrarte una mosca jajaja, si es que todavía existieran- Rio un poco Dazz Gold hasta darse cuenta de que su broma no tenía el mínimo sentido en ese momento a lo cual todos lo miraron un poco extrañados.

-Bien hecho chicas fue un gran combate, ahora los siguientes serán, ¿Tú qué dices Rush?- Le preguntó Twilight a Sonic Rush quien solo da una ligera sonrisa y dice los nombres de los siguientes en pelear.

-Ya que BM está ahí él será el siguiente y su rival será, Lía, por favor ve al centro de la plataforma- Comentó el pony azul y Lía se puso en marcha hacia el centro del lugar usando sus alas mientras BM se quedaba ahí esperando a que ella llegase.

-Mi oponente será Lía, me parece bien, hace tiempo que no tengo un combate contra ella- Piensa BM mientras da una sonrisa al ver a su oponente aterrizar en la plataforma.

-Comiencen cuando quieran y Lía, Black Mind, recuerden, es solo un combate de práctica no se excedan en su fuerza- Dijo Twilight con algo de seriedad, los combates de ambos ya fuera entre ellos o con alguien más resultaban en ocasiones demasiado intensos por su determinación a ganar.

-Como usted diga maestra Twilight- Respondieron Lía y BM.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro con una expresión desafiante, Black Mind sacó su espada, aquella que había usado contra Flash en ese combate de "bienvenida", Lía arqueo la ceja de manera confiada y miró hacia Black Mind quien arrojó su espada afuera de la plataforma y esta quedó enterrada en el suelo, Lía asintió con la cabeza como si esto hubiera sido un buen movimiento por parte del pegaso gris. Ambos se ponen en posición para combatir mientras sus auras los rodeaban pero ninguno hacía ningún movimiento en lo absoluto, ya habían peleado en entrenamiento antes y conocían perfectamente de lo que era capaz el otro aunque hasta ahora Black Mind no había podido derrotar a Lía.

-Las damas primero señorita- Dijo BM con cortesía cediéndole el movimiento a Lía.

-En ese caso debes se tú el primero que ataque- Respondió Lía burlándose un poco de BM, lo cual molestó un poco al pegaso al ver que debajo de la plataforma los demás rieron un poco, incluidos sus maestros.

-¿Qué?, muy bien si es así como quieres que esto sea- Comentó BM algo enojado por lo que oyó y se dispuso a atacar.

BM tiene el control del bosque pero no parece haber nada de eso cerca para que pueda usar por lo que comienza a volar alrededor par hacer algo de tiempo Lía lo mira desde el suelo de forma calmada, aun así no pierde la pista de sus movimientos ni por un segundo Black Mind se deja caer en picada y se dispone a atacar de frente a Lía, quien simplemente espera paciente a su rival preparando sus alas para hacer su movimientos, en el último segundo BM cambia de dirección hacia la derecha de golpe lo cual Lía no esperaba pero tampoco le sorprendió ya que su mirada seguía cada uno de los movimientos del pegaso, BM tocó una de las paredes del lugar y se impulsó a toda potencia desde esta con sus cascos traseros como si de un resorte se tratara todo para ganar potencia y golpear a Lía, parecía un golpe seguro a esa velocidad pero el movimiento fue predecible, era un buen intento pero nada que Black Mind no hubiera intentado antes, Lía bate sus alas y logra esquivar ese ataque dando un giro sobre su propio eje e incluso es capaz de darle un golpe en un ala a BM lo que desestabiliza al pegaso haciéndolo caer al suelo apenas equilibrándose lo suficiente para no golpearse al realizar una pirueta poniendo su casco en el suelo antes y girar en el aire.

-De verdad creí que funcionaría- Pensaba BM mientras sacude sus alas y miraba la sonrisa de Lía.

-5 veces has intentado eso Black Mind, ¿Cuántas te ha funcionado?- Preguntó Lía dando una pequeña risa.

BM voltea hacia Lía al escuchar sus palabras y ve que ella le hace una seña con el casco para provocarlo a atacar, BM estaba por lanzarse al ataque y es en ese momento que tuvo una idea, al recordar la pelea de su hermana contra Hidden Power, dejando a los demás confundidos BM empezó a agitar sus alas en el lugar donde estaba después parecía volar directo hacía Lía pero volvió a hacer un cambio de último minuto y empezó a volar lo más fuerte que ponía en todas direcciones de la plataforma, esto que al principio no entendían los demás tenía un propósito, pronto se dieron cuenta de que lo que BM hacía era levantar polvo lo cual empezaba a crear una pantalla de tierra que cubría parte de lugar donde se encontraban peleando.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó Flash confundido.

-Mi hermano está usando su cerebro- Respondió Smooth Night atenta a la batalla –Quiere crear un espacio donde pueda esconderse y usar su sigilo y así poder obtener una ventaja contra Lía- Agregó la unicornio azul con algo de seriedad.

-Pero Lía es una pegaso también ¿no es así? Es decir ella podría disipar esa pantalla de humo en instantes- Respondió Flash Wing aclarando el punto fallido en la estrategia de Black Mind.

-¿De verdad lo crees Flash?- Mencionó Dark Mist –Observa con atención- Dijo el pegaso gris oscuro y Flash volvió a voltear hacia la pelea.

Lía estaba quieta ante la pantalla de polvo frente a ella, no si quiera había extendido sus alas, como si el polvo no le importara, la figura de Black Mind se escondió entre todo el polvo levantado, mismo que también bloqueó la visibilidad de los demás afuera de la plataforma.

Dentro de la pantalla de humo creada Lía se mantenía concentrada y cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse aún más, entre la pantalla de humo solo se alcanzaba a percibir una sombra tenue de alguien corriendo y volando entre esta pero no más.

Lía seguía ahí, sin moverse, en total calma las plumas de su ala derecha se movieron un poco hacia adentro y en ese momento Black Mind apareció por ese mismo lado e intentó darle un golpe a Lía pero para su sorpresa ella se agachó poniendo sus alas en el suelo y esquivó el golpe mientras Black Mind al ver su ataque fallar se volvió a esconder en la pantalla de humo, intentó lo mismo de muchos lados diferentes pero ningún golpe lograba acertar, parecía como si Lía predijera todos y cada uno de los ataques de su rival a pesar de no poder verlos venir sino hasta segundos antes de que dieran en el blanco, Black Mind intentó un ataque desde arriba y golpeó con fuerza el suelo lo cual disipo el humo, pero no vio a Lía hasta que ella hizo lo mismo que él, Black Mind pudo esquivar el golpe de la pegaso celeste pero ella había alcanzado a rozarle la ceja dejando un pequeño raspón como prueba de que había golpeado a su oponente, Lía dio una sonrisa confiada y Black Mind hizo lo mismo, lamió su casco y se limpió ese pequeño raspón de su ceja.

-Lía, me da mucho gusto poder pelear contra ti- Dijo Black Mind poniéndose en posición de pelea nuevamente.

-A mí también BM, Has mejorado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro- Respondió Lía con una sonrisa y esta vez empezó a volar dispuesta ahora a tomar la ofensiva.

-Te tengo- Pensó Black Mind mientras devolvía la sonrisa, en ese momento y sin darse cuenta Lía sintió que algo la toma por uno de sus cascos traseros, ella voltea y ve a una raíz que la toma con fuerza, planea e intenta volar pero la rama es muy fuerte.

-Rayos me confié, todo lo hizo para distraerme- Pensó ahora Lía al verse atrapada por esa rama.

Lía es bajada al suelo donde otra raíz aparece e inmoviliza sus alas para evitar su vuelo, el aura de Black Mind se había activado y eran sus cascos delanteros los que dirigían las rices, BM ve su oportunidad y rápido toma vuelo para aparecer desde arriba de un modo más rápido y deja caer un fuerte golpe directo sobre Lía, un impacto seguro que por la pura fuerza creo una nueva pantalla de humo, al dispersarse todo el mundo busca a ambos creen que la victoria es de BM puesto que no había forma en ese momento de que Lía esquivara el golpe pero cuando vieron hacia el punto de impacto vieron que el aura de Lía estaba alrededor de ella y había detenido el golpe de Black Mind en seco, Flash quedó impresionado, pensaba que la fuerza de Lía era igual o superior a la de BM hasta que enfocando bien su vista observó que el casco derecho anterior de la pegaso celeste estaba rodeado de una especie de metal.

-Control del metal, ese es su elemento- Dijo Dark Mist al ver la cara de confusión del pegaso Blanco y Flash volteó de nuevo a la plataforma.

-Muy cerca BM, pero no lo suficiente- Dijo Lía de manera confiada y en ese momento filosas hojas agudas como espadas llegaron y la liberaron de las raíces, tomó a BM con mucha más fuera ahora y salió despegada hasta el techo del lugar a toda velocidad, BM intentó zafarse pero un par de esas varas de metal planas se pegaron a sus alas evitando que las pudiera mover.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó Black Mind al verse en esa situación.

-Bajan- Dijo Lía y dando un par de vueltas en el aire arrojó a BM al suelo, nada pudo hacer para desacelerar sin embargo antes de chocar contra el duro piso BM se vio rodeado de un aura de magia color morado, a centímetros del suelo Twilight había usado su magia para detener su caída y que no sufriera daños graves al cuerpo, BM dio un suspiro aliviado de no haber impactado el suelo con fuerza, Twilight retiró la magia y Black Mind chocó, no tan fuerte pero si dolió un poco, las varas de metal de sus alas se retiraron y las estiro un poco para comprobar que estuvieran en buenas condiciones, por su parte Lía aterrizó en el suelo y su de su casco derecho se desprendieron las barras de metal que lo rodeaban.

-Jeje, todo parece indicar que debo probar el amargo sabor de la derrota- Comentó el pegaso gris mientras se levantaba del suelo por completo.

-Fue una buena pelea, debo decir que mi casco está un poco aturdido por el golpe, aun con la protección de mi metal, debo decir que dolió un poco- Contestó Lía sacudiendo un poco su casco derecho y ambos se saludaron como muestra de respeto y buena competitividad.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente, bien hecho los dos- Comentó Twilight dando por terminado el combate de la cual la ganadora es Lía.

-Gracias maestra Twilight- Respondieron ambos ponys y se acercaron a los demás bajo la plataforma.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente! ¡Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida!- Comentó Flash Wing impresionado de lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

-Me alegra que estés emocionado, ya que eso es lo que queremos que hagas Flash Wing- Dijo Twilight de manera seria dejando a Flash algo atónito y con tal shock que casi cae al suelo.

-¿Yo?, eso ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Flash muy confundido.

-Con la ayuda de esto, el amuleto del viento, eres el elegido de su poder Flash, tú tienes en tu interior el poder para controlar las fuerzas elementales del viento a voluntad, así como todos ellos poseen el control sobre otro elemento, tú también lo posees- Le respondió Twilight al pegaso blanco mientras le entregaba el amuleto, Flash lo recibió y lo miraba algo incrédulo todavía pero después de presenciar lo que vio comenzaba a creer en las palabras de Twilight -Yo te enseñare a manipular y controlar su poder, póntelo alrededor del cuello como si fuera una cadena, quiero que lo uses durante todo el tiempo que estés dentro de estas paredes Flash, eso te dará una conexión con el amuleto y despertará sus poderes, fuera de aquí deberás quitártelo sería peligroso que alguien más lo supiera, no sabemos si espías de Ice Blood pueden estar cerca de aquí así que nunca esté de más tomar las precauciones necesarias- Explicó Twilight ante lo cual el pegaso no sabía que decir seguía algo confundido.

-¿De verdad tengo ese poder?- Se preguntó Flash Wing hasta que recordó cierta ocasión mientras estaba fuera de la ciudadela –Entonces, en ese momento yo….- Pensó Flash hasta que alguien más habló.

-Y yo te ayudaré a mejorar tus capacidades físicas para que tengas un mejor dominio y control de tu cuerpo al usar el amuleto, si no tienes cuidado al manejarlo podrías causar un desastre como ciertos individuos aquí presentes- Agregó Sonic Rush y todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia Dazz Gold.

-¡Oh vamos! Dijeron que ya me habían perdonado por eso- Comentó algo molesto el pony terrestre mientras comía una manzana –Provocas un terremoto una vez y nunca te lo perdonan- Pensó Dazz Gold mientras mordía la manzana.

-Muy bien eso es todo por ahora, regresen a casa y descansen, sobre todo tú Flash, mañana no hay escuela así que estarás entrenando mucho por lo que vas a necesitar muchas energías- Comentó Twilight y todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron del lugar para regresar a sus hogares.

-Lía, ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos a comer? Serviremos una buena ración de vegetales que conseguimos ayer- Le comentó Twilight a Lía al ver cómo ella tomaba rápido sus cosas y se alejaba del grupo.

-Este… no, muchas gracias maestra, tengo que ir a otro lado, es un asunto que tengo que atender, con su permiso- Respondió Lía un poco nerviosa y siguió su camino –Los veré a todos mañana, adiós- Se despidió la pegaso celeste de manera peculiar chocó con la pared y salió nerviosa.

-¿Y a ella que le pasa? ¿Acaso nunca se queda?- Preguntó Flash Wing a Dazz Gold que iba caminando junto a él aun comiendo su manzana.

-Nadie lo sabe amigo, en lo que yo llevo aquí jamás la he visto quedarse después de la escuela o las sesiones de entrenamiento, siempre parece ocupada o algo así- le respondió Dazz Gold terminando su manzana.

-Dazz tiene razón, jamás nos dice nada de lo que hace después y actúa algo extraño la verdad pero bueno eso no importa- Agregó Dark Mist con seriedad lo cual intrigaba más a Flash Wing.

-Oh, okey creo que entiendo- Respondió Flash con algo de curiosidad.

-Descuida Flash, por ahora debes concentrarte en tu entrenamiento, necesitamos que todos se vuelvan fuertes, así cumplirán su destino y traerán la paz que esta tierra alguna vez tuvo- Comentó Twilight lo que dejo algo sorprendido al pegaso seguían hablando sobre la paz de Equestria –Bueno entremos a la casa y comamos algo- Dijo la antigua princesa con una sonrisa a lo que todos asienten y entran rápido al lugar ya que se mueren de hambre.

-Oh genial, ya tengo hambre- Comentó Dazz Gold con una sonrisa.

-Dazz, tú siempre tienes hambre- Respondió Hidden Power mientras pasaba y lo apartaba del camino con un pequeño empujón.

-Niños- Dijo Twilight al verlos entrar a la casa y cerrando la puerta se dispusieron a tener una agradable comida.

Flash ahora sabe que es un elegido y se le quedó viendo a su amuleto antes de entrar, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le espera al pegaso blanco para que domine su amuleto?

* * *

 **AVISO:**

 **Buenos, días, tardes o noches tengan ustedes que leen el fic, de primera mano agradezco el seguimiento y apoyo a esta historia que ahora se ha reescrito, y bueno este mensaje está dirigido principalmente a aquellos que tienen un OC protagonista dentro de la historia, al momento de inscribir sus OC, como ustedes recuerdan, se les pidió una biografía del personaje, el motivo por el cual se les pidió esto era para conocer un poco mejor a sus OC pero como saben se hizo un capítulo para cada uno de ellos y así darle a cada OC protagonista un capítulo de BackStory (Pasado) por lo que si quieren hacer correcciones al pasado de su personaje lo pueden hacer complementándolo con lo que lleva la historia, estos capítulos BackStory se publicaran pronto, se habrán dado cuenta de los 2 personajes que han cambiado en la historia (mayor información sobre esto por MP) ellos tendrán una historia igual que reemplazara a los respectivos OCs que estaban si algunos de los dueños de OCs quiere hacerle algún cambio a la biografía siéntase en libertad de dar sus sugerencias.**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención y si tienen dudas pueden enviarme un MP, hasta la vista y espero sus historias.**

 **ATTE. Big Silver Note.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos, aquí su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note, sé que no he publicado desde hace más de un mes, lo siento por eso, podría decirse que me tomé unas vacaciones para descansar un poco la mente después de haber terminado uno de mis fics, pero ya estoy de vuelta y como dije, retomaré los fics que había dejado pendiente, empezando con un capítulo nuevo de frío eterno, sí, así es no estoy reescribiendo el capítulo solo corrigiendo las palabras y sustituyendo otras cosas, este es un capítulo nuevo del fic Frío Eterno, espero que sea de su agrado, sin más yo me despido y recuerden como siempre, IMAGINATION!**

 **Capítulo 5**

 ** _"_** ** _Hogar"_**

Varios días habían pasado ya desde que Flash Wing, el último de los elegidos fue encontrado y los días en la ciudadela se sentían tan tranquilos y al mismo tiempo se podía sentir una preocupación por que en cualquier momento esa tranquilada podía terminarse si las tropas de la emperatriz del hielo los encontraban, toda la ciudadela estaba atenta a todo momento; al ir amaneciendo, los ponys que resguardaban la ciudadela durante la noche en la guardia hacían su cambio para los que tenían el turno de la madrugada y de la mañana y ellos poder descansar hasta su siguiente turno de vigilancia.

-Ya casi de mañana de nueva cuenta, o algo así en este lugar, bueno falta un poco para que las luces se enciendan- Pensó alguien que ya estaba despierto desde muy temprano, Dark Mist estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana de su habitación que miraba hacia afuera y le permitía observar parte del lugar –Mejor aprovecho que estoy despierto y tomo una ducha antes que los demás, no quiero que Dazz vuelva a terminar con la poca agua caliente que tenemos- Se dijo así mismo Dark Mist y salió de su habitación cuidando de no despertar a nadie que siguiera descansando, solo alguien además de él ya se encontraba despierto y preparando todo.

-Buenos días Dark Mist, te levantaste muy temprano por lo que veo- Se escuchó decir a Spike dándole los buenos días a Dark Mist.

-Igualmente, buenos Días Spike- Devolvió el saludo el pegaso.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- Le preguntó el dragón para seguir la conversación.

-Vamos, Ambos sabemos que no duermo tanto como los demás- Respondió Dark Mist y miró con seriedad el brazalete que tenía en su casco.

-No te preocupes Dark Mist, sabes que ni Twilight ni yo diremos algo al respecto- Contestó Spike y siguió preparando las cosas para cuando todos despertaran mientras Dark Mist tomaba una toalla vieja y entraba al cuarto de baño, a diferencia de los demás él llenaba una cubeta con agua hasta cierto punto pero evitaba lo más posible el contacto directo, utilizaba una esponja para limpiarse.

-Una vez más- Dijo Dark Mist para sí mismo y trató de controlar el agua que estaba frente a él, se le notaba un poco nervioso al tiempo que veía el agua elevarse de la cubeta –Solo un poco más- seguía diciendo el pegaso mientras acercaba el agua hacia él e intentaba darle forma de algún arma conocida, pero al momento que la sostuvo y sintió el agua tocar su pelaje tuvo un breve recuerdo, más bien una imagen mental de estar sumergido y empezar a ahogarse, dejó de concentrarse y el agua cayó al piso del cuarto de baño, Dark Mist se veía agitado, respiró profundo para poder calmarse y siguió limpiando su cuerpo con esa esponja evitando más contacto directo con el agua pero manteniendo todo el tiempo un rostro muy serio.

-Ya es la hora- Dijo alguien levantándose de la cama y tomando un estuche cercano, lo abrió con sus cascos y sacó una guitarra para empezar a afinarla tocando las cuerdas y tensándolas o relajándolas según conviniera, una vez que tuvo el tono deseado dio un toque a todas las cuerdas a la vez –Perfecto- Pensó Black Mind al escuchar el sonido que hacía su guitarra y empezó a tocar un poco de música, una melodía larga y tranquila pero con suficiente volumen para ser escuchada en todos los cuartos del lugar donde vivían y a su vez, actuando como despertador para todos los demás; la primera en despertar fue quien más cerca estaba de él, su hermana Smooth Night ya que ambos compartían habitación.

-BM… ¿No puede pasar un solo día sin que nos despiertes así?- Preguntó estando somnolienta y a manera de queja la unicornio azul –Además la cuarta cuerda está un poco tensa… Awwwww… arreglo o se arruinará tu concierto- Mencionó de nuevo y con su magia se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada para poder seguir durmiendo, pero al no poder lograrlo lanzó una almohada a su hermano que este recibió en la cara.

-Oh hermana, me interrumpiste cuando llegaba a la parte más emociónate- Replicó el pegaso gris con una risa.

-Me da igual- Dijo ella extendiendo sus alas un poco y levantándose de su cama –Ya me quitaste el sueño, tomaré una ducha- Expresó ella dando un bostezo más y tomando su toalla con la magia salió de la habitación; Black Mind acomodó de nuevo su guitarra en los cascos y empezó de nuevo con la tonada, su lado de la habitación estaba lleno de cuerdas rotas y algunos pedazos de madera además de un par de libros y hojas mientras que el lado de su hermana estaba casi tapizado de notas musicales escritas en papel y una buena cantidad de libros.

Tatareando en sus sueños un pony terrestre escuchaba la música proveniente de la otra habitación, Dazz Gold seguía dormido pero al mismo tiempo su cerebro seguía esa música en su subconsciente, sin darse cuenta empezó a patear su pared continua y provocó que una especie de figura de acción de una antigua "súper-heroína" cayera en su rostro y golpeara su nariz despertándolo.

-¿Pero que dem…?- Dijo al despertarse pero al levantar su cabeza se estrelló contra el almanaque donde tenía esa figura dándose un buen golpe, ante esto cayó de la cama y se siguió sobando la cabeza un rato, tomó su figura de "Mare Do Well" y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar –Nota mental, cambiar esa repisa de lugar- Pensó Dazz y sobó de nuevo su cabeza para luego salir de su habitación aun siguiendo el ritmo de la música proveniente de la habitación de Black Mind y Smooth Night.

-Ugh… de nuevo ese musical, Todas las mañanas es lo mismo- Mencionó al despertar de sus sueños una unicornio plateada, algo molesta por lo mismo, pero es algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado desde hace tiempo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un poco incómodo para ella –Uno de estos días voy a quebrar esa guitarra en tu cabeza Black Mind- Dijo Hidden Power mientras se arreglaba la crin un poco y se disponía a salir de su habitación.

 _-Flash… Flash…-_ Una voz resonaba como eco que se iba apagando en la mente del pegaso Blanco que seguía dormido aunque sudaba mucho y frío al tiempo que se movía de un lado para otro cubriéndose con la manta y viéndose un poco frustrado mientras dentro de sí escuchaba aullido, ruido de batallas y un grito de auxilio que no era el suyo –No… No… Thunder!- Se levantó gritando de manera exasperada y cubierto en sudor aun, miró a su alrededor y vio que seguía ahí en la habitación –Un sueño… una pesadilla… solo eso, solo una pesadilla- Dijo para calmarse y empezó a regular su respiración, vio en su cuello el amuleto del viento con intriga preguntándose en qué tenía que hacer para que "funcionara" aun no lograba conectarse del todo con ese elemento pero iba por buen camino según palabras de Twilight y Rush.

-Oye Flash ¿estás bien? Escuché un grito- Se escuchó la voz de Spike desde atrás de la puerta de la habitación del pegaso blanco.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí claro, no hay problema Spike, solo un mal sueño eso es todo, un mal sueño- Respondió Flash Wing y recompuso su rostro, dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Flash?- Preguntó Spike al ver el semblante de Flash, a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo sus ojeras y algunos bostezos lo delataban.

-Sí lo estoy no te preocupes- Contestó Flash dando un bostezo y estirando sus alas, en eso vio que todos ya habían despertado y había una fila fuera del cuarto de baño.

-¡Dazz si vuelves a terminar con el agua caliente juro que te calcinaré vivo!- Gritaba Smooth Night golpeando la puerta del baño pues el otro pony logró entrar antes que ellos pudieran darse cuenta.

-Creo que será otra ducha de agua fría para mí- Pensó Black Mind dando una sonrisa de resignación y luego un suspiro –Suerte hermana, creo que tomaré primero mi desayuno para que el tiempo pase rápido- Mencionó el pegaso pero no recibió respuesta ya que Smooth seguía golpeando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó Flash a Hidden Power que estaba recargada en una pared del lugar comiendo una manzana pequeña sostenida por su magia.

-Lo usual, Dazz acabará con el agua caliente, Smooth entrará molesta al baño después de él y Dazz será sacado con la cola en llamas- Respondió algo indiferente la unicornio de pelaje gris plateado dando un suspiro –Bola de inmaduros, ahora muévete tengo cosas que hacer- Mencionó y se alejó un poco del grupo no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe a Flash para que se moviera.

-Sí, buenos días a ti también- Respondió algo irritado Flash y se sentó a la mesa con los demás.

-No te molestes con ella Flash, es así todo el tiempo- Comentó Dark Mist a quien no había notado por lo callado que estaba, solo concentrándose en terminar su desayuno.

-Dark Mist tiene razón amigo, no te lo tomes tan personal, es así con todo el mundo- Complemento Black Mind tomando un poco de jugo.

-¿Todo el tiempo está molesta?- Comentó Flash mientras la veía alejarse de ellos y volteó a darle una mirada algo amenazante.

-Molesta no… triste- Se escuchó decir a una voz que bajaba las escaleras; todos voltearon y pudieron ver a Twilight descendiendo a paso moderado pero firme usando magia para arreglar su crin.

-Maestra Twilight, buen día- Saludaron los presentes en la cocina y comedor.

-Buenos días a todos- Respondió ella al saludo y se sentó a la mesa, Spike de inmediato le sirvió su desayuno, tan servicial como siempre lo ha sido a pesar de ser un guerrero ahora.

-Aquí tienes Twilight- Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa y se retiró de vuelta a la cocina.

-¿Triste maestra?- Comentó Flash confundido.

-Así, es, un día lo entenderás Flash, pero por ahora desayunemos, tenemos una agenda que cumplir hoy- Mencionó ella e hizo aparecer una lista con su magia, aún conservaba esa forma de organización que tenía.

-Triste… Yo no estoy triste por nada- Decía en su mente Hidden Power que había alcanzado a escuchar lo que los demás dijeron en el comedor y entró de nuevo a su habitación.

-De acuerdo chicos hoy no hay clases pero tenemos actividades que hacer y deberes para cada uno- Habló Twilight con felicidad ya que disfrutaba de las listas y el orden como siempre, una de las pocas cosas que le quedaron y que distraían su mente –Bien, Black Mind después del desayuno es turno tuyo y de Smooth Night de lavar los platos sucios, Dark Mist es tu turno de ir por los víveres que necesitamos, Flash aun no conoces bien la ciudadela así que te pediré que vayas con Dark Mist así podrás ubicarte mejor en el lugar- Mencionaba Twilight dando instrucciones con gusto al tiempo que Dazz salía de la ducha.

-Ya era hora, juro que si te volviste a terminar el agua caliente yo mismo te prenderé fuego a la próxima- Mencionó Smooth Night entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza.

-Sí, como decía, Dazz tendrás que asegurarte de que haya suficiente agua caliente para mañana, trabajo para más tarde, casi cuando las luces se apaguen para que el agua este caliente en la mañana, a mí también me gustaría tomar una ducha con agua caliente de vez en cuando- Dijo eso en tono algo molesto mientras todos miraban a Dazz Gold y el solo mordía un pan mostrando una actitud despreocupada ante las acusaciones –Y en cuanto a Hidden, alguien dígale que cuando baje necesito que me haga un favor y lleve este libro que Lía olvidó en la clase de ayer, yo mientras me reuniré con Sonic Rus para discutir su próximo entrenamiento y Spike, ¿Estarás aquí hoy?- Preguntó ella algo preocupada porque el dragón tuviera que salir de nuevo a alguna excursión.

-Descuida Twilight, hoy podré quedarme- Respondió con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Twilight, todos entonces asintieron a las instrucciones de su maestra y siguieron con el desayuno en calma y hablando un poco para luego realizar sus tareas.

Smooth Night salió del cuarto de baño, por suerte el agua caliente había alcanzado para tomar su ducha, no así a su hermano quien entró después de ella y se vio obligado a tomar la ducha con agua fría aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello después de varios años, las veces que tomaba una ducha con agua caliente, se sentía extraño incluso cuando lo hacía, mientras su hermana desayunaba y platicaba un poco con Hidden quien por el hambre había regresado al comedor.

Dazz Gold salió a dar una vuelta como siempre lo hacía en los días que no había escuela para despejar su mente y buscar si de casualidad había algún artículo que pudiera coleccionar.

-¿Listo Flash?- Preguntó Dark Mist tomando un par de mochilas y entregándole una a Flash Wing.

-Eso creo- Respondió el pegaso amarrando esa mochila a su espalda cerca de sus alas y ambos se dispusieron a salir del lugar, Hidden por su parte empezó a limpiar su sable de esgrima mientras silbaba un poco al tiempo que Smooth y BM lavaban los trastos sucios.

Ambos ponys iban volando tranquilamente hasta el distrito de los mercados y cambios en la ciudadela, un sector justo enfrente de los viveros donde producían los alimentos que podían y cerca a su vez de las fuentes de agua del lugar, apenas producían suficientes alimentos por lo que a veces era difícil conseguirlos, aunque unos pocos alimentos eran mejor que nada en un mundo cuya superficie era el suelo infértil cubierto por un gran manto de nieve blanca, tanto Dark Mist como Flash iban callados uno junto al otro, Dark Mist tenía siempre ese semblante serio en su rostro y Flash no sabía si hablar o no, finalmente después de haber comprado un par de artículos fue que el pegaso blanco intentó armar una conversación con su compañero.

-Entonces, ¿llevas mucho tiempo de vivir aquí?- Preguntó Flash Wing tratando de iniciar la plática.

-Si a más de 10 años le llamas mucho, entonces sí- Respondió Dark Mist en tono serio, no parecía mucho del tipo conversador.

-Entonces también viviste afuera un tiempo- Aclaró Flash a lo que Dark Mist solo asintió con la cabeza –Ya veo, ¿Un grupo grande con tu familia?- Preguntó de nuevo Flash Wing.

-Sí, los que quedábamos de mi familia- Respondió él con un tono algo melancólico y miró a Flash -¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntó ahora Dark Mist a Flash.

-Solo mi familia, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano- Dijo el pegaso Blanco dando un suspiro y recordando esos eventos.

-Por el tono en que lo dices debo suponer que su destino fue similar al de la mayoría en este lugar- Contestó Dark Mist infiriendo lo que ocurrió con la familia del pegaso blanco.

-Acertaste, mi familia y yo vagamos por toda la tierra del invierno eterno, un día las tropas nos encontraron, mis padres nos salvaron a mi hermano y a mí, después de eso, estuvimos solos muchos años vagando, buscando alimento y sobreviviendo como podíamos- Respondió Flash Wing y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima –Lo siento, una basura en mi ojo- Dijo tratando de justificarse.

-¿Y tú hermano?- Preguntó Dark Mist.

-Lobos, enfrentamos un grupo de ellos, quedé inconsciente y cuando desperté, ya nada quedaba- Contestó Flash con algo de furia y remordimiento, fue en ese momento que algo brilló bajo una bufanda que tenía puesta y una pequeña ráfaga de aire pasó por el lugar levantando varias mantas y volando algunas frutas dejando extrañado, confundido y asustado a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué demonios?, Flash- Mencionó Dark Mist poniendo su vista en el pegaso blanco -¿Qué traes debajo de la bufanda?- Le preguntó algo molesto Dark Mist.

-Oh, cierto- Respondió Flash y al quitarse la bufanda se pudo ver el amuleto del viento aun en su cuello.

-¿Tu amuleto? ¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando la maestra te dijo que no lo sacarás de la casa?- Regañó Dark Mist a su compañero.

-Lo siento, lo he traído ya por un tiempo y se me ha olvidado la verdad, solo me puse la bufanda antes de salir, no recordé quitarlo- Respondió Flash Wing en su defensa y volviéndose a cubrir con la bufanda para ocultar el amuleto del viento.

-Ya tenemos todo lo que nos encargaron, mejor volvamos antes de causes un ciclón dentro de la ciudadela- Dijo Dark Mist quitando su rostro serio por momentos y dándole un pequeño golpe en la pata al pegaso blanco quien dio una risa y devolvió el golpe -¿Cómo vas con el control de tu amuleto?- Le preguntó el pegaso gris oscuro a Flash.

-Mal, esta conexión es algo difícil, lo que viste fue solo un accidente- Contestó Flash refiriéndose a la pequeña ráfaga de viento que había ocurrido con anterioridad.

-Pensé que ya lo habías descubierto, bueno te lo diré, lo que necesitas para empezar a controlarlo es lo que acabas de hacer, tus emociones manejan el amuleto, por eso no los usamos fuera de la casa, si algo ocurre y nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones entonces podríamos causar algún evento no muy grato, si controlas tus emociones, controlas tu amuleto, lo más difícil es pensar en eventos así mientras te mantienes sereno y concentrado, cuando lo logres tu aura se dará a conocer y habrás dominado parcialmente tu elemento- Fue la explicación que le dio Dark Mist a su amigo acerca del funcionamiento de los amuletos, Flash observó la bufanda y decidió que al regreso seguiría practicando ese manejo de emociones.

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CIUDADELA_**

-Bien ya está todo limpio- Dijo algo sonriente y cansada una pegaso celeste de crin verde y blanca después de haber terminado la limpieza de su sencillo hogar –Todavía tengo tiempo, tal vez pueda visitarla hoy de nuevo y…, Oh cielos mi libro no está, debí dejarlo con la maestra Twilight ayer cuando acabaron las clases, creo que tendré que ir para recogerlo- Mencionó dando un suspiro y una mueca de un poco de desagrado por regresar pero no tenía otra opción más que ir si quería su libro.

La pegaso celeste se disponía a salir de su hogar pero en ese momento alguien tocó a su puerta, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y abrió la puerta solo para ver a Hidden Power ahí.

-Oh, Hidden, que inesperada sorpresa ¿Quieres pasar?- Le preguntó Lía a la unicornio de pelaje plateado invitándola de manera cordial a entrar.

-No gracias, solo venía a dejarte eso, toma- Mencionó Hidden entregando el libro con su magia.

-Oh de verdad muchas gracias me ahorraste un viaje- Contestó Lía de manera alegre y tomó el libro para ponerlo luego en la mesa.

-Sí como sea, bien eso era todo, me voy- Respondió Hidden Power con actitud seria y voz seca para darse media vuelta y regresar con Twilight y los demás.

-¿Segura de que no quieres pasar o un vaso de agua al menos?- Preguntó de nuevo la pegaso celeste a lo que Hidden solo dio un gesto de disgusto.

-Sí, segura, adiós- Contestó Hidden Power y se retiró antes de que Lía dijera alguna cosa más para invitarla.

-De acuerdo, te veré en clases después- Dijo ella despidiéndose de Hidden y retomando sus cosas del suelo salió de su hogar, cerró muy bien la puerta y tomó un camino hacia una parte lejana de la ciudadela.

-¿A dónde va esa pony?- Se preguntó Hidden Power al ver la dirección que tomaba Lía al salir de su hogar –No me interesa pero mucho, esta es mi oportunidad de saber a dónde va todos los días, será mejor seguirla en secreto- Se dijo a sí misma para luego ir tras Lía manteniéndose a distancia -¿A dónde te diriges Lía?- se preguntaba Hidden mientras e manera alejada y discreta iba tras la pegaso celeste.

-Deme solo una por favor- Mencionó la pegaso a un florista que estaba de camino en un carro comerciando con algunas de las pocas plantas decorativas que podían crecer bajo tierra, Lía compró aquella que mejor pudo pagar, no era bonita pero estaba mejor conservada que el resto, en esa sola flor gastó poco más de 10 bits, un precio muy alto.

-¿Tanto gastas por una flor que ya casi está marchita? ¿Acaso tienes un novio o algo así sin decirnos Lía?- Se preguntaba Hidden para sí misma al ver a la pegaso pagar tal cantidad de dinero por un solo artículo –¿Nos cambias a todos por un macho acaso? Ja, no pensé que fueras de ese tipo Lía- Siguió pensando Hidden mientras daba una risa burlona para sus adentros.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Lía retirándose.

-Gracias a usted señorita- Respondió el comerciante de flore y siguió su camino.

-Ya voy hermana…- Pensó Lía dando una sonrisa pero a su vez una mirada de tristeza y siguió su camino, pasó más allá de la zona baja de la ciudadela e incluso de la zona de construcción lo cual dejaba más confundida a Hidden quien ya se estaba cansando de seguirla.

-Imposible, ¿Aquí es a dónde viene?- Dijo Hidden en voz baja al ver el lugar donde Lía había entrado, se quedó un poco sorprendida, aunque la intriga y la necesidad de satisfacer esa creciente curiosidad la hicieron seguirla dentro de ese lugar –Cementerio, alas del pegaso…- Mencionó ella, pues en efecto el lugar al que Lía había entrado no era otro que el cementerio rústico que tenían en el lugar, en un principio los cuerpos se echaban fuera de la ciudadela a varios metros del lugar, pero eso atraía a lobos de fuego frío y cuervos guiados por el olor de la carne, lo cual los ponía en peligro latente de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento y al cabo de algunos años por fin se optó por construir un cementerio en ese mismo lugar, con pozos profundos y lo más alejado posible de las zonas residenciales y de comercio -¿A quién podría visitar Lía aquí? No recuerdo que haya mencionado a algún familiar- Dijo Hidden algo dudosa pero aun así siguió con su camino.

 ** _HOGAR DE LOS ELEGIDOS_**

-¿Cómo va el agua caliente Dazz?- Preguntó Black Mind al pony terrestre que estaba batallando un poco para poner las cosas en orden y asegurar que hubiese agua caliente para la mañana.

-Te lo diré en cuanto tenga idea de lo que estoy haciendo- Respondió Dazz Gold y dio un grito después de quemarse con una vela que llevaba para ver mejor.

-Eso te pasa por acabarte el agua- Le dijo a manera de risa Smooth Night.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien terminó con el agua, deberías ayudarme- Mencionó algo irritado Dazz Gold mientras chupaba el casco dónde se quemó.

-¿Quieres ayuda? Bien, te ayudaré con eso- Respondió ella dando una pequeña risa y se puso su amuleto para lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego a dónde se encontraba el pony color amarillo.

-¡Ah! Smooth Night ¿qué diablos te ocurre?- Mencionó Dazz Gold molesto pues esa pequeña bola de fuego además de haber encendido lo necesario, también encendió la cola de Dazz en fuego, este dio un salto rápido y soplo en su cola hasta poder sofocar las llamas.

-Yo simplemente te di la ayuda que solicitaste amigo jeje- Respondió de manera burlona Smooth Night y dio una risa al ver la cola quemada de Dazz Gold.

-Oh hermana- Pensó BM al ver todo lo acontecido y como ella empezaba a discutir un poco con Dazz.

-Niños, ya es suficiente, no peleen entre ustedes- Mencionó Twilight desde la sala mientras tomaba una taza de té y escribía algo en un libro, el cual siempre cerraba, ya por reflejo, cuando alguien se acercaba a ella.

-De acuerdo maestra- Respondieron los dos ponys no sin antes murmurarse algo entre dientes el uno a la otra.

-Ya regresamos- Dijo Dark mist entrando junto con Flash cargando unas cosas.

-Nos costó un poco pero encontramos todo lo que nos pidió maestra- Comentó Flash Wing dejando sobre la mesa las bolsas de víveres que traía al igual que Dark Mist.

-Muchas gracias chicos, pasen la cena estará lista pronto- Agradeció Twilight a ambos pegasos quienes se pusieron a platicar un poco en el sillón de la sala.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que logran controlar su elemento así de sencillo?- Les preguntó Flash a los demás pues aún tenía algunos problemas.

-Solo debes controlar tus emociones Flash, si logras hacer eso y te mantienes centrado podrás manejar tu fuerza- Le respondió Smooth Night que se había puesto a leer un libro de magia para mejorar sus habilidades y no quedarse atrás.

-¿Cómo logran manejar sus emociones? Lo hacen ver tan sencillo en los entrenamientos- Comentó el pegaso blanco echándose de panza el sillón.

-Es nuestro secreto Flash, cada uno tiene una manera, tú debes descubrir la tuya- Respondió Black Mind mientras tomaba una de las frutas que trajeron.

-¿No va a hacer las cosas más fáciles cierto?- Preguntó Flash a manera de broma y riendo un poco.

-Si así fuera hubiéramos derrotado a Ice Blood hace mucho- Respondió Dazz Gold dejando a todo mundo en silencio y muy serio por el comentario –Ou, Lo siento- Se disculpó el pony al repensar lo que había dicho.

-Solo ten más cuidado con lo que dices Dazz- Mencionó Twilight calmando un poco las cosas en el lugar.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde se encuentra Hidden? ¿Ya debió haber regresado no lo creen?- Preguntó Black Mind por la unicornio de pelaje plateado.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso hermano? ¿Preocupado por ella? Jeje- Mencionó Smooth Night con un tono coqueto o cual sonrojo a BM.

-¿De qué hablas? Lo único que mencionaba era la ausencia de ella- Respondió él girando su cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Por favor amigo, todos sabemos lo que sientes desde hace un par de años jaja- Dijo Dazz Gold riendo un poco y golpeando suavemente el costado de pegaso gris.

-Cierto, llevo solo una semana aquí pero hasta yo me he dado cuenta de eso- Comentó ahora Flash Wing.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho, estoy indignado de lo que piensas, Hidden es una buena amiga, solo eso- Respondió Black Mind aun estando algo nervioso, sonrojado y quitando sudor de su frente.

-Niños suficiente, BM dice algo que es cierto ya es algo tarde y no ha regresado- Mencionó Twilight pero no parecía muy preocupada.

-¿Deberíamos buscarla no? Solo iba a dejarle ese libro a Lía- Mencionó Dark Mist que se había mantenido serio durante las pequeñas burlas hacia BM.

-No es necesario, ella pude cuidarse sola- Dijo de manera despreocupada Twilight mientras se levantaba y cambiaba el libro que tenía Smooth Night, la unicornio azul quiso reclamar algo pero al ver el libro que Twilight le proporcionó quedó más interesada y prosiguió con su lectura.

-La cena estará lista en unos momentos- Mencionó Spike desde la cocina colindante con la sala y comedor a lo cual varios fueron a lavarse los cascos.

-Estoy de vuelta- Se escuchó la voz de Hidden desde la puerta –Traje a una invitada conmigo- Mencionó la unicornio de pelaje plateado y sus compañeros se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de alguien que no hubieran creído que verían ahí.

-Hola a todos, buenas noches- Saludó Lía al resto de sus compañeros quienes al verla ahí no creían que de verdad ella los estuviese visitando en su hogar.

-Oh, Lía, esto sí que es una sorpresa, adelante bienvenida- Saludó Twilight a la pegaso Celeste que entró de manera algo tímida pero saludando a los demás por cortesía, apenas entró el amuleto del metal reaccionó a su presencia y se dirigió hacia ella; Lía tomó el amuleto y lo colocó de nuevo en la vitrina dónde estaban el resto de los amuletos, exceptuando al de Flash Wing.

–Espero no llegar en un momento inoportuno- Mencionó ella mientras Spike le ponía un asiento extra a la mesa.

-Para nada, aunque si nos sorprende un poco el verte aquí hoy ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu rutina y acompañarnos en esta velada?- Preguntó Black Mind con su cortesía y refinamiento característicos.

-Digamos que Hidden tiene, una buena manera de convencer a los demás- Mencionó Lía dándole una mirada la unicornio que respondió con una orgullosa sonrisa como si hubiera obtenido la victoria en un combate.

-¿La electrocutaste?- Preguntó Dazz Gold a lo cual Hidden se molestó un poco y le dio una pequeña descarga al pony terrestre quien quedó con los pelos de la crin y cola erizados -Yo solo preguntaba, que genio- Respondió Dazz mientras intentaba aplacarse su crin, pero cada vez que lo intentaba recibía una pequeña descarga.

-No lo hizo, pero debo decir que lo intentó- Comentó Lía dándole una mirada algo seria a Hidden –Pero ella tenía razón en algo, quizás deba expandir un poco mi círculo un poco más- Agregó ella mientras le servían un plato de comida.

-Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras acompañarnos Lía, para eso está la familia- Dijo Spike dándole una palmada a la pegaso quien se mostró consternada al escuchar esa palabra.

-Familia…- Repitió ella y miró su reflejo en el caldo de la sopa, algunas risas inocentes se escucharon en su cabeza y parecía estar congelada en un recuerdo.

-¿Lía?- Dijo Smooth Night tratando de moverla pero Hidden le detuvo su casco y movió la cabeza hacia los lados indicando que no lo hiciera a lo cual Smooth Night desistió.

-Oh, lo siento, solo recordaba algo, eso es todo- Respondió ella recuperando su compostura y probó un poco de la comida frente a ella –Está muy bueno, es lo mejor que he probado- Mencionó ella con una sonrisa.

-Me agrada que te guste, comamos todos entonces- Dijo Twilight y los demás ponys empezaron a tomar sus alimentos.

-Qué bueno ya moría de hambre- Mencionó Dazz Gold metiendo su cara de lleno en el plato.

-Amigo, de verdad eso que haces es una falta de cortesía- Dijo Black Mind al ver como Dazz Devoraba el caldo de verduras.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez de los cubiertos?- Preguntó Dark Mist acercándole una cuchara a Dazz Gold.

-Lo siento, pero ya saben cómo me pongo cuando tengo hambre, jeje, desordenado y algo ruidoso- Respondió Dazz Gold dando una risa.

-En ese caso todo el día estás hambriento ja- Mencionó Flash Wing a lo que los demás rieron un poco.

-¿Fue eso una broma?- Preguntó Dazz molesto.

-No es una broma, es un hecho- Contestó Hidden Power a lo cual sus compañeros rieron un poco más aunque se sorprendieron de que ella siguiera con la broma.

-Esto podría ser divertido- Pensó Lía mientras reía un poco, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera –Tal vez me he encerrado mucho en mi mundo- Siguió pensando la pegaso celeste mientras veía como todos se trataban en la mesa.

Lía observaba atenta pero a la vez de manera discreta a todos en la mesa, le parecía interesante como sin ser familiares de sangre, exceptuando a Smooth Night y a Black Mind, se llevaran como hermanos, Dazz parecía el pequeño inquieto de la familia, Dark Mist el serio y pensativo, Flash parecía integrarse muy bien hablando a la vez con Black Mind mientras Smooth Night intercambiaba algunas palabras con Hidden Power, Twilight por su parte parecía más una madre que una maestra, siempre al pendiente de ellos y resolviendo conflictos apenas esto surgiera, por su parte Spike parecía ser más un apoyo para todo el grupo, en ese momento ella empezó a sentir que algo le había faltado en su vida desde hace tiempo, algo que había olvidado.

Al terminar su cena cada quien trabajó un poco en lo que le gustaba antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones, Lía fue invitada y como ya las luces de la ciudadela se habían apagado, decidió pasar ahí la noche junto con sus compañeros, observó sentada como Black Mind y Smooth Night tocaban guitarra y cantaban para todos algunas melodía tranquilas, se sorprendió cuando con su magia Smooth Night creaba paisajes, algo borrosos, de las cosas como eran antes, verdes pastos y cielos abiertos, corrientes de agua y altas montañas, bosques llenos de vida y hasta algunos pueblos, pocos eran los que recordaban esos días en Equestria, Twilight entonces ayudaba con su magia a aclarar la imagen y que todos viesen como era en realidad la tierra antes del invierno, nadie se perdía esto pues era lo más cerca que estaban de ver aquel mundo en sus días dorados.

-Esto es… hermoso…- Comentó Lía totalmente capturada por la imagen que veía, incluso derramó una lágrima ante la belleza de la imagen –Maestra Twilight, ¿Cómo era la tierra antes del invierno? ¿Antes de que cayera bajo el control de Ice Blood?- Preguntó ella capturando la atención de los demás y luego voltearon hacia Twilight y Spike.

-Cierto, Lía no ha estado cuando la maestra nos hablaba sobre Equestria- Mencionó Smooth Night mientras desaparecía la imagen y Black Mind detenía su música.

-Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que les hablé de cómo era Equestria en mis días de juventud- Dijo ella pero recibió un Ejem, por parte de Spike –Claro, Nuestros días de juventud- Respondió ella dando una pequeña risa y rodando la mirada.

-¿Sería tan amable de contarnos de nuevo?- Preguntó Black Mind acercándose al igual que los demás, salvo Hidden Power.

-¿No quieres escuchar Hidden?- Preguntó Dazz Gold a la unicornio de pelaje plateado,

-No, ya he oído la historia antes, buenas noches- Respondió ella son tono muy serio y se retiró a su cuarto para descansar según decía ella.

-Hidden, ¿Cuánto más esconderás tu tristeza?- Pensó Lía al recordar un momento en el que la unicornio la siguió hasta donde se dirigía y una pequeña plática que tuvieron.

-Ella lo dirá cuando esté lista- Le mencionó Dark Mist a Lía dejándola sorprendida y algo asustada –En caso de que te preguntes, no, no puedo leer la mente, pero si piensas en su tristeza, es lo que todos pensamos aquí sobre ella, no debes preocuparte por eso, la conozco bien- Le aseguró Dark Mist y dio una sonrisa a lo cual Lía correspondió.

-Cuéntenos por favor maestra, a mí también me gustaría saber más sobre cómo era todo antes de que Ice Blood apareciera, lo único que he visto en mi vida es, nieve, hielo y muerte- Dijo Flash Wing algo pesimista pero todos lo entendían, era lo que la gran mayoría había vivido desde el día en que nacieron.

-Con gusto- Mencionó Twilight y aclaró su voz –La tierra de Equestria era un magnifico lugar para vivir, tenía sus defectos como cualquier sitio, pero era nuestro hogar, gobernado por sus princesas, las mismas de las que se hablan en los libros de historia que lee, la princesa Celestia, monarca del sol, la princesa Luna, monarca del astro menor, la princesa Cadence, llamada también la princesa del amor, las tres regían Equestria con sabiduría y comprensión para todos era un mundo mágico en verdad, los pegasos siempre cuidaban de los cielos, nos llevaban la lluvia cuando necesitábamos y también la nieve en invierno, cuando este se terminaba y llegaba la primavera, pues, empacábamos el invierno, siguiendo una antigua tradición de no usar magia para que esto ocurriera, despertábamos a las aves para que hicieran sus nidos, a los animales terrestres para que empezaran de nuevo con el ciclo de la vida, sembrábamos nuestras cosechas para volver a tener comida, en fin todos trabajábamos siempre muy duro para todo estuviese perfecto para lo que necesitáramos, Equestria había también sido salvada por 6 heroínas que estaban ahí para defenderla…- Explicaba ella con una gran emoción, aunque por momento se detenía para calmarse un poco pues su forma de hablar y la manera en que se expresaba a veces hacía sospechar a sus alumnos –Eran unas grandes ponys, las mismas que aparecen sus libros igualmente- Dijo ella con un tono más calmado y sereno.

-¿Qué no había otra princesa más?- Preguntó Smooth Night mientras sacaba su libro.

-Sí, yo también estoy al tanto de la existencia de otra princesa más- Concordó Black Mind con ella.

-Cierto, mis padres me hablaban también de la existencia de otra princesa, pero no recuerdo mucho sobre eso la verdad- Dijo Flash Wing tratando de recordar más sobre el asunto lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a Twilight, miró a Spike y aunque este le hacía señales para que les dijese la verdad, Twilight decidió ocultarlo más tiempo.

-Esa es solo una vieja historia, verán cuando Ice Blood tomó el control las 6 heroínas pelearon contra ella al igual que las princesas, pero se sabe que fueron vencidas por la emperatriz del hielo, no se sabe sobre la princesa del amor, pero, se duda que haya sobrevivido, fue cuando se empezó a hablar de la existencia de otra princesa para levantar los ánimos y tener algo de esperanza, algo en que creer para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero nadie ha visto a esa princesa y muchos concuerdan en que solo es un personaje de fantasía, ¿recuerdan? Como la historia que les contaba a veces a los pequeños en clase "La leyenda de la princesa perdida", es todo lo que es un cuento que nos da esperanza- Respondió ella en tono algo nervioso pero sus alumnos estaban más de acuerdo con ella, al ver la realidad de las cosas observaban y creían cada vez más que esa princesa solo formaba parte de los cuentos de hadas, esto por otro lado disgustaba a Spike que no soportaba que Twilight se infravalora de esa manera, entendía que se ocultara pero no entendía por qué ocultar su existencia y decir que no era más que un cuento de hadas para potros.

-Pero las historias pueden convertirse en realidad, solo hace falta, creer en uno mismo y creer en los demás, confianza y confiar, aun cuando uno no confíe en sí mismo hay otros que confían en ellos, o en ellas- Comentó Spike en un tono serio que hizo sentir a Twilight un poco incómoda al respecto e hizo sentir un ambiente algo incómodo.

-Entonces, la princesa podría existir- Mencionó Dazz Gold.

-Si crees en ella- Mencionó Spike y se levantó para ir a lavar los platos que quedaron sucios y dejar a los demás con las historias de Twilight sobre los tiempos en los que el invierno no azotaba la tierra de Equestria.

-Eso fue el pasado chicos, no podemos esperar que llegue todo de un cuento de hadas, todo lo que necesitamos está aquí y ahora- Dijo ella y con su magia hizo traer los elementos para dárselos a cada uno, excepto a Hidden que estaba en su habitación –Ustedes son los que verdaderamente pueden acabar con este sufrimiento, este Frío Eterno que azota nuestro mundo, solo ustedes pueden acabar con la tiranía de la que se hace llamar emperatriz, solo ustedes detendrán a Ice Blood, para siempre- Al decir esto los amuletos brillaron un poco más fuerte iluminando la habitación.

-Acabaremos con esto- Dijo de pronto Flash Wing sintiéndose algo diferente –Mucho se ha perdido por causa de Ice Blood y si usted dice que en nosotros yace el poder para detenerla, pues entonces quiero creer que tengo ese poder dentro de mí, siempre he querido hacer un cambio y ahora lo veo esta es la oportunidad que he esperado, me esforzaré mucho y haré que mi amuleto se conecte por completo- Flash terminó de decir lo que creía y notó las miradas de los demás sobre él -¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el pegaso blanco extrañado de la manera en que lo veían sus compañeros.

-Flash… tu aura- Dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-¿Mi qué?- Cuestionó el pegaso y en eso lo notó, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura de color blanca, un poco más brillante que su pelaje -¿Qué demonios pasó?- Se preguntó algo asustado el pegaso blanco.

-Parece que el amuleto te aceptó del todo por fin- Mencionó Dark Mist dando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- Se preguntó Flash confundido aún.

-Tal parece que lo que dijiste hizo despertar parte de la fuerza durmiente del amuleto, la maestra Twilight ya nos lo explicó, no solo tiene poder, sino también conciencia propia, vaya pensé que te tomaría un poco más tiempo- Mencionó Lía sorprendida aunque eso fue malinterpretado por flash quien lo tomó como un insulto.

-¿Qué no puede descansar una a gusto en…?- Decía Hidden al salir de su habitación pues las luces que resplandecían a las orillas de su habitación le impedían quedarse dormida como ella quería –Los amuletos están…- Mencionó cuando de un momento a otro su amuleto salió de la vitrina y se colocó frente a ella.

Al estar ahora los 7 amuletos algo más sucedió, cada amuleto se puso uno junto a otro en un círculo, empezaron a girar y a brillar hasta formar un aro de colores dejando a todo el mundo confundido.

-¿Eso es normal?- Preguntó Flash Wing sin apartar la mirada de los amuletos.

-Yo, no lo creo amigo- Respondió Dazz Gold retrocediendo un poco ante el evento.

-Puedo sentir una fuerza proveniente de ahí- Mencionó Hidden Power sudando un poco.

-Lo sé, lo siento también- Mencionó Smooth Night que parecía estar sudando también, ambas unicornios parecían ser algo afectadas por la energía a diferencia de sus compañeros pegasos y terrestre que no sentían nada.

-¿Qué está pasando Twilight?- Preguntó Spike al ver ese acto que ocurría frente a ellos.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que los veo reaccionar así- Respondió la princesa de la amistad igual de sorprendida que todos por lo que ocurría y al igual que Hidden Power y Smooth Night, sudando un poco –Parece tener una especie de influencia mágica sobre todos lo que tiene un cuerno.

Los amuletos entonces se detuvieron de golpe y regresaron con sus portadores poniéndose directo frente a ellos levitando y parpadeando de manera constante.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Smooth Night algo dudosa de tomar o no su amuleto.

-¿Deberíamos tocarlos?- Preguntó ahora Lía con dudas iguales a la unicornio azul.

-Yo lo haré- Dijo Dark Mist acercando su casco con cuidado a su amuleto.

-Cuidado amigo- Mencionó Dazz Gold asustando un poco a Dark Mist quien alejó su casco del amuleto y miró algo enojado a Dazz –Oh, lo siento- Se disculpó el pony terrestre con una sonrisa inocente.

Dark Mist entonces acercó su casco nuevamente al amuleto y dudando un poco lo tocó por fin, en ese momento la energía del amuleto lo rodeó con un aura azul similar a la que expulsaba cuando intentaba controlar su elemento, sintió entonces un llamado dentro de su mente y quedó un poco confundido.

-¿Dark Mist? ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Twilight algo preocupada.

-Hay…, hay algo aquí, no puedo ver bien lo que es, pero son 7 como cosas, la verdad solo alcanzo a ver una pero, muy poco, mmm un momento, hay algo más aquí, alguien más parado frente a esos objetos no sé lo que sea pero, parece más un pony y maestra venga a ver esto, nos está llamando a todos, a usted también, nos dice, bienvenidos- Mencionó Dark Mist como estando en una especie de transe y extendió el casco hacia Twilight.

-Entones dices que una voz nos está pidiendo tocar nuestros amuletos, llama a la maestra también y nos quiere dar un mensaje- Mencionó algo escéptica Hidden Power –Como sea- Habló ella y tocó de igual manera su amuleto para que el aura la rodeará.

-¿Debemos?- Preguntó Dazz Gold.

-Después de ti- Respondió Flash Wing y ambos tocaron sus amuletos de igual manera.

-Supongo que no también debemos ir, a dónde sea que eso sea- Comentó Lía y aunque algo insegura tocó su amuleto igual.

-Después de ti hermana- Habló Black Mind señalando los amuletos.

-¿Miedo hermano?- Preguntó ella a manera de broma, Black Mind dio también una sonrisa y ambos tocaron de igual manera sus amuletos para ser rodeados por un aura del color que les correspondía.

-Volveremos en un momento Spike- Dijo Twilight y tomó el casco de Dark Mist, el aura entonces la rodeó también y al igual que los demás entró en una especie de transe.

-Cuidado a todos- Mencionó Spike preocupado por ellos pues estaban ahí sin moverse o abrir los ojos siquiera.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Se preguntaban los 7 elegidos reunidos y acompañados por Twilight en una especie de cuarto oscuro aunque podían verse perfectamente el uno al otro.

-Este lugar… he estado aquí antes…- Pensó Twilight teniendo recuerdos de la primera noche después de lo sucedido en Canterlot.

-Me da un gran regocijo por fin verlos a todos reunidos- Se escuchó decir a una voz algo vieja y ronca pero amable detrás de ellos, todos voltearon la mirada y observaron a alguien a quien solo Twilight había visto antes.

-Tú eres…- Dijo Twilight al reconocerlo.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, y veo, que lo elegidos, los herederos de mi poder por fin llegaron para cumplir con su cometido- Quien hablaba no era otro más que Star Swirl el barbado, ahí con su capa de mago y sobrero característico de siempre mostrándose amale en su tono de voz –Escuchen bien las palabras que les diré, porque el poder que ahora poseen, aun no es suficiente, hay algo más que deben adquirir, algo más para que puedan vencer a la emperatriz, posean lo que yo les diré y la victoria será de ustedes sin dudar, escuchen ahora elegidos- Mencionó él en una aire de intriga y misterio que puso algo dudosos a los demás pero a la vez había capturado la atención de todos y estaban dispuesto a escucharlos, por ahora.

Continuará en el capítulo 6 "Los objetos"


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **"** **¿Estamos listos?"**

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO DE INVIERNO_**

En el castillo de invierno alguien despertaba de sus sueños en la habitación más amplia del lugar, columnas de hielo talladas sostenían el techo pero el resto era casi una cueva de hielo sin mucha forma, quien despertaba era la Alicornio, gobernante de toda Equestria, la emperatriz del hielo y soberana de todas las tierras, Ice Blood, la Alicornio se encontraba descansada y lista para un nuevo día de sus "labores" como gobernante, dormir era un lujo que se daba a pesar de no requerirlo tanto, lo hacía por gusto más que por necesidad, el trabajo de todos sus días era llevar su invierno a todos los rincones de la tierra y hacerle la vida miserable a sus súbditos para su diversión personal, como todos los días ella oscureció el cielo con sus nubes de tormenta de invierno e hizo nevar sobre todas las regiones del lugar para mantener ese interminable invierno que ha azotado a todo el mundo por los últimos 30 años.

-Un hermoso día, Frío, justo como debe ser- Dijo la emperatriz mirando la nieve caer al suelo y a aquel páramo desolado que creo con su hielo -Tan perfecto como siempre- Agregó ella con una sonrisa y se dirigió al salón del trono a través de los pasillos, cada guardia de hielo que la veía pasar hacía reverencia ante ella, pues, saben lo que les espera si no le muestran su respeto a la emperatriz.

Para mala fortuna de uno de esos guardias él no la vio pasar y por ende no le hizo reverencia, al notarlo Ice Blood se enfureció y decidió poner el ejemplo con ese guardia; usando su dominio absoluto del hielo creo rupturas en aquel pobre soldado como si este fuera de vidrio, al ver esto los demás guardias de hielo se quedan "fríos", el soldado entonces notó las fracturas en su cuerpo lo cual lo alarmó mucho y empezó a gritar de desesperación, miedo y dolor pues las grietas se hacían más profundas en su ser, pidió clemencia y disculpas estando de rodillas pero eso de nada le sirvió, la emperatriz dio una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción y apretando más su casco terminó por hacer pedazos a su soldado del cual solo quedó escarcha tirada en el piso, los demás guardias quedaron paralizados del miedo por las acciones realizadas de su reina y volvieron a sus puestos con temor de que les podía suceder lo mismo a ellos.

La reina siguió caminando hasta su trono como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido, se sentó en su trono de hielo el cual se iluminó cuando ella lo tocó, de inmediato iluminó su cuerno para crear cuatro portales de visón que le mostraban escenas de las muchas ciudadelas subterráneas que fueron destruidas por sus tropas; ella miraba con satisfacción la destrucción que habían causado y también vio con alegría los cuerpos congelados de decenas de ponys, grifos, dragones y otras especies que se negaron a formar parte de su reino y jurarle su eterna lealtad, de haberlo hecho los hubiera dejado vivir como esclavos en algunas de sus ciudades a través de su reino congelado.

-Esto no les pasaría si hubieran decidido ser leales a mí, no pueden decir que no les di la oportunidad de unirse a mi glorioso reino y tener el honor se servirme el resto de sus miserables vidas- Comentó la emperatriz mientras daba una risa de satisfacción poniendo su casco en su boca y tras hacer un ademán con su otro casco los portales desaparecieron de su vista –13 ciudadelas destruidas en los últimos 10 años, 29 en total en estos 30- Pensaba Ice Blood sin embargo no se veía satisfecha, sino algo furiosa, tanto que su casco temblaba de ira –Pero aún no hay señales de las princesas, de ninguna de ellas, princesa Twilight Sparkle y Mi Amore Cadence ambas representan una amenaza, esa princesa Sparkle tiene esa extraña habilidad de cambiar sus colores y aumentar su poder a gran escala, si no hubiera usado todo mi poder ese día, no sé qué hubiera pasado y claro no puedo ignorar que Cadence es la sobrina de Celestia su sangre, la hace peligrosa, cualquiera de las dos puede representar una verdadera amenaza para mí y para mi reino, si logran sobrevivir más tiempo puede que cualquiera de las dos planee algo en contra mía, tampoco puedo descartar la posibilidad de que se hayan encontrado, pero no lo creo así, si las dos estuvieran juntas ya habrían intentado atacarme, aun así, no puedo permitirlo- Siguió pensando la reina analizando todas las posibilidades e incluso haciendo dos pequeñas estatuas de hielo con la forma de las princesas las cuales aplastó con furia.

Caminó unos momentos por el jardín de hielo que tenía en su castillo, en este había varias figuras de ponys congelaros, los recuerdos de una batalla llegaron a su mente, batalla que había sido la última para intentar derrocarla y que como todas las demás, falló de manera miserable, aunque la tropas que atacaron el castillo derrotaron a sus defensas, Ice Blood tenía sus ases muy bien guardados y listos para esta situación, no sin antes darles una demostración de su poder al acabar ella sola con la mitad del ejército que había atacado y dejar el resto a sus soldados favoritos.

-Tantas tropas, tantos lugares en los que hemos buscado y ni una señal de esas princesas, debo reconocerles que saben ocultarse bien, creo que sin ninguna rebelión en progreso, puedo hacer uso de mis files heraldos- Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras admiraba su campo lleno de ponys congelados, todos ellos aún con una expresión de terror en sus rostros y sosteniendo sus armas, varios apuntando hacia el cielo con lanzas y otros dando estocadas con espadas pero todos habían fracasado.

Fue hasta el salón principal de su castillo, era el mismo castillo de Canterlot pero cubierto en hielo y con nieve en casi todas partes, en el centro había varios sarcófagos de tamaños distintos y una enorme puerta en medio de ellos, tras esta y en los sarcófagos se encontraba lo más letal del ejército de Ice Blood.

-Necesito a 3 de ustedes para la tarea- Mencionó ella y varias voces salieron de los sarcófagos pidiendo que se les diese la oportunidad de cumplir los mandatos de su reina y complacerla en su voluntad –Que así sea entonces- Con su magia acercó 3 de los sarcófagos y los abrió dejando salir un vapor helado que llenó de más hielo la habitación.

De uno de ellos emergió un griffo, cubierto con una armadura negra de la cual se emitían luces azules, una capa que solo le cubre un hombro y medio lomo como parte de su decorado, un pico filoso y helado, garras para destazar y una mirada aterradora que infunde miedo en sus enemigos, dio un desgarrados grito de ave que provocó cuarteaduras en las paredes.

Del segundo emergió un minotauro de dos metros de altura, brazos poderosos y musculosos, cuernos afilados y largos, mortales en efecto, piel color azul claro, parte inferior azul oscura, ojos rojos de furia, cabellera larga de picos de hielo hacia abajo, pezuñas negras capaces de aplastar rocas tan solo con apoyarse en ellas, al salir total del sarcófago mugió con un gran sonido y sacó vapor helado de sus fosas nasales.

Del tercer sarcófago emergió algo parecido a un pony de cristal que ya portaba su armadura, un parche en su ojo derecho le daba una apariencia de ser más experimentado y las partes que se veían de su helado cuerpo, que no era cristal sino hielo, tenían las marcas de sus varias batallas a través de los años de lucha, salió algo tambaleante del sarcófago, parecía haber estado ahí por un buen tiempo ya; se puso firme y caminó hasta estar a distancia de 2 metros de la emperatriz, lo mismo hicieron los otros dos que habían despertado de su letargo para luego arrodillarse ante Ice Blood.

-Mi emperatriz- Dijeron los tres a la vez agachando la cabeza hasta que Ice Blood dio la orden para que se levantaran.

-Mis fieles heraldos, mensajeros del invierno, los he convocado para la misión más importante de nuestra era, una misión en la que reside el futuro de nuestro glorioso imperio del frío- Hizo una pausa por momentos mientras sus heraldos la seguían con la vista –Cryo, comanda los cielos y busca, Taurus, levanta toda roca hasta encontrar lo que buscamos, y Ice Heart, Con tu ejército lleva destrucción a aquellos que se rehúsen a formar parte de mi reino, vayan mis heraldos, y traigan a las princesas que escaparon de mi hace 30 años y no dejen nadie más con vida, pero a ellas dos, las mataré yo- Dijo ella con gran voz llena de ira y rencor.

-Como ordene mi señora- Respondieron los tres y partieron fuera del castillo donde había ya tropas esperándolos.

-Cryo, los cielos son tuyos, que tus cuervos revisen cada centímetro que encuentre, Taurus, lleva tu grupo a buscar al norte, encontraremos a esas princesas, en nombre de su majestad imperial- Comentó Ice Heart poniéndose su casco para la batalla.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarnos Ice Heart?- Se escuchó la voz insolente de Cryo.

-Sí, yo no recibo órdenes de un pony de hielo como tú- Gruño Taurus sacando vapor por sus fosas nasales.

-No son mis órdenes pero son las de su majestad, y van a hacer como se les diga o ya saben las consecuencias que sufrirán- Respondió serio Ice Heart a lo que los otros dos simplemente dieron un bufido y caminaron hacia sus respectivas áreas de búsqueda.

-Como pensé, esos tres no se llevarán bien nunca, por fortuna, tengo algo que pronto estará listo- Mencionó Ice Blood sonriente y observando a sus heraldos desde la ventana de su castillo, se dio media vuelta y abrió unas escaleras que descendían hacia una cámara secreta en el fondo de su castillo –Pronto mi precioso, pronto verán la prueba de mi poder ante tu gran fuerza y magnificencia- Habló ella frente a unos barrotes de hielo tras los cuales solo se veía una habitación oscura, de pronto unos ojos amarillos iluminaron a través de la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un gruñido y gran vapor de hielo se vio salir debajo de esos ojos que se cerraban con furia.

-¿Quién se creé ese idiota que es?, en el momento en que te descuides Ice Heart, cortaré tu cabeza con mi hacha y la pondré como trofeo sobre mi sarcófago- Pensaba Taurus con una sonrisa macabra.

-Un día acabaré contigo Ice Heart, te daré de alimento a mis cuervos queridos- En otro lado estaba Cryo surcando el cielo mientras planeaba su ataque no solo contra los traidores del reino sino de igual manera contra uno de los mismo heraldos.

 ** _EN LA CIUDADELA_**

-Star Swirl, ¿Acaso hay más de lo que me habías dicho hace tantos años?- Preguntó Twilight confundida de que el gran mago no le hubiera dado toda la información.

-Perdone que no lo haya hecho, pero esta información no era de mi conocimiento, me he enterado solo hasta tiempo después de que los amuletos recuperaran su poder- Respondió el mago de la gran barba.

-¿Cómo? Si ya está muerto, ¿Cómo pudo obtener algún conocimiento?- Preguntó Confundida Lía –No tiene sentido alguno-

-Hay más de lo que creen que solo vida y muerte jovencita, pero eso será para otra ocasión, de nueva cuenta no tengo mucho tiempo y el mensaje es largo, escuchen bien y no pierdan detalle, si quieren derrotar a la emperatriz del hielo deben buscar entonces las armas que le pertenecieron a sus iguales- Comentó Star Swirl dejando confundidos tanto a los jóvenes elegidos como a la misma Twilight.

-¿Cómo que iguales?- Preguntó Hidden Power.

-Sí hable claro viejo- Comentó algo irritado Flash Wing.

-Perdone por el lenguaje de mi amigo venerable anciano, creo que lo qué quiso decir es que si podría tener la amabilidad de explicarnos a qué se refería cuando mencionó dichas armas y también a los iguales de Ice Blood- Mencionó Black Mind con elocuencia y palabras elegantes.

-Entiendo, no tengo tiempo más solo les diré que los amuletos los guiarán hasta la ubicación de esas armas, si las poseen y las dominan por completo, no habrá monstruo que no puedan derrotar, pero siempre recuerden, confíen en su poder, no en el arma, tengan valor, si no hay valor y coraje en sus corazones, sus armas no tendrán ningún poder contra la maldad, tengan suerte, herederos de la fuerza que me fue confiada, sé que al final triunfaran en su misión, confío en ustedes y también en ti, Twilight Sparkle- Con estas palabras Star Swirl se despidió, solo dejándolos con algunas pistas y sin mucha idea de qué hacer.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Dark Mist, confuso e impresionado, después de despertar.

-¿Cómo es que entramos y volvimos a salir?- preguntó Smooth Night.

-¿Cómo? Yo aún no pasó del qué fue eso- Mencionó Dazz Gold moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro pues estaba algo aturdido.

-Me alegra que hayan vuelto, estaba preocupado cuando dejaron de moverse ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó Spike dando un suspiro de alivio por verlos a todos en buenas condiciones.

-Fue algo extraño la verdad e increíble al mismo tiempo- Mencionó Flash mientras se sentaba en el sillón y lo mismo hacían los demás para descansar.

-¿Qué ocurrió Twilight?- Preguntó de nuevo el dragón.

-Te lo explicaré en un momento Spike, pero primero necesito que hables con Sonic Rush para que venga aquí, esto también lo tiene que saber él y trae un mapa de la tierra de Equestria de ahora y de hace 30 años, pronto- Las palabras de Twilight no tenían mucho sentido al momento de pedir los mapas, pero si se lo pedía con esa seriedad, entonces algo de verdad grande había sido aprendido por ella.

No pasó mucho hasta que el dragón regresó, tanto con Rush que parecía apresurado y con los mapas que Twilight había pedido, cuando llegaron todos estaban hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido y trataban de hacer sus propias deducciones acerca de las palabras de Star Swirl, desde lo qué podían ser esas armas hasta que qué quiso decir el mago con que fueron creadas por los iguales de la emperatriz, será que había otros seres tan poderosos como lo es ella, y si los habían ¿Tuvieron alguna clase de pelea? ¿De dónde venía Ice Blood entonces y quiénes eran estos iguales?, muchas preguntas surcaban las mentes, con ideas que tenían lógica y otras por completo descabelladas y sin sentido, principalmente las provenientes de Dazz Gold quien había sugerido que tal vez Ice Blood podría venir de alguna estrella que se divisara en el espacio y posiblemente haber salido de la luna, comentario que solo le ganó las miradas de escepticismo de sus compañeros y se le pidió que mantuviese la boca cerrada por un tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Dark Mist estando ya todos alrededor de una mesa.

-¿Buscar esas armas no es obvio?, si con ellas podemos derrotar a la emperatriz entonces creo que no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos partir de inmediato para acabar con este tormento- Comentó Hidden Power poniendo su casco firme en la mesa.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde se encuentran esas armas, o si quiera por dónde empezar a buscar- Habló Flash Wing recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido poco amistoso de Hidden Power.

-El mago mencionó que los amuletos nos llevarían hasta esas armas, puede ser que no lo sepamos y de hecho actúen como una especie de brújula que nos indique el camino- Propuso Black Mind, idea que pareció bien a los demás.

-Pero ¿Cómo se supone que los usaremos para encontrarlos, es decir, llevamos tiempo varios años con ellos, bueno todos nosotros a excepción de Flash, y no sé ustedes pero yo nunca he visto algo así en mi amuleto- Mencionó Lía cruzada de cascos.

-Tal vez no hemos buscado bien- Dijo Smooth Night mirando su amuleto.

-Oh claro por qué hay mucho más que ver en ellos, vamos ni que fueran un rompecabezas por favor, piensa más claro Smooth Night- Dijo Dazz Gold en un tono algo irónico lo cual ella tomó como un insulto.

-Oye al menos yo no estoy diciendo tonterías como qué Ice Blood vino del espacio- Respondió ella lo que molestó al pony amarillo.

-No son tonterías, es una posibilidad- Contestó Dazz en un tono más alto de voz.

-Amigos tranquilos por favor- Habló Dark Flash tratando de calmar a los dos.

-Tú no te metas Flash, esto es entre el amarillito y yo- Respondió la unicornio.

-A ver ya basta creo que estamos llevando las cosas un poco más allá de la cuenta- Dijo Lía en tono calmado.

-Mira quien lo dice la que nunca está aquí quiere hacernos trabajar juntos- Habló ahora Hidden Power en tono insultante.

-Yo tengo mis razones para estar en otro lado Hidden- Respondió ella dando un suspiro y mirándola de frente.

-Ya sé tú razones y creo que desperdicias tú tiempo Lía, déjala ir ya- Contestó Hidden en tono fuerte y severo.

-¿Tú qué sabes de eso gruñona?- Preguntó Lía sintiéndose insultada y empezó una discusión con Hidden.

-Hidden ya basta, todos tienen algo que ocultar- Habló Dark Mist interponiéndose en la discusión de ambas.

-Tú no me digas que hacer, ¿Cómo vamos a vencer a Ice Blood si tienes miedo de tu elemento Mist?- Dijo ahora Hidden molestando a su compañero.

-Oye, mis problemas o no, eso no te interesa niña- Respondió Molestó Dark Mist, entrando a la discusión igual.

Los demás en poco tiempo también se pusieron a discutir, había una gran cantidad de discordia y pleito en el lugar, mientras tanto Twilight estaba muy concentrada en los mapas y los elementos como para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a solo metros de ella. Por su lado Spike y Rush miraban la discusión pensando en cómo calmarlos.

-¿No crees qué están peleando demasiado entre ellos últimamente Rush?- Le preguntó al pegaso azul que por momentos levantó sus lentes oscuros y los volvió a poner sobre sus ojos casi de inmediato.

-Tenemos aquí 7 adolescentes ponys que han pasado su vida luchando por sobrevivir, cada uno pasando por diferentes dificultades en su vida y con sus propias actitudes, están confinados en un espacio pequeño y se les pide que salven el mundo de una de las peores fuerzas que han azotado la tierra de Equestria- Dijo Rush y movió su cabeza para esquivar una manzana que salió volando.

-Mi almuerzo- Dijo Molesto Dazz Gold.

El pony terrestre levantó entonces una pequeña piedra para arrojarla hacia Flash que la desvió con una corriente de aire; la piedra dio en la cabeza de Smooth Night quien molesta soltó una chispa en dirección al pegaso pero fue detenida por Lía y una de sus plumas recubiertas de acero, un pequeño toque eléctrico recorrió esas plumas y le dio una descarga ligera a la pegaso, a su vez Dark Mist lograba concentrase y poner un poco de rocío de agua sobre los demás para mojarlos excepto Black Mind quien se cubría con un escudo hecho de ramas secas mientras la discusión entre ellos continuaba.

-Para serte honesto, me sorprende que a estas alturas aún se hablen- Mencionó Sonic Rush y junto con Spike fue para calmar la discusión pues ya era suficiente y empezaban a entrar en palabras mayores al hacer uso de sus poderes sobre los elementos para molestarse unos a otros.

-Ya fue suficiente, peleen contra en el enemigo, no entre ustedes- Regaño Spike a los 7 que intentaron excusarse culpando a alguien más como si fueran pequeños en escuela primaria.

-Silencio ya- habló de manera severa Spike y con un rugido los hizo callar a todos -¿Qué no ven que Twilight necesita concentración?, hay algo que está por descubrir, lo sé, conozco esa mirada, la tiene siempre que está formulando un plan o intenta resolver alguna situación complicada, así que por 5 minutos cierren la boca que parecen niños malcriados- El regaño de Spike dejó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión a los siete, nunca lo habían escuchado hablar de esa manera, al verlos así callados, Spike sacó un poco de vapor por sus fosas nasales y fue a la cocina para preparar algo y calmar los ánimos de todos mientras los jóvenes pony se quedaban en sus lugares sin decir palabra y solo esperando a que su maestra les volviera a hablar.

-Lo tengo- Dijo Twilight al fin pero en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo Twilight?- Preguntó Rush al no saber si escuchó mal o si en verdad ella había hablado.

-Sí, creo que ya sé qué debemos hacer, chicos pongan atención por favor- Mencionó la antigua princesa y colocó ambos mapas frente a ellos –Este es un mapa de la tierra actual y esté de la Equestria de hace 30 años, como pueden ver todos los lugares han sido cubiertos por la nieve, casi no hay rastro de lo que era antes este lugar- Mencionaba ella comparando ambos mapas, ante esto los jóvenes se sentían frustrados y llenos de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por el momento.

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir Twilight?- Preguntó Rush observando los mapas.

-Escuchen bien, Star Swirl dijo que debemos buscar esas armas, pero no nos dio un método de localizarlas, porque ya los tenemos, Spike los amuletos rápido- Mencionó ella y al instante el dragón se los entregó, pues por seguridad los habían puesto en la vitrina de vuelta –Gracias, los amuletos son la llave, he revisado cada nota de información que tengo de los amuletos así como cada libro que habla de geografía y he encontrado que había varias ruinas donde antes era la jungla, por favor chicos, concéntrense en esas armas- Le pidió ella a sus estudiantes pero ninguno entendía la situación.

-Disculpe si parezco confundido maestra Twilight, pero, ¿Cómo se supone que debemos enfocarnos en algo que no conocemos?- Preguntó Black Mind mientras sus compañeros asentían a su pregunta.

-Tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos cómo lucen esas armas o lo que son- Aclaró Dark Mist.

-Concéntrense, las armas están conectadas a los amuletos y a su vez, estos están conectados a ustedes, todo lo que tienen que hacer en concentrarse bien, solo así podrán hacerlo, despejen su mente de todo lo demás y piensen en el poder para derrotar a Ice Blood, piensen en lo que les puede ayudar a salvar a los demás, sé que pueden- Ante las palabras de ánimo de Twilight y un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Spike y Rush los siete se miraron entre sí y también asintieron para luego concentrarse en sus amuletos.

-¿Crees que puedan hacerlo?- Preguntó Rush observando a los siete.

-Conociendo a Twilight, encontrará la manera de hacer que lo logren- Respondió el Dragón con una media sonrisa y cruzando los brazos.

-Pueden hacerlo, confío en ustedes- Mencionó la antigua princesa y con su magia creó un hilo fino que ligaba a los amuletos con el antiguo mapa de Equestria.

Los amuletos comenzaron a brillar y el aura de todos ellos se encendió como fuego ligero, apenas se notaba pero era suficiente, la energía que emanaba de ellos recorrió el hilo que formó Twilight y llegó hasta el mapa, este se iluminó con los colores de lo amuletos hasta brillar de nueva cuenta con más intensidad de una luz blanca que hizo a todos cerrar los ojos para evitar esa luz intensa, todos menos Rush que era protegido por sus lentes oscuros.

-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó Lía abriendo los ojos.

-Eso creo, ¿Funcionó?- Fue ahora Smooth Night quién habló.

-Sí, lo lograron chicos, me siento orgullosa- Mencionó Twilight y les mostró a todos el mapa brillando con una luz blanca y muy llamativa, cierto punto en específico brillaba en este mapa, era la misma jungla de la que Twilight hablaba.

-No puedo creerlo de verdad funcionó- Dijo asombrada Hidden Power.

-Genial, ¿Qué funcionó?- Preguntó Dazz Gold y todos lo miraron confundidos, creían que estaba bromeando pero por su expresión no parecía ser así, al final solo ignoraron su comentario y centraron su atención de vuelta en el mapa.

-Entonces es ahí donde se encuentran las armas que debemos buscar- Comentó Flash Wing observando de cerca el mapa.

-Exactamente Flash, debe estar dentro de alguna de las antiguas ruinas que mencionan libros expertos en la materia- Respondió Twilight señalando con su casco la jungla y mostró luego el mapa actual de la tierra, al parecer una especie de barrera de hielo se había formado, separando así las tierra de la jungla del resto de las demás.

-Estoy impresionado del conocimiento que Twilight tiene, ¿Qué clase de libro buscó Spike? ¿Geografía antigua, jeroglíficos y signos antiguos, historia antigua Equestre, idiomas perdidos de las tierras salvajes?- Preguntó Rush, tanto impresionado como expectante.

-Esta clase- Respondió Spike entregándole a Rush un libro viejo, el pegaso miró con atención y volteó confundido e incrédulo hacia Spike.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- Dijo el pegaso azul a lo que Spike simplemente dio una sonrisa y cruzó sus garras pues esperaba esa reacción por parte de Rush –Daring Do y el anillo del misterio, ja, no puedo creerlo- Mencionó Rush dejando el libro en un mueble.

-Nunca subestimes el poder de una novela de aventuras mi buen amigo- Respondió Spike y fue hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comida.

-Si una barrera está colocada en el lugar ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos?- Preguntó Hidden Power señalando el mapa.

-Más importante ¿Quién colocaría una barrera ahí?- Comentó Lía pero la respuesta era más que obvia.

-Con armas de tal poder estoy seguro de que Ice Blood ha hecho lo imposible por tratar de encontrarlas- Respondió Flash Wing analizando la situación.

-Pero si ella sabe dónde está, ¿entonces por qué no las ha tomado aún?- La pregunta de Smooth Night intrigó a todos, pues era cierto, carecía de sentido que Ice Blood supiese la ubicación de las armas pero no las haya tomado aún para aumentar su poder.

-Debe ser algo relacionado a lo que dijo el mago, si en realidad las armas pertenecieron a iguales de Ice Blood quiere decir que tienen un poder semejante al de ella que no le permite acercarse, por lo cual es razonable que al no tener manera de tomar esos objetos haga lo posible por mantenerlos alejados de quienes si puedan, quiere mantenerlos alejados de nosotros para que no puedan ser usado en su contra ya que debe conocer de manera personal el poder que esos instrumentos poseen, de otra manera se me hace extraño que no nos haya destruido con esa fuerza que posee- Todos quedaron con la boca abierta pues quien hizo ese comentario fue Dazz Gold.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta de lo que pasó con el mapa pero fuiste capaz de deducir todo eso por tu cuenta Dazz?- Preguntó Black Mind tan confundido como sus otros compañeros.

-Supongo que tengo mis momentos- Respondió el pony terrestre mordiendo un pedazo de pan.

-Sí, tus cortos momentos- Dijo Dark Mist y todos rieron un poco.

-Chicos, concéntrense- Mencionó Twilight para que todos pusieran de nuevo atención en el mapa.

-Apunta directo aquí- Señaló Hidden en el mapa, según la escala que tenían a la vista eran al menos 30 kilómetros más allá de los muros de hielo que impedían el paso hacia la jungla congelada como se le conocía ahora.

-Pero la pregunta sigue en pie ¿Cómo es que entraremos a ese territorio? Y aún si lo logramos ¿Cómo sabremos hacia dónde ir con exactitud?- Cuestionó Dark Mist.

-Chicos, no deben buscar más lejos de lo que ya tienen frente a ustedes- Respondió Twilight señalando a los amuletos ahora.

-Cierto, si los elementos están conectados a las armas quiere decir que pertenecieron igual a los semejantes a Ice Blood- Dedujo Lía tomando su amuleto.

-Lo cual quiere decir que nuestros amuletos tienen el poder de atravesar ese muro que puso Ice Blood, tenemos una oportunidad entonces- Habló Black Mind con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? Vayamos de una vez por las armas y terminemos con este invierno de una vez por todas- Comentó Smooth Night tomando ya su amuleto y encendiendo sus cascos en fuego.

-No se precipiten chicos, aun no es tiempo- Mencionó Twilight calmando el ánimo de los 7 ponys.

-Pero, maestra Twilight, podemos acabar con esto- Habló Flash Wing tan incomprensivo como los demás de que Twilight les negara el ir por esas armas.

-Sé que pueden hacerlo, pero su entrenamiento aún no ha terminado- Respondió Twilight y se levantó para luego enrollar el mapa y guardarlo dentro de su habitación.

Los siete ante esto se sintieron confundidos y algo ofendidos, ¿Sería que Twilight no confiaba en sus habilidades como guerreros?, después de tanto tiempo con ellos, enseñándoles todo lo que saben, ¿no estaban listos?

-Maestra Twilight con todo respeto, llevamos años entrenando aquí, bueno la mayoría, y sabemos cómo es el mundo afuera, lo hemos vivido de primer casco, estamos listos, tenga confianza en nosotros, ¿para eso nos ha entrenado no?, podemos hacerlo solo, denos la oportunidad y se lo demostraremos- Habló Dark Mist a Twilight en nombre de sus compañeros quienes asentían con la cabeza y pedían a su maestra los dejará ir, porqué estaban listos a sus ojos.

-No están listos, eso es todo- Respondió ella en tono cortante.

-Se equivoca- Habló ahora Hidden Power –No sé cómo nos vea pero hemos crecido y mejorado mucho desde que la conocimos, no puede seguir tratándonos como novatos, tenemos el mapa, los amuletos y la fuerza necesaria, así que estamos listos- Replicó la unicornio plateada en tono algo agresivo.

-Maestra de verdad estamos listos- Habló ahora Black Mind.

-¿Por qué no confía en nosotros? Podemos cuidarnos- Agregó Smooth Night igual molesta como los demás.

-Chicos, todo lo que Twilight les dice es por una razón, créanme- Dijo Spike para calmar un poco las tensiones.

-Entonces ¿No creen en nosotros verdad?, es eso, les probaremos que somos más fuertes de lo que piensan, iremos por esas armas y venceremos a Ice Blood- Mencionó Lía con su casco en la mesa pisando fuerte.

-No hagan nada por emoción chicos, se los digo por experiencia, eso no los llevará a ningún lado- Se interpuso Rush pero las tensiones ya estaba altas.

-Hemos decidido, iremos por esas armas para acabar con esto de una vez- Mencionó Dark Mist mirando a sus compañeros quienes asintieron y esperaron a que Twilight dijera algo.

La antigua princesa se dio media vuelta hacia los chicos y vio en sus rostros la determinación por ir a buscar las armas, no se detendrían y eso se veía claro en sus miradas, dio un suspiro, los siete lo tomaron como una aceptación de su parte por dejarlos ya que incluso les entregó los amuletos y sus armas, Rush y Spike están sorprendidos por esto, de verdad pensaban que Twilight los dejaría ir, los chicos caminaron hacia la puerta pero un escudo de magia les impidió la salida. Confundidos voltearon hacia su maestra que había iluminado su cuerno para crear la barrera y detenerlos.

-No tan rápido- Dijo ella –Si creen estar listos, tendrán que demostrarlo antes, vayan a la sala de entrenamiento, 20 minutos, ahí recibirán su prueba final, si logran completarla entonces no los detendré- Mencionó ella con un rostro serio y se dirigió a su habitación mientras Rush y Spike llevaban a los chicos abajo, ni ellos mismos sabían de qué se trataba la prueba de la que Twilight hablaba pero parecía muy seria al respecto.

Los veinte minutos pasaron pero Twilight no aparecía, los chicos esperaron sentados, luego caminado de un lado a otro, Smooth Night había traído un libro así que empezó a leerlo mientras pasaba el tiempo, Lía estaba platicando un poco con Flash acerca de sus historias en la intemperie, Hidden se mantenía en una esquina alejada del resto, Dazz Gold, comía una manzana pequeña mientras Dark Mist y Black Mind practicaban un poco de combate casco a casco supervisados por Rush y Spike se dedicaba a barrer la plataforma procurando que estuviese lo mejor limpia posible. Algunos hábitos no se olvidaban tan fácilmente, ni siquiera en este tiempo de peligro.

-Black Mind cuida tú derecha, Dark Mist atento, no descuides tu punto ciego, cascos arriba, defensa arriba Mind, no todo depende del ataque, Mist pudiste haber acertado 3 golpes más a tu oponente si hubieras atacado en lugar de hacer esa última pirueta, al enemigo no le interesa ver cómo te luces en batalla, te destruirá a la primera oportunidad que le des, ambos, posiciones de nuevo, repitan- Hablaba Sonic Rush como un entrenador y maestro de combate diciendo a los chicos los puntos débiles que tenían para que ellos pudiesen mejorar, Dark Mist y Black Mind volvieron a tomar posiciones de pelea pero al chocar sus cascos la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos se abrió y algo que no esperaban ver apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Díganme que no es enserio- Habló Flash Wing impresionado de lo que veía.

-¿Maestra Twilight?- Preguntaron todos a la vez.

Twilight había entrado a la sala de entrenamiento pero a diferencia de todas las otras ocasiones, está vez venía vestida para la batalla, portaba una armadura hecha a su medida, el yelmo dejaba ver algo de su corta crin, los recubrimientos en sus cascos resonaban al pisar el suelo, el color platino de la armadura la hacía ver como toda una guerrera, una valkiria según opiniones de Spike y Rush, este último viendo maravillado como lucía Twilight en ese atuendo.

La antigua princesa se dirigió hacia sus atónitos estudiantes quienes se acercaron para observar mejor a su maestra, en su tiempo en la ciudadela jamás la habían visto usar armadura, o siquiera sabían que ella peleaba, al menos no cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esa armadura les hacía ver que había cosas que no sabían de su maestra. El arma que portaba Twilight en su cuerpo era una lanza larga de doble punta en los extremos y como defensa un escudo redondo con una CM que solo ella y Spike conocían, pues era la CM de Shining Armor.

-¿Listos? Su prueba será, enfrentarse a mí- Dijo Twilight con seriedad dejando mudos tanto a sus alumnos como a Spike y Rush.

-No puede estar hablando enserio maestra- Comentó Lía sin recuperarse aún de lo que Twilight les decía.

-No podemos pelear contra usted, no se sentiría bien- Mencionó Dark Mist con su casco en la cabeza.

-Querían una prueba, pues esta es, deberán vencerme si quieren ir por su cuenta- Respondió Twilight sin quitar la vista de los siete.

-Pero, pelear contra usted, ¿no será cansado enfrentarnos de uno por uno?- Preguntó Black Mind a lo que Twilight rio un poco.

-No me han entendido, los 7 pelearan a la vez contra mí, si me sacan de la plataforma entonces significa que están listos, pero si yo los saco a todos tendrán que aceptar que un les falta entrenamiento antes de que puedan ir por su cuenta al exterior- Las palabras de Twilight crearon varias emociones en ellos, confusión al escucharla pedir que la enfrentaran los 7 a la vez, enojo por pensar que lo subestimaba, alegría por las oportunidad que tenían a su favor e incertidumbre de enfrentar a su propia maestra en combate casco a casco.

-No sé ustedes chicos, ¿qué dicen?- Preguntó Dark Mist al resto de sus compañeros que se mostraban por completo indecisos, al final asintieron a la condición de Twilight y ella los guio hacia la plataforma de combate.

-¿De verdad Twilight estará bien?- Cuestionó Rush preocupado.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ellos que por Twilight Rush- Mencionó Spike con una media son risa llena de confianza y se sentó en las bancas para disfrutar de la pelea entre los estudiantes y su maestra.

-Chicos, recuerden que es nuestra maestra así que midan sus ataques…- Lía fue interrumpida por un disparo de magia de Twilight que apenas si pudo esquivar, algunos cabellos lacios de la crin verde de Lía cayeron al suelo, ese rayo había pasado demasiado cerca de ella, sus compañeros tampoco vieron el momento en que Twilight lanzó el primer ataque lo cual los dejó boquiabiertos.

-No contengan ninguno de sus ataques o les aseguro que estarán fuera de la plataforma antes de que se den cuenta- Contestó Twilight al comentario de Lía quien se había quedado paralizada por momentos después de tan sorpresivo ataque de Twilight. Comprendió que su maestra era alguien a quien no debían subestimar en lo absoluto.

Todos miraron con nerviosismo e inesperada sorpresa, su maestra los estaba desafiando directamente y sin vacilar, los 7 se pusieron en guardia y rodearon a Twilight manteniendo una distancia media, suficiente como para esquivar sus ataques pero no tanta como para no poder enfrentarla con sus armas, ellos giraban a su alrededor como una manada de lobos asechando a su presa pero Twilight se quedaba quieta en ese lugar, su lanza aun en su espalda y sus ojos fijos hacia el frente, los chicos sabían que algo planeaba y tenían que responder rápido pero un ataque directo era arriesgado y lo sabían.

-Yo iré- Dijo Dazz precipitándose al tener a su maestra dándole la espalda intentaron detenerlo pero Dazz ya había emprendido camino, el pony saltó para dar un golpe desde arriba pero un escudo de magia de Twilight lo mando de regreso a dónde estaba algo lastimado pues el mismo escudo le dio una pequeña descarga de energía mágica a Dazz –Okey, eso fue diferente- Mencionó Dazz sacudiéndose la estática mágica del cuerpo.

-Una barrera mágica, no podemos acercarnos fácil, necesitamos un plan- Mencionó Dark Mist poniéndose un par de recubrimientos en sus alas y tomando su daga –Mostrémosle a la maestra de lo que somos capaces chicos- Habló el pegaso pero sus compañeros no prestaron mucha atención estaban más centrados en cómo derrotar a su maestra, pero cada quien por su cuenta.

-¿Se van a rendir?- Preguntó Twilight molestando a sus estudiantes.

-Nunca- Respondió Flash Wing y decidió atacar desde arriba en picada con sus espadas hacia el frente.

Twilight creó la imagen de un escudo de magia y bloqueó las espadas de Flash, el pegaso retrocedió dando piruetas en el aire, se disponía a atacar de nuevo pero frente a él apareció Hidden Power.

-Así es como se hace niño- Dijo ella cargando un rayo de magia que disparó directo hacia Twilight.

La antigua princesa activó su magia para desviar el rayo con un campo de magia curvo que dividió el ataque de Hidden en 3 rayos más pequeños que fueron a dar casi contra Smooth Night, Lía y Black Mind.

-Oye ten más cuidado a dónde apuntas Hidden- Le reclamó Smooth Night a la unicornio que solo dio un gruñido de molestia.

-Mi turno- Dijo Black Mind y con su sable fue directo hacia su maestra dando una fuerte estocada pero Twilight creó otro escudo de magia y desvió la punta del sable de BM haciéndolo pasar de largo, Smooth Night quiso aprovechar el momento en que su maestra giró lanzando una flecha pero las orejas de su maestra se movieron al escuchar como tensaba en arco y giró en el suelo evitando las saetas.

Twilight estaba dejando boquiabiertos a sus alumnos, no esperaban que además de la magia ella tuviese tan buen entrenamiento físico y capacidad de pelea para estar combatiendo a los 7 a la vez y no solo resistir, sino también llevarles la ventaja.

-Dark Mist tengo un plan ¿me ayudarás?- Dijo Lía en voz baja acercándose a su compañero mientras veían como los demás atacaban a Twilight quien se limitaba a solo esquivar sus ataques y desviar rayos de magia.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Le preguntó Dark Mist a la unicornio celeste.

-Mira, se dedica a evadir más que nada y nos mantiene a raya, creo que si la logramos poner en combate cuerpo a cuerpo tendremos una oportunidad- Habló ella y Dark Mist estuvo de acuerdo, él también se había dado cuenta de que su maestra los mantenía a distancia la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Okey, se acabaron los juegos- Dijo Molesta Smooth Night y encendió el fuego de sus cascos –Después no se arrepienta de esto maestra- Mencionó la unicornio mirando directo a ella, para su sorpresa Twilight le hizo una seña con el casco para que se acercará a pelear.

Smooth Night empujó a su hermano que trataba de calmarla y lanzó una línea de fuego directo a Twilight, ella corrió hacia la derecha para esquivar el fuego, en cierto punto la plataforma se levantó creando un muro y Twilight vio como Dazz usaba su elemento para acorralarla, Hidden entonces apareció a un costado y cubrió su sable con electricidad, Black Mind y Flash llegaron al otro lado y le apuntaron igual, Smooth Night tensó su arco y le apunto directo a Twilight.

-Ríndase maestra, ha perdido- Dijo Smooth Night que se veía cansada al igual que sus otros compañeros pues el esfuerzo que habían hecho por acorralarla había cobrado su factura.

-Creo que la tienen- Mencionó Rush inexpresivo pero atento.

-Aun no acaba, cuando el gato acorrala al ratón, este puede morderlo- Respondió Spike y cruzó sus brazos para luego dar una sonrisa, sabía algo, que Twilight probaba el límite de ellos y ahora venía su turno.

Twilight cerró los ojos y cruzó sus cascos delanteros, Black Mind y Flash atacaron con una estocada y en ese momento Twilight abrió sus ojos iluminados con una luz morada y mandó a ambos hacia atrás con tal fuerza y velocidad que el cuerpo de Flash golpeó a Dazz Gold llevándolo al suelo también. Hidden y Smooth se habían logrado cubrir con un campo de magia y aun sorprendidas atacaron, pero para su mala fortuna su rayo y fuego chocaron uno contra otro creando una pantalla de humo.

-Esa clase de magia- Pensó Lía, pues notó algo extraño en la magia que Twilight utilizó para mandar a los otros hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Hidden mirando a todos lados.

-No lo sé, no la veo y…- Smooth Night giró rápido apuntando su arco pero una patada de Twilight a su arco lo mandó lejos, cargó una rayo de magia pero la antigua princesa se tele-transportó detrás de ella y la derribó con un golpe a sus cascos usando su lanza para trabarla, quiso reaccionar pero una segunda patada en su vientre la sacó de concentración y con un rayo de magia sorpresivo a corta distancia Smooth Night fue echada fuera de la plataforma.

Hidden Power miró con sorpresa esto y decidió usar de nuevo su elemento para crear una serie de rayos que lanzó contra Twilight quien empezó a tele-transportarse creando frustración en la pony plateada que seguía disparando sus rayos a donde veía aparecer a su maestra, finalmente la perdió de vista, logró esquivar un rayo de magia proveniente de la derecha saltando pero sobre ella apareció Twilight que la derribó con un golpe directo en la espalda de Hidden con el escudo, ella rebotó en el suelo y al no darse cuenta de donde estaba resbaló por la orilla de la plataforma quedando fuera también.

-¿Acaba de eliminarlas?- Preguntó Rush Incrédulo, no esperaba tal despliegue de habilidad por parte de Twilight.

-No creas que Twilight solo ha estudiado y practicado magia estos años, cada momento que tenía lo dedicaba a aprender el arte de combate y ahí tienes el resultado de 30 años entrenamiento- Respondió Spike mirando a Twilight ponerse de nuevo en guardia frente a los 5 que quedaban en la plataforma mientras Hidden y Smooth Night llegaban y se sentaban en las gradas para ver el resto de la pelea, ambas molestas por haber perdido la batalla contra su maestra y pasar a ser meras observadoras de la pelea.

-Lo hicieron bien chicas- Mencionó Rush para subirles el ánimo pero ambas parecían estar muy decepcionadas de sí mismas.

En la plataforma los 5 restantes mantenían posición de guardia frente a Twilight que con su magia sostenía la lanza frente a ellos y el escudo pegado al cuerpo. Su maestra les dirigía una mirada seria y llena de concentración, en ningún momento bajaba la guardia y estaba esperando a que ellos hicieran el primero movimiento para contratacar, los jóvenes entendían muy bien esto por lo que tampoco se movían mucho de su posición y con sus armas al frente, 2 de sus compañeras fuera casi al mismo tiempo les hacía que su maestra era una contendiente más ruda de lo que aparentaba.

Twilight dio un paso al frente y ellos uno hacia atrás guardando la distancia que los separaba de su maestra.

-Necesitamos hacer algo ya- Dijo en tono bajo Flash Wing con espada lista.

-No veo alguna brecha en su defensa, su posición es la de toda una experta en combate, no hay punto ciego y aun si lo hubiese nos lleva décadas de experiencia como para no dejar abertura a menos que haya motivo- Explicó Dark Mist apretando sus dientes.

-¿Qué les pasa? Somos 5 y ella una, yo digo que al ataque- Habló Dazz Gold a punto de precipitarse hacia el frente pero Black Mind lo detuvo en seco y le indico con un gesto de su cabeza que no lo intentara.

Todo seguía en silencio hasta que Black Mind dio una sonrisa confiado, Twilight abrió los ojos al comprender lo que pasaba y con un rápido movimiento y giro de su lanza hacia atrás cortó unas raíces que se aproximaban a ella pero esa distracción dio tiempo a Flash Wing y Dark Mist de emprender vuelo. Impulsados por una ráfaga de viento creada por flash ambos volaron a una velocidad aun mayor hacia ella. Twilight rechazó el ataque de Flash con su escudo y con la lanza obligó a Dark Mist a cambiar de dirección pero al extender su casco dejó una abertura en su defensa que Dazz aprovechó para acercarse y soltar un gran golpe, su maestra usó de nuevo tele-transportación pero Lía había estudiado el patrón, Twilight solía ponerse en un lugar donde pudiera tener a la vista a todos, fue entonces que la pegaso lanzó una de sus placas metálicas hacia su derecha, donde justo Twilight aparecía, era el punto donde tenía a todos a la vista.

La maestra apenas pudo bloquear esa placa que quedó encajada en el escudo, desde afuera Spike veía algo impresionado esto, era lo más cercano a un golpe que había recibido Twilight en años, Rush se mostró algo preocupado y Smooth Night y Hidden miraban más atentas la pelea.

-Ahora esta distraída- Dijo Dazz Gold atacando de nuevo con su fuerza física superior.

-Yo seré quien termine con esto- Habló a la vez Black Mind que había volado hace poco y atacaba en picada por detrás de Twilight.

Ella entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos y saltó dando un giro sobre su eje dejando pasar de largo a Dazz Gold quien por el impulso que llevaba y la emoción de la pelea no prestó atención a Black Mind que venía del otro lado. El pony de pelaje amarillo no pudo detener su golpe que impactó de lleno contra la espada de Black Mind, en el último segundo el pegaso gris había logrado levantarla para usarla como escudo pero la fuerza del golpe fue tal que lo lanzó sin remedio fuera de la plataforma; el cuerpo de Black Mind chocó contra las gradas partiéndolas un poco y dejándolo aturdido; Smooth Night de inmediato fue para asegurarse de que su hermano estuviese bien.

-¡Black Mind!- Gritó Dazz Gold sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Dazz atrás de ti!- Le advirtió Dark Mist al pony terrestre pero era tarde.

Dazz Gold se dio media vuelta solo para ver a su maestra frente a él cargando ya un rayo de magia, el pony levantó el casco para dar un golpe pero en cuanto dejo su pecho expuesto Twilight disparó su rayo y mandó a Dazz hasta el suelo, fuera de la plataforma, ahora ya solo quedaban 3 para pelear contra ella.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Hidden en voz baja tratando de ocultar su incredulidad al ver como Twilight los estaba derrotando a todos casi sin dificultad.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano?- Le preguntó Smooth Night a BM mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, gracias Smooth Night, vaya ese golpe fue más que contundente, debo felicitarte Dazz, tu fuerza es simplemente fuera de este mundo- Respondió el pony para luego felicitar a su compañero, movió un poco el cuello hacia un lado y sintió como este le tronó un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero si… la teníamos ¿Cómo fue que nos sacó?- Preguntó Dazz confundido, tanto que ni siquiera escuchó el cumplido de su compañero.

-Porque fueron descuidados, en efecto el trabajo que realizaron les hizo ganar una ventaja sobre ella pero tú y Black Mind se precipitaron a atacarla, nunca debes dar por derrotado a un enemigo aunque tengas la ventaja, Twilight aprovechó su momento de distracción para romper la coordinación que llevaban y sacar provecho de eso, ahora, solo quedan 3 en la pista- Explicó Rush a amos ponys que reconocieron su error y bajaron la cabeza desanimados.

-Ustedes de verdad que son descuidados- Comentó Hidden con un pequeño tono de burla hacia ellos.

-Pero si duramos más tiempo que tú en la plataforma- Respondió Dazz Gold y recibió un gruñido en respuesta.

-Ahora la pelea se ha puesto más interesante, ¿Quién crees que será el siguiente en salir?- Preguntó Spike a Rush.

-No me gusta hacer apuestas pero si tuviese que decir alguien, sería…- No completó su frase ya que la atención se volvió de nuevo hacia el centro de la plataforma donde los tres que quedaban atacaban a Twilight por los lados que podían.

Lía era quien se mantenía en un combate más directo, moviendo dos placas de metal a la vez usándolas como espadas que Twilight chocaba con su lanza y escudo, la pegaso celeste había tratado de controlar el metal de las armas y armadura de Twilight pero su maestra era lista y un hechizo protector evitaba que Lía pudiese retirar esas armas o usarlas contra ella. Dark Mist por su parte utilizaba su agilidad y rapidez para colocarse en puntos ciegos de Twilight y esto había dado un poco de frutos, golpeó el escudo varias veces e incluso llegó a rozar la crin de su maestra. Flash era quien se mantenía en el aire atacando en picada con su sable obligando a Twilight a saltar o tele-transportarse, la batalla era muy reñida pero pronto las cosas cambiaron.

La presión aumentó más y más sobre ellos y en un descuido Twilight por fin recibió un golpe directo en el pecho por parte de Dark Mist lo que la hizo agacharse y retroceder mientras se sostenía el punto de impacto.

-Oh rayos, ¿maestra se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó Dark Mist preocupado y se acercó a ella, en ese se dio cuenta de su error, para cuando quiso detenerse Twilight ya había puesto la lanza entre sus patas y lo había levantado para arrojarlo lejos con intención de tirarlo, Dark Mist apenas alcanzó a recomponerse, Flash quiso atacar de nuevo pero Twilight le arrojó el escudo obligando a Flash a cubrirse, en el último segundo Twilight detuvo el escudo frente a Flash tapando su visión, Lía hizo un esfuerzo por ayudar pero ante su sorpresa Twilight le había arrojado la lanza haciendo que ella volara de igual manera para evadir el ataque, el escudo cayó al suelo y Flash vio a Twilight flotando con magia, o al menos eso parecía, hacia él, desapareció y reapareció bajo el pegaso que recibió un rayo de magia que lo derribó al suelo.

Lía atrapó a Flash antes de que se golpeará de lleno fue ahí cuando Dark Mist apareció frente a ellos y con su daga rechazó un ataque mágico pero solo era distracción ya que a él se acercaba la lanza, él pudo esquivarla pero Lía quedó prensada de un ala y fue sin remedio arrastrada hasta casi fuera de la plataforma, deteniéndose apenas gracias a sus placas de metal; Dark Mist giró solo para recibir el golpe directo del escudo de Twilight en su rostro, golpe que lo dejó aturdido y demostrando una gran habilidad Twilight le propinó una patada giratoria y una segunda para darle impulso hasta fuera del plataforma de entrenamiento, Lía pudo evadirlo de un salto pero un rayo de magia que había sido disparado por Twilight la impactó de lleno en la unión de sus alas y la hizo caer al lado de Dark Mist, ambos fuera de la plataforma también.

-Lía… Dark Mist- Pensaban incrédulos sus compañeros al ver a ambos en el suelo fuera de los límites de la plataforma, sabían que de todos los presentes ellos eran los más avanzados en combate y verlos caer fue como un baño de agua fría para todos, los ayudaron a levantarse y al igual que sus compañeros se veían un poco defraudados de sí mismos, Lía dio un suspiro resignada mientras Dark Mist golpeó el suelo ya que se sentía lleno frustración por haber perdido.

-Fue una gran pelea, no hay de que avergonzarse- Les dijo Rush a ambos poniendo sus cascos en los hombros de ambos, los dos pony lo vieron y asintieron con la cabeza para luego ocupar un lugar en las gradas junto a los demás y ver todos juntos el último combate, su maestra contra Flash Wing quien se incorporaba de nuevo y veía sorprendido a Dark y Lía en las gradas.

-¿Crees qué tiene oportunidad?- Preguntó Black Mind a Dark Mist que sobaba su casco.

-No lo sé, creo que solo nos queda observar- Respondió Dark Mist concentrado en la plataforma igual que todo el mundo.

Arriba de la plataforma quedaba solo Flash en combate pero se le veía ya cansado y debilitado por ese ataque mágico que recibió con anterioridad pero aun así no bajaba en ningún momento su guardia, mantenía sus espadas listas y no dejaba de ver a su maestra, sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer pero había comprobado que su maestra no era invencible, Dark Mist le había propinado un buen golpe en el rostro y Lía por poco la corta con sus placas de metal, los demás habían podido acorralarla antes, así que había manera de hacerle daño pero por ahora Flash pensaba más en defenderse que atacar.

Twilight por su parte al ver a Flash en ese estado tomó la iniciativa y atacó directo con su lanza, el pegaso rodó por el suelo para evitarla y siguió rodando para esquivar la punta de la lanza que se clavaba en el suelo tras él; al verse cerca de la orilla se impulsó con sus alas para tomar evitar ser echado y las extendió para amortiguar su caída, avanzó de nuevo hacia Twilight quien le arrojó el escudo, Flash derrapó en el suelo para evadirlo, se impulsó de nuevo y giró en el aire con ambas espadas listas, dejó caer de golpe ambas armas que Twilight detuvo con su lanza.

Ambos empezaron ahora una confrontación más cercana, a pesar de lo cansado, Flash mantenía bien el ritmo en la pelea, pero no pudo evitar algunos golpes de la lanza de Twilight pero sabía que era mejor a recibir un rayo de magia de su parte, él también había notado algo extraño en la magia de su maestra, había sido golpeado por ataques mágicos antes pero ninguno como ese, la energía se sentía diferente en cierta manera, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto para averiguar qué era.

Retrocedió y alzó vuelo, estando agitado pero se concentró y activó el aura de su elemento a todo lo que podía para luego atacar a su maestra con una gran ráfaga de viento, Twilight se plató firme resistiendo el primer embate de aire, al ver esto Flash apretó los dientes y aumentó la fuerza de su corriente de aire, el polvo del suelo se empezó a esparcir más rápido y en las gradas sus compañeros se cubrían los ojos de la tierra, Spike y Rush se preocuparon, Flash estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para su condición actual, pero ignoraba las advertencias tanto de ellos como de sus compañero, ya que veía como Twilight empezaba a ceder, pero al clavar la lanza en el suelo de la plataforma logró tener más soporte y resistencia al viento mientras Flash notaba como su vista se empezaba a nublar y su viento a ceder poco a poco.

-No puedo mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo- Pensaba el pegaso blanco notando la debilidad, tanto de su ráfaga como de su cuerpo –Tendré que arriesgarme- Dijo con determinación y se rodeó a sí mismo en un círculo de viento para luego impulsarse con toda su fuerza restante hacia Twilight.

En las gradas todos veían sorprendidos el acto temerario de Flash, acto que los mantenía al filo de su asiento, lo mismo a Rush y Spike quienes ya estaban en la orilla de la plataforma. Flash dio un gran golpe con su espada y logró sacarle a Twilight su lanza, todos vieron impresionados eso y más cuando Flash dio el segundo golpe con su espada, era un ataque seguro que dejaba a Twilight con la opción de aventarse fuera de la plataforma o recibir un golpe potencialmente mortal.

Todo se hizo silencio, Flash abrió la boca de impresión al ver que Twilight era rodeada por un campo de energía mágica muy poderoso y este campo había detenido la espada.

-Lo hiciste bien, pero aun tienes camino que recorrer- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa y expulsó energía de ese campo mágico deshaciendo el círculo de viento de Flash, impulsó tan fuerte al pegaso blanco que lo arrojó por los aires, el cansancio le impidió acomodar sus alas para equilibrarse en el aire y ante la mirada de todos cayó de la plataforma.

Se hizo silencio por momentos, nadie lo podía creer a pesar de que estaba pasando, Twilight, por sí misma había derrotado a los siete a la vez, probando dos cosas; uno que era una guerrera mucho más capaz de lo que creían y que ellos aún tenían mucho que aprender, si no pudieron derrotar a su maestra ¿Qué les hacía pensar que tenían oportunidad de vencer a Ice Blood?, más preguntas surgieron en la mente de cada uno, pero no era el momento, fueron para ayudar a Flash quien dio unos cuantos gruñidos de dolor al levantarse ayudado por Dazz Gold.

-Tranquilo amigo, fue una caída fuerte- Dijo el pony terrestre a Flash.

-Lo siento chicos, no pude ganar- Se disculpó Flash al saber que al perder también habían perdido la oportunidad de salir a buscar esos objetos.

-No te disculpes amigo, ninguno de nosotros pudo- Le contestó Dark Mist en tono resignado, al oírlo, los demás también bajaron la cabeza, comprendían lo que pasaba, no estaban listos, aún no. Twilight se acercó a ellos.

-Maestra Twilight, nosotros…- Twilight alzó su casco para que guardaran silencio, miró a cada uno de ellos, se dio media vuelta y pensó por unos momentos, volvió a girar para verlos de frente y habló.

-Flash, apenas acabas de dominar tu aura por eso necesitas aprender a controlarla mejor, tomar ese riesgo fue admirable pero totalmente irresponsable a la vez, eres muy osado en las batallas pero eso mismo te hace fallar y gastar tu energía muy rápido, Dark Mist, tus habilidades como guerrero aquí son segundas a nadie, pero sabemos bien que tu control del elemento agua no concuerda con tu nivel de combate, por lo demás, buen golpe- Dijo Twilight sonriendo un poco y sobándose la mejilla –La próxima vez no dudes en seguir atacando, Smooth Night, inteligente, precavida y con gran estrategia, pero cedes rápido ante la presión y eso bloquea tu mente, debes aprender a estar en calma aun en las más adversas situaciones el ojo de la tormenta es el lugar donde puedes pensar con mayor claridad, Black Mind, algunas veces no tendrás dónde ocultarte para atacar por sorpresa y confiarte en una situación que parece que tienes ventaja te puede costar muy caro, Lía, tus emociones pueden llegar a interferir con tu concentración, aprende a dejar el pasado atrás y ver hacia el futuro o nunca avanzarás más lejos, Dazz, ponte a estudiar más, que controles la tierra no significa que domines el terreno, te dejas llevar y tú mismo eres tu peor enemigo y Hidden toda esa ira dentro de ti solo te llevará a tu propia destrucción- Terminó de decir la antigua princesa y salió de la sala de entrenamiento dejando pensativos a los demás.

-Fue una buena pelea chicos, los felicito, con su permiso, me retiro- Habló Sonic Rush para luego retirarse de la sala, tenía cosas que pensar también.

-Nos venció, hemos entrenado tanto, y aun así nos trató como novatos- Dijo algo frustrado Dark Mist golpeando la tierra en el suelo.

-Bueno, al menos le lograste dar un golpe- Mencionó Dazz Gold peor la mirada de todos seguía igual.

-Hay algo que no encaja bien aquí, si la maestra Twilight es tan fuerte y hábil para combatir ¿Por qué no se une a la pelea contra Ice Blood como muchos otros lo hacen?, tengan por seguros que sus habilidades serían de importante relevancia y voltearían la balanza a favor de nuestro lado- Preguntó Black Mind aunque por sus largas palabras no le entendieron mucho.

-Lo que mi hermano quiso decir es qué ¿por qué la maestra no está afuera peleando como los demás?- Aclaró Smooth Night creando la interrogante en todos.

-Es un buen punto, es decir, barrió el piso con nosotros ¿qué le impide hacerlo con esos monstruos?- Se preguntó Flash Wing sobando un poco su ala para asegurarse de que no estuviese torcida por la caída.

-Tal vez tiene miedo, como muchos- Habló de pronto Hidden Power quien había permanecido un buen rato sin hablar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Hidden?, la maestra Twilight no es una cobarde- Defendió Lía un poco molesta por las palabras de la unicornio plateada, sus demás compañeros también la miraban un poco molestos por su comentario.

-¿Entonces qué hace aquí perdiendo el tiempo con unos novatos como nosotros cuando puede estar afuera marcando una diferencia más grande? Díganme- Volvió a decir ella con un poco más de agresividad en el tono de su voz y en eso sintió una garra en su hombro.

-Por qué ella ya lo ha hecho- Le respondió Spike que había estado unos momentos en silencio después de haber acompañado a Rush a la salida y regresado para ayudar a los chicos.

-¿De qué hablas Spike?- Preguntó intrigado Dark Mist al igual que todo el mundo, no entendía eso.

-Twilight ha visto más de lo que ustedes se imaginan, ella y yo lo hemos visto, de hecho- Dijo y di una risa por unos momentos con sus ojos cerrados y cabeza agachada –Va a matarme por esto pero, ella y Yo estuvimos ahí el día que Ice Blood apareció, la vimos derrotar a las princesas, vimos… vimos a nuestros amigos y muchos inocentes más morir a cascos de la reina y sus tropas…, convertir todo en un páramo de hielo desolado…, quitarnos todo lo que teníamos… ella ya ha estado afuera luchando, buscándolos, porque ella sabe que si alguien puede vencer a la emperatriz, son ustedes, solo ustedes- Les explicó Spike dejándolos atónitos, sabían que Twilight los buscaban pero de verdad nunca se habían puesto a pensar en todo lo que ella había sacrificado a través de los años, no era el tiempo de sentir lástima, debían levantarse y seguir –Bueno, andando, ya es muy tarde y debemos descansar- Dijo el dragón y todos tomaron sus cosas.

-Los alcanzo en un momento olvidé algo- Mencionó Lía regresando hacia las gradas de la plataforma para tomar un cuaderno que había dejado ahí, fue entonces que vio algo en la plataforma que llamó su atención, se acercó y vio confundida una pluma, pero no era gris como el pelaje de Dark Mist o Black Mind, tampoco blanca como la de Flash, era morada, no entendía lo que pasaba pero al analizarla vio que era el mismo color que el pelaje de Twilight, lo cual era imposible según sus pensamientos, analizó un poco más la situación y empezaba a llegar a una conclusión o al menos una hipótesis -¿Podrá ser…?- Se preguntó ella cuando la voz de Spike llamándola la sacó de sus pensamientos, guardó la pluma en su mochil ay se dirigió a la salida, con dudas en su cabeza y más cosas en que pensar.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué secreto les ocultaba Twilight además de sus habilidades como guerrera y esa extraña magia? ¿Qué significaba la pluma? Los cabos sueltos se atarían pronto.

 **CONTINUARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO "EL SECRETO DE TWILIGHT"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **"El secreto de Twilight"**

4 meses han pasado en la ciudadela, los 7 elegidos se mantienen entrenando cada vez que tienen oportunidad, la última derrota que tuvieron con su maestra lastimó el orgullo de todos y los hizo poner los cascos en la tierra, si no podían derrotar a su maestras, ¿Cómo podrían entonces vencer a Ice Blood? La tirana que derrotó a las princesa de Equestria, que sometió a cada reino, pueblo y nación libre bajo su dominio y que ahora controlaba el mundo entero con un invierno sin fin.

Además de eso su maestra los había puesto a combatir también contra Spike y contra Rush, ambos también los vencieron, se dieron cuenta entonces que entrenar no era suficiente, debían trabajar en equipo, las peleas habían aumentado y con ello los errores, sin embargo gracias a Dark Mist al final pudieron tener las cosas en paz y empezaron a trabajar como una unidad, como un verdadero equipo, esperaban pronto una revancha pero Twilight aún se negaba, además de que se mantenía más ocupada pensando en una manera de llegar a las tierras donde el nuevo mapa que Star Swirl les había proporcionado y así obtener aquellos objetos que los ayudarían en su lucha contra la emperatriz del hielo.

-¿Algún progreso con el mapa Twilight?- Preguntó Sonic Rush a la antigua princesa que tenía sus cascos en la frente.

-Todavía no- Respondió ella algo frustrada –El problema no es llegar a ese lugar sino atravesar ese muro de hielo, y además, estoy segura de que Ice Blood no dejaría ese sitio solo con un muro de hielo alrededor, doy por hecho que ha plantado tropas ahí para proteger lo que sea que esté ahí- Agregó ella examinando el mapa por cuarta vez.

-Concuerdo contigo en ello, si es tan peligroso para ella entonces debe tenerlo bien resguardado, aunque si lográramos tener esos artefactos y con los chicos de nuestro lado, entonces podríamos poner la balanza de esta guerra a nuestro favor- Comentó Rush sorbiendo un poco de café en una taza.

-Lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie, esto debe terminar, más de 30 años ya se siente una verdadera eternidad- Respondió Twilight un poco molesta, situación que preocupó a Rush.

-Twilight tranquila, has estado con ese mapa por mucho tiempo, creo que sería lo mejor para ti si tomarás un pequeño descanso- Habló el pony azul con calma.

-Descansaré cuando por fin encuentre la manera de llegar hasta ese lugar, necesitamos eso que hay más allá del muro de hielo, necesitamos llegar a lo que antes era la jungla, debemos hacerlo si es que queremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas, todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, todas las pérdidas que tuvimos, por fin se acabarán…- Inconscientemente Twilight llevó su casco por arriba del hombro aun sintiendo la herida aunque esta se pudiese ver por el hechizo que usaba para ocultarla.

-¿Te sientes bien Twilight?- Preguntó Rush lo cual sacó a Twilight de ese pequeño transe.

-¿Qué? Oh sí, estoy bien Rush, tal vez tengas razón y deba tomar un pequeño descanso- Respondió ella dando una ligera sonrisa para luego enrollar el mapa con su magia y ponerlo en un lugar seguro -¿Dónde están los chicos?- Preguntó ahora ella.

-Entrenando, vengo de ahí, al parecer aún les duelen las derrotas que sufrieron contra nosotros y se están dedicando el tiempo que tienen libre a mejorar sus habilidades en el combate, y para serte sincero, jaja, me estoy empezando a preocupar, si no nos cuidamos esos chicos van a vencernos muy pronto- Bromeó el pony y Twilight sonrió.

-Eso sería una ventaja para nosotros, deben volverse fuertes, mucho más fuertes de lo que ya son- Respondió ella y preparó té para ambos, había otros temas que les preocupaban además de solo el cómo llegar más allá de los muros de hielo a la región de las antiguas junglas y es que unos días atrás un grupo de solo 4 ponys llegaron a la ciudadela acompañados de un grupo de búsqueda entre los cuales se encontraba Spike.

-¿También te preocupa cierto?- Preguntó Rush al ver como Twilight golpeaba un poco la mesa con su casco, un signo de clara ansiedad.

-Demasiado, los ponys que llegaron dijeron que las tropas de Ice Blood destruyeron sus ciudadelas, uno de ellos venía incluso de otra ciudadela diferente, son dos más Rush, dos ciudadelas que han caído y según el mapa…- Twilight desenrolló otro mapa pero esta vez lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire con su magia.

En el mapa venía el mundo como Ice Blood lo tenía ahora, ese mapa había sido obtenido de una de las ciudades que Ice Blood había mandado hacer para tener a los que habían aceptado su gobierno o que eran esclavos de la emperatriz del hielo, gracias a ese mapa conocían las ubicaciones de las ciudades y, con la información de ponys llegados, la ubicación de algunas ciudadelas, por desgracia solo aquellas que habían sido destruidas. Twilight había marcado con un círculo y una gran X las ubicaciones de esas ciudadelas destruidas, le daba una pena terrible que tantas vidas se hubieran perdido pero después de un tiempo comenzó a notar algo mucho más terrible, ubicó la ciudadela en la que se encontraban dentro del mapa y se dio cuenta de que durante los años, cada vez se acercaban más a su ubicación, la sola idea le llenó de terror y la hizo recordar algo muy importante, podían esconderse de Ice Blood, pero no podían esconderse para siempre.

Ahora más que nunca era imperativo que los elegidos dominaran el poder de los amuletos, el tiempo se les estaba acabando y tampoco era mucho tiempo la verdad, ella sabía que en cualquier momento las tropas podrían invadir la ciudadela y si morían en la batalla, sería el fin de todo.

-Se están acercando- Completó Rush al ver la distancia que la última ciudadela destruida y la que ellos llamaban hogar.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren Rush- Dijo Twilight enrollando ese mapa –Y debemos estar preparados para eso- Agregó mientras se servía un poco más de té.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ellos lograran dominar sus amuletos antes de que eso pase- Respondió el pony azul dando una sonrisa que pretendía verse esperanzadora.

-No me refiero a eso- Contestó la antigua princesa de un modo algo seco.

-¿A qué te refieres Twilight?- Le preguntó Rush intrigado.

-Me refiero a que… hay que estar preparados en caso de que Ice Blood llegue antes, sé que ellos podrán dominar los elementos, de eso no tengo la menor duda, son chicos con un gran potencial y con un valor extraordinario, pero… el tiempo es un enemigo al que no podemos vencer, tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor- Explicó ella poniendo un rostro serio.

-Algo así como un plan de evacuación entonces- Mencionó Rush.

-Un plan de emergencia en realidad, uno que garantizará su seguridad- Respondió ella en tono muy firme.

-Por la forma en que lo dices, suena a que ya has pensado en algo, siempre lo haces je, vas dos pasos delante de todos nosotros- Comentó Rush a lo que Twilight dio una sonrisa que confirmaba la sospecha de Sonic Rush.

Twilight sacó algunos pergaminos de su colección de hechizos y los puso sobre la mesa, también sacó otro rollo que estaba guardado en un cilindro protegido con magia ya que se lo entregó a Rush y le pidió que lo abriera, sin embargo, por más que Sonic Rush lo intentó, no pudo abrirlo de ninguna manera, probó tratando de quitar la tapa, mordiéndola e incluso Twilight le permitió que utilizará un cuchillo para abrirlo, pero aún y con el utensilio le fue imposible, al final Twilight le reveló que había puesto un hechizo para protegerlo de todos los demás, destapó ese cilindro y le entregó el pergamino a Rush, quien se dispuso a leerlo.

 ** _CUARTO DE ENTRENAMIENTO_**

Como Rush había dicho, los elegidos se encontraban ahí, puliendo sus habilidades y practicando su control sobre los amuletos. Dark Mist tenía un duelo cercano con Flash Wing, el pegaso blanco movía con mucha agilidad sus espadas pero los reflejos de Dark Mist no se quedaban atrás y bloqueaba o desviaba con el recubrimiento de sus alas los sables de Flash, de cuando en cuando lanzaba un contra-ataque que ponía al pegaso blanco en apuros pues Mist usaba los primeros minutos del combate para analizar a su rival para después lanzar una contra ofensiva, la velocidad de Flash lo abrumaba también pero con él entendió que lo mejor era tener un combate cercano y tratar de cortarle el espacio a Flash, el pegaso blanco intentaba alejarse en cada ocasión y cuando lograba poner distancia entre ambos representaba un peligro para Mist pues la velocidad de Flash en rango era muy buena además de que usaba su elemento del viento no solo para ataques sino también para propulsarse y así ganar más velocidad.

Al final por estar pensando demasiado las cosas, Dark Mist se vio abrumado por la velocidad de Flash quien logró conectar un golpe certero a al pecho de Dark Mist y este último salió de la plataforma.

-Sí, cuarta victoria para mí amigo- Dijo Flash con una sonrisa mientras su compañero se levantaba del suelo.

-Sí, pero no olvides que yo he ganado seis de diez ja- Respondió Mist sacudiéndose el polvo de su cuerpo.

-Fue una buena pelea la verdad, además mira, ellos siguen todavía- Flash bajó de la plataforma y señaló a Hidden Power combatiendo en un duelo cerrado de rayo contra fuego contra Smooth Night, Ninguna de las dos cedían terreno, Hidden daba un golpe eléctrico que la unicornio azul regresaba con un casco encendido en llamas.

Smooth Night se alejó y creó una barrera de fuego para protegerse de unos rayos que Hidden hizo descender sobre ella, luego junto ese fuego en una esfera y la arrojó hacia la unicornio de color plateado que contratacó con un rayo para hacer explotar ese ataque, cuando el humo de su pelea se disipó ambas estaban lanzando sus ataques la una contra la otra, un lanzallamas proveniente del cuerno de Smooth, chocaba contra un relámpago que salía del cuerno de Hidden, al final hubo otra explosión de humo y cuando esta se disipó ambas estaban jadeando de cansancio y sentadas en la plataforma, ya no tenían energías así que había sido un empate.

-Cielos Smooth… has mejorado bastante- Habló Hidden cansada por el combate de práctica.

-Gracias… tú… también lo hiciste excelente…- Respondió Smooth Night mientras recuperaba el aliento y recibían aplausos de BM y Dazz, ambos estaban sentados en una de las gradas y habían observado todas las peleas, ellos dos ya habían entrenado más temprano por lo que habían decidido descansar algo.

-Lo hiciste increíble hermana, de verdad eres una digan guerrera del fuego- Felicitó Black Mind a su hermana menor con una sonrisa.

-Sus batallas siempre son mis favoritas, hay explosiones por todos lados, fuego y rayo en definitiva son la mejor cosa que pueden chocar una contra otra, eso ténganlo por seguro jaja- rio el pony terrestre mientras mordía una manzana.

-¿Alguna vez dejas de ingerir alimentos Dazz?- preguntó BM ya que cuando se ponían a pensar, Dazz siempre estaba comiendo algo a casi toda hora del día, aunque fuese una diminuta manzana.

-Bueno, tengo que alimentarme para mantener en forma este gran y musculoso cuerpo- Dijo él a manera de broma e hizo una pose heroica tratando de mostrar sus músculo, su cuerpo no reflejaba la condición de la que hablaba pero todos sabía que él, al menos físicamente, era el más fuerte del grupo.

-¿En qué universo a eso se le llama en forma?- Preguntó Smooth al oído de Hidden quien solo dio un ja con la boca cerrada, lo más cercano que expresaba a la risa.

-Oh vamos, no pueden negar mi musculatura jaja, ¿verdad Lía?- Dazz no recibió una respuestas y que ella no comentara algo sobre las tonterías que a veces decía el pony terrestre fue raro para todo el grupo.

-Lía te estamos hablando- Dijo Dark Mist a la pegaso que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, sentada en una grada igual pero parecía sumida en un pensamiento profundo mientras examinaba algo, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los demás se acercaron a ella.

-¿Podrá ser que…?- Se preguntaba ella casi en susurro.

-¿Podrá ser qué Lía?- La voz de Flash exaltó a la pegaso celeste que dio un brinco de la impresión e instintivamente le apuntó a ellos con sus plumas de metal, de inmediato los demás tomaron guardia al instante para defenderse.

-Woa! Tranquila Lía baja eso antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien- Dijo con sorpresa y molestia Hidden Power.

-Sí, a mí por ejemplo- Habló Dazz que tenía la pluma metálica literalmente en el ojo al no alcanzar a cubrirse a tiempo.

-Oh por los cielos… lo lamento chicos- Respondió ella bajando sus plumas y dando un suspiro para recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué te sucede Lía? Casi nos matas- Preguntó Molesta Smooth Night tocando su cuello, la pluma metálica le había pasado muy cerca.

-Tranquilos amigos, de seguro existe una explicación razonable para todo esto- Habló Black Mind calmando el enojo de su hermana.

-Si es así a mí me gustaría oírla- Habló Dark Mist y todos miraron a Lía expectantes, ella al sentir la mirada de los demás sobre sí, dio un suspiro y sacó de su mochila la pluma de color morado que había encontrado hace meses después de su combate contra la maestra Twilight.

Todos miraron confundidos la pluma que Lía había sacado, no era muy diferente a una pluma de pegaso corriente, pensaron que Lía estaba volviéndose loca por tanto tiempo que habían pasado ya bajo tierra.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad? No estás tomando el pelo- Dijo Dazz mientras reía un poco.

-Pues a mí no me parece una broma, la verdad es algo ridículo que por una pluma casi nos cortes el cuello- Reclamó irritada Hidden Power.

-Esperen un momento, ni siquiera han dejado que se explique- Comentó Black Mind.

-Exacto, por favor déjenme decirles lo que ocurre aquí, la verdad es que esta no es una pluma cualquiera como aparenta ser- Respondió ella dejando los demás más confundidos al respecto.

-Bueno y con eso ¿Qué quieres decir Lía? Porque la verdad es que no entiendo ¿Qué tiene de especial esta pluma? para mí luce como una simple pluma de pegaso- Mencionó Flash Wing mostrando su ala.

-Flash tiene razón, se clara con lo que quieres decir Lía- Añadió Smooth Night.

-Verán entonces, esta pluma la encontré meses atrás, cuatro para ser precisos, pero no es la pluma en sí, más bien es el lugar donde la encontré y el momento en que lo hice- Respondió ella pero sus rodeos estaban cansado al grupo, sobre todo a las dos unicornios.

-¿Ve al punto quieres?- Dijo irritada Hidden Power quien soltó un bufido de molestia.

-No sé si me vayan a creer pero, les digo la verdad cuando les menciono que esta pluma la encontré aquí mismo en la plataforma, justo después de nuestro combate con la maestra Twilight- Las palabras de Lía tomaron en curva a los demás, quienes al principio rieron un poco por lo divertido que les sonaba la explicación de Lía, excepto por Hidden quién parecía más molesta por una "pérdida de tiempo" como esa.

-Un momento Lía, entonces nos tratas de decir que piensas que esta pluma perteneces a la maestra Twilight ¿no es así?- Preguntó Dazz en tono divertido.

-No estoy seguro pero ninguno de los que somos pegasos aquí tienen plumas de esta color, nadie más entra a nuestros entrenamientos y observen bien el color, es exactamente el mismo que el pelaje de la maestra, tienen que admitir que esto es un poco extraño, al menos les debe parecer inusual si no ¿Cómo creen ustedes que pudo haber aparecido esta pluma aquí?- Les preguntó de nuevo pero no le respondieron, estaban algo pensativos por las palabras de su compañera, incluso pensaron que lo que decía tenía cierto sentido pero eso era imposible ya que ellos sabían que su maestra era una unicornio y la única forma en que podría haber tenido esa pluma sería si ella en realidad fuese un pegaso o… -¿Dime, acaso es tuya Flash? ¿Qué tal tú BM? ¿O tú Mist? Porque les aseguro que no es mía- Añadió ella causando más duda entre sus amigos.

-Si comprendo bien, entonces, lo que quieres decir es que ¿en realidad la maestra Twilight es una pegaso?- Preguntó Dazz quien no comprendía para nada la situación, al menos no del todo.

-No seas idiota Dazz- Respondió Hidden dándole un zape.

-Oye eso no era necesario- Se quejó el pony sobándose la nuca.

-Dazz, ¿no lo entiendes?- Preguntó Smooth Y Dazz negó con la cabeza –Solo piensa un momento, la maestra puede utilizar magia, eso la hace una unicornio- Empezó ella a decir.

-Pero no solo eso, su magia es más fuerte que la de cualquier unicornio que hayamos visto- Prosiguió Black Mind pensativo.

-Sin embargo Lía encontró esta pluma justo después del combate que tuvo contra nosotros hace 4 meses- Continuó Flash examinando la pluma.

-Y ninguno de ellos que son pegasos tiene una pluma de ese color- Agregó Hidden Power, al parecer Dazz empezaba a comprender algo de lo que ellos decían.

-Y dado que la pluma es del mismo color que el pelaje de la maestra- Dijo Dark Mist.

-Solo hay una posibilidad más que puede ser razonable, increíble, pero razonable- Terminó de decir Lía ante un Dazz que abrió los ojos y un poco su boca al comprender de lo que ellos hablaban.

-La maestra Twilight es una…- Se interrumpió a sí mismo el pony terrestre mientras todos asentían.

-Una Alicornio, o al menos eso es lo que he pensado- Mencionó Lía retomando la palabra.

-¿Tienes alguna otra prueba que avale tu teoría Lía?- Le preguntó Dark Mist a la pegaso de pelaje celeste.

-No muchas, hasta ahora me he dedicado a investigar por mi cuenta, tengo hasta el momento la pluma, lo poderosa que es en realidad la magia de la maestra, también que hay algunos textos en ciertos libros que hacen referencia a una cuarta princesa y otros que mencionan la existencia de 4 y no tres princesas como nos señala la maestra y algunos libros, pero esos pergaminos que encontré estaban en una sección olvidada de un viejo librero- Explicó ella.

-Un lugar dónde se ponen cosas que ya no tienen ningún valor- Dijo Hidden Power.

-O, donde ponen cosas que alguien no quiere que sean encontradas, quieren que las ignoren y que sean olvidadas por el tiempo- Mencionó Black Mind, cada vez la idea de todos tenía más sentido.

-¿Cómo sabremos si todo esto es verdad?- Preguntó Flash Wing intrigado.

-¿Y si se lo preguntamos a la maestras?- Sugirió Dazz pero solo recibió una mirada reprobatoria de todos –Bueno solo fue una idea- Dijo el pony terrestre al sentir las miradas sobre él.

-Dazz, es obvio que la maestra Twilight negaría todo lo que nosotros estamos diciendo- Habló Smooth Night en tono calmado.

-Entonces, debemos preguntárselo a alguien que sepa más de la maestra Twilight que cualquiera de nosotros- Sugirió Lía y todos pensaron en alguien a la vez.

-Spike- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y dieron una sonrisa al ver que estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-Hay que buscarlo enseguida entonces- Dijo Dark Mist y todos asintieron.

-¿Podemos comer algo antes?- Preguntó Dazz.

-¡No!- Gritaron los demás hartos de lo tragón que podía ser su compañero.

Sin más que discutir fueron entonces en búsqueda de Spike para que él les aclarara el misterio, ya habían pensado en que la historia de Twilight tenía muchas inconsistencias, cómo sabía tanto de los amuletos y de la historia que no estaba escrita en los libros, Spike les había dicho que ellos estuvieron ahí el día en que Ice Blood apareció y les arrebató todo lo que conocían, pero ellos dudaban que esa fuera toda la historia, sobre todo, porque cuando en clase, su maestra hablaba de las antiguas princesa, Luna, Celestia y Cadence, lo hacía de una manera reverencial y melancólica, como si las hubiese conocido, lo había hecho pero ellos no sabían nada de eso, además de que en ocasiones, cuando ellos se pusieron a recordar cosas del pasado, habían escuchado a la maestra sollozar el nombre de ciertas ponys y también de otros más, pero en especial esas ponys y cada vez que ocurría eso, Spike aparecía y les pedía a los chicos que dejaran a Twilight un momento a solas para clamarse.

No podían evitar pensarlo, había algo que su maestra no les decía y ahora ellos estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo por su cuenta pero para eso necesitaban a alguien que conociera a Twilight, necesitaban que Spike, o les dijera lo que de verdad ocurrió o que convenciera a Twilight de confesarlo ella misma, ninguna de las opciones era fácil de lograr, pero estaban decididos a saber la verdad, a revelar cuál era el secreto de su maestra.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio- Dijo un Rush un tanto alterado por lo que acababa de leer en el pergamino acerca del plan de evacuación que Twilight había hecho en caso de que las tropas de Ice Blood los encontraran antes de que los chicos pudieran perfeccionar el control sobre los amuletos o que hubiera una manera de poder llegar más allá del muro de hielo y encontrar esos objetos que pertenecieron a los iguales de Ice Blood en el pasado.

-Momentos desesperados requieren de medidas extremas para protegernos Rush, está es la manera en que yo me aseguraré de que los chicos estén a salvo si las tropas nos encuentran antes de que podamos derrotar a la emperatriz del hielo- Respondió ella de manera firme y serena, su rostro mostraba la total decisión y Rush no sabía muy bien qué responder ante tal plan.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que son tiempos difíciles y estoy tan consiente como tú de que en cualquier momento podríamos ser arrasados por un ataque enemigo, pero… ¿esto? Twilight con todo respeto pero creo que es ir demasiado lejos, ¿Cómo podría un hechizo de memoria ayudarlos a sobrevivir?- Preguntó él muy dudoso del plan de Twilight para emergencia.

-Solo confía en mí, recuerda que los amuletos están conectados a ellos, además los han usado por tanto tiempo que ya hay parte de su magia en ellos, si llegan a encontrarlos podrán rastrearlos, Ice Blood podría rastrear esa magia puesto que ya la conoce, si ellos de alguna manera olvidaran que son parte de los elementos entonces la conexión se vería alterada, no desaparecería en lo absoluto pero si se vería interrumpida, ocultándolos y previniendo que Ice Blood los localice, o al menos, que sepa que ellos son a quienes debe de temer- Explicó la antigua princesa tomando un poco más de té, Rush por su parte volvió a tomar asiento y se froto la frente con su casco, todo este asunto le daba vueltas.

-Al menos confío en que has puesto un método para revertir esto, claro, en el dado caso de que no tengamos más opción que aplicar el plan que mencionas, el cual, debo decirlo, me parece una completa locura es mi humilde opinión- Cuestionó Rush la decisión de Twilight pero que llamara al plan locura de hecho le pareció algo divertido a Twilight pues era la manera correcta de llamar a un plan tan loco y arriesgado como lo era ese.

-Por supuesto que la tengo, pero para eso ellos tendrían que volver a reunirse y recitar las palabras que desbloquearían sus memorias y les recordarían quienes son en realidad y cuál es su misión en este mundo- Respondió ella con mucha seriedad.

-¿Y qué pasara contigo? ¿Con los amuletos?- Preguntó el preocupado pues era la otra parte del plan que no le agradaba.

-Si el momento llega lo sabrás, por favor Rush, confía en mí, es necesario que esto se haga en una situación de emergencia y sé también que podré contar contigo y con Spike para que todo salga bien ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella con calma.

-La verdad no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre terminas convenciéndome de tus planes- Respondió él dando un suspiro de resignación –Bien, descuida, puedes confiar en mí, haré todo lo posible para que las cosas resulten- Agregó él y terminó su té, Twilight le agradeció la visita y Rush se marchó a su hogar mientras la antigua princesa pensaba bien las cosas, guardaba el plan de emergencia y se ponía a leer un libro en lo que los chicos regresaban de su entrenamiento o de dónde ellos estuvieran, sin sospechar ella que buscaban algo mucho más grande que antes.

-Aunque no lo creas Rush, yo también me pregunto si esto será lo mejor- Pensó ella mientras del libro que había escogido sacaba una fotografía muy vieja, una de las que se había tomado con sus amigas, la foto ya estaba amarilla y desgastada por el paso del tiempo, era de los pocos recuerdos que Twilight tenía de la época dorara de Equestria.

Ella observó la foto un rato y derramó lágrimas, a pesar de los años, aun no superaba del todo la pérdida de su mundo, todo lo que conocía, arrebatado en unos instantes, recordó entonces los días en que estuvo en ese páramo desolado de hielo, justo después de salir de la casa de Zecora junto con su fiel acompañante, amigo y la única familia que le quedaba, Spike.

 ** _FLASHBACK 30 AÑOS ATRÁS_**

La ventisca azotaba todo lugar, nada se podía ver más allá de un par de metros y aun así toda la nieve tapaba la vista y hacía difícil el caminar, pero a pesar del clima tan extremo, una figura caminaba en la nieve, llevando consigo a alguien más en sus lomos, estas figuras que atravesaban la gran tormenta no eran otras que Twilight y Spike, gracias a las capas que Twilight había hecho, el frío no les afectaba tanto, la verdad era que gracias a la energía que proveían esas capas era como si llevasen un escudo que los protegía del clima aunque no podía mejorar su visión pero Twilight seguía en línea recta siempre y atenta en todo momento a sus alrededores, lo mismo Spike que guardaba celosamente la caja que contenía los amuletos que les había dado la princesa Celestia.

-¿Puedes ver hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Spike desde el lomo de la princesa, el bebé dragón se cubría la vista con su garra pero la nieve era mucha para poder quitarla del todo -¿Twilight?- Dijo de nuevo al no recibir una respuesta de ella, aun así Twilight siguió sin responder, su mirada estaba muy centrada hacia el frente.

-No veo hacia dónde vamos, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que debemos de seguir en movimiento o podemos darnos por muertos- Respondió ella después de un momento en un tono tan neutral y seco a la vez que Spike se impresionó por la actitud de la antigua princesa.

-Oh, está bien Twilight- Contestó el dragón y se puso en pie sobre la espalda de la princesa, observó los alrededores tratando de enfocar algo hasta que al final, gracias a sus agudos ojos logró divisar, apenas entre la tormenta, varias estructuras a lo lejos, distantes o al menos eso parecían –Twilight veo algo por allá, no sé qué sean pero tal vez podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude o quizás alguien que nos pueda ayudar- Habló el dragón, Twilight se detuvo y miró hacia esa dirección, pero siguió caminando sin darle importancia –Pero Twilight y si alguien…- Twilight se detuvo de pronto.

-Spike, no hay nadie, Ice Blood ya debe haber arrasado con ese lugar, debemos continuar ya- Dijo la princesa en tono severo y seco todavía, era como si cada gramo de expresión que Twilight tenía se hubiese esfumado en un instante.

-Pero… podría haber alguien… hay que tener… esperanza- Comentó el pequeño dragón, decir esa palabra le había costado mucho y su esfuerzo no sirvió pues Twilight solo dio un resoplido, giró con lentitud hacia el dragón y lo miró con una severidad fría que le helaba el cuerpo más a Spike de lo que lo hacía la tormenta invernal.

-¿Esperanza? Spike, sé que aún eres un bebé dragón, pero no puedo creer que seas tan ciego como para no ver lo que ocurre, la esperanza no existe más, si queremos revivirla de alguna manera debemos seguir caminando hasta encontrarlos- Respondió Twilight con severidad y sequedad aún mayor.

-¿Encontrar a quienes?, aun no me has dicho nada- Comentó Spike pero Twilight se limitó a ignorarlo y empezó a caminar.

-Si no te das prisa te dejaré atrás, vamos rápido, además no pienso cargarte todo el tiempo- Contestó ella, la respuesta fue tan indiferente que Spike derramó un par de lágrimas y aferró con fuerza la caja que cargaba.

-No tendrás que hacerlo…- Murmuró el dragón en tono inaudible para luego caminar tras Twilight, directo a esa tormenta, sin un rumbo fijo.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN LA CIUDADELA_**

-Spike… soportaste tanto tiempo mi indiferencia, dejé que el dolor y la angustia se apoderaran de mí, pensando siempre en lo que perdí y no en lo que aún tenía, aun te tenía a ti, mi amigo, mi asistente número 1- Habló ella, pensando que era para sí misma. Un sonido de la puerta cerrándose llamó su atención y le hizo darse cuenta de que no se encontraba sola como pensaba.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba decirme de esa manera- Sonó la voz de Spike recargado en la puerta y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te has convertido en mucho más que eso, sin tu ayuda, jamás hubiera podido llegar hasta este punto- Respondió la princesa guardando la fotografía en su libro.

-Je, seguro hubieras encontrado la manera, siempre lo haces Twilight, siempre lo hiciste, es lo que te hace ser única, no importa que tan mala se vea la situación, siempre encuentras la manera de que todo salga bien al final- Respondió el dragón y se retiró de la puerta ahora hacia ella.

Fuera de ahí los chicos regresaban después de haber buscado a Spike en la ciudadela, no habían ido primero a su hogar porque tenían entendido que el dragón iría a buscar provisiones para los siguientes días, cuando no lo hallaron en ninguno de los mercados cercanos, decidieron regresar a su hogar, ya era casi hora de comer algo, así que pensaron por lo tanto que Spike se encontraría ya con Twilight, la mala fortuna de eso es que tendrían que esperar aún más para poder preguntarle sobre Twilight y lo que ocurrió ese día en Canterlot, querían aclarar sus sospechas ya, pero sabían que cerca de la maestra, el dragón no diría nada de lo que ellos le preguntaran no importa cuánto insistieran.

-¿Cómo haremos ahora para obtener las respuestas que buscamos?- Preguntaba Dark Mist rascándose la crin.

-No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que esperar a otra oportunidad en alguna otra ocasión- Contestó Lía mirando unos apuntes que había hecho en algunas hojas sobre su teoría de la maestra Twilight siendo Alicornio.

-Pensaremos en ese después, por ahora yo me muero de hambre- Comentó Dazz Gold frotándose el estómago con su casco.

-Dazz, tu siempre tienes hambre y raramente piensas- Dijo Smooth Night causando una pequeña risa entre sus compañeros, incluso en el mismo Dazz hasta que este entendió que la broma era en su contra.

-Bueno, parece que por el momento no tenemos otra alternativa más que esperara a que se nos presente una nueva oportunidad que podamos aprovechar- Mencionó Black Mind en tono algo refinado.

-Si es que esa oportunidad se presenta BM- Habló Hidden en tono negativo.

-Entremos por ahora, la verdad es que como Dazz yo también muero de…- Dark Mist se detuvo al escuchar un poco de murmullos tras la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Mist? Abre ya la puerta que tengo hambre- Mencionó Dazz tratando de adelantarse pero solo recibió una señal para que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre Mist?- Preguntó Lía en forma de susurro y Dark Mist le hizo seña para que pusiera su oído en la puerta.

Lía lo hizo y se sorprendió un poco por lo que escuchaba, así que haciendo uso de la magia de Hidden la hizo, a regañadientes, aplicar un hechizo para que todos pudieran escuchar como si también tuviesen sus oídos contra la puerta. Fue ahí que poniendo atención pudieron entonces escuchar las voces de Spike y la maestra Twilight así como algunas pequeñas risas de su ella, al oír que solo eran risas algunos de ellos quisieron pasar pero Mist les pidió en susurro que guardaran un poco de silencio y escucharan con atención la conversación, diciendo que antes de las risas ellos habían mencionado algo sobre el lugar dónde la emperatriz del hielo apareció por primera vez, ese lugar que antes era una gran ciudad en una montaña y donde ahora se encontraba el castillo de Ice Blood, Canterlot, al mencionar esa palabra de nuevo el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, ahora los elegidos ponían especial atención a las palabras y después de un momento su paciencia rindió frutos.

-¿Aún recuerdas ese día?- Preguntó Spike con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Recordarlo? Todavía tengo pesadillas al respecto- Respondió Twilight con tristeza y algo de rabia en sus palabras.

-Yo igual, uno pensaría que después de tantos años, sería más fácil llevar la carga en tu mente, de salir adelante- Habló Spike dando un suspiro y sacando una fotografía de Rarity –Pero no es así- Dijo simplemente y repitió –No lo es-.

-No podemos cambiar lo que pasó, pero si algo aprendí en nuestro tiempo afuera, buscando a esos chicos, pasando todo lo que pasamos en el frío, es que el dolor tiene sus ventajas, te dice que aún sigues vivo y aunque sea muy duro llevar ese dolor dentro de ti, también hay buenos momentos que pueden ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas- Dijo ella en voz consoladora y su casco en el brazo de Spike.

-je, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que las conocimos?- Preguntó Spike limpiándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Nunca lo olvidaré, esa misma noche Pinkie hizo una gran fiesta solo para darme la bienvenida a Ponyville, y poco después…- Empezó a decir.

-Derrotaron juntas a Nightmare Night y trajeron de vuelta a la princesa Luna- Completó Spike con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los elegidos, La princesa Luna, era una de las Alicornios de las que habían aprendido, la regente del astro menor y de la noche.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que la princesa Celestia me envió a Ponyville, pensé que había perdido el sentido pero tuvo razón al hacerlo, aprendí muchas cosas, cosas que sola, jamás hubiera podido conseguir y tú también me ayudaste a entender varias Spike, siempre estuviste ahí como mi asistente número uno- Habló ella sonriendo un poco pero luego su expresión cambió a una un poco más triste.

-No te pongas triste Twilight- Dijo Spike pasándole un pañuelo a la antigua princesa –Ya verás que un día todo esto terminará, ellos vencerán a Ice Blood, y el sacrificio de la princesa Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity… y de todos no habrá sido en vano- Habló Spike con firmeza y determinación aunque flaqueó un poco al mencionar el nombre de Rarity, ya pocas veces decía su nombre en voz alta pero siempre la recordaba en su mente y corazón.

Yo debí haber perecido ese día también- Dijo de pronto Twilight –Hubiera preferido morir peleando a su lado en vez de… en vez de…- Le costaba decir lo siguiente.

-Lo sé, a mi igual, en ese momento no quería hacer otra cosa más que atacar a la pe**a de Ice Blood, pero Rarity me pidió que te cuidara bien, y si moría yo en ese momento, no podría hacerlo, además la princesa Celestia te salvó por una razón, te mandó lejos porque ella sabía que si alguien podía encontrar la manera de vencer a Ice Blood, esa eras y sigues siendo tú, por eso Star Swirl el barbado se apareció en tus sueños y te dio todo su conocimiento sobre los amuletos y te dijo sobre los elegidos que heredarían su poder, porque tú, Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad- Dijo y se arrodilló ante ella –eras la única con el valor y la fuerza necesaria para llevar acabo tan importante tarea, y lo has conseguido, los encontraste Twilight, a los siete, ahora los entrenas y les enseñas a manejar su poder para que cumplan con su destino, ellos serán quienes salvarán Equestria de la tiranía de Ice Blood, pero nadie olivará jamás que fuiste tú, la princesa de la amistad quien los reunió y a quién se le debe todo, por eso sobreviviste aquel día, porque todos ellos sabían que era necesario que tu vivieras, porque solo tú llevarías a cabo esta tarea tan importante- Las palabras de Spike conmovieron a la princesa de la amistad quien derramó lágrimas y se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de su fiel amigo.

-Gracias Spike, también es esta la razón por la que tú sobreviviste, porque eres el único que sabe cómo animarme y hacerme entrar en razón, hubo veces en las que perdí la fe en mi misma, pero tú no, tú nunca perdiste la fe en mí, gracias Spike- Dijo ella y abrazó con fuerza al dragón.

Los otros chicos estaban impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar, sus creencias eran ciertas, su maestra era la princesa perdida y ahora tenían una clara confirmación de eso, de la boca de la misma Twilight Sparkle y de Spike, fue tanta su emoción que se olvidaron de que estaban demasiado cerca de la puerta y se inclinaron un poco más de la cuenta pero lo suficiente para que esta se abriera de golpe y todos cayeran dentro del hogar con un gran azote y un estrepitoso ruido que los delató al instante, al voltear vieron a su maestra y al dragón mirándoles con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-Chi… chicos…- Fue lo único que Twilight pudo decir, vio la puerta aún envuelta en magia.

-Maestra nosotros no…- Empezó a Decir Mist pero no se le ocurrió más que decir para explicar la situación y ahora ahí estaban. Spike se acercó a ellos de manera muy seria y su cara daba un poco de miedo cuando se veía así de serio.

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo y sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas, cuando volvieron a mirar Spike los observaba molesto y también preocupado por lo que habían creía que ellos habían escuchado y vaya que había sido mucho lo que oyeron.

-Creo que deben tomar asiento chicos- Dijo Spike en un tono inexpresivo que intimidó un poco a los chicos que no tardaron en obedecer a lo que el dragón les decía.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, un silencio se apoderó del lugar, uno muy incómodo pero que nadie se atrevía a romper por la situación, ahora que estaban ahí y podían preguntar lo que querían, ninguno de atrevía a hablar por miedo a decir algo que los metiera en más problemas de los que seguramente ya se encontraban metidos.

-Entonces, ¿Van a decir algo en su defensa chicos?- Preguntó Spike al fin para romper el abrumador silencio que llenaba la habitación

-Nosotros…- Empezó Mist y fue interrumpido.

-Fue mi culpa, yo apliqué el hechizo a la puerta para escuchar la conversación que tenían- Dijo Hidden Power rápidamente, pero Lía al ver eso también dijo algo.

-No, es mía, yo le mostré en un libro como se hacía el hechizo y le pedía que lo aplicara en la puerta, es mi culpa- Defendió ella a la unicornio y uno por uno los elegidos empezaron a decir que era culpa de ellos, cada quien de manera individual fue culpándose hasta llegar al asunto importante.

-¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?- Preguntó Twilight con algo de vergüenza, un secreto tan guardado por fin salía a la luz, no era la manera en que ella hubiese esperado revelarlo, de hecho no había manera en que ella quisiera revelarlo, pero el tiempo había llegado al parecer.

-No al principio, tuvimos nuestras sospechas después de la pelea que tuvimos contra usted maestra- Respondió Lía y sacó la pluma de su mochila, Twilight y Spike vieron la pluma y la princesa reconoció en efecto que era de su única ala que quedaba.

-La pluma no fue nuestra primera pista, pero, si nos hizo sospechar aún más, su magia también es muy poderosa maestra, más que la de cualquier otro unicornio que hayamos visto- Comentó Smooth Night señalándose a ella misma y a Hidden quien asintió con su cabeza.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿Solo con eso tuvieron su teoría?- Preguntó Twilight tomando la pluma con su magia y dándole vueltas en su casco como si de un lápiz se tratara.

-No maestras, después de eso recordamos la historia que nos dice en clase sobre el día en el que Ice Blood tomó control sobre Equestria derrotando a las princesas y a las cinco heroínas, pero había ciertas inconsistencias y algunas cosa que no nos dejaron en paz- Comentó Flash Wing tomando un libro y señalando ciertas partes marcadas.

-Es por eso que trajimos esto de la colección de libros antiguos que se han rescatado antes- Dijo Dazz cargando un libro que era fácilment veces el tamaño de uno normal al igual que su peso, estaba cubierto de polvo en la portada así que el pony terrestre sopló con fuerza y levantó una cortina de humo que hizo toser a todos.

-La próxima vez… cof cof… avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso cabeza hueca- Dijo molesta Hidden Power.

-Lo siento… cof cof… no pensé que aún le quedara tanto polvo encima- Respondió tosiendo Dazz Gold.

-Como decíamos, maestra- Continuó Black Mind –En este viejo libro encontramos alguna referencias distintas a lo que se nos enseña aquí, los rumores que creíamos que solo eran eso en las clases, tomaron fuerza después de que encontramos este libro, en él hay partes que refieren a una cuarta Alicornio que gobernó un pueblo llamado Ponyville, o eso es lo que logramos entender no pudimos ver el nombre de la princesa ya que varias partes del libro se dañaron en la intemperie y estar bajo mucho polvo no le fue de ayuda para una óptima conservación de su integridad, pero logramos averiguar que en efecto había otra princesa y este libro confirmaba dicha existencia- Explicó Black Mind sorprendiendo incluso a Twilight y Spike, se quedaron pasmados de lo mucho que los elegidos habían averiguado por sí solos.

-Y al final maestra, su conversación con Spike nos confirmó lo que sospechábamos, no era nuestra intención espiar, para nada, de nuevo nos disculpamos- Comentó Dark Mist sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al igual que los demás.

-De hecho buscábamos a Spike para preguntarle sobre lo mismo de lo que estamos hablando ahora, teníamos que estar seguros- Agregó Lía.

-Pues chicos su teoría es buena pero Twilight no es quien ustedes piensan que…- Spike fue interrumpido por Twilight que le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que era tiempo de contarles la verdad a ellos y explicarles las razones por las cuales se mantenía oculta como un unicornio a la vista de todos, ellos incluidos.

-Son chicos listos, sabía que un día lo descubrirían jeje…- Dijo Twilight sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, tonta había sido pensando que podría esconderse de todo el mundo pero le daba gusto que fuesen sus estudiantes y no alguien más quien lo descubriera.

-Entonces… ¿nos dirá ahora lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó Dark Mist sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, después de todo él también ocultaba algo de los demás, también sentía miedo.

-No, se los mostraré- Respondió ella y se levantó para luego pararse en medio de la habitación, observó a todos mirándole directamente, suspiró e hizo desaparecer el hechizo que ocultaba su ala, la extendió, un par de chispas del hechizo salieron despedidas como un rocío de magia que brillaron por unos momentos, algunas plumas igual cayeron, una cerca de ellos la cual compararon con la que habían encontrado en la plataforma aquel día y comprobaron que en efecto eran del mismo tipo.

Fue ahí cuando pusieron su total atención en Twilight, no solo su maestra había cambiado de aspecto por el ala ya descubierta, su pelaje se volvió más brillante, lo mismo que su crin y cola de las cuales salían un par de chispas de magia y ondulaban sin la necesidad del viento, se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal impresión, no solo era impresionante, ella era hermosa, con todo y su ala faltante, era hermosa.

-Woa…- Fue la impresión de todos al ver a su maestra tan radiante, nunca en su vida la habían visto de esa manera, no podían creer que estuviesen en presencia de una princesa y al recordar eso, que era una princesa no perdieron más tiempo e hicieron reverencia ante ella como si de una corte real se tratara.

-No, chicos por favor no lo hagan, no soy nadie para que se arrodillen ante mí- Dijo Twilight sobresaltada por la reacción de sus alumnos ante ella –Ya no soy una princesa, eso se acabó el día en que Ice Blood llegó, y me arrebató todo lo que tenía, mi familia… mi maestra… mis amigas… incluso mi ala… su invierno se llevó todo lo que alguna vez fui, por eso les pido que no se arrodillen ante mí, no lo merezco- Confundidos los chicos se levantaron con algo de sorpresa, Twilight parecía toda una princesa pero de igual modo también parecía haber perdido todo aprecio por ese título.

-Twilight, no seas tan dura contigo mismo, fuiste una princesa y aun lo eres, lo quieras o no, es tu legado, es lo que tú sola conseguiste, no lo niegues- Las palabras de Spike conmovieron a los chicos pero Twilight parecía haberlas pasado por alto ya que su expresión no cambió en nada.

-Maestra, si no le importa… ¿Nos contaría la historia completa de lo que ocurrió hace 30 años?- Preguntó Lía –La verdadera historia- Agregó ella y Twilight asintió con la cabeza, era hora de contar esa historia a ellos.

Twilight les pidió a todos que formasen un círculo alrededor de ella para poder decirles lo que pasaba, en ese momento la puerta de su hogar se abrió, se asustó al principio creyendo que algún desconocido la sorprendería en su verdadera forma, pero sintió algo de alivio al ver que se trataba de Rush.

-Perdón, olvidé mi…- Rush se quedó sin palabras y parecía paralizado ante la forma de Alicornio de Twilight, por unos momentos no dijo nada –Twilight…- La reconoció después de unos momento aunque por su mente pasaba solo la frase "Qué hermosa es", se sonrojó un poco y luego sacudió su cabeza para regresar en sí.

-Estoy a punto de explicarlo Rush, pasa, siéntate junto con todos ellos- Dijo la antigua princesa y él solo asintió sin decir nada, pasó dentro de la casa y tomó un lugar entre Spike y Lía para escuchar a lo que Twilight les habría de contar –Todo empezó hace poco más de 30 años…- Empezó ella a relatarles la historia.

Les contó absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido ese fatídico día en el que la emperatriz del hielo regresó, les habló de la celebración del sol de verano, de su vida en Ponyville, de su rol de princesa, de cómo llegó serlo, pero al final se concentró más en ese día, sabía que inconscientemente estaba desviando el tema para no revivir de nuevo en su mente los hechos ocurridos ese día, pero se armó de valor y dijo todo, el regresó de Ice Blood, de cómo los amuletos habían fallado la primera vez, de la princesa Celestia sacrificándose al dar sus últimas fuerzas realizando un hechizo para sacarla a tiempo de ese lugar y de cómo gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas y de Spike ella seguía viva, no pudo evitar llorar en ciertas partes pero se mantuvo firme hasta que terminó de hablar, después de eso un silencio llenó todo el lugar, los chicos sentían que muchas emociones los invadían a la vez, sorpresa por lo que habían escuchado, miedo por el poder que en realidad Ice Blood poseía, ira contra la emperatriz del hielo por causarle tanto daño a su maestra y también una creciente fuerza en su interior, ahora más que nunca debían encontrar la manera de vencerla, de acabar con esto de una vez, no por ellos, sino por todos los que habían sacrificado sus vidas para que ellos tuvieran una oportunidad de terminar con Ice Blood, de una vez por todas.

-Entonces… las ponys que murieron ese día…- Dijo Smooth Night con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eras nuestras amigas…- Completo Spike apretando su garra con fuerza por el resentimiento que tenía hacia la emperatriz del hielo.

-Y por 30 años… ha cargado con ese peso…- Pensó Hidden Power sorprendida y tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción, hasta ahora pensaba que ella había tenido el pasado más trágico de todos al ver como sus padres eran devorados por lobos de fuego frío, pero la historia de la princesa Twilight, era desgarradora, sabía lo que era perder a los seres queridos, pero, no se podía ni imaginar cómo era perder todo su mundo de un momento a otro.

-No puedo creerlo… todo este tiempo frente a nosotros, y tuvieron que pasar años para que nos diéramos cuenta- Habló sonriente Dark Mist tanto que empezó a reír.

-Con todo respeto ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla ahora? ¿Princesa Twilight?- Preguntó de manera educada Black Mind ante la duda que tenía.

-¿Por qué no la seguimos llamando maestra Twilight? es más fácil, además ya estoy acostumbrado a decirle así- Dijo Dazz Gold mordiendo una manzana, todos le iban a reclamar hasta que se preguntaron dónde, cuándo y cómo había encontrado esa manzana.

-Dazz no seas estúpido, merece ser llamada por el noble título que tiene- Comentó Lía y casi se disculpa con la princesa pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No chicos, Dazz tiene razón, como les dije, dejé ese título de princesa hace mucho tiempo, además de seguir refiriéndose así hacia mí, esto no tardaría en difundirse ni por un segundo y tengan por cierto que llegaría incluso a los oídos de Ice Blood- Dijo ella y volvió a utilizar el hechizo para ocultar su identidad –Ella me busca, desde hace 30 años lo hace, yo escapé ese día y desde entonces me ha perseguido a todos lados, nuestros primeros días en el invierno fueron brutales, casi nada de tiempo para dormir y en persecuciones constantes por parte de las tropas, no fue sino hasta que decidí ocultar lo que me hacía ver como una princesa que las cosas mejoraron un poco, las tropas perdieron nuestro rastro y pudimos integrarnos a una ciudadela- Se refería a ella y a Spike.

-Debió haber sido una dura jornada- Habló Rush en tono compasivo.

-Lo fue, de verdad lo fue- Respondió Twilight y dio un suspiro.

-Maestra- Dijo Dark Mist –Le prometemos que haremos lo que haga falta para derrotar a Ice Blood de una vez por todas y terminar con toda esta pesadillas, por usted, por todos los ponys y sobre todo, por sus amigas y por todos aquellos que han dado sus vidas por nosotros, los sacrificios hechos no serán en vano- Habló con gran determinación Dark Mist y dio una sonrisa para luego hacer algo impresionante, quitó de golpe la cadena que tenía de murciélago en su casco.

Twilight dio un grito ahogado por la repentina acción, Spike se levantó de inmediato ante lo que Mist había hecho, incluso Hidden reaccionó sorprendida ante el hecho mientras los demás se quedaban con la boca abierta, ante sus ojos Dark Mist cambiaba, y revelaba su propio secreto, sus alas se volvieron membranosas, su pelaje se hizo más oscuro, sus pupilas pasaron a ser más agudas y parecía haber crecido un poco de tamaño, un bat pony.

-La maestra no es la única con un secreto- Dijo él dando una ligera sonrisa, sentí alivio de por fin revelarse como él era, pero miedo a la vez de ser rechazado, un bat-pony no se había visto en años, no desde que Ice Blood había regresado.

-Okey… ay algo malo con eso- Comentó Dazz Gold y se deshizo de la manzana que comía creyendo que le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones.

-Tu… eres un…- Dijo entre cortado Flash al observarlo bien –Mi padre me contaba de ponys mitad murciélagos pero… vaya… esto es…- Flash no hallaba qué más decir, las palabras no podían expresar su sorpresa y por la cara de los demás tampoco ellos podían pensar en las palabras adecuadas.

-Ciertamente este ha sido un día muy inusual y lleno de inesperadas sorpresas- Comentó Black Mind tallándose los ojos para ver si su vista no lo engañaba.

-No hay hechizo ni nada, es real- Comentó Smooth Night después de probar un poco con su magia.

-Eres un Bat-Pony, de la raza que sirvió a la princesa Luna hace años- Comentó Lía impresionada y ante la sorpresa de Mist, Lía comenzó a examinarlo.

-Oye tranquila Lía, sí soy un bat-pony deja mis alas- Respondió sintiéndose algo incómodo Mist –Si les incomoda mi forma puedo volver a ser a quién conocía, solo…- Fue interrumpido por un golpe de Dazz.

-¿Estás loco? Esto es lo más genial amigo, mírate, eres increíble, de seguro las tropas se morirán al verte jajaja, esto hace las cosas más sencillas- A la adulación de Dazz se le sumó pronto la de todos los demás que no paraban de hacer más cuestiones sobre su raza, sobre todo Lía que ahora invadía el espacio personal de Mist este se quejaba pero Lía estaba muy fascinada e incluso sacaba medidas de las alas de Mist y las comparaba con los de otros pegasos, Mist pensó que si ella iba a ser así desde ahora entonces mejor se hubiera quedado como un pegaso.

-Parece que inspiraste a alguien más, princesa Twilight- Bromeo un poco Rush.

-Jeje, nunca pierdes una oportunidad ¿cierto Rush?- Contestó ella sonriendo.

-Tú me conoces bien, y ahora, te conocemos mejor a ti también- Rush hizo una reverencia a manera de juego que hizo reír y sonrojar un poco a Twilight, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Spike quien dio una pequeña risa al ver la química que empezaba a florecer entre el pony y la princesa.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Flash Wing.

-Ganar, eso haremos, juntos- Comentó Dark Mist y extendió su casco.

-Yo te sigo amigo, no importa cómo luzcas- Dijo Dazz chocando su casco, a él se le unieron un por uno Hidden hasta el último.

-Terminaremos con esto un día, Ningún invierno dura para siempre, eso lo vamos a demostrar- Comentó Dark Mist muy seguro de sí mismo mientras los demás asentían, sabían que les faltaba preparación pero ahora estaban más cerca que nunca de completar ese último paso que les faltaba, juntos, un día, derrotarían a la emperatriz del hielo y devolverían la libertad a la tierra de Equestria.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 8… "LA BUSQUEDA"_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **"La búsqueda"**

 ** _EN EL CASTILLO DE INVIERNO_**

Ice Blood se encontraba sentada en su trono, tomando una copa de vino que le había sido entregada como presente de una de las tierras que se unieron a su reino, el reino de los griffos, la emperatriz esperaba noticias de sus 3 heraldos que había enviado a destruir ciudadelas y buscar a las princesas perdidas, aun cuando los meses habían pasado ella no se alteraba ya que su conexión con los heraldos le informaría de inmediato, y al fin después de una larga espera, su conexión se activó.

-Mi reina- Se escuchó en la mente de Ice Blood las palabras resonantes de su heraldo, Ice Heart.

-Ice Heart- Respondió Ice Blood en sus pensamientos -¿Cuál es su informe heraldo?- Preguntó la emperatriz mientras con su magia de "Alicornio" revolvía un poco el vino de la copa que estaba bebiendo.

-Me complace informar que la ciudadela objetivo ha sido destruida en su totalidad su majestad- Comentó Ice Heart mientras en su lugar observaba el gran hoyo en la tierra, humo saliendo de este y a sus soldados de hielo buscando entre los escombros del lugar alguna pista de los objetivos que la emperatriz tanto ansiaba encontrar.

-Quiero verlo- Dijo Ice Blood y con su magia abrió un portal de visión para observar la destrucción que había sido causada, dio una maligna sonrisa al ver que la ciudadela había caído en su totalidad –Buen trabajo heraldo- Comentó la emperatriz felicitando a Ice Heart.

-Ha sido un honor mi reina- Respondió de manera mental el heraldo ye hizo una reverencia ya que sabía que Ice Blood lo observaba mediante ese portal y no hacerle reverencia costaba muy caro.

-Dígame heraldo- Comentó Ice Blood mientras desaparece el portal de visión –¿Alguna señal de las Alicornios que buscamos?- Preguntó Ice Blood por las princesas que sobrevivieron a su ataque hace 30 años.

-Lamento informar que no había señales de las princesas Twilight Sparkle o Mi Amore Cadence- Informó el heraldo con algo de miedo de que la emperatriz lo atacara por no encontrar nada –Mis soldados ya buscaron en todo pero no hay nada que indique la presencia de alguna de las Alicornios en la ciudadela- Agregó Ice Heart a su informe.

-De acuerdo, eso es todo- Respondió Ice Blood en tono neutro –Buen trabajo heraldo, regresa a través del portal junto con tus tropas- Dijo la emperatriz del hielo haciendo magia y en el lugar donde estaba el heraldo apareció un gran portal que llevaba directo a los jardines del castillo de invierno.

-A sus órdenes majestad- Contestó Ice Heart y llamó a todos sus soldados de hielo a formación para regresar al castillo de invierno -¿Dónde están princesas?- Se preguntó Ice Heart.

Ice Blood entonces realizó otro hechizo el cual mostraba las ciudadelas destruidas y unas que había localizado también y que en un futuro atacaría, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en encontrarlas a ambas para acabar con ellas, contactó a sus otros heraldos con la misma conexión mental que tenía con ellos, los cuales le informaron que sus ciudadelas objetivos habían sido destruidas conforme a sus órdenes, pero de igual manera no había ningún rastro de las princesas que buscaba, sin embargo, Ice Taurus, había encontrado a alguien de igual interés para la emperatriz del hielo.

-Tampoco aquí- Pensó Ice Blood tachando otras ciudadelas de sus mapas -¿Dónde están princesas?- Se preguntó Ice Blood observando el mapa, fue entonces que recibió nueva información, pero esta vez de uno de sus pequeños espías –Habla ahora pequeñín- dijo ella a una especie de copo de nieve que entraba en su salón del trono.

 ** _CIUDADELA_**

Después de unos cuantos días, algunas cosas habían cambiado, los elegidos parecían un poco más unidos ahora que sabían la identidad de Twilight así como la verdadera forma de Mist, todos a excepción de Hidden, quien seguía manteniendo su distancia del grupo, pero si había alguien que había tomado especial interés en Dark Mist, esa era Lía, curiosa de la investigación que podría realizar, terminó por mudarse con sus amigos para así poder estar más cerca de ellos y a su vez realizar estudios en el Bat-Pony.

Todo el grupo se encontraba en la sala descansando, Dazz como siempre comiendo algo, Smooth Leyendo un libro, BM afinando su guitarra y Flash solo descansando mientras Hidden se mantenía en las escaleras puliendo sus sable y en cuanto a Lía, estaba tomando notas sobre la estructura de las alas de Mist, haciendo dibujos en una libreta y tomando apuntes de sus teorías mientras Mist solo estaba ahí parado sobre una mesa sin moverse como un objeto de estudio.

-De acuerdo Mist, ¿podrías extender tus alas de nuevo? necesito ver que tan delgada es la membrana y cuál es su diferencia con respecto a las alas de un pegaso- Comentó ella después de terminar de apuntar algo en su libreta.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó él con un tono cansado y algo arto –Lía, estuve con las alas extendidas por cerca de 3 horas, creí que ya habrías tomado todas las medidas necesarias- Agregó él tocándose la frente con su casco.

-Oh vamos solo una vez más, ya vi lo resistente que es la membrana de tus alas- Lo sabía bien pues sin previo aviso le había picado con sus plumas de metal –Pero enserio necesito saber su delgadez con esta vela, ¿se transparenta la luz?- Se preguntó ella anotando esa cuestión es sus notas.

-Una vela...si, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?, ¿Sabes?, De haber sabido que revelar que soy un Bat-Pony te pondría así de "investigadora" me hubiera llevado el secreto a la tumba- Dijo el bat-pony extendiendo las alas un poco reacio.

-Con Ice Blood allá afuera de seguro hubiera pasado eso jaja- Bromeó un poco Dazz que seguía comiendo.

-Dazz, hazme un favor y no me ayudes, ¿quieres amigo?- Contestó algo molesto Dark Mist.

-¿Hey, cuánto más hasta que termines con tu conejillo de indias?- Preguntó Hidden Power desde lo lejos.

-Solo dos o tres- Respondió Lía trayendo una vela para luego encenderla.

-¿Dos o tres qué? ¿Horas? ¿Días?- Preguntó Mist cansado.

-Podrían ser cuatro- Contestó Lía dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Cuatro qué?- Cuestiono Mist desesperado pero Lía ya empezaba con su prueba.

-Apuesto 2 bits a que le quema el ala con la cera caliente- Dijo Smooth Night poniendo dos bits cerca de su hermano.

-Acepto la apuesta y aumento 2 bits a que será Dazz- Comentó el pegaso mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-Flash, ¿podrías permitirme una de tus plumas?- Preguntó Lía dejando confundido al pegaso blanco.

-Pero tú eres una pegaso, ¿Por qué no te arrancas una pluma tú misma?- Preguntó ahora él retrocediendo un poco y retrayendo las alas.

-Oh vamos, necesito compararla con todos, ya tengo una de BM y ayer una mía, solo faltas tú- Mencionó ella con naturalidad, Flash volteó hacia BM quien le mostró como le faltaba una pluma.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Dijo él y se arrancó una pluma para dársela a Lía.

-Gracias Flash, ahora, solo no te muevas Mist, prometo que no te quemaré con la cera, de nuevo, y me disculpo una vez más por lo de la semana pasada- Dijo ella acercando la vela al ala de Mist.

-No con la cera tal vez no... ¿Pero qué hay del fuego de la vela?- Preguntó él de manera irónica.

-Interesante, la luz puede verse a través de la membrana, pero aun así es resistente como para soportar una de mis plumas con metal- Dijo ella muy interesada para luego hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno –Dazz, sostén esto por favor- Le pidió ella al pony que terminaba otro bocadillo.

-Claro, oigan chicos miren, puedo hacer esto hace figuras de sombras con la vela a través del ala de Mist miren chicos, un perro- Mencionó él pero lo único que hacía con la sombra de su casco, era la misma sombra de su casco.

-Definitivamente eres la sal de la tierra Dazz jaja- Bromeó Flash al ver lo que su compañero hacía.

-Dazz deja de jugar con eso ¿quieres?... Además eso no parece un perro en lo absoluto, solo es la sombra de tu casco- Comentó Mist algo nervioso pues la vela se balanceaba en el casco de su compañero.

-¿Enserio?- Dazz entonces soltó la vela y para mala suerte, cayó sobre el ala de Mist.

-¡Oh cielos!- Gritó Lía al ver la vela caerle al bat-pony.

-AHHHHHHH! DAZZ! HIJO DE ******** CON UNA ***** DE TU ***** EN LA ****, ***!- Gritó con toda su fuerza Mist al sentir el fuego.

-jaja, bueno quien lo diría, la ciencia puede ser divertida al parecer- Comentó Hidden riendo de las desgracias de sus compañeros.

-¡Yo te ayudo amigo!- Gritó Flash creando una corriente de viento que solo terminó por extender el fuego a unos papeles sueltos causando más incendio y más risa de parte de Hidden.

-OH CLARO ES TAN DIVERTIDO- Gritó Mist enojado ante las burlas de Hidden -¿Quieres intentarlo Hidden? Oh estoy seguro que te encantará- Le dijo el bat-pony con ironía y frustración.

-No gracias, prefiero la electircidad jaja- Respondió ella soltando un par de chispas.

-Am, amigos- Habló Dazz pero nadie le ponía atención pues todos habían empezado a discutir de nuevo –Am, amigos- Habló de nuevo el pony terrestre.

-¿Qué, Dazz?- Preguntó al fin Smooth Night.

-¿Se supone que los libros de la maestra ardan así?- Preguntó él apuntando a un librero en llamas.

-¿De qué hablaaaaaasss?, oh ya veo- Dijo Black Mind volteando hacia el incendio.

-¡Rápido, alguien apáguelos!- Gritó Lía al notar por fin el fuego -¡Mist! tu cola seguí en llamas- Dijo ahora apuntando al bat-pony.

-¡OH DEJAME DE….!- Gritó él e hizo un gran esfuerzo para traer del baño un torrente de agua que apagó el incendio, pero de igual manera mojó gran parte de la estancia de su hogar, los empapó a ellos y también a varias hojas y libros tanto de Twilight como de Lía y para la mala suerte de ellos Twilight y Spike regresaron justo en ese momento.

Twilight se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que había pasado, observando el agua y los papeles quemados y mojados, al igual que los chicos excepto Hidden que había flotado con su magia para evitar el agua, Spike pasó luego y también vio el desastre.

-Ah... bienvenidos- Saludó Lía con algo de pena y en eso el librero se desarmó, Twilight no quitaba la mirada de ellos mientras Spike volteaba a todos lados para ver el desastre.

-Te odio tanto en este momento Dazz- Murmuró Mist a Dazz quien estaba cerca, ambos ponys empapados y Mist temblando.

-No fue mi culpa- Replicó él en voz alta.

-Lamento no concordar contigo mi amigo pero, si lo fue- Habló BM lo cual generó una nueva discusión entre ellos.

-Twilight no deberíamos hacer…- Dijo él pero Twilight solo alzó su casco.

-Spike, ignora y camina, ignora y camina- Dijo ella dando un suspiro y dirigiéndose a la cocina junto con el dragón, desde ahí les habló a todos para que se pusiesen a limpiar el desastre que habían provocado.

-Genial, mis notas se mojaron por completo, creo que tendremos que iniciar de cero Mist- Comentó Lía recogiendo sus hojas echadas a perder.

-Oh claro, esto es perfecto- Mencionó Mist para luego estornudar y sonar su nariz, el agua le había causado un poco de resfriado.

-Oye chico murciélago, te faltó ahí jaja- Comentó Hidden que seguía flotando usando su magia y para nada ayudaba a limpiar el desastre.

-Si, en tu cara creo- Respondió él irritado y arrojó un trapo húmedo a la cara de Hidden pero ella lo detuvo con su magia.

-No, en tu cola quemada jaja- Contestó ella devolviendo el trapo que Mist esquivó y gruñó un poco por la actitud de Hidden.

-¿Acaso no piensas ayudarnos Hidden?- Preguntó Flash mientras limpiaba el agua con un trapeador.

-No está en mis planes, además la culpa fue de ustedes- Respondió ella indiferente y relajándose en su totalidad.

-Oh vamos Hidden, BM y yo tampoco hicimos nada pero estamos ayudando, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?- Mencionó Smooth Night recogiendo más libros con su magia, al menos estaba feliz de que ninguno de sus libros se hubiese empapado.

-Pues a mí…- Hidden fue interrumpida por un chorro de agua que emergió de pronto tirándola al suelo.

-Somos un equipo... Si todos estamos empapados, entonces tú también- Comentó Mist dando una sonrisa, había aprovechado que Hidden estaba distraída para mojarla, ante tal acto todos se alejaron un poco.

-¿Quieres jugar murcielaguito?- Dijo ella mientras encendía su cuerno con magia.

¿Qué tienes en mente chispitas?- Respondió él con una postura firme mirando de frente a Hidden Power, la tensión era tanta que se podía hasta tocar.

-Am, amigo, creo que acabas de tomar una pobre decisión- Susurró Flash acercándose con cuidado a Dark Mist.

-¿Qué Importa?, Ya me quemé hoy y estuve como sujeto de pruebas cinco horas en una mesa, sinceramente creo que electrocutarme es lo único que me faltaba hacer hoy- Respondió él con ironía.

-Es verdad, pero, ¿te das cuenta de que el piso y tú están empapados de agua?- Comentó Lía lo cual hizo a Mist reflexionar las cosas.

-Oh cielos- Pensó Mist tragando saliva.

En lugar de recibir una descarga, Hidden solo le dejó caer una cubeta con agua encima usando su magia y rio por lo bajo ante la sorpresa y el susto que Mist se llevó al ser mojado otra vez.

-Ya estamos iguales chico murciélago- Dijo ella con una pequeña risa, tomó una toalla y entró al cuarto de baño.

-Woa, ¿acaso ella no te atacó?- Preguntó Dazz sorprendido.

-Este comportamiento es un poco inusual a lo que nos tiene acostumbrados- Comentó BM mientras limpiaba su guitarra.

-Demasiado extraño... Emm creo que hoy dormiré con un ojo abierto- Dijo Mist algo nervioso ante la posibilidad de un ataque de Hidden.

-Si fuera tú, no dormiría en lo absoluto- Comentó Lía.

-Por cierto Lía, ¿Por qué decidiste mudarte con nosotros?- Preguntó Flash que desde hace tiempo tenía esa curiosidad, al ser Lía alguien algo distante del grupo.

-Oh ya saben, compañerismo, amistad y sobre todo...- Decía ella entrecortando sus palabras mientras pensaba cómo completarlas.

-¿Querías experimentar en Mist cierto?- Dijo Smooth Night en tono acusatorio.

-No… Tal vez…- Respondió ella mientras sacaba más objetos de prueba para Mist.

-¿Por qué a mí?- Dijo Mist volteando su rostro hacia el techo y extendiendo sus cascos mientras mantenía una cara de frustración.

-Chicos debo atender unos asuntos, regresaré más tarde, traten de no quemar la casa esta vez- Les dijo Twilight a manera de advertencia severa.

-Solo puedo prometer intentarlo- Respondió Dazz causándole algo de estrés a Twilight.

-Tranquila maestra Twilight... Nos comportaremos- Comentó Mist y haciendo entre señas que él vigilaría a Dazz.

-Confío en ustedes- Contestó Twilight y cerró la puerta para salir de su hogar.

-Bien ya tengo una nueva libreta, empecemos Mist- Dijo Lía señalando la mesa dónde Mist estuvo de pie por horas.

-Creo que no tengo opción- Respondió Mist resignado, de verdad ahora deseaba no haber revelado su identidad.

-Debo decirlo, tu especie es de verdad interesante e intrigante a la vez Mist, ¿algo que me puedas decir sobre tus costumbres?- Preguntó Lía lista para anotar en su libreta.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no sé tanto de mi raza, siendo el último al parecer no hay a quien le pueda preguntar o siquiera un libro que hable sobre mí- Contestó él algo triste y dejando a todos en silencio hasta que alguien interrumpió ese silencio de una forma, algo inadecuada.

-¿No chupas sangre verdad?- Fue Dazz Gold quien preguntó atrayendo así la mirada de todos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Mist confundido.

-¿Eres un vampiro, no?- Cuestionó Dazz de tal manera que nadie estaba seguro si estaba siendo serio o no.

-Ah si, todo el tiempo, de hecho ¿No has notado tu cuello?, fuiste el primero de todos al que mordí- Contestó Dark Mist sarcásticamente ante la pregunta de Dazz.

-¡Ah! Lo sabía, ¡atrás vampiro!- Gritó Dazz alarmado y le lanzó un ajo directo a la cara de Mist.

-¿Acaso me arrojaste un ajo? ¿De dónde rayos sacaste un ajo en primer lugar?- Comentó Mist molestó.

-¿Olvidas acaso que Dazz es algo así como, un idiota?- Mencionó Flash acercándose al bat pony.

-A veces, pero se encarga de recordármelo todo el tiempo, Cálmate Dazz, solo era una broma- Respondió él pero Dazz lo observaba de manera sospechosa.

-Tranquilo compañero, tómalo con calma, ¿Por qué no me acompañas por un refrigerio? ¿Te parece?- Comentó BM tomando al pony terrestre del hombro.

-Eso suena bien, pero te tengo vigilado chico vampiro- Mencionó Dazz en tono de advertencia a su compañero.

-De nuevo, ¿Cómo es que el amuleto de la tierra lo escogió a él?- Preguntó Smooth Night totalmente desconcertada.

-Humm, el elemento más férreo y duro de todos... El más cabeza dura de todos... Para mi tiene sentido- Comentó Mist que seguía con las alas extendidas para que Lía les tomara medida.

-Aun así, fueron creados por el hechicero más sabio que ha existido, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a cascos de nuestro compañero con sus... limitantes?- Se cuestionó Smooth Night.

-Eso es un misterio que ni la ciencia puede resolver- Respondió Lía y todos asintieron, al tiempo que Dazz y BM regresaban de la cocina con unos bocadillos para todos preparados por Spike.

-Elegidos por los amuletos- Dijo Smooth tomando el suyo en su casco –Chicos, ¿Cómo fue que los amuletos los eligieron a ustedes?- La pregunta de Smooth Night volvió a crear un ambiente de silencio en la habitación, incluso Spike que estaba en la cocina, dejó de atender los deberes al escuchar la pregunta.

-Mmm, hace tiempo que no pienso en eso- Comentó Lía dejando los estudios que le hacía a Mist para centrarse ahora en su amuleto.

-La verdad es que, no disfruto mucho recordando el pasado- Mencionó Flash Wing trayendo otro tema a la conversación.

-Nuestro pasado… Nuestras vidas antes de llegar aquí…- Comentó Mist de manera seria, todos volvieron a callar ya que por sus mentes pasaban los recuerdos de sus vidas antes de la ciudadela, el ambiente era muy serio pero alguien rompió de nuevo con el silencio.

Dazz masticaba sus botanas con mucho entusiasmo y con el silencio que habían creado hasta producía un eco en la habitación, cuando notó las miradas sobre él se detuvo y observó a sus compañeros.

-¿Quieren?- Preguntó él con la boca llena de comida, los demás no evitaron reír un poco ante esa actitud tan despreocupada del pony.

-Je, saben, algunas cosas es mejor no decirlas jamás, Dazz puede ser un idiota... Pero mantener esa actitud de tonto e infantil despreocupado en un mundo como el que vivimos no puedes ser nada sencillo, Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, debe ser el Pony con más carácter de todos nosotros- Comentó él adulando al pony terrestre que dio una sonrisa y siguió comiendo, Mist retrajo sus alas y decidió solo retirarse.

-Chicos, vuelvo en una hora o dos o más, no me esperen, adiós- Comentó Lía de pronto y dejó el hogar dejando a todos confundidos, no había pasado desapercibido como ella se iba de pronto sin decir nada más.

-Oye fíjate por donde vas murciélago- Se escuchó la quejumbrosa voz de Hidden Power, había chocado por accidente con Mist.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó así sin más, parecía estar algo desanimado, cosa que Hidden notó de inmediato.

-¿Que tienes ahora Mist?- Preguntó ella en un tono más amable.

-Nada, todo normal- Respondió él –Dile a los demás que saldré un rato, por favor- Comentó él pony para luego abrir una ventana y salir por ella.

-También extraño a mi familia Mist, al igual que tú- Comentó ella de pronto haciendo que Mist la mirara sorprendido, aunque luego cambió a expresión seria, debía imaginarlo, de todos ahí, Hidden era quien más lo conocía o con quien más tiempo había pasado, había sido la segunda de los elegidos, solo después de Mist, el bat-pony se fue volando entonces por la ciudadela buscando despejar su mente.

-Hey Hidden, ¿Dónde está Mist?- Preguntó la unicornio.

-Fue a dar una vuelta o eso creo- Respondió ella para luego ponerse a pulir su sable de esgrima.

-Fue a buscar más víctimas para su sed de sangre de seguro- Comentó Dazz que ahora hacía un collar de ajos.

-Por quinta vez, que Mist no es un vampiro- Mencionó Flash tratando de explicarle lo ocurrido a Dazz sobre la broma.

-La vida antes de la ciudadela, mmm, yo y mis sentimientos- Pensaba Mist sobrevolando la ciudadela hasta posarse en una de las paredes de la misma, un punto alto donde podía observar casi todo el lugar, no creía cuando tiempo había pasado allá abajo y se preguntaba si las cosas habrían cambiado arriba aunque fuera un poco, se sumió por un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que notó una figura conocida no muy a lo lejos, era Lía que llevaba lo que parecía ser un par de flores algo secas pero aun con sus colores, lo cual le pareció curioso a Mist -¿Y ahora a donde va ella?- Se preguntó a sí mismo así que decidió seguirla.

Mist la siguió en sigilo, sus alas hacían un poco más de ruido que las de un pegaso por lo que no aterrizó cerca de ella, así que sin perderla de vista comenzó a seguirla a casco procurando estar a una distancia dónde ella no detectara su presencia, Mist recordó que Hidden había mencionado una vez acerca de un lugar al que Lía iba, pero al parecer había prometido no mencionarlo a nadie, eso aumentaba más la curiosidad de Mist.

 ** _CASTILLO DEL INVIERNO_**

En este majestuoso lugar hecho en su totalidad de hielo, en el patio central, en el cual, hace más de 30 años se dio la victoria de Ice Blood sobre Canterlot. Tres portales aparecieron y dejaron pasar a las tropas de Ice Blood de regreso a su lugar de origen.

Por el primer portal cruzó el heraldo Ice Heart, vestido con esa armadura de hielo y mostrando un pequeño parche congelado en su ojo que retiene su verdadero poder oculto, tras él caminan sus tropas, decenas de soldados de hielo que regresaban de destruir una ciudadela, al dar su informe Ice Heart reportó solo 5 bajas en su ejército, la misión de destrucción había sido un completo éxito.

Por otro portal aparecieron dos figuras, Ice Taurus y Cryo, heraldos que cumplieron su misión al igual que Ice Heart, y al igual que él, con pocas bajas y muchas muertes de ponys, perros diamante, algunos griffos y hasta un dragón en esta ocasión, los tres caminaron hacia la puerta principal del palacio cuando de pronto una especie de temblor se sintió cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó Taurus, al ver como todo se movía a su alrededor y como unos acambaros de hielo que estaban en algunos árboles caían al suelo y se enterraban en la nieve.

-Es algo grande al parecer- Dijo Ice Heart pero él se mantenía firme y serio a pesar de esos temblores que movían todo a su alrededor. Los temblores cesaron unos momentos.

-Se detuvo…- Dijo Cryo pues también había visto como caían los picos de hielo ya que él y sus tropas volaron para evitar caer al suelo por el movimiento del mismo, esos temblores dejaron ver a los "trofeos" de Ice Blood.

-Miren con atención, tenemos el privilegio de ver los trofeos de su majestad imperial- Comentó Ice Heart y todos vieron las figuras que quedaron descubiertas por el temblor ocurrido.

 _¿Qué eran estas figuras que llamaban "trofeos"? ¿A qué se referían?, pues estas figuras no eran otras que los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que se enfrentaron a la emperatriz del hielo hace tantos años y que fueron conservados por el mismo hielo de su majestad imperial, los cuerpos de las mane, dos atravesadas con picos desde el suelo, una figura clavada en la pared con una lanza, un cuerpo tendido boca arriba con una herida abierta en el pecho, y otra hecha pedazos por el suelo, los cuerpos de las mane fallecidas seguían en su lugar, lo mismo el cuerpo de Celestia tendida en el suelo con esa gran herida en su pecho y el cuerpo de Luna atravesada por picos de hielo desde arriba y por último el cuerpo destrozado del espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, el primero de todos en caer muerto por la emperatriz del hielo._

-He aquí algunos de los derrotados y olvidados- Dijo Ice Taurus viendo esos cuerpos congelados que celebraban la victoria de la monarca sobre la tierra de Equestria.

Los temblores se volvieron a sentir pero ahora más constantes, más coordinados, seguidos luego de un gran rugido que alertó la presencia de algo nuevo, el rugido era grave y largo, tanto que más acambaros de hielo cayeron, luego una enorme ráfaga de viento surgió de la nada despejando la neblina que los cubría, fue ahí cuando los heraldos lo vieron.

Ante sus ojos y los de sus tropas apareció un enorme dragón de hielo, grande e imponente como un coloso, sus solas pisadas hacían temblar la tierra, su rugido era semejante a sentir como si mil tambores tocaran al mismo tiempo, su color celeste fuerte indicaba que, al igual que ellos, estaba hecho de hielo, tenía dos grandes alas que emergían de su espalda, un cuello alargado que terminaba en una cabeza picuda hacia el frente, llena de dientes filosos y con unos ojos amarillos que intimidaban a las tropas de los heraldos, sus tropas retrocedían ante tal imponente figura que se les acercaba, caminaba en sus 4 patas y su propio cuerpo cubierto de escamas cristalinas era su armadura, no se veía que llevara alguna clase de arma, pero no la necesitaba, bastaba con ver esas enormes y filosas garras en forma de picos de hielo que tenía en las puntas de sus dedos, su cola era larga y terminaba en una especie de cuchilla de hielo, cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza y su expresión intimidaba a cualquiera exceptuando a dos seres, Ice Blood y Ice Heart.

-¿Qué demonios es esta abominación?- Preguntó Cryo al ver al gran dragón de hielo frente a ellos.

El dragón lanzó otro rugido y tanto Cryo como Ice Taurus se estremecieron, pero Ice Heart permanecía firme aunque si le molestaban los sonidos de esta bestia que había aparecido, las tropas de los heraldos tomaron posición de ataque pero Ice Heart con un ademán de su casco les indicó que se pusieran en descanso, dudando un poco las tropas obedecieron a su líder y guardaron sus armas, sin embargo el dragón de hielo parecía tener intenciones de atacarlos a todos en ese lugar. Ice Heart se quedó quieto y al ver a la bestia abrir un poco sus fauces y sacar sus garras el líder de los soldados de hielo llevó su casco hasta aquel parche en su ojo con intención de removerlo, lo movió un poco hasta que una voz de realeza le hizo detenerse.

-No es necesario mi heraldo- Se escuchó con voz de Canterlot las palabras de Ice Blood y al escucharla todos los heraldos e incluso ese dragón le hicieron reverencia y prestaron atención.

-Majestad- Dijeron los tres heraldos mientras se arrodillaban ante la emperatriz del hielo que descendía usando sus alas mientras provocaba otra ventisca que cubría de nueva cuenta sus "trofeos" con nieve.

-De pie mis heraldos- Comentó la emperatriz y los tres se levantaron, Ice Blood pasó revista de sus tropas y luego se dirigió hacia el gran dragón de hielo el cual como si fuera un perro se inclinó hacia ella y, Ice Blood acarició su cabeza a lo cual el dragón parecía estar tranquilo.

-Majestad- Dijo Ice Heart –Si no es mucha la intromisión me gustaría preguntar acerca de la bestia que tenemos frente a nosotros- Comentó Ice Heart a lo cual el dragón de hielo al oírlo abrió sus ojos y dio un gruñido a lo cual el heraldo solo se le quedó viendo sin inmutarse por los sonidos de este ser.

-No, tranquilo mi pequeño- Le dijo Ice Blood a este dragón mientras volvía a acariciar su cabeza –Lo que ven frente a ustedes es mi más reciente creación- Comentó la emperatriz del hielo mientras el dragón volvía a levantarse y se mostraba imponente ante ellos.

-¡Qué creación más excelsa majestad!- Comentó Cryo tratando de adular más al dragón ya que tenía algo de miedo de que este lo devorara.

-Debe tener un poder inmenso- Pensó Ice Taurus al ver al dragón.

-Por supuesto heraldo, su poder no tiene comparación con ninguno de allá afuera- Contestó la emperatriz y miró hacia su dragón imponente –Ahora verán una muestra de su poder- Dijo la emperatriz y susurró algo al gran dragón.

El gran dragón asintió con la cabeza y abrió sus grandes alas para partir a su destino, algo lejos del castillo de invierno, donde solía estar el poblado de Ponyville que ahora era llamado Snowflake Village.

Los habitantes de ese lugar eran ponys que vivían trabajando como esclavos para la emperatriz del hielo, escultores de piedra congelada y mineros que trabajaban de forma obligatoria casi todo el día, recibiendo a penas lo necesario para sobrevivir, cada día sus habitantes lamentaban el haber jurado lealtad a la emperatriz del hielo, maldecían sus vidas y decían entre ellos que hubieran preferido ser muertos a vivir de esa manera, entre estos esclavos se alzaban algunos que habían sido devotos a la reina y ganaron un poco de favor, siendo puestos como capataces para vigilar a los de su propia especie, la gran mayoría eran tan crueles como las tropas de Ice Blood, sin temor a usar sus armas en contra de sus propios hermanos ponys.

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó en los cielos y se pudo divisar la silueta de aquel dragón bajando de entre las nubes y la niebla, aterrizó en el poblado y después de dar otro rugido comenzó a destruir el pueblo mientras lanzaba un aliento congelante que además de destruir las casas de ese sitio, congelaba a los ponys a su paso.

El caos se desató en el lugar, los gritos de los ponys ahí se escuchaban por doquier, era una verdadera masacre y todo por la pura voluntad de Ice Blood quien, a través de unos portales de visión, observaba este ataque mientras reía de gusto al ver como todo el mundo en ese sitio era asesinado por su gran dragón de hielo.

El ataque terminó y el pueblo quedo en total destrucción, picos de hielo salían de algunas casas y decenas de ponys congelados se podían ver, el dragón dio otro gran rugido expresando su victoria y se dispuso a volar de regreso hacia el castillo del invierno, su rugido se escuchaba fuerte al igual que el estruendo de sus alas al agitarse en la ventisca.

-Tanto poder… en una sola criatura…- Mencionó Cryo impresionado del poder destructivo de la nueva creación de Ice Blood.

-Ahora, entiendo que no encontraron a las princesas, pero, Taurus, ¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho?- Preguntó Ice Blood dirigiéndose a su heraldo que seguía impresionado por el poder del dragón, solo asintió y dejó que un par de sus tropas trajeran a una prisionera especial, una sobreviviente más, pero que al final había caído.

-Aquí la tiene majestad la llamada reina de los Changelings jaja- Dijo él e hizo a sus tropas empujar a la Reina frente a Ice Blood.

Chrysalis estaba de verdad en muy mal estado, había sido herida, su cuerno cortado y tenía varias marcas de golpes en su cuerpo.

-Ice… Blood…- Dijo muy apenas la reina capturada.

-Pero que sorpresa más grata, te he estado buscando a ti también, no tanto como a las princesas pero igual tengo algo especial para ti- Chrysalis entonces quiso morder a la emperatriz pero esta se alejó a tiempo, uno de los minotauros estuvo por encajarle un hacha pero Ice Blood lo destruyó de un rayo de magia dejando a los demás confundidos y asustados –te ofrezco una disculpa por la falta de cortesía de mis tropas, pero no te preocupes, tengo algo que te hará sentir… cómoda- Dijo ella y al instante hizo emerger un sarcófago de hielo, Chrysalis se asustó e hizo un último intento por escapar pero fracasó, Ice Blood la encadenó y la arrojó dentro del sarcófago que se cerró y se hundió en la nieve mientras se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación y miedo de la reina de los Changelings al tiempo que Ice Blood reía gustosa de la situación.

-Majestad…- Iba a decir Ice Heart pero un ademán de la emperatriz lo detuvo.

-He recibido una información muy interesante de uno de mis informantes, así que tenemos trabajo que hacer, Taurus, saldrás de nuevo y llevarás a ellos contigo- Dijo ella al momento que la puerta principal del palacio se habría y dejaba pasar a otras 5 figuras, más de sus heraldos –Que comience su búsqueda- Mencionó ella volviendo a reír como una loca sin remedio.

 ** _DE REGRESO EN LA CIUDADELA_**

Por varios momentos, Mist siguió a Lía con mucho sigilo, observando bien la trayectoria sin delatar su presencia, sus habilidades para escabuirse eran muy buenas, solo superadas por BM Y Smooth Night, después de unos cuantos minutos Mist vio al lugar que se dirigía, quedó impresionado y con tanta curiosidad que decidió hacer notar su presencia.

-Es posible preguntar a dónde vas con esas flores, digo, sin que me ataques claro- Dijo Mist subido en la barda de piedra que separaba el cementerio del resto de la ciudadela, Lía, al verlo se quedó quieta, sorprendida de verlo o más bien de no haberlo notado.

-Me seguiste- Contestó ella después de un momento de silencio, Mist entonces saltó de la barda y planeó con sus alas para quedar cerca de ella.

-Sí, lo siento- Dijo él para luego quedar ambos en silencio hasta que Lía dio un suspiro como aceptando la resignación.

-Ven- Habló ella y ambos entraron al cementerio.

Lía caminaba como si fuera otro de los espectros del lugar, como si sintiera más ese sitio como su hogar, mientras que Mist, digamos que empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso, podría ser un bat-pony, una especie nocturna pero eso no significaba que un cementerio no le pusiera al menos un poco los pelos de punta.

-Lía… no es qué no confíe en ti pero… ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó él y en un momento de distracción se tropezó con una pala vieja.

-Cuidado, a él no le gusta que maltraten sus cosas- Respondió Lía quitando esa pala con su amuleto.

-¿E… él?- Preguntó Mist tragando algo de saliva en seco y fue ahí cuando una pala se encajó ceca del suelo donde estaba Mist causando primero, que diera un grito algo agudo, luego un salto hacia uno de los árboles secos cercanos a él y que sacara una daga que guardaba bajo el ala.

-Deja mis tumbas en paz chiquillo- Dijo un raro pony anciano con una linterna que había salido de la nada, Mist no se explicaba cómo es qué este pony, algo tenebroso al tener una joroba, barba gris y al parecer un ojo más grande que otro, había logrado acercarse a él sin sentirlo.

-Seguro señor...- Dijo Mist dando un suspiro al ver que solo era un pony.

-Bah, Adolescentes, por eso disfruto más la compañía de los muertos, no hacen tanto escándalo como los vivos- Decía este pony mientras se alejaba de ahí, Mist bajó del árbol y al voltear se llevó otro susto al ver a Lía quieta.

-¿Acaso intentas matarme de un infarto?- Comentó él un poco molesto por tantos sustos en un solo rato.

-¿Casi te orinas verdad?- Le preguntó Lía a lo cual él solo respondió con un No –Vamos ya casi llegamos- Mencionó ella aun con esa actitud, era raro ver a lía así, tan fría y sin mostrar emociones.

-De acuerdo- Respondió con simpleza.

-Aquí estamos, por favor, guarda silencio, necesita descansar- Mencionó ella de una manera que preocupó a Mist.

Fue ahí cuando Lía se arrodilló frente a una lápida con una cruz de piedra, en esta estaban grabadas las palabras "Aquí yace Mirlia Belarius, amada hermana". Viendo ambos la tumba en silencio, Lía dejó las flores sobre la lápida en forma de cruz, Mist estaba impactado por tal revelación, quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, además guardaba silencio por respeto.

-No sabía que… tenías una hermana...- Comentó él después de unos momentos.

-La tuve... mi hermana menor...- Contestó ella poniendo su casco sobre la lápida.

¿Qué tan menor?- Se atrevió a preguntar el Bat-pony.

-Hoy... cumpliría 12...- Dijo ella con voz quebrada –Feliz cumpleaños… a ti… Feliz cumpleaños a ti… Feliz cumpleaños… hermanita Mirlia… Feliz cumpleaños… a ti…- Lía cantó parte de la tonada pero no pudo más y su voz se quebró para luego echarse a llorar en silencio pero con una total amargura.

-Lía…- Mencionó Mist sin saber qué hacer, también tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Murió por mi culpa... murió porque no llegué... a tiempo...- Dijo ella entre sollozos apenas entendibles.

-¿A tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Mist.

-Pasó hace seis años, vivíamos en otra ciudadela, nuestros padres habían muerto así que yo me hacía cargo de ella... no teníamos nada... muchas veces me vi forzada a robar comida solo para que pudiéramos sobrevivir un día más- Comenzó a decir ella mientras Mist escuchaba con atención sentado en el suelo -Un día... eso ocurrió, las tropas... llegaron... logramos escapar... con poca comida... agua y apenas con algo para cubrirnos... a los pocos días... Mirlia enfermó... fue ahí cuando sentí que algo me llamaba, no sabía lo que era... solo lo sentí... Mirlia empeoraba, no estaba segura si debía confiar en eso que sentía, pero, era mi única oportunidad…, Yo volé hasta que se me congelaron las alas, corrí hasta que mis cascos no me respondieron más y por fin llegué a la entrada de aquí, la cueva… pero... cuando llegué a la cueva... Cuando quise despertar a Mirlia… ella…- Lía no pudo más y rompió de nuevo en llanto ahora sobre el pecho de Mist, él extendió un ala y dejó que ella se desahogara.

-Está bien, Lía, está bien llorar- Comentó él esperando a que se calmara.

-Debí ser más rápida... Debí ser más fuerte... y ahora tengo que salvara a todo el mundo... pero cómo se supone que haga eso si ni siquiera pude salvar a mi hermana!- Su reacción emocional provocó que su amuleto brillara ante lo cual unas barras de metal empezaron a doblarse, lo mismo que unas viejas palas cerca de ella, eso podría ser algo peligroso.

-Lía con calma, recuerda lo que la maestra Twilight dijo que pasaría si nuestras emociones toman control de nosotros mientras tenemos nuestros amuletos puestos- Comentó Mist señalando el metal retorciéndose, Lía entonces respiró y se obligó a calmarse –Lo que me recuerda, ¿Cómo obtuviste el amuleto?- Preguntó él.

-Cuando llegué a la ciudadela lo primero que hice fue enterrar a mi hermana aquí, al salir vagué un poco, tenía hambre así que le robé pan a un dragón, sí a Spike, el me persiguió hasta que choqué con alguien, el pan casi cayó pero alguien lo evitó con magia, la maestra estaba ahí, dijo que algo la había guiado hasta ese punto y entonces me lo entregó, dijo que podía sentir el dolor que yo llevaba y que si iba con ella, podía terminar con el dolor que este mundo sentía, así acepté- Respondió ella contando su historia -¿Por qué Mist? ¿Por qué debemos ser nosotros? ¿Por qué estos amuletos nos escogieron?- Dijo ella quitándose un momento su amuleto para mirarlo de frente, tenía tanta confusión en ese momento.

-Supongo que porque alguien tiene que hacerlo... El tuyo te llamó en un mal momento... El mío... No se siquiera se porque me escogió- Respondió él mirando el suyo.

-No se preocupen, ninguno de nosotros sabe porque- Se escuchó la voz de Smooth Night, al oírla, Lía y Mist voltearon sorprendidos de ver que todos los demás estaban ahí.

-¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes? quién les dijo de... Hidden!- Gritó ella enojada con la unicornio.

-Soy culpable- Respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Prometiste no decirle a nadie!- Le volvió a gritar y ahora ella recibió un regaño del sepulturero diciendo algo de que despertaría a los muertos.

-Mentí- Susurró Hidden Power.

-No te molestes Lía, solo nos dijo que Mist había salido y lo seguimos- Comentó BM algo avergonzado.

-¿Que tanto escucharon?- Preguntó ella con timidez y hasta vergüenza.

-Suficiente... y déjame decirte que... te comprendemos... todos hemos perdido a alguien importante en nuestras vidas- Dijo él y con un nudo en la garganta siguió hablando –Como mis padres y mi hermano, los perdí en una tormenta, la cicatriz de mi cabeza, bueno, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ese día, solo sé que cuando desperté, estaba cubierto de nieve y toda mi familia desapareció, pensé que moriría pero la maestra Twilight apareció y bueno, el resto es historia- Mencionó él dejando a todos sorprendidos, Hidden sobre todo pues estaba atenta a lo que todos decían.

-¿Y tú hermano…?- Habló Lía.

-Ya no estaba…- Respondió él dando un suspiro, Lía podía ver lo fuerte que era Flash, eso había pasado relativamente hace poco, y comprendía el dolor de Flash.

-Saben jeje... no siempre es fácil mantener esta actitud de despreocupado...- Comentó Dazz y todos lo miraron, el pony entonces tomó unas tres rocas con su elemento, y las puso en sus cascos.

-¿Y porque sería eso Dazz?- Preguntó Mist notando el cambio de tono en la voz de Dazz.

-Todo esto, guerra, luchas, salvar el mundo, je, pero, reír, estar siempre de humor... es lo que mis abuelos me enseñaron, si la vida te pone las cosas difíciles, pon una sonrisa tal vez ella te sonría también y las cosas serán mejores, es lo que mi abuela siempre me decía- Comentó él mientras lanzaba las piedras al aire y las volvía a atrapar.

-Tu abuela era una Pony optimista...- Comentó Smooth Night.

-Era la mejor, siempre me hacía mis platillos favoritos, incluso con lo poco que teníamos, la verdad es que... nunca conocí a mis padres, mis abuelos me dijeron que mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre murió en la intemperie en una misión poco antes de que yo naciera…, pero hey..., nunca tuve jefes, libertad total jeje- Comentó Dazz tratando de poner una sonrisa ante cualquier situación.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu abuela?- Preguntó Flash intrigado.

-Pues, ella era ya vieja, ustedes saben, lo que pasa con todos los ancianos- Dijo él y empezó a hacer malabares sin ayuda de su elemento, algo que le pareció extraño a todos, pero BM Y Smooth, se quedaron viendo más intrigados a Dazz.

-Debió ser duro- Comentó Mist.

-Siempre lo es- Contestó mientras seguía haciendo malabares y se equilibraba en un casco -Tuve que aprender esto para ganar monedas, ¿genial no?- Dijo él y de pronto dejó que las piedras lo golpearan en la cabeza y cayó al suelo para dar un "Tadan" lo que provocó una ligera risa entre sus amigos.

-¿Nos dices entonces que eras un payaso callejero?- Preguntó Hidden y Dazz asintió -Eso explica muchas cosas- Comentó ella y los demás asintieron de igual manera.

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Escapó tu familia de otro lugar?- Preguntó Mist y Dazz solo rio un poco.

-No amigos, yo nací aquí, en esta misma ciudadela- Mencionó él dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Inconcebible!, ¿Has estado aquí desde antes que todos nosotros?- Preguntó ahora BM sorprendido de esta información.

-Yo he vivido aquí siempre, ya sé, vengan- Dijo él y los llevó a tres tumbas algo lejanas, pues al parecer ya tenían tiempo ahí -Mamá, abuelos, les presento a mis amigos, amigos, mi madre Dalia y mis abuelos Dereck Y Sylva- Comentó él señalando a las tumbas de su familia, nadie más sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Es un... ammm placer conocerlos- Comentó Mist sintiéndose raro de hablarle a un par de tumbas.

-Un momento, si vives aquí entonces, ¿Por qué fuiste de los últimos en encontrar tú elemento?- Preguntó Flash Wing lo cual tuvo sentido para todos.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- Pensó Lía.

-Pues no lo sé, un día regresé a casa con las monedas que había ganado ese día y en mi plato vi esa piedra, me pareció muy bonita aunque no la vi quién la echó, luego paso algo raro en ese momento, la piedra brilló y la tierra me empezó a obedecer, luego la maestra Twilight tocó a mi puerta y ahí me tienen, por cierto querrían conocer la casa de mis abuelos? me dijeron que por derecho es mía aunque solo la visito a veces, mis abuelos me dijeron que un día esa casa podría ser de mucha ayuda- Comentó él sonriente.

-Momento, primero dices que naciste aquí, y ahora tienes una casa, dime una cosa, ¿Nos habías visto antes?- Preguntó Hidden Power.

-Oh, bueno la verdad, de hecho ya los había visto antes a ustedes, aunque yo siempre usaba el maquillaje de payaso- Señaló a todos menos a Flash –Excepto a ti Flash, llegaste después que yo, aunque siempre los creí raros a todos- Comentó él por lo bajo pero aun así se escuchó lo que dijo.

-¿Rara yo?, ¡Eso es todo lo voy a electrocutar!- Mencionó Hidden enojada y cargando un rayo en su casco.

-Tranquila Hidden, sabes cómo es él- Dijo Smooth poniéndose entre los dos.

-Ella tiene razón Hidden, tómalo con calma- Comentó Mist pero…

-Y ahora contigo siendo un bat-pony, vaya amigo sí que escalaste en rareza jaja- Mencionó Dazz inocentemente hacia el bat-pony.

-Recuerda Mist, tómalo con calma- Dijo Hidden con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Para qué abrí la boca?- Suspiró Mist dándose por vencido -Y usted señorita gruñona ¿Cuál es tu historia?- Preguntó Mist a Hidden, al escuchar como la llamó, los demás retrocedieron un poco.

-De verdad que estas tentando tu suerte hoy chico murciélago- Mencionó ella para luego dar un suspiro -Cuando era pequeña vivía en un grupo afuera, un día, como a todos, las tropas nos encontraron, muchos murieron y... vi a mis padres ser destazados por lobos y comidos frente a mi... esos malditos..., un día voy a acabar con Ice Blood- Un poco de electricidad recorrió su casco por la furia que sentía.

-Lobos... ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Dijo Mist con resentimiento.

-Después vague con los dos del grupo que quedaron, una especie de fuerza me guío hasta aquí, conocí a Spike y el me llevó con la maestra Twilight, lo demás ya lo saben- Ella hizo su historia lo más corta posible para luego irse a un árbol seco a estar sola.

-Esconderte de nosotros no va a mitigar el dolor Hidden- Comentó Mist, pero ella solo lo ignoró y con su magia subió a una rama.

-No me importa- Dijo para sí misma.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos?, BM y Smooth- Preguntó Flash a ambos hermanos que se miraron entre ellos, luego Smooth asintió para que BM hablara.

-Bueno, vivíamos en una villa en las montañas, de las pocas que habían quedado- Comentó el pegaso.

-Vivíamos ahí hasta que como con todos, la villa fue atacada, nuestros padres nos salvaron y luego tuvimos que valernos por nosotros mismos en la intemperie, aunque casi morimos- Continuó Smooth Night, y pasó la palabra a BM, los hermanos contaban su historia de manera muy coordinada.

-Pero un pony nos salvó, nuestro viejo maestro, History Note, fue como un segundo padre para nosotros, aunque nos enseñó ciertas, este, no tan buenas enseñanzas- Comentó ella algo avergonzada, los demás se preguntaban a qué se referían hasta que Dazz alzó la voz.

-¡Hey un momento ya los recordé a ustedes dos, una vez me robaron mis monedas del show y un pedazo de queso!- Gritó el pony terrestre a lo que recibió un regaño del sepulturero.

-¿Qué? ¿Robaron?- Comentó Lía y los hermanos asintieron avergonzados.

-Es cierto, History al principio nos enseñó, como robar, digamos que nos volvimos muy hábiles con nuestros cascos, alas y yo con mi magia- Comentó Smooth Night, a ambos les avergonzaba estar contando eso pero sus amigos tenían derecho a saberlo.

-Además a veces los viejos hábitos nos siguen, ¿saben?, ¿Es esto tuyo Mist?- Comentó BM, sostenía uno de los recubrimientos de las alas de Mist.

-Eres bueno pero por favor BM, mi oído es muy agudo, es por eso que no pudiste llevarte la otra- Mencionó Mist respondiendo con una sonrisa.

-Estás en lo correcto mi amigo, pero la verdad es que yo siempre era la distracción, ¿Alguno de ustedes se tomó la molestia en revisar sus cuellos?- Preguntó él, la cuestión hizo que todos miraran a sus cuellos y para sorpresa, los amuletos habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Flash.

-¡Mi amuleto!- Mencionó sorprendida Lía.

-Igual que mi queso- Refunfuñó Dazz.

-¿Pero cuándo los…? Smooth…- Comentó Mist riendo por lo bajo esperaba tanto un acercamiento que olvidó la magia de la unicornio por momentos.

-Menos mal que están de nuestro lado- Dijo Lía.

-Imagino que solo robaban lo necesario sin lastimar a nadie realmente- Mencionó Mist, dudaba ahora un poco de los hermanos pero sabía lo duro que era sobrevivir en ese tiempo.

-Bueno sí, y a veces la verdad robábamos otras cosas- Mencionó Smooth y le arrojó a todos sus amuletos.

-Sí, como mi queso- Replicó Dazz otra vez.

-Dazz, cállate por favor... Chicos continúen- Le espetó Mist al pony que refunfuñó nuevamente.

-Un día, de hecho, le robamos a la maestra Twilight- Todos abrieron la boca de la impresión, esa era la confesión más grave al momento –Resulta que robamos nuestros propios amuletos, regresamos con History suponiendo que estaría feliz, pero él estaba platicando con la maestra Twilight, nos dijo que desde ese día ella nos cuidaría, y bueno, de algún modo supimos que teníamos que ir con ella aunque eso significara dejar a History atrás, aun así él nos incitó a ir con ella, dijo que sabía que éramos especiales y que era el momento de partir- Explicó BM con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

-Que hayan encontrado a alguien que cuidara tan bien de ustedes fue una gran bendición. No muchos pueden decir eso en estos tiempos- Mencionó Mist sonriendo por ellos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti mi estimado Bat-Pony? ¿Cuál es tu historia?- Preguntó el Pegaso gris, era hora de que Mist enfrentara una parte de su pasado.

-Mmmm, pues mi historia no es muy diferente a la de ustedes... Creo que quizás si tuviera que buscar alguna con la que coincidiera más seria con la de la señorita del árbol seco que pretende no estar escuchándonos- Comentó él volteando hacia Hidden quien pretendió ignorar las palabras del Bat-pony, pero no lo consiguió y de un salto bajó del árbol.

-Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada, fenómeno- Dijo ella de modo agresivo.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que me escuches, así que si quieres restregarme que no te pareces, entonces a mi te sugiero que escuches mi historia primero- Respondió él de frente a Hidden quien solo dio una risa.

-Esto será interesante- Comentó para luego tomar lugar sobre una lápida, no parecía molestarle eso en lo más mínimo –Dinos ¿Por qué eres el último de tu especie?- Cuestionó ella de manera fría y directa.

-Me siento orgulloso de ser un Bat Pony pero si algo he de reconocer que hicimos mal fue no hacer lazos ni amistades de otras razas cuando comenzamos a viajar en grupo, Nos juntamos solo entre ponys murciélago creyendo que eso nos haría más fuertes para sobrevivir, Lo único que hicieron fue poner todos los objetivos de interés en un mismo y enorme grupo- Comentó él con pesar, hace mucho que su expresión no cambiaba de esa manera.

-¿Y de ese grupo cuantos quedan?- Volvió a preguntar Hidden de manera despectiva.

-Solo yo, jamás he visto a ninguno más de mi raza- Contestó Mist sabiendo la intención de Hidden.

-Tuviste suerte murciélago- Dijo ella.

-Fue más que eso… Al principio éramos demasiados para movernos rápido y pasar desapercibidos. Eso llevó a que nos encontrarán frecuentemente una y otra vez. Día tras día eran bajas tras bajas, todas perpetradas por adivina quienes Hidden...- La unicornio se rehusó a hablar al dar solo un resoplido.

-Lobos, que sorpresa- Mencionó Flash.

-De alguna manera siempre nos localizaban, un día, no pudimos escapar, el grupo fue masacrado, vi a muchos caer, y entonces quedé solo con mi madre, corrimos y al final no tuvimos más opción que aventarnos al río para salvar nuestras vidas, casi me ahogo… de ahí mi miedo al agua… salimos muy apenas, con sus alas… mi madre me protegió con sus alas dándome el calor que le quedaba, luego lo escuchamos, sus pasos sobre la nieve, su constante respirar, mi madre me colocó entre unos arbustos congelados mientras ella esperó para plantarle cara al mismísimo monstruo, ese maldito lobo, su líder… mi madre no tuvo oportunidad, el frío y la hipotermia la hicieron ceder pronto…, aun lo recuerdo, su rostro al asesinar a mi madre… es un rostro que jamás olvidaré…- Comentó él apretando su casco con fuerza al igual que sus dientes, tenía tanta furia que de haber habido agua cerca esta se hubiera descontrolado por completo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó BM para cambiar su estado de ánimo y evitar una catástrofe.

-No lo sé, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en los cascos de alguien más, desperté y la maestra Twilight me atendía mis heridas, ella me cuidó, me sanó y me ofreció la oportunidad de terminar con el dolor de este mundo, de una vez por todas, no sé ustedes, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a tolerar esto ni un segundo más, podemos hacerlo chicos, podemos ganar, podemos demostrarle a la maestra que estamos listos, la última vez nos vencieron porque no supimos trabajar juntos, por más años que hayamos pasado juntos, seguíamos siendo extraños entre nosotros, pero ahora nos conocemos, yo confío en ustedes, en todos, ¿Confían en mí?- Preguntó él para poner su casco al centro esperando a sus compañeros.

-Esas son palabras de alguien que puedo seguir, estoy contigo Mist- Comentó BM y puso su casco sobre el del bat-pony.

-A donde vaya mi hermano iré yo- Dijo Smooth y acercó su casco.

-Yo también, ustedes aún me deben un pedazo de queso- Mencionó Dazz a lo que sus compañeros rieron.

-Dazz, eres un tragón y un idiota, jaja, nunca cambies amigo- Mencionó Flash y ambos chocaron cascos, luego acercaron sus cascos a los demás.

-Siempre me mantuve distante para que nadie viera lo que sentía, pero ahora entiendo que lo que debí haber hecho, era confiar en mis amigos y estar a su lado como ellos al mío- Mencionó Lía acercando su casco de igual manera, luego todos miraron a Hidden.

-¿Y tú Hidden?, ¿nos ayudarás?- Preguntó Mist a la unicornio que solo dio un resoplido.

-No me agradan mucho la verdad, pero, en algo tienen razón, si nos parecemos un poco- Respondió ella y asintiendo puso su casco con los demás.

-Entonces, vamos, hay que demostrar que estamos listos, ¡JUNTOS!- Gritó Mist y todos levantaron sus cascos y gritaron a lo cual un nuevo regaño del sepulturero los hizo callar.

-Creo que primero deberíamos salir del cementerio, ¿no?- Comentó Flash Wing y todos asintieron para abandonar el camposanto, no sin antes despedirse de sus seres queridos ahí y proponerse visitar a los que aun vivían y sobre todo, protegerlos.

-¿Creen que la maestra Twilight ya haya regresado?- Preguntó Lía.

-Posiblemente, eso suponiendo que haya terminado sus asuntos- Contestó BM.

-¿Creen que la cena este lista?- Preguntó Dazz sobando su estómago.

-Tú y la comida siempre Dazz- Contestó Smooth a manera de regaño para el pony terrestre.

-La verdad es que por esta ocasión, comparto opinión con Dazz, yo igual tengo hambre- Mencionó Mist dando una sonrisa.

-¡No tendrás mi sangre vampiro!- Le gritó de pronto Dazz Gold a su amigo.

-Por última vez, que él no es un vampiro- Mencionó Flash con su casco en la cara.

-Mejor ríndete, es como hablar con un muro de piedra, literalmente- Comentó Hidden a lo que los demás rieron.

-Sabes creo que no te caería mal un poco de amabilidad- Mencionó Lía a la unicornio.

-Y a ti te caería bien un rayo- Amenazó ella a lo que ambas discutieron un poco más.

-Vamos chicas con calma, acabamos de tener una plática para conocernos mejor, no para pelearnos entre nosotros aún más- Las palabras de Mist solo provocaron una nueva discusión entre todos hasta que entrando vieron que solo Spike se encontraba preparando la cena para todos.

-Hey chicos, ¿Dónde estuvieron?- Preguntó el dragón al grupo.

-Solo, visitando a unos viejos amigos- Respondió Lía y todos se sentaron en la sala.

-¿Dónde está la maestra Twilight, Spike?- Preguntó Smooth Night.

-Regresará en unos momentos, fue a invitar a Sonic Rush a la cena, además dijo que preparaba algo para ustedes- Respondió el dragón pero ni él sabía lo que Twilight les tenía preparado.

-¿Qué es esto?- Mencionó Hidden Power notando un pedazo de papel en la mesa.

-Oh, ten cuidado con eso Hidden, es un viejo hechizo que Twilight recordó, no funciona bien, de echo causó que nuestras amigas cambiaran sus CM entre ellas una vez, junto con sus destinos, fue un evento, extraño y algo problemático, claro Twilight intenta arreglarlo pero solo pudo recordar el hechizo original, el que escribió Star Swirl, incompleto, ya lo arregló una vez, estoy seguro de que lo volverá a hacer pronto- Explicó Spike, en efecto era el mismo hechizo que una vez Twilight corrigió y le dio su título de princesa.

-Eso es interesante la verdad- Comentó la unicornio.

-A ver- Mencionó Smooth acercándose al tiempo que los demás también movidos por la curiosidad se acercaron sin dar importancia a que sus amuletos seguían en sus cuellos.

-¿Qué dice hermana?- Preguntó BM.

-Bueno dice, _"De uno a otro, de otro a uno, la marca del destino de alguien solo a ese alguien corresponde"_ \- Leyó ella.

-Eso no tiene sentido, ni siquiera rima- Comentó Dazz Gold pero de pronto sus amuletos empezaron a brillar.

-Am, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Lía viendo a su amuleto brillar de manera intermitente.

-No lo sé pero… tengo un mal presentimiento OOOOOH!- El habla de Mist se transformó en un grito al sentir una energía extraña recorrer su cuerpo al igual que el de todos los demás ahí en la estancia.

-¿Qué rayos?- Dijo Spike al notar un fuerte resplandor de luz y luego una explosión mágica que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Eres muy amable al invitarme Twilight- Comentó Sonic Rush acompañando a la antigua princesa.

-No es nada Rush, también eres parte de esta familia, y la verdad es que, me agrada tu compañía- Comentó ella sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno, a decir verdad a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, princesa Twilight- Contestó él con un guiño de ojo a lo cual ambos rieron, hubieran platicado un poco más pero el sonido de esa explosión mágica los sacó de su momento.

-¡Por todos los cielos!- Dijo Twilight asustada.

-Parece haber venido de adentro, rápido- Comentó Rush y ambos corrieron hasta el hogar, abrieron la puerta y una gran nube de humo fue lo que los recibió, tosieron por haber inhalado ese humo negro y llamaron a los chicos.

-¿Twilight eres tú?- Preguntó la voz de Spike que usaba un abanico de mano para sacar el humo del hogar.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Spike?- Preguntó Twilight.

-No lo sé, los chicos estaban ahí y luego bam una luz y humo- Respondió él y luego los tres empezaron a sacar el humo en busca de los estudiantes.

-Aquí están- Mencionó Rush que logró encontrar a Lía y a Dazz en el suelo bajo un montón de libros –Dazz, Lía, ¿me escuchan?- Preguntó él a ambos ponys.

-Smooth Night, Black Mind, Flash, ¿Chicos cómo se sienten?- Mencionó Spike que encontraba a los ponys a un lado y sobre el sillón.

-Hidden, Mist, háblenme por favor- Pidió Twilight al bat-pony y a la unicornio que habían quedado cerca de una de las pared.

-¿Qué…?- Dijo uno de ellos despertando.

-Oh, me alegra que despertaras ¿Cómo te sientes?- Mencionó Twilight aliviada.

-Bien, creo…- Respondió –Aunque me siento diferente…- Contestó.

-Bueno, el golpe debió ser muy duro Mist- Comentó Twilight pero…

-¿Mist?, ¿Maestra de qué habla?, Soy Lía- Esa no era la respuesta que Twilight esperaba pero en eso los demás despertaron igual.

-Vaya, siento que podría comerme una ración entera- Dijo alguien.

-¿Enserio? Puedo preparar algo más si quieres puedo traerte algo BM- Comentó Spike.

-¿Qué? Spike soy yo Dazz, ¿En qué me parezco a ese roba-queso?- Preguntó él dejando confundido a Spike.

-Ya te dije que te devolveremos tu queso- Habló alguien más, todos pensaron que era BM pero fue Flash.

-Sí Dazz, ¿No puedes esperar?- La voz era de Smooth pero quien hablaba era Hidden.

-Oigan mis alas no funcionan, no las siento- Habló Flash pero para sorpresa de todos el cuerpo que hablaba era de Smooth Night.

-Un momento, desde cuando tengo alas de… murciélago…- La voz de Lía salió del cuerpo de Mist.

-Me siento más pesada de la espalda y… oh cielos- Hidden veía ahora su nuevo cuerpo con un par de alas.

-Maestra Twilight…- Dijeron todos y se miraron entre ellos con caras de pánico.

Un gritó de horror se escuchó en ese lugar al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, los 7 ya no estaban en sus cuerpos respectivos, algo había salido mal, y ahora cada quién tenía el cuerpo de alguien más, era una situación de verdad confusa y muy, muy problemática.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "EN EL CUERPO DE UN AMIGO"._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **"En el cuerpo de un amigo"**

Un evento inusual se ha suscitado, por azares del destino los elegidos se enfrentan ahora a la misma situación que Twilight vio con sus amigas en el pasado, la imprudencia de los chicos los llevó a leer un hechizo incompleto y combinado con la magia de los amuletos en sus cuellos causó un verdadero caos, solo que en lugar de que sus CM cambiaran como en el caso de las amigas de Twilight, los chicos han cambiado de cuerpos entre ellos, ahora los 7 elegidos enfrentan una confusa y caótica situación, aunque, esto podría no haber sido un accidente en su totalidad pues aprenderán mucho más de lo que piensan.

-Oh no, Oh no, Oh No, no otra vez- Decía Twilight preocupada y mirando a los chicos que intentaban a su vez descifrar como había pasado todo esto.

-Twilight respira, lo resolviste una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo- Mencionó Spike tratando de calmarla.

-¿Esto había ocurrido con anterioridad?- Preguntó Rush sorprendido.

-Algo así, hace mucho tiempo la verdad, para ser honesto esto se siente como un De-ja-vú- Respondió Spike y se rascó la cabeza, esto de verdad que le recordaba a aquel incidente de hace ya tantos años.

-¿Qué pasó con nosotros?- Preguntó Alterado Flash al verse en el cuerpo de Smooth Night.

-Es obvio lo que pasó, lo que quiero saber es cómo pasó- Gritó BM al verse en el cuerpo de Flash Wing.

-Es el hechizo, fue ese hechizo, es tu culpa Smooth- Comentó Hidden en el cuerpo de Lía señalando a "Smooth Night" pero en realidad era Flash y señaló hacia otro lado.

-Estoy aquí, en, en tu cuerpo Hidden- Dijo ella y se señaló a sí misma.

-Oh, Bueno, es tú culpa- Repitió Hidden Power.

-¿Mía? ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese hechizo nos haría esto?- Se defendió ella y se inició una nueva discusión entre ellos mismos.

-SILENCIO- Rugió Spike callando a todos -Lo sé, es una verdadera em, situación la que tenemos aquí, pero descuiden, todo esto se arreglará- Comentó él pero los demás no parecían muy seguros.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda para resolver esto chicos, se los juro- Mencionó Twilight que mostraba una expresión llena de preocupación aunque había algo más en su expresión.

-Esto es malo, esto de verdad es malo- Comentó Mist observándose en el cuerpo de Dazz –De todos los posibles cuerpos, ¿por qué tengo que estar en el de Dazz?- Se lamentaba Dark Mist con el casco en la cabeza.

-Mist tranquilo, no puede ser tan malo- Dijo Rush poniéndole el casco en el hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Oh vamos chicos, esto no parece algo tan fatal, mírenme, puedo volaaaaar….- Dazz intentó volar en el cuerpo de Black Mind pero su total falta de experiencia y coordinación del vuelo lo llevaron a estrellarse contra el muro más cercano.

-¡Dazz!, no intentes nada con mi cuerpo, cerebro de queso- Se enojó BM al ver a su cuerpo estrellarse.

-Por favor maestra, díganos que tiene una forma de arreglar esto... y de paso saber si tenemos un poco de queso sobrante... ¡OH POR AMOR AL CIELO, DEJA DE PENSAR EN COMIDA MIST!- Mencionó Mist preocupado al ver a su compañero golpear la pared y también por la constante demanda de comida de parte de ese cuerpo.

-Mist te prometo que haré lo posible, se los prometo a todos- Respondió ella y de inmediato sacó todo libro que tenía además de uno con hojas en blanco para tratar de rearmar el hechizo de hace años.

-Gracias, eso me hace estar más tranquilo- Dijo Mist respirando un poco.

-Ja, sabes, yo no estaría tan tranquilo si fuera tú- Comentó Hidden y en eso una de las alas del cuerpo de Lía se alzó involuntariamente, ante lo cual dio un bufido y uso su casco para reacomodarla.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Mist confundido.

-¿No te has fijado por allá?- Comentó ella señalando al cuerpo de Mist.

-¿Dónde? ¿Pero de qué otras cosas podrías estar hablan...?- Mist volteó y vio a su cuerpo sonreír con una emoción que nunca había puesto en su rostro antes, pensó detenidamente las cosas por un momento y entendió lo que pasaba -Oh no..., díganme que ella no está en mi cuerpo, por favor…- Dijo tragando saliva nervioso.

-Si lo está- Comentó Flash que entendía la situación e hizo una expresión en la que sentía lástima por Mist para luego tratar de quitar un mechón de crin de su cara -¿Cómo manejas esta crin tan larga?- Dijo él soplando más.

-Cuidado dónde tocas pervertido- Le advirtió Smooth acercándose a él –No te quitaré los ojos de encima mientras estés en mi cuerpo- Agregó ella con una mirada recelosa.

-No otra vez- pensó Flash.

-Lía… por favor cálmate y camina hacia mí lentamente por favor...- Mencionó Mist tratando de acercarse a Lía que extendía esas alas de murciélago y miraba esos ojos en un espejo.

-Esto es... Lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado!- Gritó ella con emoción sin igual -Ahora puedo experimentar de primer casco!- Volvió a gritar y tomó un par de libretas, tinta, lápices y una pluma para escribir antes de salir disparada a la planta superior a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué?, NO, NO, NO, LIA! LIAAAAA! VUELVE AQUI! Lía!- Habló y corrió detrás de ella, y su cuerpo, pero a los pocos metros se cansó -OH POR FAVOR! UFF, Dazz, ¿CÓMO RAYOS TE MUEVES CON ESTE CUERPO DE ALBÓNDIGA?- Preguntó él molesto por la falta de movilidad en el cuerpo del pony terrestre, era una sensación totalmente diferente.

-Solo camina derecho y trata de no romper nada con tu, o más bien con mi fuerza, No lo sé ya no estoy seguro de quién es quién, o de quién soy yo- Dijo Dazz saliendo del hueco en la pared, Mist hizo un sonido de frustración y siguió a Lía.

-Bueno, al menos alguien está disfrutando de esto- Comentó Smooth Night que veía el cuerpo en el que estaba, al menos para ella y su hermano habían quedado en el cuerpo de alguien de su misma raza, por lo que no debería ser tan difícil de maniobrar, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creían.

-¿Cómo es que controla estas cosas?- Mencionó enojada Hidden que trataba de que las alas de Lía no se abrieran pero cada vez que bajaba una, la otra se levantaba -¿He mencionado cuanto los odio?- Preguntó ella en frustración.

-Todo el tiempo- Respondieron los demás a la vez.

-Chicos, escuchen de verdad lamento la situación- Comentó Twilight y en eso escucharon más gritos de Mist tratando de detener cualquier experimento que Lía tuviese en mente –Trabajaré hasta encontrar una solución- Agregó ella.

-Mientras, ¿Qué les parece si comen algo?- Preguntó Spike mostrando la cena lista.

-Creo que podemos tratar- Mencionó BM y fue hacia la mesa volando pero el cuerpo de Flash era mucho más ligero que el suyo por lo que terminó chocando en la cocina –Estoy bien- Dijo desde adentro.

-Bueno chicos, véanlo como una oportunidad de este…, conocerse mejor- Comentó Rush que levantó sus lentes un momento y se los volvió a poner enseguida.

-Después de la cena no me voy a despegar de ti pervertido- Mencionó Smooth a Flash y se sentó junto a él en su cuerpo.

-Okey, okey, justo cuando me habías dejado de decir así- Se quejó Flash y de nuevo quitó otro mechón de crin de su cara.

-Yo estaré contigo compañero, no quiero que rompas un hueso de mi cuerpo- Mencionó BM sentándose junto a Dazz que seguía observando las alas de Black Mind.

-Por supuesto, tal vez puedas enseñarme a volar- Comentó él riendo.

-En tus sueños- Respondió BM.

-Yo disfrutaré de esto jaja- Comentó Hidden, pero en eso las alas volvieron a alzarse –Odio tanto mi vida- Dijo ella dándose por vencida.

-Solo relaja los músculos de tu espalda o de la espalda de Lía, Hidden, y el resto se acomodará solo- Mencionó Flash y ella lo intentó, se quedó sorprendida al ver que eso había funcionado.

-Vaya quien lo diría, por una vez fuiste útil jeje- Se burló ella pero Flash no dijo nada, eso era lo más cercano a un agradecimiento que tendría de Hidden.

-Esto de verdad esta delicioso Spike, de nuevo te luciste con la comi…- Comentaba Flash pero en eso la magia de ese cuerpo se activó e hizo que su cena se le estrellara en la cara de golpe.

-Ten cuidado, acabo de tomar una ducha esta mañana- Mencionó Smooth Night algo molesta por eso.

-Perdón, esto de la magia es algo difícil de controlar- Respondió Flash limpiándose el rostro con un par de trapos.

-Ven, te enseñaré a controlarla, al menos así no le harás más daño a mi cuerpo- Mencionó Smooth con un suspiro y se llevó a Flash a la sala para enseñarle a usar su magia en ese cuerpo que no era el suyo.

-¿Cómo creen que la esté pasando Mist y Lía?- Preguntó BM al escuchar otra reprimenda de Mist que venía desde las habitaciones superiores.

-Creo que se están divirtiendo ja- Respondió Hidden ante la situación.

-¿Ustedes creen que ellos se gustan?, es decir, pasan mucho tiempo juntos- Comentó Dazz que intentaba controlar esas alas.

-La verdad creo que…- BM fue interrumpido.

-Sí Dazz, ellos se gustan, solo que les da pena jeje- Comentó Hidden sabiendo lo fácil que era engañar a ese pony.

-Lo sabía- Murmuró para sí Dazz.

-Tendrá mi cuerpo pero sigue siendo de mente pequeña- Pensó BM que no dejaba de asombrarse por lo crédulo que Dazz llegaba a ser y siguió comiendo.

 **PLANTA SUPERIOR**

-¿Puedes imaginar las posibilidades para mi investigación ahora Mist?- Preguntó Lía, seguía con un gran entusiasmo por estar en el cuerpo del bat-pony –Lo primero en mi lista será probar el vuelo con estas alas, quise venir aquí arriba para probarlo mejor- Aclaró ella y estudió una vez más esas alas pero ahora con movimientos hechos a voluntad y observando esas membranas en las alas del cuerpo en el que estaba.

-Sí, pero te recuerdo que nunca has usado alas de murciélago antes, Son membranosas no están hechas de plumas, así que puede que tengas algunas dificultades- Contestó Mist nervioso por lo que Lía quería hacer y algo molesto porque ella no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, de igual manera ambas sensaciones le producían un hambre que no entendía en el cuerpo de Dazz.

-Interesante- Dijo ella observando la fibra membranosa del ala –De acuerdo a probarlo- Agregó cerrando la libreta y aleteando un poco.

-Oh por el amor de…! Lía te juro que si me rompes algo yo te lo romperé a ti!- Le advirtió él viendo como ella aleteada de prisa y empezaba a elevarse con algo de dificultad.

-Descuida, descuida, pero tu igual deberías poner atención, mira las marcas que dejaste en el suelo- Dijo ella señalando algunos agujeros detrás de Mist –Estás en el cuerpo de Dazz, no olvides que él es el más fuerte de nosotros- El comentario de Lía hizo pensar un poco a Mist, todos los días veía a Dazz caminar, chocar cascos, correr y manejar objetos frágiles con el mayor cuidado posible así que con esa fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo de seguro no era una tarea fácil contenerse todo el tiempo.

 **PLANTA BAJA, COCINA**

-Ya te dije que solo vine por un vaso de agua- Comentó Flash algo molesto por la constante vigilancia de Smooth sobre su cuerpo.

-Y yo te dije que no voy a dejarte ni un momento a solas mientras estés en mi cuerpo pervertido- Contestó ella firme frunciendo la frente del cuerpo de Hidden.

-¿Pero y si tengo ganas de ir al baño?- La pregunta molestó a Smooth que estuvo por darle una bofetada pero recordó que él seguía en su cuerpo.

-Te aguantas- Contestó ella respirando para calmarse.

-Oye al menos tú tienes suerte Smooth, terminaste en el cuerpo de Hidden- Comentó Flash confundiendo un poco a Smooth.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¿Cómo puede llamársele a esto suerte?- Preguntó ella.

-Bueno, quedaste en el cuerpo de alguien de tu raza, una unicornio, mírame a mí, terminé en tu cuerpo- Respondió él pero…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo?- Preguntó ella molesta.

-No, espera no quise decir eso- Trato de defenderse Flash pero Smooth estaba ya molesta.

-¿Primero estas en mi cuerpo por pervertido y ahora te quejas?, te juro que si regresamos a nuestros cuerpos voy a hacerte pasar un infierno, literalmente- Dijo ella refiriéndose a que lo rostizaría vivo -Ahora vamos, tienes que practicar más con mi magia antes de que cometas una estupidez- Agregó ella dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

-¿En qué diablos me he metido ahora?- Se dijo a sí mismo Flash yendo tras de Smooth.

 **COMEDOR**

-Y quédate ahí- Murmuraba Hidden tratando de acomodar las alas del cuerpo de Lía pero cada vez que lo lograba estas volvían a levantarse -¿Por qué?- Se dijo así misma con frustración y puso la cabeza contra la mesa, permaneció así hasta que escuchó un golpe cerca de ella.

-Hola- La saludó Dazz en el cuerpo de BM, al parecer había intentado volar otra vez sin permiso de él -¿Es genial tener alas no?, siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría- Comentó él pero Hidden lo ignoró por completo.

-¡Dazz!, compañero por favor, te lo pido de la manera más atenta, deja de intentar volar, no estás acostumbrado- Lo regañó BM que se mantenía en tierra con el cuerpo de Flash ya que el vuelo era demasiado rápido para él.

-Oh vamos BM, dime como volar, de verdad quisiera aprender- Comentó Dazz poniendo una gran sonrisa.

-Solo acepta para que desaparezcan de aquí y me dejen sola por favor- Mencionó Hidden que intentó tomar una fruta con su magia pero recordó entonces que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Lía, suspiró con frustración y tomó la fruta con su casco.

-Bien, bien, lo haré, vamos Dazz iremos a la sala de entrenamiento, al menos ahí hay más espacio y solo el suelo para estrellarte- Comentó BM accediendo por fin.

-Genial, vamos volando- Dijo Dazz pero BM lo detuvo.

-No hasta que aprendas a mantener tus alas controladas- Respondió él lo cual llamó la atención de Hidden.

-Oh sí, ya me cansé de que se extiendan solas todo el tiempo, andando- Contestó Dazz y siguió a BM.

-Mmm, bueno eso podría ayudarme un poco- Se dijo a sí misma Hidden y siguió a sus compañeros sin que ellos la vieran.

 **MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Para su mala suerte, los chicos tuvieron que pasar la noche en el cuerpo de alguien más, Dazz y Hidden tuvieron algunos problemas para dormir ya que las alas constantemente se abrían solas, Smooth se desveló un poco ya que Flash hacía magia dormido en su cuerpo, BM por su parte cayó varias veces de su cama, Mist se levantó al menos 3 veces a mitad de la noche para comer algo y para ver como Lía aprovechaba que ese cuerpo no dormía tanto para hacer experimentos, quien tampoco durmió mucho fue Twilight buscando todavía el hechizo correcto o eso aparentaba.

-A ver, vamos Twilight tienes que recordar ese hechizo por el bien de todos- Se decía a sí misma la antigua princesa que seguía tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿Cómo van las cosas Twilight?- preguntó Spike que pasaba y dejaba una bandeja con una taza de té.

-Nada bien Spike, nada bien, no puedo recordar el hechizo completo, apenas llevo la primera parte, son en momentos como este en los que más extraño nuestra vieja biblioteca- Comentó ella dando un suspiro de melancolía, ahora dos veces había perdido un hogar, cuando Tirek lo voló en pedazos y cuando Ice Blood conquistó Equestria.

-Sí, yo echo de menos también esos tiempos, pero sé que si hay alguien que puede memorizar cualquier cosa que haya leído, esa eres tu Twi, recuerda, los chicos cuentan contigo- Dijo él y Twilight le agradeció su apoyo, aunque Spike sentía que Twilight ocultaba algo en realidad.

-Hey Spike, ¿Cómo va Twilight?- Preguntó Rush que había decidido quedarse ahí por la situación en la que pasaban.

-Hace su mejor esfuerzo, ¿Cómo van los chicos?- Preguntó el dragón.

-Pues creo que van mejorando, Hidden y Dazz han aprendido a controlar bien esas alas y BM ya logra manejar un poco más la velocidad de Flash, Smooth no se despega de su cuerpo, lo que tiene a Flash muy incómodo, y en cuanto a Mist y Lía, bueno, Lía no deja de hacer experimentos, desde hace unos momentos intenta volar en esas alas y Mist no deja de reprenderla- Contestó él y en eso oyeron otro golpe y otra queja de Mist hacia Lía, ante eso ambos rieron un poco -Sabes, tal vez esto sea algo bueno para ellos- Comentó Rush.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Preguntó Spike.

-Sí, últimamente han estado peleando mucho entre ellos, yo no sé mucho acerca de cosas mágicas ni nada por el estilo pero, tal vez esto que les pasó no fue un accidente tal cual- Respondió Rush lo cual puso a Spike a pensar, la última vez todo tuvo un propósito, Twilight se convirtió en princesa al arreglar ese hechizo, quizás fuera algo más lo que estaba influenciando este momento y en esta ocasión había escogido a los chicos para probarlos.

-Tal vez, tal vez- Dijo Spike observando como los chicos ahí platicaban en calma y hablaban sobre las funciones de sus cuerpos, Flash se concentraba para levitar una manzana con la magia de Smooth quien parecía satisfecha por eso, Hidden parecía estar un poco más abierta a escuchar a sus compañeros mientras los tres aleteaban un poco para mantener el equilibrio, solo le gustaría saber cómo iban las cosas para Mist y Lía.

 **CUARTO DE MIST**

Mist veía como Lía intentaba una y otra vez ponerse en vuelo pero cada ocasión cometía el mismo error y caía al suelo, le hubiera gustado reclamarle en cada ocasión pero el cuerpo de Dazz demandaba comida a casi todo momento por lo que la mayoría del tiempo permanecía con la boca llena, al final terminó solo por observar como ella lo seguía intentando y cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez.

-Au, debo admitirlo Mist, haces que parezca fácil volar con estas alas- Comentó ella mientras sacudía el polvo de ese cuerpo.

-Lo haces mal, déjame te ayudo- Respondió él después de tragar una manzana entera.

-No, descuida, yo puedo descubrirlo sola- Contestó ella y aleteó de nuevo pero volvió a caer y esta vez parecía frustrada – ¡Ah!, estas alas no quieren hacer lo que les ordeno- se quejó ella.

-Si lo hacen pero lo estás intentando cómo si tuvieras plumas, tienes mi cuerpo así que tus instintos de pegaso no te servirán- Lo que Mist dijo llamó la atención de Lía.

-Explícame por favor- Dijo ella más interesada.

-Escucha, las plumas de las alas en los pegasos y los pájaros están diseñadas para dejar pasar el aire entre ellas, formando bolsas de aire que hacen más ligero el vuelo y la propulsión es más fácil debido que esos pequeños sacos de aire en las alas te dan un impulso extra- Empezó a explicar él mientras Lía tomaba nota -Yo no tengo bolsas ni sacos de aire que me propulsionen en mis alas, solo una enorme membrana que atrapa el aire y lo propulsa todo en una sola dirección, cuando un ave o un pegaso bate sus alas hace que las plumas se contraigan entre sí haciendo que las pequeñas recamaras de aire se replieguen. Esto les da un impulso extra hacia el frente, Cuando yo bato mis alas tengo que curvarlas hacia abajo, cuando mis alas van hacia abajo y hacia arriba cuando mis alas van hacia arriba, cómo si en lugar de aletear trataras de tomar el aire y lo empujaras detrás de ti, lo admito, el vuelo es más tosco pero, una vez que lo tienes bien dominado te permite un mayor control sobre la dirección y también te permite realizar vueltas más cerradas y cambios de dirección más hábiles- Lía parecía fascinada con esa explicación incluso hasta hizo bocetos de las alas de Mist en comparación con las de un pegaso en su libreta anotando cada palabra que él le decía.

-Mmmm, supongo que eso tiene sentido, vaya nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pensé mucho en la resistencia de la membrana pero no en su utilidad, Okey, lo intentaré una vez más- Dijo ella alzando vuelo de nuevo solo que ahora si siguió las instrucciones de Mist, al hacerlo ella pudo volar por fin con más control e incluso dar una pirueta sobre sí misma, eso también le dio mucha nueva información -wuuujuuu, vaya esto es genial, muy diferente a como vuelo con alas woa- Lía casi cae pero logró recomponerse a tiempo -Pero es más trabajo ya siento hambre, supongo que por eso comes más que nosotros, bueno no tanto como Dazz, pero sí más que nosotros- Agregó ella al notar el esfuerzo que era volar con una membrana en lugar de plumas.

-Piensa en tu ala cómo en una enorme pluma. Tienes que tomar suficiente aire delante de ti para poder propulsarte y eso requiere de más quema de calorías, aun así no entiendo cómo es que Dazz come más que nosotros y no engorda tanto, es decir, mira este cuerpo, debería ser al menos el doble de masa- Dijo él explicando el uso de su energía y de paso volver a quejarse del cuerpo de Dazz.

-Lo sé, eso siempre me ha intrigado, mmm, tal vez debería hacer experimentos en el también, su metabolismo es… peculiar- Dijo ella y ambos rieron.

-Bueno, supongo que practicarás un poco más, confío en que no harás mal uso de mi cuerpo- Habló Mist.

-Descuida, no te… No… No…-Murmuró ella de pronto.

-¿Lía estás…?-

-¡!NO!- Gritó ella de pronto con mucha fuerza asustando a Mist, Lía se tiró al suelo y sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza mientras gritaba.

-Lía!...ESTOY BIEN?! DIGO ESTAS BIEN?!- Preguntó Mist pero al momento Lía se calmó -¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Preguntó él desconcertado.

-Yo… No lo sé… vi… vi lobos… y mucha… mucha agua… un río… y a alguien caer...- Comento ella temblando un poco y ambos guardaron silencio, sin embargo Mist tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

-Lía… Lo que viste… lo que viste fue el día que perdí a mi madre…- Confesó Mist y se sentó también, no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo?, la Bat-pony que vi caer… oh… Mist… ¿Crees que… no solo cambiamos de cuerpos… sino también…?- Preguntaba ella con temor de saber la respuesta.

-También tenemos los recuerdos del cuerpo que habitamos…- Concluyó él preocupado –Lo que acabas de ver fue una de mis memorias más fuertes, debemos ir con los demás y avisarles, pronto- Dijo él y Lía asintió pero se volvió a detener para tomarse la cabeza y ver un recuerdo en el cual él casi moría ahogado lo que le ayudó a Lía a comprender el miedo de Mist hacia el agua.

-Mist…- Dijo ella y él se detuvo -Agua... lo sentí... el frío... el miedo... ¿Cómo pudiste sobrellevar eso?- Preguntó ella tratando de no ofender, Mist solo dio un suspiro y se volteó hacia ella.

-No lo haces... no del todo... aprendes a vivir con ello. Cuando esos recuerdos están frescos son como abejas zumbando en tus oídos constantemente. Voces gritándote una y otra vez, recordándote de lo que has sido testigo. En tanto pasa el tiempo comienzas a dejar de escucharlas tan fuertes y pasan a ser solo un zumbido molesto y luego un susurro apagado. Mantienes tu mente ocupada en otras cosas. Pero a veces... cuando hay la suficiente quietud... cuando dejas de pensar en ello es cuando escuchas el susurro otra vez gritándote, y revives todo, otra vez- Explicó él con seriedad –Ahora vamos, debemos avisar a los demás, esto puede ser grave y la verdad no tengo ganas de saber lo que hay en la cabeza de Dazz a parte de comida- Dijo él estremeciéndose un poco.

Ambos bajaron y contaron lo sucedido a todos ahí, al principio no lo creían pero de pronto alguien más tuvo un ataque, BM se descontroló por momentos y comenzó a gritar el nombre "Thunder" varias veces, cuando volvió en sí con ayuda de un hechizo de Twilight para calmarlo, todos le preguntaron lo que vio.

-No lo sé la verdad, solo desperté bajo un montón de nieve y él ya no estaba- Fue todo lo que comentó.

-Lo que viste fue el momento en que perdí a mi familia- Comentó Flash Wing –Thunder… es el nombre de mi hermano, vaya… es verdad lo que ustedes dos decían, ¿Qué significa esto maestra Twilight?- Preguntó Flash, Twilight estuvo pensativa por momentos ante el silencio y la expectación de todos.

-No puedo estar segura, cuando esto pasó con nuestras amigas, ocurrió algo similar, no solo sus CM cambiaron, sino también, parecía que tenían memoria de que lo que hacían lo habían hecho desde siempre, desde que apareció esa CM, pero esto, esto es otro nivel, espero equivocarme pero al parecer mientras más tiempo pasen en esos cuerpos, más se acostumbran a ellos y eso incluye a sus memorias, mi mayor temor es que si no resuelvo esto a tiempo, podrían empezar a creer que son en realidad el cuerpo que habitan- La respuesta de ella los alarmó mucho, no solo estaban atrapados en otro cuerpo, ahora también podrían convertirse en ese mismo cuerpo que habitaban.

-Pero, pero, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Se preguntó Smooth Night.

-Sí, no quiero ser una hembra- Respondió Flash y Smooth tuvo que contener otro golpe.

-Chicos tranquilos, tal vez esto no sea tan malo- Comentó Dazz.

-Vas a estar en el cuerpo que te robó queso- Dijo Hidden dando una sonrisa.

-Oh, esto es malo- Comentó Dazz preocupado.

-Chicos, descuiden, trabajaré en un modo de arreglar todo esto, estoy cerca del hechizo, puedo sentirlo, solo resistan- Les dijo ella y los demás asintieron, se reunieron en la sala ya que decidieron que la mejor manera de afrontar esto en lo que Twilight encontraba una solución, era quedarse juntos por si alguien tenía un nuevo ataque de pánico por los recuerdos y ayudarse entre ellos.

No pasó mucho antes de que el siguiente de ellos tuviera un ataque de recuerdos, Mist se tomó la cabeza.

-Mist, tranquilo, estamos aquí- Comentó Lía acercándose.

-Oye, cerebro de queso, Dile cómo lidiar con tus recuerdos- Ordenó Hidden a Dazz pero él solo sonrió.

-Descuiden, estará bien, recuerden que yo crecí aquí- Respondió Dazz con una sonrisa pero imaginó el recuerdo que podría tener Mist y lo miró -Recuerda lo que ella siempre dijo Mist- Mencionó el Dazz y siguió esperando un ataque de recuerdos.

-Este chico toma las cosas muy a la ligera- Dijo Flash algo preocupado.

Mist pudo ver entonces varios recuerdos de Dazz, la verdad todos eran demasiado tranquilos, Mist sintió una paz como nunca en su vida, Dazz no había conocido a sus padres pero el amor de su abuela fue suficiente para mantenerlo feliz a pesar de todo, Mist sonreía al sentir eso, de pronto Mist tuvo otro recuerdo de la abuela de Dazz, en como ella le daba un plato de comida caliente y él la devoraba con gusto, no era mucho lo que le daban pero lo hacían con cariño y amor para él, sin embargo esos recuerdos felices no duraron, ya que llegó el día en que se levantó, pero no había desayuno en la mesa, esperó un momento y fue a la habitación de su abuela, ella seguía dormida pero a diferencia de las demás mañanas, ella ya no despertó.

-Oh cielos…- Comentó él tragando saliva con dificultad, observó a Dazz y sintió mucha lastima por él.

-¿Qué ocurrió Mist? ¿Qué Viste?- Preguntó BM.

-Es horrible... es como si de repente todo aquello que conocías se fuera de tus cascos como arena, cómo si Dazz viviera con un agujero constante dentro de sí mismo, cómo si una parte de él faltara, como si estuviera hueca y tratará de llenarla constantemente... Ahora veo porque come tanto..., la comida, lo mantiene en contacto con su abuela de alguna manera, lo hace feliz- Dijo él y entonces decidió probar el bocado de una manzana, experimentó entonces el recuerdo de la abuela de Dazz, ahora lo comprendía mejor.

-Chicos, No quiero ser el que ponga el trueno en la tormenta pero, ¿qué pasaría si Ice Blood nos atacara en este instante?- Preguntó Flash y todos voltearon a verlo, ninguno de ellos se había planteado esa posibilidad.

-Moriremos en el cuerpo de otro- Comentó Hidden causando disgusto.

-Hidden- Le espetó BM.

-¿Qué?, Es la verdad, si no se soluciona esta locura terminaremos muertos, es frustrante, me voy a morir en un cuerpo que ni siquiera es el mío- Se quejó ella al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

-Comparto tu frustración pero todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que la maestra Twilight solucione esto- Mencionó Smooth Night acercándose.

-Amigos tranquilos, ¿Por qué no comemos algo?- Se acercó Dazz sonriente.

-Tienes mi cuerpo, mi intelecto y al parecer mis memorias, lo cual me da un poco de miedo, ¿pero ni aun así puedes dejar de pensar en comida?- Comentó BM Poniendo el casco en el rostro.

-Hablando de eso…, Dazz, puedo hablar contigo un momento, en privado claro- Le pidió Mist a Dazz y él asintió.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- Preguntó Dazz aterrizando junto a él, algo desbalanceado pues aún tenía problemas para controlar la estabilidad del vuelo –Woa, aun no me acostumbro a esto, por otro lado volar es genial jeje- Rio él un poco, de verdad parecía ser el único que disfrutaba del cambio de cuerpos.

-Si... lo sé... oye hace un rato hablaba con Lía sobre algo y bueno… mientras hablaba con ella... ocurrió... algo extraño..., más bien, lo que nos pasa a todos en este momento, vi tus recuerdos, o al menos parte de ellos- Habló él lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Dazz, pero después de unos momentos volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, esto es de verdad extraño, como cuando encuentras una moneda y la ocultas en tu comida- Contestó Dazz lo que no tuvo sentido para Mist.

-¿Una moneda en la comida?- Preguntó él extrañado.

-Sep, ¿Sabías que ellos hacen esto?, BM y Smooth, o al menos lo hacían, no estoy seguro, sus recuerdos son algo confusos- Respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ah... no, no lo sabía... pero gracias por el dato... voy a revisar mi comida dos veces antes de comerla la próxima vez...- Contestó él y observó a BM en el cuerpo de Flash y a Smooth en el cuerpo de Hidden, los mantendría vigilados.

-¿Y qué querías decirme? ¿Solo eso? Oh ya, también me ibas a pedir ayuda con consejos para declarártele a Lía ¿verdad?- Esa pregunta tomó a BM en una gran curva que no esperaba.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó él algo sonrojado.

-No te preocupes amigo, no es fácil eso, pero puedo ayudarte, además de que no debe ser difícil, es decir, los he visto muy juntos a ambos últimamente, además Hidden me lo dijo- Respondió Dazz y Mist volteó hacia Hidden en el cuerpo de Lía, estaba muy molesto, ella por su parte guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso a manera de burla.

-Hidden…- Murmuró con enojo.

-Bueno, si te gusta puedes darle…- Empezaba hablar Dazz.

-Claro que no me gusta Lía idiota! Paso más tiempo con ella porque debo vigilar que haga nada extraño a mi cuerpo...quien sabe que le hará si la dejo sola...- Gritó Mist. Mala idea pues sintió todas las miradas sobre él, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse –Am, Yo…- Intentó explicar él pero Lía se le acercó.

-Eso fue algo insensible sabes- Mencionó ella y se golpeó a sí misma, o más bien golpeó el rostro de Mist -Ya te dolerá cuando regreses- Comentó ella algo insultada y se alejó.

-Amm... Dazz Acompáñame un segundo- ¿quieres?- Dijo él apartándolo un poco más del grupo, le puso un casco en el hombro y le susurró al oído entre dientes -avergüénzame así otra vez y te juro por el cielo que voy a hacer que tu vida sea un infierno interminable- Le advirtió él muy serio, pero…

-¿Qué no vivimos ya en uno?- Preguntó él con mucha naturalidad, Mist se quedó callado unos momentos.

-¿Sabes qué?, no importa, el punto es que bueno, vi a tu abuela y, de verdad lamento lo que pasó- Comentó él aún con el casco en su hombro.

-Sí, ¿era genial no? mi abuela- Comentó él sonriendo.

-Sí, sí lo era- Contestó Mist y chocaron cascos pero algo pasó de pronto, Dazz se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Dazz! Amigo tranquilo- Dijo Mist tratando de calmarlo.

-Te lo dije... ¡ah! No Smooth, por favor detén esto!- Siguió gritando él por unos momentos, sus compañeros se acercaron, a excepción de Smooth y BM que sabían justamente lo que Dazz estaba viendo si estaba gritando de esa manera, Smooth sobre todo se llevó el casco a la boca.

-¿Lo vio… verdad?- Dijo en voz baja hacia su hermano.

-Seguramente…- Respondió él tragando saliva.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Y la sombra?!- Preguntó él algo asustado, alterado y viendo hacia todos lados, saltó incluso cuando vio su propia sombra, de verdad estaba espantado.

-¿Qué sombra Dazz?, Cálmate y respira un momento amigo- Mencionó Flash que seguía en el cuerpo de Smooth a lo que Dazz se alejó un poco de él o ella, pero al fin recobró el sentido y se disculpó por los gritos.

-Ustedes chicos tienen problemas- Les dijo Dazz a ambos hermanos que bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados, había cierta razón en lo que Dazz les decía.

-Esto se está saliendo de control la verdad- Comentó Lía y los demás asintieron.

-Todos estamos teniendo visiones los unos de los otros... y eso está acabando de a poco con nuestra cordura... Si queremos en verdad que esto termine, y creo que no les va a gustar lo siguiente, entonces vamos a tener que saberlo todo los unos de los otros- Habló él dejando a todos en silencio –Sin secretos, nada más que la pura verdad sobre nosotros, en el cementerio descubrimos algunas cosas uno del otro, pero no lo suficiente, somos un equipo, más que eso, somos una familia, sé que no todos querrán hacerlo, pero es nuestra única oportunidad de salir cuerdos de esto- Explicó él mientras todos intercambiaban miradas de incertidumbre entre sí.

-¿Qué sugieres ahora Mist?- Preguntó Hidden con un tono no muy amable.

\- Decir la verdad... toda la verdad... de principio a fin. Quienes somos... que hacemos... debemos ser completamente transparentes- Ahora la respuesta de Mist causó murmullos entre los demás.

-No sé si eso sea lo más conveniente mi estimado compañero, creo que lo que propones es un poco, cómo decirlo…- Pensaba BM pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Estas demente acaso?, eso es una verdadera locura- Cortó Hidden enfadada y con una mirada llena de enojo hacia Mist.

-Tal vez... pero al menos ya no seguiremos teniendo dudas sobre confianza, además si esto se queda así, prácticamente vamos a averiguar todo tarde o temprano- Respondió él sin dejarse intimidar por Hidden quien tampoco daba tregua con su mirada.

-Sí… No, olvídalo, no cuentes conmigo para eso- Respondió ella alejándose.

-Hidden espera, Mist tiene algo de razón en esto- Intervino Smooth Night.

-No, tu no hables, ya estás en mi cuerpo, así que vas a saber mucho, puede que más de lo que puedas soportar niña, solo te advierto que te prepares, ahora si me disculpan- Contestó ella enojada y se sentó en el sillón dándole la espalda a todos.

-Hey, no tienes derecho de hablarle así a mi hermana- Dijo molesto BM pero Hidden lo ignoró, BM trató de ir con ella pero Smooth lo detuvo.

-¿O qué?- Respondió Hidden molestando más a BM y aun así no es daba la cara.

-Eres una…-

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Mist y golpeó el suelo.

-Am, Mist, acabas de hacer un agujero en el suelo- Comentó Lía señalando debajo de Mist, de nuevo no había medido la fuerza del cuerpo de Dazz, dio un bufido y respiró para calmarse.

-Es por esto que debemos tener conocimiento de todos nuestros pormenores, todo, para poder entender cómo funcionamos, como pensamos como actuamos y poder hacer esto de la mejor manera posible- Dijo él y se disculpó por al agujero, por suerte Twilight seguía muy enfocada en el hechizo como para notarlo.

-Háganlo ustedes si quieren, pero no cuenten conmigo- Respondió Hidden sentada y tomó un libro.

-Hidden, ven aquí y…- El casco de Smooth o el del cuerpo en el que estaba tomó a Mist.

-No Mist, créeme, está bien- Comentó ella y Mist se resignó –Prometo no decir nada Hidden- Le dijo ella a su compañera que solo la miró de reojo.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas- Respondió ella para volver a darles la espalda.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- Comentó Dazz algo molesto por la actitud de Hidden.

-El mismo que el de todos nosotros amigo- Respondió Flash.

-¿Diarrea?- Preguntó él y BM le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza.

-Son unos idiotas, no los necesito, no necesito a nadie- Pensaba Hidden algo distraída y terminó chocando con Spike –Oh, perdón Spike, no te vi- Se disculpó ella.

-Está bien Lía, digo, Hidden, esto del cambio de cuerpos es más confuso- Respondió él y notó el semblante bajo de Hidden en el cuerpo de Lía -¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó el dragón.

-Sí, bueno, no, bueno, no sé, todo esto, es demasiado confuso, el estúpido de Mist quiere que contemos todo de nosotros pero, ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? ¿Qué les debo a ellos? ¿Por qué quieren saber más?, Spike, hemos perdido a tantos ponys, y ¿por qué?, todas esas vidas sacrificadas, ¿Para qué pelear?- Se desahogó ella, desde su llegada a la ciudadela siempre encontró apoyo en Spike.

-Tal vez, para defender lo que crees que es correcto y aquellos a los que amas, sí, hemos perdido a muchos, sé lo que es eso, no tienes idea- Dijo él con un tono de dolor en su voz y sacó un viejo prendedor que Rarity le dio hace tanto tiempo –Pero, tenemos que seguir adelante, no sé el resto, pero yo prefiero morir peleando, que vivir con miedo, tus compañeros solo se preocupan por ti, al igual que todos, y en este momento, es cuando deben estar más unidos, Dales una oportunidad, pequeña Hidden- Dijo él al final con una sonrisa "Pequeña Hidden" así le decía él de cariño cuando era más pequeña, Hidden lo observó unos momentos, suspiró y fue a su habitación, tenía mucho que pensar.

 ** _HABITACIÓN DE HIDDEN_**

-¿Qué saben ellos?- Se dijo así misma y se sentó en su cama, fue ahí que tuvo una de las memorias de Lía, el día en que ella perdió a su hermana, la tristeza la invadió y de pronto se encontró a sí misma llorando y repitiéndose a sí misma _"No pude salvarla"_ mientras veía en sus recuerdos como otros ponys se llevaban el cuerpo de la hermana de Lía y a ella a la ciudadela -Todos… todos hemos perdido a alguien- Se dijo al recuperar la conciencia de sí misma y reflexionar sobre lo que había visto y también de lo que había vivido ella al llegar a la ciudadela, su primer encuentro con Spike, con la maestra Twilight y sobre todo con Mist, saber que ella era uno de los elegidos y ahora estar ahí en esa situación, suspiró y se recostó para descansar un poco.

 ** _FLASHBACK (Varios años atrás)_**

El día en que llegó, nunca lo olvidaría, había quedado sola después de años afuera, los últimos dos de su grupo habían muerto también y solo ella había logrado llegar a la ciudadela a salvo, recordó como Spike la confundió con una espía y casi le arranca el casco la primera vez, él la invitó a su hogar a manera de disculpa y en ese momento descubrieron que ella era la elegida del rayo, solo una media hora después ya había conocido a Twilight y, a Mist, Mist, él siempre había sido un misterio.

-¿Elegida? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hidden que sostenía una plática con Twilight.

-Es algo complicado así que pon atención, Hidden, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la antigua princesa y la unicornio asintió –Verás Hidden, lo que ahora portas en tu cuello es uno de los 7 amuletos de los elementos, se dice que un día los 7 llamados por ellos se reunirán y pondrán fin a todo esto, el destino te ha llamado por algo aquí, y te ha traído hasta nosotros, pero, nadie va a obligarte, si lo deseas puedes dejar el amuleto dónde lo encontraste y seguir tu camino, o puedes quedarte aquí y aprender a usarlo para un día hacer el bien para todos y terminar con esta pesadilla- La explicación dejó a la entonces pre-puberta Hidden en un estado atónito, no se imaginaba que eso podía pasar, miró de reojo a Mist que la observaba desde una silla en la cocina junto a Spike, ante esa mirada algo juzgadora ella también frunció el ceño.

Ella lo pensó un momento, lo que le acababan de decir era una verdadera bomba de información, sentía ya la presión pero, ¿A dónde más podría ir?, no quería volver afuera y esto de tener una oportunidad contra Ice Blood, ¿Sería verdad eso?

-Yo, está bien, me quedaré- Respondió ella y Twilight sonrió.

-Spike, Mist, vengan, ella es Hidden Power, elegida del rayo, Hidden veo que ya conociste a Spike y él es Dark Mist, elegido del agua- Los presentó la antigua princesa, Hidden y Mist se miraron el uno al otro como analizándose.

-No me agrada- Dijeron ambos a la vez volteando hacia Twilight y Spike, luego el uno al otro.

-¿No te agrado?, si ni me conoces- Comentó Mist ofendido.

-¿Y tu a mi si pegasito?- Respondió ella burlándose de él, la tensión se notó de inmediato.

-Okeeeyyy, ¿Por qué no te arreglamos primero Hidden?- Comentó Twilight y encaminó a Hidden al cuarto de baño.

-Sí, vamos Mist, prepararé unos bocadillos- Dijo el dragón llevando a Mist a la cocina.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Estúpido Mist… siempre…-

-NO!- Un grito alarmante sacó a Hidden de sus recuerdos.

-Esa es la voz de Smooth…- Dijo ella al reconocer el grito de su compañera.

-NO! DEJENLOS!- Se escuchó de nuevo el fuerte grito.

-¿Pero por qué…?- Ella lo comprendió –Oh No…- Dijo y salió disparada de la cama, tropezó al no poder equilibrar bien las alas de cuerpo de Lía, pero se recompuso de inmediato y fue a dónde estaban los demás.

En la sala dónde todos estaban había ocurrido algo terrible, de pronto Smooth empezó a gritar y ser dominada por los recuerdos de Hidden, nunca esperaron que las memorias de alguien más fuesen así de dolorosas, al grado de que Smooth se desconectó de sus alrededores y perdió el control tanto de sí misma como del elemento del rayo, habían probado ponerse de nuevo sus amuletos, grave error, pues eso provocó que los rayos salieran del cuerpo de Hidden mientras Smooth lo habitaba y sufría por sus recuerdos.

-Esto es demasiado malo- Dijo Flash preocupado mientras se ponía detrás de una barrera de magia que Twilight había creado.

-Atrás de mi todo el mundo- Gritó Twilight manteniendo su hechizo.

-Smooth, ¡hermana cálmate por favor, no es real!- Gritaba BM desesperado por calmar a su hermana pero ella estaba atrapada en los recuerdos de Hidden.

-Esto es malo, a este paso no solo destruirá la casa, también pondrá en peligro a toda la ciudadela- Comentó Sonic Rush dando un gruñido.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Lía mientras observaba como su maestra apenas resistía.

-Demonios, Dazz ¿Cómo hago un agujero?- Preguntó Mist a su compañero.

-Solo pisa fuerte- Respondió él.

-No lo hagas- le espetó Spike –Aun no controlan bien esos cuerpos así que podrías terminar hundiendo la ciudadela entera y ponernos en un predicamento mayor al que ya nos encontramos- Agregó el dragón y Mist hizo caso, no le gustaba eso pero Spike tenía razón.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces…? Mi hermana… no podemos dejarla así…- Comentó BM con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo me encargo- Escucharon de pronto a una voz desde otro lado y vieron a Hidden en el cuerpo de Lía haciendo una aparición, rayos se dirigieron hacia ella pero usó las placas de metal de lía para desviarlas como pararrayos.

-Eso es… ingenioso- Pensó Lía, nunca había pensado en usar su metal así, por lo general solo lo usaba en momento serios pero no de esa manera.

-Solo dejen esto es mis cascos- Dijo ella y después de una mirada hacia ellos, asintieron.

Hidden se acercó desviando los rayos con las plumas de metal de Lía, uno de ellos casi le alcanza pero siguió avanzando, los demás miraban con atención esto, BM estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana, los recuerdos del cuerpo de Hidden la estaban destrozando poco a poco, Hidden entonces se detuvo cerca, respiró profundo y habló pero lo que dijo no era lo que todos esperaban.

-Eres patética…- Dijo ella de pronto en un tono sombrío dejando a todos sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con enojo BM.

-Mírate… llorando y lamentándote como una perdedora…- Decía ella con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿Se supone que deba decirle eso?- Preguntó Dazz tragando saliva nervioso.

-¡Hidden!, será mejor que dejes a mi hermana en paz o te…- Flash, Mist y Dazz tuvieron que detener a BM que quería lanzarse contra Hidden que insultaba a su hermana desde su perspectiva.

-Contrólate BM- Le dijo Mist que lo sujetaba, por suerte la fuerza del cuerpo de Dazz ayudaba mucho en eso.

-¿Tantos años y sigues llorando por lo mismo?, de verdad que me das vergüenza, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan patética?, Tú, pobre excusa de unicornio, ¡ya supéralo!- Gritó ella lo que molestó más a BM que estuvo por zafarse hasta que Twilight hizo un ademan y le dio una severa mirada que lo detuvo en seco.

-Pero… maestra…- Trató de replicar BM pero la mirada de Twilight lo hizo desistir.

-¿Por qué le habla así a Smooth?- Preguntó Flash, hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta.

-Ella no está hablando de Smooth- Comentó Twilight y todos la miraron.

-Entonces… ¿De quién habla?- Preguntó Lía.

-Habla de sí misma…- Contestó Mist dándose cuenta de las cosas, a su respuesta, Twilight asintió.

-Ella ha pasado por demasiado, y por lo tanto, es la única que puede sacar a Smooth de esto- Aclaró Twilight y todos se quedaron viendo la escena.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Están muertos!, ¡acéptalo ya!, sigue con tu vida, si, los viste morir, si, en el peor día que pudo haber, ¡pero ya está en el pasado!, están muertos y tu viva, pero vives por su sacrificio ¡¿y así es como se los agradeces?!, ¡¿llorando como una perdedora que no tiene fuerza de voluntad?! ¡¿Así es como honras su sacrificio?!, Así enfrentas las cosas ¿verdad?, manteniendo a todos alejados por temor a sentirte herida otra vez si los pierdes, Si es así entonces debiste… tu debiste haber muerto ese día también!- Ella derramó algunas lágrimas de furia y tristeza por sus propias palabras -Pero no... Estás aquí y es por una razón, estás aquí porque ellos sabían lo que te deparaba el destino, porque ellos sabían lo que podías lograr... estas aquí por ellos..., sabían que tu vida, el destino que tenías, valía más que la vida de ellos, eres su hija, se sacrificaron por ti… así que deja de llorar, deja de esconderte y haz lo que se supone que debes hacer, toma tu destino y salva al mundo… Hidden…- Terminó de decir ella con ojos llorosos pero una mirada firme, unos momentos después Smooth en su cuerpo caía al suelo, pero ella la sujetó.

-¿Hidden?- Preguntó Smooth débilmente.

-Está bien, ya todo está bien, descansa- Dijo ella en un tono sorprendentemente maternal.

-Gracias…- Contestó Smooth antes de quedarse dormida un momento, en ese momento Twilight bajó el campo de magia y BM, aun en el cuerpo de Flash, salió disparado hacia ella.

-Gra… Gracias…- Dijo él mientras se quedaba a su lado, Hidden solo se dio la vuelta y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo hiciste bien, Hidden- Dijo Twilight tomándola del hombro –Estoy orgullosa de ti- La antigua princesa dio una sonrisa y regresó a acomodar el hechizo, ya casi lo tenía.

-Hidden…- Habló Mist.

-Fue en mi cumpleaños…- Empezó a decir ella y se dio la vuelta.

-No, no debes decirlo si no quieres, esto que pasó con Smooth fue porque yo nos presione a no solo contar sino… además… a tratar de averiguar más sobre nosotros mismos…, fue una tontería de mi parte- Dijo Mist pero Hidden no se detuvo.

-Estoy lista, Fue en mi cumpleaños, mi quinto cumpleaños, el día que mi vida como la conocía se esfumó, mis padres me dieron una figura tallada con madera, luego nos encontraron... nos separamos... mis padres me ocultaron en una cabaña vieja mientras a ellos... los devoraban… yo lo vi...- Dijo para luego voltear hacia Smooth -Y ahora ella también- dijo en un tono de arrepentimiento.

-Es terrible... pero algo que dijiste tiene una gran verdad y solo hace falta que tú creas en tus propias palabras. "Sobreviviste por algo" todavía tienes un papel que jugar y es este... aquí y ahora... con nosotros, sé que no nos llevábamos muy bien, la verdad, no tuvimos el mejor inicio cuando llegaste a la ciudadela pero estas aquí- Mist le levanta el rostro y la mira fijamente, luego señala a los demás para que ella los viera también -Eres una de nosotros...y mientras sigamos en pie, jamás estarás sola de nuevo…, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en los primeros días aquí?, Eres parte de esta molesta familia, como todos nosotros- Dijo él con una sonrisa y los demás también rieron un poco.

-Él tiene razón Hidden, cualquiera que sea la situación, aquí estamos- Comentó Lía acerándose a ella.

-Para bien o para mal, el destino nos ha traído a todos aquí- Agregó Flash Wing.

-O nos puso ya aquí jeje- Mencionó Dazz con esa tonta sonrisa característica de él.

-Y sin importar lo que pase, seguiremos juntos, o caeremos unidos- Habló BM desde su lugar mientras esperaba a que su hermana despertara.

-En algo tienen razón- Dijo por fin Hidden –Ustedes son muy molestos jeje- Bromeó ella y los demás rieron ante su broma, caminó luego hacia BM y Smooth que había despertado por las risas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó ella.

-Mejor, gracias Hidden- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-No hay de qué, para eso son los amigos ¿no?, la familia- Ante el comentario todos se sorprendieron, nunca antes habían escuchado a Hidden referirse a alguno de ellos como, amigos o familia.

-Chicos- Habló Twilight con emoción –El hechizo está listo, hice unas pequeñas modificaciones pero estoy segura de que funcionará, pero solo si ustedes leen el hechizo juntos, aquí tienen- Dijo ella entregando el papel escrito.

Apresurados, ellos tomaron el papel al mismo tiempo, se amontonaron y leyeron "Estando todos juntos como es lo natural, con nuestros destinos compartidos, llegaremos hasta el final".

Al leer el hechizo modificado, ellos pudieron sentir la magia fluyendo de nuevo por los amuletos a través de su cuerpo, un gran resplandor de luz volvió a suscitarse y cuando ellos volvieron a abrir los ojos por fin estaban en sus cuerpos, respiraron aliviados y rieron de la alegría de estar de vuelta donde pertenecían.

-Jeje bueno esto fue una experiencia realmente interesante...Dazz amigo, tengo que decirte...estar en tu cuerpo fue un verdadero martirio...pero me enseñó grandes cosas...gracias por todo... – Comentó él con una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras amigo- Contestó él y chocaron cascos.

-Yo igual, esto fue interesante, pero, no quisiera repetirlo la verdad jaja- Bromeó Flash.

-Estoy contigo compañero- Concordó BM y empezó a tocar un poco su guitarra –Sí, estoy de regreso- Dijo con gusto.

-¿Les dirás que el hechizo llevaba más de 2 horas completo?- Murmuró Rush hacia Twilight.

-En su momento- Respondió ella.

-¿Tu planeaste todo esto cierto?- Preguntó Spike a lo que Twilight solo guiñó su ojo.

-Oigan, he pensado la verdad amigos- Tomó la palabra Lía –Mist, nos has apoyado a todos en todo, vaya no recuerdo alguna ocasión en la que no nos ofrecieras tu apoyo y bueno, creo que este grupo necesita a alguien que lo guíe bien- Dijo ella y volteó hacia los demás.

-Oh, ya sé a dónde va esto- Sonrió Flash y asintió.

-Yo me perdí un poco- Dijo Mist notando las miradas sobre él.

-Mist, está claro, quien debe guiarnos, eres tú- Dijo Lía sobresaltando al Bat-Pony.

-¿Yo?...oigan chicos me halagan pero no puedo guiarlos o mantener una unidad como un líder...yo solo soy su compañero, no tengo madera de líder...- Tartamudeó un poco al decirlo.

-Mist, es para lo que estas siendo preparado lo sé por los entrenamientos que has tenido, nos mantienes unidos, nos motivas, nos dices lo que necesitamos escuchar, nos entiendes, a todos, Mist- Ella tragó saliva porque para su orgullo de verdad era difícil decirlo -Yo te seguiría- Dijo por fin seguido de un "Y yo también" por parte de sus compañeros.

-Pero yo...solo digo lo que hay que decir...no es nada excepcional ni tampoco es como si quisiera que me hicieran caso...yo solo...- Decía el con nerviosismo, los miró a todos y lentamente sonrió -Je...supongo que ya tomaron la decisión... ¿tengo manera de convencerlos de lo contrario?- Preguntó aun así.

-Mist, ellos creen en ti, ¿Confías tú en ti mismo?- Le preguntó Twilight.

-Daré lo mejor de mí para guiarnos a la victoria contra este infierno de hielo, Aún no conocemos a nuestra enemiga completamente ni tampoco su alcance o poder... pero estoy seguro de algo, Ni todo el frío que ella pueda causar, ni todo el dolor, ni siquiera la subyugación de toda Equestria puede congelar el calor de una familia unida y llena de amor. Confiando unos en otros, debemos alentar a los demás a hacer lo mismo, somos su esperanza, y ellos nuestro motor, Y si ustedes están convencidos... entonces me aseguraré que su convicción no sea en vano, Daré hasta mi último aliento por ustedes, y lo daré por Equestria, Es una promesa...- Dijo él con gran decisión y sus compañeros pusieron sus cascos hacia el frente, él también lo hizo y sonrieron los unos a los otros, ahora estaban de verdad unidos. Y no pudieron escoger un mejor momento, pues una de sus pruebas máximas estaba por comenzar pronto.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO…. "¿Volver a la ventisca?"_**

 _Hola a todos, aquí su amigo de la noche, Big Silver Note, con un aviso, bueno primero quiero agradecer a los que han seguido la historia a pesar de su reestructuración, eso la verdad fue algo inevitable al final por causas fuera de mi control, pero agradezco a quienes aún la siguen leyendo. Bueno, ahora sí, la verdad es que desde que empecé a trabajar he tenido menos oportunidad de escribir menos, aun así me las he arreglado para traerles un cap de alguno de mis fics cada fin o principio de mes, de todos modos no es tanto como yo quisiera hacer, por lo cual a partir de este momento, para ayudarme en la escritura de este, sí, de este fic de Frío Eterno, el escritor_ rompeordenes _ha de prestarme su ayuda como co-escritor del fic, así como lo oyeron, este fic ahora tiene 2 escritores, rompeordenes ya ha trabajado conmigo a lo largo de este fic en varias ocasiones, es de hecho el creador original de Dark Mist y me ha apoyado con los diálogos para su personaje y a veces con otros personajes por un tiempo, por lo que decidí darle la oportunidad de ayudarme ahora en la escritura de este fic más allá de diálogos ahora también con escenas completas y diferentes situaciones, de esa manera habrá varias ventajas, los capítulos podrán ser más diversos, habrá más situaciones, más capítulos posiblemente y claro se terminarían más rápido, así que en un futuro esperen ver capítulos hechos por ambos e incluso si la situación lo requiere, capítulos escritos en su totalidad por él, bien, por el momento es todo, gracias por su atención y recuerden…_

 _IMAGINATION!_

 _Hasta la próxima._


End file.
